5 ans d'absence
by doline24
Summary: 5 ans, cela fait 5 ans que j’ai quitté ma famille pour continuer mes études en France à l’âge de 15 ans. Et maintenant je rentre chez moi. Tous humains.
1. Commencement

5 ans, cela fait 5 ans que j'ai quitté ma famille pour continuer mes études en France à l'âge de 15 ans.

Je venais de finir le lycée, j'avais obtenu mon diplôme de fin d'étude avec 3 ans d'avance. On pouvait me qualifier de petit génie. J'avais été le major de la promotion et beaucoup me jalousais sur ma réussite. Elève brillante, attentionnée, rigoureuse, je n'avais pas d'amis, j'étais très renfermée, très timide et toujours le nez dans mes bouquins à étudier.

Je suis venue habiter à Seattle chez mon père à l'âge de 8 ans après le décès de ma mère, Renée. Mon père, Charlie, n'avait pas connaissance de mon existence avant que l'exécuteur testamentaire de ma mère ne le lui apprenne. J'étais une enfant illégitime. Charlie, inspecteur de police de Seattle, avait trompé sa femme Sue, professeur de littérature au lycée, avec ma mère lors d'un déplacement pour son travail à Phéonix. Ma mère, attachée de presse pour les sportifs, n'a jamais rien voulu lui dire. Par contre, lui, avait avoué toute la vérité à sa femme lors de son retour. A l'époque, leur mariage était dans une mauvaise passe et cette petite aventure les a rapprochés plus que jamais. Lorsque j'avais deux ans, ma mère s'est marié avec Phil mon beau-père, joueur de baseball de seconde zone. J'étais une enfant très précoce, à 4 ans, je savais déjà lire et écrire. A 8 ans, je commençais tout juste le collège quand ma mère est décédée dans un accident de voiture. Phil n'ayant aucun droit sur moi et maman ayant laissé la marche à suivre en cas de décès, je me retrouve donc à 8 ans, dans une ville inconnue, avec un père inconnu, une belle-mère inconnue et un demi-frère et une demi-sœur de 11 ans.

A mon arrivée, ma demi-sœur m'a tout de suite détestée, elle a toujours eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi notre père avait trompé sa mère. Rosalie avait déjà du caractère pour son âge. Elle était blonde aux yeux bleus comme son frère jumeau Jasper, tout le contraire de moi. J'étais brune avec les yeux chocolat comme Charlie et d'une maladresse à faire peur. La maison se situait en forêt. Nous avions pour seuls voisins, les Cullen, les meilleurs amis de mon père et de Sue. Carlisle Cullen, était neurochirurgien au Seattle Grace Hospital et sa femme Esmée était une décoratrice intérieure très bien côté. Ils avaient trois enfants, Emmet, 12 ans, Edward 11 ans et la petite Alice 8 ans comme moi. Tous les trois étaient incroyablement beau tout comme Rosalie et Jasper. A côté d'eux, j'étais le vilain petit canard. C'est le surnom que Rosalie m'avait donné lorsqu'elle m'a vu pour la première fois.

Dans son testament, ma mère m'avait laissé une jolie somme d'argent, placée sur un compte bloqué que j'ai eu le droit d'utiliser à ma majorité. Phil voulant garder le contact avec moi, me payaient mes études. Pour lui, j'étais la petite fille qu'il n'avait jamais eut et c'était un moyen de continuer à penser à ma mère.

Pendant ma dernière année de lycée, j'avais été acceptée dans l'une des meilleures école de journalisme à Paris et avais obtenu une bourse couvrant la totalité des frais grâce à mon dossier scolaire. Partir de Seattle n'avait pas été si douloureux que ça. N'ayant pas d'amis, Rosalie me méprisant, Jasper ne voulant pas se fâcher avec sa sœur tout comme Emmet, Edward et Alice qui étaient ses meilleurs amis, c'est sans aucun remord que je quittais cette ville de malheur comme je l'appelais depuis mon arrivée. Bien sur, je laissais derrière moi, Sue, Esmée, Carlisle, mon père ainsi que Phil, les seuls personne qui allaient me manquer.

Pendant ces 5 années, je ne suis pas retourné chez moi, même pas pour les fêtes. Durant 3 ans, j'ai vécu en colocation avec Amélie étudiante en stylisme, une française, fille d'un créateur de mode célèbre à Paris et accessoirement ma meilleure amie, Alexandro étudiant en cuisine, un italien, Ulrich étudiant en médecine, un allemand et Raphaël, étudiant en droit, un espagnol.

A mes 18 ans, je me suis acheté un appartement près de l'université avec l'argent que j'ai hérité de ma mère. L'argent de son assurance vie. Une somme conséquente.

Après 3 ans d'études acharnées, j'ai obtenu mon diplôme en journalisme et j'ai même intégré un des plus grand journal de Paris où je suis devenu reporter. J'ai vite gravi les échelons et je suis vite devenu l'une des meilleures ce qui m'a permis de faire de nombreuses rencontres. A mes 18 ans, je me suis lançé dans un projet avec Ulrich. Pendant mes temps libres ayant un emploi du temps flexible, j'ai permis aux enfants malades de l'hôpital dans lequel il étudiait de créer leur propre journal afin de leur donner le moyen d'oublier un peu pourquoi ils étaient là. J'adorais voir le sourire sur leurs visage quand ils arpentaient tout l'hôpital à la recherche de scoop à se mettre sous la dent. Un projet réussi.

Après 5 années loin de ma famille, j'ai donc décidé de revenir vivre à Seattle au grand désespoir d'Amélie et ainsi mettre de la distance avec mon ex petit ami, James. Notre relation ne s'est pas terminée en bon terme et plutôt violement. Grâce à mon expérience en tant que reporter et un coup de pouce de mon rédacteur en chef à Paris, j'ai réussi à obtenir une bonne dans l'un des plus grand journal de Seattle. J'ai vendu mon appartement et en ai acheté un autre près de l'hôpital de Seattle. J'ai chargé Esmée de le décorer et elle a accepté avec joie. J'ai toujours eu de bon contact avec elle. J'ai également fait promettre à Carlisle et Esmée de ne prévenir personne de mon arrivée, je veux leur faire la surprise et je compte arrivé le jour des 50 ans de mon père.

Tout est prêt pour mon retour et j'espère qu'après 5 ans d'absence, Rosalie m'aura enfin accepté. Les autres l'ont fait pourquoi pas elle.

Je suis dans l'avion qui me ramène chez moi. Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, j'ai 20 ans et après une longue absence, je rentre chez moi.


	2. 2 Retour

Il est déjà 19 heures quand l'avion dans lequel je me trouve amorce sa descente. Une légère inquiétude m'envahie à ce moment là. Demain, Charlie fête ses 50 ans et j'espère ne pas gâcher la fête en leur imposant ma présence. J'ai des raisons de m'inquiéter, je reviens comme ci de rien n'était après 5 ans d'absence, sans avoir rendu la moindre visite. Le seul moyen de communication que j'avais avec mon père était le téléphone deux à trois fois par semaine et les lettres que je lui écrivais et encore on ne parlait pas vraiment de nos vies. Pendant ces 5 années, je n'avais même pas envoyé une seule photo de moi et je pense qu'en me voyant ils auront un choc. Quand je suis partie, j'étais une adolescente banale. J'étais fine de taille et mes formes n'avaient pas encore fait leurs apparitions, j'avais les cheveux bruns et ternes qui me tombaient sur les épaules, j'avais d'horribles lunettes car j'étais myope comme une taupe et le pire de tout, c'était ce satané appareil dentaire, le cauchemar de tous les adolescents, pas très glamour tout ça. Contrairement à Rosalie et Alice qui avaient tous pour elles, la beauté et les formes qui vont avec, tous les garçons à leurs pieds, une grâce et une classe naturelle. Bref, totalement l'opposé de moi.

Maintenant, je suis fière de ce que je suis devenu et cela grâce à ma petite Amélie. A mon arrivée à la colocation, elle m'a pris sous son aille. Entre soins dans les instituts de beauté, rendez-vous chez un ophtalmologue pour me mettre des lentilles, chez le dentiste pour m'ôter ce fichu appareil, des séances intense de shopping, je suis devenu en moins d'un mois une autre Bella. Celle dont personne ne soupçonnait l'existence.

Une fois mes bagages en main, je me mis à la recherche d'Esmée qui devait venir me chercher. Quelle fut ma surprise quand je vis qu'elle était accompagnée d'Alice.

Je m'avançais vers elle et fut surprise qu'elles ne me reconnaissent pas tout de suite.

« Bonjour Esmée, je suis heureuse de te revoir » dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

« Bella, comme tu as changé » répondit-elle, émus de me revoir.

Esmée me considérait comme une de sa fille et moi comme une troisième mère.

« Salut Bella, me dit Alice le sourire aux lèvres avant de se jeter à mon cou, tu es splendide, on ne t'avait pas reconnu, tu es tellement différente»

Toujours la même, les cheveux bruns coupés court avec les pointes qui partent dans tous les sens, un regard bleu incroyable, mince comme un fil et toujours aussi accro au shoping à en juger sa tenue.

« Merci Alice, vous n'avez pas changé, toujours les même et à ce que je vois, Esmée n'a pas réussi à tenir sa langue sur mon retour » dis-je en rigolant.

« J'ai fait comme j'ai pu, mais Alice est très perspicace et lui cacher quelque chose est totalement impossible mais rassure toi, elle est la seule à être au courant avec Carlisle, bien évidement» se justifia Esmée, en me serrant une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

« Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, ça me fait plaisir de la voir. De toute façon, même si Rosalie avait été au courant de mon arrivée, elle ne se serait pas déplacée pour venir me chercher » ajoutais-je avec une pointe de regret dans la voix.

« Détrompe-toi, ajouta Alice, depuis que tu es parti, elle a changé et en partie grâce à Jasper. Elle regrette beaucoup son comportement avec toi pendant votre enfance »

« Si tu le dis, mais laisse-moi en douter »

«Tu verras bien. Sinon, comment c'est passé ton vol, pas trop fatiguées ? » Me demanda Alice alors que nous avancions vers la sortie de l'aéroport.

« Je dirais agréable. J'ai fait la connaissance d'un garçon avec qui j'ai sympathisé, Jacob Black, il revient d'un voyage en Europe, ça te dit peut être quelque chose ? » Demandais-je à tout hasard.

« Bien sur que je le connais, c'est l'associé d'Emmet et Rosalie, ils tiennent une concession automobile et Jacob est leur mécano. Il était parti en Allemagne»

« D'accord, je vois que Emmet et Rosalie ont réalisé leur rêve et les autres deviennent quoi ? » Demandais-je en prenant place dans la voiture.

« Et bien, Emmet et Rose, on leur concession qui marche du feu de dieu et ont emménagé ensemble depuis trois ans et crois-moi, il était temps depuis 8 ans qu'ils sont ensemble, moi je continu mes études de stylisme à la fac de Seattle, j'entre en troisième année et vit toujours chez mes parents car ils ne veulent pas que j'ai mon propre appartement. Trop jeune disent-ils. Jasper continu ses études de médecine et nous somme ensemble depuis 2 ans maintenant. Il vit en colocation avec Edward qui lui est architecte, l'un des plus talentueux de Seattle. Il a son propre cabinet et travail souvent en collaboration avec maman».

Edward, le mec de mes fantasmes quand j'étais adolescente. Un véritable dieu qui avait toutes les filles du lycée à ses pieds. A l'époque, il était grand de taille, des cheveux brun roux impossible à coiffer dans lesquels il passait sa main quand il était gêné, de magnifiques yeux verts et un sourire en coin à faire fondre. J'avais beau avoir 15 ans et rester dans mon coin, je n'étais pas aveugle. Je me souviens encore lorsque que j'étudiais dans ma chambre, celle-ci donnait directement sur la chambre d'Edward et je pouvais le voir lorsqu'il sortait de la douche avec une simple serviette autour de la taille. Un vrai régal pour mes yeux d'adolescente. Personne n'en a jamais rien su et c'est tant mieux. Qu'il est réussi n'était pas une surprise pour moi.

« Et toi ? » Rajouta t-elle.

« Si ça ne t'ennuis pas, je préfère garder un peu de mystère et attendre que l'on soit tout réuni avant de dire quoi que se soit. Dit moi Esmée, je voulais savoir si l'aménagement de mon appartement c'était bien passé ? »

« Tout est en ordre, ça été un jeu d'enfant surtout grâce aux photos et aux indications que tu m'as envoyé. Ton appartement est comme celui que tu avais à Paris et toutes tes affaires personnelles sont déjà installées. Tu ne seras pas dépaysée. D'ailleurs, nous y arrivons ».

« C'est pas vrai, intervint Alice, tu es dans le même immeuble que Jasper et Edward »

Esmée s'arrêta devant un immeuble de cinq étages, situé à côté de l'hôpital et en fasse d'un parc, idéal pour mon footing du matin.

« En effet, ne m'en veux pas Bella, je sais que tu as vécu seule à Paris mais j'ai pensé qu'avoir des voisins que tu connaissais déjà était un plus et que tu te sentirais moins seule et en sécurité . Tu es au dernier étage, quand au garçons, il sont au troisième»

« Ne t'en fait pas avec ça Esmée, ton attention me touche beaucoup, j'espère ne pas les croiser avant demain »

Mon nouvel appartement était splendide. La cuisine, américaine, était très moderne et de couleur rouge. Elle était séparé d'un comptoir en granit gris moucheté devant lequel se trouvait 3 chaise de bar en cuir bordeaux et donnait sur le salon. Celui-ci était éclairé et spacieux et tout aussi moderne que la cuisine. Il y avait deux canapés deux place bordeaux et crème ainsi que deux fauteuils de couleur identique. La table basse s'accordait avec le décor et un écran plan était accroché au mur. Ma bibliothèque était installée dans un angle et ma chaîne hi-fi trônait déjà dessus. Il y avait deux chambres avec deux énormes dressing et une immense salle de bain. Je vois qu'Esmée avait réussi à faire installer mon sac de frappe. Tout était impeccable.

« Dis-moi Bella, me demanda Alice, c'est normal qu'un sac de frappe soit installé au milieu du séjour ? »

« C'est tout à fait normal. C'est mon passe temps et un excellent moyen d'évacuer le stress et qu'il soit dans le séjour me permet de ne pas retenir mes coups. Quand je commence à taper dedans mieux vaut pas se trouver près de moi. Je t'expliquerais le pourquoi du comment plus tard »

En ouvrant mes placards et mon frigo, je remarquais qu'Esmée m'avait fait les courses. Je la remerciais en la serrant dans mes bras. En 5 ans, elle était toujours au petit soin pour tout le monde. J'observais Alice du coin de l'œil passer d'une chambre à l'autre mesurant la taille des dressings dans le but de programmer des séances de shopping et remarquais qu'elle se sentait comme chez elle ici et une idée me vient à l'esprit.

« Dis-moi Alice, je viens d'avoir une idée, à tout hasard, si je te propose de devenir ma colocataire, tu accepterais ? Surtout que l'université est à 10 minutes à pied »

A voir ses yeux qui s'illuminèrent et elle en restait sans voix, j'en conclus que la réponse était oui.

« Bien sur, l'accord de tes parents est indispensable. Alice restait sans voix en attendant la réponse de sa mère. Je me tournais vers cette dernière, Esmée ? »

« Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient mais je dois en parler avec Carlisle avant une réponse définitif ». A sa réponse, Alice sauta dans tous les sens.

Voyant qu'il était déjà tard, Esmée et Alice me laissèrent me reposer en me rappelant qu'elles m'attendaient demain midi pour la fête d'anniversaire de mon père qui avait lieu chez les Cullen. Alice ne manqua pas de me rappeler qu'il fallait que je sois sur mon trente et un, mon père n'a pas tous les jours 50 ans et pour cadeau sa fille qui revient après 5 ans d'absence.

Après vidée mes valises et ranger mes affaires, je pris une bonne douche bien chaude pour détendre mes muscles tendus à cause du voyage, mis ma nuisette et partie me coucher.

Une bonne nuit de sommeil me ferait du bien car la journée de demain promettait d'être riche en émotion.


	3. 3 retrouvailles et confrontation

8 heures, c'est à l'heure à laquelle je me suis levée ce samedi matin. Impossible de dormir plus longtemps l'anxiété de revoir tout le monde est trop présente. J'appréhende beaucoup leur réaction face à mon retour définitif après au tant d'années d'absence.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la cuisine. Nous sommes en juin, le soleil est déjà levé et éclaire le séjour. Après mettre servie un verre de jus d'orange, je me dirige vers la baie vitrée et j'observe l'extérieur. Il y a déjà beaucoup d'agitation en bas de l'immeuble, je vois des personnes faire leur footing autour du parc, d'autres qui promènent leurs chiens, certaines pressées d'attrapées un taxi. Je regarde une nouvelle fois ma montre, 8h20. il me reste environs 4 heures avant de me rendre chez les Cullen.

Je me décide donc à profiter de ce beau temps pour aller faire un petit footing pour évacuer toute cette tension. Le sport est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour évacuer tout le stress accumulé avec le travail, d'où la présence d'un sac de frappe dans mon salon. Donner des coups me détend.

Après une toilette vite fait, j'enfile un corsaire noir avec un top blanc qui laisse apparaître mon nombril, une veste de sport autour de ma taille et mes chaussures de course. J'attache mes cheveux en queue de cheval pour plus de confort, je prends, mon MP3, mes clefs, un peu d'argent pour un café au Starbucks que j'ai repéré hier et c'est parti pour 1H30 intense de footing. Je fais bien sur attention à bien prendre les escaliers pour ne pas croiser Edward ni Jasper.

Le temps dehors est agréable. Le parc est tout simplement splendide. En 1h30, j'ai eu le temps de faire 3 fois le tour de celui-ci. Arrivée au Starbucks, j'essaye de me glisser à l'intérieur. Ce dernier est noir de monde. Au comptoir, un jeune homme d'environ mon âge blond, le visage poupon me sert. D'après son badge, il s'appelle Mike.

« Bonjour jolie demoiselle, que puis-je faire pour toi ? » Demande celui-ci avec une voix qu'il veut sensuelle.

« Un grand café crème et un donut à emporter » Répondis-je.

« Tout de suite. C'est la première fois que je te vois ici, tu viens d'aménager dans le coin ? »

« Oui, j'ai aménagé dans l'immeuble au coin de la rue, hier »

« Hum! D'accord. Si jamais tu as besoin d'un guide pour te faire visiter Seattle, je suis ton homme » Continua t-il avec un regard qui en disait long sur ces attentions.

« C'est sympa de ta part, mais je connais déjà la ville. Tiens 5 dollars, garde la monnaie, bye »

Et je partis sans lui laisser le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit. Je déteste ces mecs lourds et insistant qui essayent de te draguer avec des phrases banales et leurs sourires colgate.

Il est déjà 10h30 quand je rentre à l'appart. Je file dans ma chambre et prépare ma tenue. Je choisis une robe bleue nuit qui m'arrive au-dessus des genoux avec un décolleté plongeant et une paire d'escarpin avec un petit talon de la même couleur. La robe est un cadeau d'Amélie, une de ses créations faites pour l'occasion. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et prends une douche bien chaude. Celle-ci détend mes muscles. Une fois lavée, séchée, la robe enfilée, je m'attaque au maquillage puis à la coiffure. J'opte pour un maquillage discret et coiffe mes cheveux de façon naturelle. Ceux-ci me tombent sur les épaules et ondulent légèrement.

Je regarde ma montre, 11h30, il est vraiment temps que j'y aille. Je prends, mon sac, les cadeaux de Charlie, mes clefs et voilà, je suis prête à me jeter dans la fosse aux lions.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison des Cullen dure environ 20 minutes. Quand le chauffeur de taxi me dépose, une boule d'angoisse se forme au creux de mon estomac. Une fois devant la porte d'entrée, je prends une bonne inspiration, souffle un bon coup et sonne.

Esmée ne tarda pas à venir m'ouvrir. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle me fit entrer, prit mes cadeaux et parti les déposer sur une table prévue pour et revint vite vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Elle était habillée d'une robe long noire fendue sur le côté. Un instant plus tard, j'étais devant la baie vitrée du salon à observer ma famille discuter avec les Cullen. La discussion semblait animée, j'avais l'impression de me retrouver quelques années en arrière lors des repas de famille.

Esmée me sortie de mes pensées en me disant qu'il était tant de les rejoindre. Lorsque je fus sur la terrasse, seulement Alice s'est aperçue de ma présence, elle me sourit et dit :

« Charlie, je crois que ta surprise vient enfin d'arriver, retourne-toi »

Tout le monde se retourna sur moi le visage surpris. Ils étaient tous présents comme dans mon enfance. Rosalie qui portait une magnifique robe noire était installée sur les genoux d'Emmet qui lui était habillé d'un costume bleu nuit avec une chemise blanche, Alice vêtue d'une petite robe bordeaux qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse était accrochée au bras de Jasper qui était habillé d'un costume gris clair avec une chemise blanche, Edward portait un costume blanc et était placé aux côtés de son père qui lui portait comme à son habitude, un pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche et un pull gris autour du cou. Charlie et Sue étaient installés près de la piscine. Charlie portait un costume gris foncé à rayure avec une chemise blanche et Sue portait une robe noire pratiquement identique à celle d'Esmée à part que son décolleté était plus prononcé. Un long silence suivi avant que Charlie s'avance vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et moi aussi. Aucuns mots ne sortaient de nos bouches. Nous n'étions pas les seuls à être émue, tout le monde l'était mis à part Rosalie et Edward. Pour Rosalie, je comprenais les raisons mais Edward, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Il avait la mâchoire crispée, les points sérés et des yeux qui me lançaient des éclairent.

« Bella, oh! Ma Bella, tu m'as manqué, dit Charlie en me serrant une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, je ne t'avais pas reconnu sur le coup, tu es magnifique, tout le portrait de Renée »

« Merci, toi tu n'as pas changé toujours le même, la cinquantaine te vas bien !!! Dis-je en rigolant, bon anniversaire papa »

« Moque-toi de ton vieux père »

« Tu es loin d'être vieux, je dirais que sans ta moustache, tu fais plus jeune, je suis sûr que tu as toujours de succès au près de la gente féminine »

Notre conversation déclancha les rires de tout le monde. Le reste de ma famille et les Cullen sont venus me saluer un par un sauf ma charmante demi-sœur et Edward bien sûr.

Après ces petites retrouvailles, Esmée nous invita à nous installer à table pour boire une petite coupe de champagne pour fêter mon retour et l'anniversaire de Charlie. Une fois servies, Charlie décida de nous faire un petit discourt.

« Bella, ta présence est le plus beau cadeau que l'on puisse me faire. Ces 5 dernières années ont été très dures pour moi et je compte bien profiter de toi avant que tu repartes pour je ne sais combien de temps »

Charlie ne savait pas que j'avais quitté la France pour venir revivre à Seattle. Pendant son discourt, je vis que Rosalie fulminais sur sa chaise. Elle avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine et me regardait avec des yeux noirs. Si ces yeux étaient des canons de revolver, elle aurait tiré depuis longtemps. Je pris à mon tour la parole :

« Papa, je n'ai pas l'intention de partir avant un bon bout de temps. Je suis revenu vivre ici pour de bon, je ne repartirais pas en France. Ces 5 dernières années ont été très enrichissantes pour moi, mais ma place est ici auprès de vous et je compte bien rattraper le temps perdu avec ceux qui le veulent bien sûr »

J'avais dit cette dernière phrase en regardant Rosalie et Edward.

« Je lève donc mon verre à toi papa. Cinquante ans ce n'est pas rien. A Charlie » Continuais-je.

« A Charlie » Répéta tout le monde en cœur.

Le repas qui suivi se passa sans accrochage. Je racontais ma vie en France et eux me parlaient de leur vie sauf bien sûr Edward et Rosalie. Esmée était vraiment douée pour recevoir et cuisine vraiment très bien. Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour me passer de ses bons petits plats pendant toutes ces années.

Avant de passer au dessert, Alice décida qu'il était tant pour Charlie d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Esmée les lui apporta et on découvrit que Esmée et Carlisle lui avait offert une semaine de vacances en Jamaïque avec Sue et qu'ils partaient lundi matin. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet et Edward lui ont renouvelé son matériel de pêche. Il était vraiment en piteux état.

Quand vint mon tour, une boulle d'angoisse se forma au niveau de mon estomac. Charlie avait toujours été fan des Mariner, l'équipe de baseball de Seattle donc grâce à mes nouveaux collègues de travail, j'ai réussi à obtenir le nouveau maillot de l'équipe floqué à son nom et sur lequel chaque joueur lui à marquer un petit mot pour son anniversaire et une balle de baseball signée par son joueur préféré, « Mike Sweeney ».

Devant tous ces cadeaux, Charlie restait sans voix. Il remercia tout le monde et vint me prendre dans ses bras. Il ne m'avait jamais serré dans ses bras autant de fois dans une journée. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que Rosalie explose de rage devant l'attention que Charlie me portait.

« Et ben bravo, il suffit que mademoiselle "je suis parfaite" fasse son apparition pour que tout le monde lui tombe dans les bras. Vous oubliez peut être qu'elle est partie il y a 5 ans et qu'elle n'a donné de nouvelle à personne sauf peut être lorsque qu'elle téléphonait 5 minutes à papa »

« Rose sa suffit » Intervint mon père

« Non, laisse papa, je vais enfin savoir ce qu'elle me reproche depuis que je suis venue vivre avec vous à la mort de maman et surtout savoir pourquoi elle me déteste autant »

« Bien, tout d'abord laisse moi te dire que je te déteste, je te détestais bien avant que Charlie te ramène chez nous. Un mois avant ta venue, lorsque papa a apprit ton existence, ma mère tout de suite sue qui tu étais, mon père lui avait raconté la petite aventure qu'il avait eu avec ta mère et elle tout de suite voulue t'adopter car après notre naissance à Jasper et moi, il y a eu des complications et elle ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfant. Tu as continué à gâcher ma vie quand mon père t'a ramené. Il a fallut que mademoiselle soit un génie et qu'à 8 ans tu sois déjà au collège mais le pire c'est quand tu es arrivé au lycée à 12 ans. Tout le monde fondait de grande espérance sur toi et tu es vite devenue la préféré des profs, de MES profs. Depuis que tu es arrivée, tu m'as volé MA vie, MON père, MA mère et LA bourse d'Edward »

« La bourse d'Edward ? » Demandais-je choquée par ses paroles.

« Parfaitement, la bourse d'Edward. Si tu n'étais pas venue chez nous, tu n'aurais jamais été major de la promotion et c'est Edward qui serait parti en France pour réaliser son rêve. Cette bourse lui appartenait, il en rêvait depuis qu'il était gosse, il a bossé dur pour l'obtenir et toi tu arrive et tu lui vole son rêve. Tu n'es qu'une voleuse Isabella Swan, une voleuse de rêve et une voleuse de vie. La seule chose que tu n'as pas volé c'est mon nom, tu as toujours voulu garder le nom de ta mère »

Rosalie était hors d'elle et rouge de colère, moi je restais là sans rien dire, toujours choquée par ses paroles. Elle continua en s'adressant cette fois-ci à Charlie.

«Et toi, papa, tu as fait confiance à une femme avec qui tu as couché une seule fois. Tu n'as même pas cherché à faire un test ADN pour savoir si « cette chose » était bien ta fille, on ne sait pas avec quel autre homme marié Renée a couché »

« Rose Hale, je t'interdis de parler à ta sœur et de Renée comme ça et le test ADN a été fait il y a plusieurs années et Bella est bien ta sœur »

Charlie avait lâché cette dernière phrase sans s'en rendre compte. Cette dernière eue l'effet d'une bombe et tout le monde se retourna vers lui.

« Quoi ? » Demandais-je hors de moi, « Tu as fait un test ADN dans mon dos ? Quand ? »

« Bella, je… »

« J'ai dit quand ? »

« A ton arrivé, j'ai pris une mèche de cheveux sur ta brosse. Aujourd'hui, je sais que c'était idiot mais je voulais être sûr »

Des larmes s'écoulaient de mes joues. Comment avait-il pu me faire ça, moi sa fille, sa chaire, son sang, comment avait-il pu.

Il fallait que je m'en aille, je me sentais oppressée, il fallais que je prenne l'air, je ne pouvais plus rester après tout ce qui venait d'être dit. Que Rosalie m'ai toujours détesté, je peux comprendre mais que mon propre père m'ai trahi, ça je ne le peux pas. Sans faire attention à ce que je faisais, je commençais à me diriger vers le rez de chausser car le salon se trouvait au premier étage mais sans comprendre pourquoi, je ratais la première marche de l'escalier et le dévala. La seule chose que me souvient, ce sont des cris puis le trou noir.

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**_

_**Merci à vous pour toutes les reviews, ça me motive pour écrire.**_

_biz_


	4. Hôpital

Je ne captais plus rien autour de moi. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais inconsciente, j'avais perdu la notion du temps. J'essayais tant bien que mal d'ouvrir les yeux mais le choc lumineux fut brutal ce qui m'obligea à les fermer. J'essayais de les ouvrir de nouveau mais tout doucement cette fois-ci afin de m'habituer à cette lumière aveuglante.

Les murs blancs de la pièce et surtout l'odeur particulière qui l'embaumait m'ont tout de suite fait penser que j'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital.

Qu'est ce que je faisais là ?

Tout d'un coup, les évènements de l'anniversaire de Charlie me revinrent en mémoire : la colère de Rosalie, la jalousie d'Edward, la trahison de Charlie et la chute dans les escaliers.

Une fois mes yeux habitués à la lumière, j'observais un peu la chambre. Une lumière aveuglante traversait la fenêtre et l'horloge en face de mon lit m'indiquait qu'il était 9h00. Je continuais à observer la pièce et m'aperçu qu'Edward était endormi sur le canapé situé à droite de mon lit juste à côté de la porte. Il ressemblait à un ange avec son visage parfait et son sourire en coin qui me faisait tant fondre quand j'étais adolescente.

Mais qu'est ce que je raconte, je vais quand même pas commencer à fantasmer sur lui alors qu'il me déteste pour avoir gâché sa vie comme me l'a si bien fait remarquer Rosalie. Bref.

Mon bras gauche était relier à une perfusion et mon bras droit dans un plâtre. Génial ! En continuant mon observation, je remarquai que mes jambes semblaient intactes aucuns plâtre à l'horizon. Ouf, c'est déjà ça ! Ma tête me faisait affreusement mal et en la touchant, je constatais qu'une énorme bosse trônait sur mon front et que celle-ci était cachée par un énorme bandage qui faisait le tour de ma tête. Pas très glamour tout ça ! Ce geste me déclancha un gémissement de douleur ce qui fit sursauter Edward et le réveilla.

« Bonjour, Bella au bois dormant »

« Edward, ……qu'est….. ce ….que…. tu ….fais…. là ? » Demandais-je d'un ton froid et sec.

J'avais du mal à parler. Ma bouche était sèche et pâteuse. Edward s'approcha de moi avec un verre d'eau et vint s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit pour me faire boire. L'eau fraîche le long de mon œsophage me faisait vraiment du bien. Je soupirais d'aise. Ma réaction lui déclancha un autre sourire en coin ce qui m'énerva encore un peu plus.

« Et bien, je vois que tu es aimable au réveil, toi ? » Répondit-il amusé

« Très drôle, répond à ma question. Alors ? » M'énervais-je

« Très bien ne t'énerves pas. Ca fait trois jour que tout le monde reste à ton chevet en attendant que tu te réveilles. Alice et Esmée ont passé tout leur dimanche à tes côtés, lundi en journée Rose et Emmet et hier soir c'était à mon tour. Jasper et papa travaillaient et ton père et Sue son parti faire leur voyage. Vu les circonstances c'était le mieux pour eux. Voir ton père à ton réveille n'aurai pas été une bonne idée »

« Trois jour que je suis inconsciente ? » Demandais-je totalement déconnectée

« Oui et d'ailleurs, tu es très jolie quand tu dors. En tout cas, tu es plus agréable que maintenant »

Sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre, il partit prévenir le médecin que j'étais réveillée. Il revint quelque minute plus tard avec Carlisle.

« Bella, comment te sent-tu ? Je sais, c'est une question un peu stupide vu que tu es dans une chambre d'hôpital mais j'ai besoin de le savoir avant de t'ausculter. Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé »

«Oui, et dans les moindres détails »

Il se racla la gorge signe qu'il était gêné par la situation.

« Pour répondre à votre première question, je dirais que j'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur et que ma tête est comprimée dans un étau tellement la douleur est forte. Mon bras aussi me lance et pour le reste, je dirais que ça va »

« Bien, je vais t'ausculter. Edward peux-tu sortir s'il te plait ? »

Ce dernier était resté au niveau de la porte et me regardait avec insistance avec ses yeux vers qui me transperçaient du regard et son sourire en coin qui me fit devenir rouge comme une pivoine. Content de ma réaction fasse à lui, il quitta la chambre un sourire satisfait sur le visage ce qui me déclancha une nouvelle vague d'énervement.

Stupides hormones !

« Bella, tu as eu beaucoup de chance après la chute que tu as faite. Tu as une commotion cérébrale et ton poignet droit est fracturé. Sinon tes constantes sont bonnes et comme te l'a dit Edward, tu es resté inconsciente trois jours. je vais devoir te garder en observation une bonne semaine pour voir comment évolue ta commotion »

Je fit une grimace à cette annonce. Rester une semaine dans cet hôpital me donnait la nausée. Je déteste les hôpitaux et les médecins depuis qu'ils n'ont rien pu faire pour sauver ma mère.

« Alice m'a informé que tu lui as proposé d'aménager avec toi. Je trouve que s'est une bonne idée. De plus, tu auras besoin de surveillance quand tu rentreras chez toi. Il te faut au moins deux mois de repos avant de reprendre toute activité. Cette petite chute t'a pas mal secoué »

« Deux moins de repos, c'est impossible, j'ai des obligations professionnelles, je ne peux pas reprendre le travail en septembre et puis j'ai plusieurs rendez-vous de prévus avec mon nouveau patron. Oh ! Non, j'ai raté mon rendez-vous de lundi et et … »

La panique commençait à me gagner quand Carlisle ajouta :

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Alice s'est chargée de tout. Quand ton portable a commencé à sonner dimanche, elle a prit tes appels. Elle a rassuré ton amie Amélie. Elle appelle deux fois par jour pour prendre de tes nouvelles. En ce qui concerne M. Volturis, ton nouveau patron, il a téléphoné sur ton portable quand il ne t'a pas vu au rendez-vous. Je me suis permis de lui expliquer que tu avais fait une chute et que tu étais à l'hôpital. Il m'a fait promettre de lui téléphoner quand tu serais en état de recevoir des visites, il est impatient de te rencontrer. Apparemment ton ancien patron ne lui a fait que des éloges sur toi.

Bon, je vais demander à une infirmière de t'emmener un petit déjeuné et de te retirer cette perfusion. Ensuite, elle t'aidera à prendre une douche et à passer quelque chose de plus confortable qu'une blouse d'hôpital. Alice passera te voir après la fac et Edward reste toute la journée avec toi.

Je repasserai te voir dans la journée. Repose-toi bien et aucun effort inutile, OK ? »

Je hochais la tête et il sortit. 5 minutes plus tard, Edward fit son apparition avec toujours le même sourire de satisfaction collée au visage suivi de l'infirmière qui m'apportait mon petit déjeuné.

Une fois ce dernier avalé sous la surveillance d'Edward et de l'infirmière, cette-ci me proposa de passer à la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche. Je devais y aller en douceur car cela faisait trois jours que je n'avais pas marché et mes jambes étaient toutes engourdies. Alice avait emmené mes affaires de toilettes et un pyjama confortable. Elle avait du bien chercher au fond de mon dressing pour en trouver un convenable pour l'hôpital car je ne porte que des nuisettes et je me voyais mal me balader à moitié nue devant Edward. Elle avait opté pour un débardeur bleu ciel et un bas de pyjama de la même couleur.

Cette douche me fit énormément de bien et je faisais attention à ne pas mouiller mon plâtre. Mes muscles se décontractèrent avec la chaleur de l'eau. J'appréciais chaque seconde passée à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

Une fois sortie et séchée, j'enfilais des sous-vêtements blancs en dentelle et mon pyjama. Je décidai de laisser mes cheveux sécher à l'air libre. Un peu de parfum et voilà, j'étais prête à retournée dans mon lit.

En entrant dans la chambre, je remarquais qu'Edward travaillait. Il était installé à une table près en face de la fenêtre et il paraissait très concentré. En m'avançant vers lui, je pouvais voir qu'il travaillait sur un projet de construction d'un immeuble enfin c'est ce que réussi à déchiffrer. Une fois dans mon lit, Edward se retourna vers moi et me demanda :

« Bella, je sais que ma présente d'insupporte surtout après ce que Rose a bien pu dire mais je voudrais que l'on reparte à zéro tous les deux et que l'on profite de cette journée pour apprendre à se connaître. Enfin si tu es d'accord ? Tu es peut être fatiguée ?»

« Ok. Et non je ne suis pas fatiguée, j'ai dormi 3 jours, je pète le feu » Dis-je en tapotant une place à côté de moi sur le lit pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir. « Par quoi veux-tu commencer ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Parle-moi un peu de ta vie dans le « pays du fromage qui pu », pourquoi as-tu décidé de faire du journalisme, as-tu eu beaucoup d'amis là-bas, des petits amis ? Bref je veux tous savoir de la Bella française »

« La France n'est pas le « pays du fromage qui pu » mais je te l'accorde, certains fromages sentent un peu fort mais on s'y habitue. C'est M. Pitt le prof de littérature qui m'a conseillé de m'orienter vers le journalisme. Il était impressionné pour mon talent pour l'écriture et pour lui le journalisme était un bon moyen de mettre en avant mes qualités et de m'extérioriser un peu. Ce n'était qu'un prof mais il a réussi à voir que je ne me sentais pas totalement intégré dans la famille Hale. Ce sont les réflexions que Rosalie faisait à mon égard qui l'ont mis sur la voie. Donc bosser dure pour avoir cette bourse et pouvoir partir en France était devenue mon objectif.

En arrivant, je ne connaissais personne, je savais juste que j'allais faire parti d'une collocation et c'est là que j'ai fait la connaissance d'Amélie, elle m'a pris sous son aille. Elle a deux ans de plus que mon et elle était en deuxième année de stylisme, elle ressemble beaucoup à Alice. Donc comme mon look ne lui convenait pas, elle a décidé de me changer du tout au tout. En un mois, j'étais devenu une Bella différente et tu as le résultat sous tes yeux aujourd'hui »

« Si un jour j'ai l'occasion de la rencontrer, je la remercierais car tu es un vrai plaisir pour les yeux »

En disant cela, il m'avait éblouie avec son merveilleux sourire en coin. Mais à quoi jouait-il ? Le rouge me monta aux joues immédiatement. Mais il ne fallait pas que je me laisse impressionnée.

« Et tu n'ais pas le seul à le penser, mes anciens colocataires aussi le pensent. Combien de fois ils ont essayé de m'inviter à dîner essuyant un échec à chaque fois. Je les adorais mais pas au point de coucher avec eux. Et ils ne lâchaient jamais l'affaire »

Cette anecdote eue pour effet d'enlever son sourire à Edward. Swan 1 / Cullen 0.

« Lors de ma première année, j'ai trouvé un stage dans un grand journal parisien grâce au père d'Amélie qui soit dit en passant est un grand styliste à Paris. Je m'occupais de la rubrique critique littéraire. Au fur et à mesure j'ai fait mes preuves et lorsque j'ai obtenu mon diplôme, j'ai été engagé. J'ai couvert de nombreux évènement comme le festival de Cannes, différents spectacles et beaucoup d'autres. J'ai aussi assisté à de nombreux défilés de modes, j'ai été invité à des soirées VIP, j'ai fait beaucoup de rencontre intéressante »

« Et qu »est ce qui t'a décidé à revenir à Seattle si tu te plaisais là-bas, tu semblais avoir trouvé ta voie, une nouvelle vie ? »

« A cause d'une enquête que j'étais en train de mener pour un article qui a mit fin en parti à un réseau de drogue. J'ai pris beaucoup de risque pour cet article mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça t'intéresse ? »

« Tout ce que tu me dis m'intéresse »

Nouveau sourire en coin et nouveau rougissement de joues.

« C'est à cause du petit ami d'Amélie, Nicolas, que ça a commencé. Il est inspecteur de police à la brigade des stupéfiants et un jour lors d'une fête bien arrosée, il a commencé à parler de son boulot et d'une affaire en cour et ça a piqué ma curiosité. J'ai donc décidé de faire un article sur cette affaire. J'en ai parlé à mon boss et il m'a tout de suite donnée carte blanche. D'après les informations que j'avais pu tirer de Nicolas m'avait mené à une salle de boxe qui servait de couverture au trafiquant de drogue. Je me suis donc inscrite à des cours de débutante et j'y ai rencontré James. Il entraînait les plus confirmés. On a sympathisé et on a commencé à sortir ensemble. En un mois, je suis passé de débutante à confirmer et j'adorais ça boxer et j'adore toujours. Bref, au bout de six mois, c'est devenu sérieux avec James mais il avait une attitude bizarre. Un soir en l'attendant dans le bureau du club qu'il finisse son cours, j'ai commencé à fouiller et je suis tombé sur des dossiers compromettant et que c'était James le cerveau de ce trafic. J'ai donc pris le dossier et je suis parti. J'ai donné les informations à Nico mais il est arrivé trop tard, James avait mi les voiles mais il quand même pu arrêter ces complices. Ca été le plus gros coup de ma carrière. J'ai réalisé que Seattle me manquait. Mon boss ma laissé partir avec regret mais il m'a trouvé un post au Seattle News et je commence seulement dans deux mois, sur ordre du médecin »

« Mais c'était du suicide de faire ça ? Tu es folle et s'il décide de te retrouver »

« Je ne suis pas bête au point d'utiliser mon vrai nom. J'ai pris le nom de ma mère : Renée Smith. Maintenant, tout ça c'est du passé. C'est fini les enquêtes à haut risque »

Nous avions continuer à parler toute la journée. Il ne m'en voulait plus pour cette histoire de bourse et moi, je commençais à lui refaire confiance. Une complicité c'était installé entre nous.

Alice était arrivée dans la soirée avec des affaires pour moi. Elle mes donna des nouvelles d'Amélie et je lui annonça que son père avait accepté qu'elle aménage à la maison. Je lui donnais mes clés pour qu'elle installe ses affaires. Elle sautait par tout. Une deuxième Amélie. Au moins, j'étais sur de ne pas être dépaysée.

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**_

_**Hâte de lire vos reviews.**_

_**Biz **_


	5. Explication et réconcilliation

Après une semaine d'observation, Carlisle m'avait enfin autorisé à rentrer chez moi. Durant ma semaine d'observation, Edward et Alice venaient me voir tous les jours. J'ai également reçu la visite de mon séduisant rédacteur en chef avec qui j'ai fait connaissance : M. Félix Volturie, fils du grand patron Aro Volturie. Un jeune homme de 25 ans très charmant. Edward n'a pas apprécié sa présence, je l'ai bien compris à la façon dont il lui lançait des regards noirs. Il m'a expliqué par la suite qu'il avait été les meilleurs amis à l'université et que Félix l'a trahi en sortant avec Tanya la petite amie d'Edward à l'époque. Alice avait une excellente affinité avec Amélie et elles étaient devenues inséparables du moins au téléphone. Elles se téléphonaient deux fois par jours. Elles s'étaient bien trouvées ces deux là. Alice avait emménagé à l'appartement le mercredi après midi avec l'aide de Rosalie et avait ajouté sa touche personnelle. Elle avait acheté quelques meubles ainsi qu'une grand table pour pouvoir faire de grands dîners. Je savais que Rosalie avait veillé sur moi pendant que j'étais inconsciente mais depuis mon réveil, aucunes visites.

Durant cette semaine, les infirmières qui s'occupaient de moi m'ont plutôt trouvée infernale et pour cause j'avais accumulé un trop plein d'énergie. Quand je suis arriver en France, j'ai éprouvé le besoin de me trouver une activité pour évacuer toute la haine que j'avais accumulée quand j'étais ados. C'est Amélie qui m'a expliqué que pour sortir de ma coquille et enfin profiter de la vie, il fallait que j'évacue tout ça. C'est ainsi que depuis 5 ans je cours au moins 1h00 le matin avant mon petit déjeuné. Ensuite quand j'ai connu James, la boxe est venue s'installer dans mes petites habitudes : 1h00 tous les soirs en dehors des entraînements qui se déroulaient 2 fois par semaine. Je comprends ces pauvres infirmières. Heureusement qu'Edward était là le soir pour me faire oublier mes affreuses journées que je passais à ne rien faire à part lire ou encore à faire des mots croisés.

Carlisle m'autorisa donc à sortir le vendredi pour mon plus grand bonheur ainsi que pour celui de ces pauvres infirmières qui ont subit mon sale caractère. Bien sûr sans avoir omis de me donner des instructions du genre pas d'activité physique, tout genre confondu, pendant un mois, pas de surmenage, venir le consulter une fois par semaine etc.… .

Samedi matin à peine réveillée, Alice débarque dans ma chambre pour me prévenir qu'elle passe la journée avec Jasper et qu'elle rentre pour dîner. Je lui dis qu'elle peut inviter Jasper à dîner ainsi qu'Edward et que je m'occuperais de tout. La préparation du dîner sera pour moi un moyen d'éviter de m'ennuyer et de mettre à profit ce qu'Alexandro m'a apprit et malgré mon poignet cassé, je suis sûr d'y arriver.

Après un bon café et quelques toasts, un petit peu de ménage et une bonne douche, je me lance dans mes livres de recette pour trouver le menu du repas. En entré, nous aurons des verrines de mousse d'avocats accompagné d'allumettes de saumons fumées, en plat de résistance, une paella et en dessert, un tiramisu. Je fais donc une liste de course avec tous les ingrédients dont j'ai besoin et part direction le centre commercial qui est à deux pas d'ici.

Une fois les courses faites, je rentre à l'appartement. Il est un peu plus de midi. Je range ce qui doit être mis au frais, je me prépare une salade vite fait et mange devant la télé. Une fois mon déjeuné minute terminé, je lave ma vaisselle et décide de commencer mon repas.

Première étape, le tiramisu, il lui faut un certain temps au réfrigérateur avant de le servir. Je prépare mes ingrédients : œufs, sucre roux, sucre vanillé, mascarpone, biscuits à la cuillère, café noir, poudre de cacao amer. Je sors mes ustensiles et des verrines rondes dans lesquelles je présenterais mes tiramisu. Alors que je commençais à séparer le blanc des jaunes d'œufs, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. En ouvrant celle-ci, qu'elle fut ma surprise quand je découvris Rosalie.

« Rosalie ? » Dis-je froidement

« Bella »

« Si tu es venu voir Alice, elle passe la journée avec Jasper » Continuais-je toujours sur le même ton

« Je sais, c'est toi que je suis venu voir, il faut qu'on parle » Elle parlait d'une voix calme

« Je crois que tu m'as tout dit la dernière fois que l'on sait vu, il n'y arien à ajouter » Répondis-je en essayant de fermer la porte mais elle la retint avec son bras

« S'il te plait, laisse moi entrer, s'il te plait » Me supplia t-elle

« Ok, mais si tu viens ici pour me descendre une nouvelle fois, je te ficherais dehors à coup de pieds dans le cul et je ne plaisante pas »

« Je sais que tu en serais capable, j'ai entendu parlé de tes exploits à l'hôpital avec les infirmières » Dit-elle en rigolant en entrant dans le salon.

Je refermais la porte, me dirigeais vers la cuisine et l'invitais à s'installer au bar. Je me lançais dans la préparation lui laissant l'opportunité de commencer la conversation.

« Que prépares-tu ? » Demanda t-elle avec curiosité

« Un tiramisu, c'est un désert italien, j'ai invité Jasper et Edward à dîner ce soir et je me charge de préparer le repas, mais je ne pense pas que c'est pour me parler cuisine que tu es venue » Répondis-je toujours aussi froidement

« En effet, si je suis venu te voir, c'était premièrement pour m'excuser de mon comportement à l'anniversaire de papa. J'ai réagi de façon immature et irréfléchie, j'en ai prit conscience lorsque tu as atterrie à l'hôpital et pour être totalement franche avec toi, c'est Emmet qui m'a remit les idées en places et remonter les bretelles. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait autant de peine et d'avoir poussé Charlie à nous parler de son secret »

Elle avait dit tout ça en me regardant les yeux remplis de larmes.

« Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir poussé Charlie a dévoilé son secret mais je t'en veux beaucoup pour le reste. Imagine un peu ce que j'ai pu ressentir durant toutes ces années. J'ai perdu ma mère à l'âge de 8 ans, j'arrive dans une nouvelle famille avec un père que je n'ai jamais connu. J'apprends que j'ai un frère et une sœur et cette dernière me voit comme le vilain petit canard. Tu m'as reproché l'aventure que Charlie a eut avec ma mère, tu m'as reproché le fait que je me sois rapproché de ta mère, tu m'as reproché la réussite de mes études mais tu es en partie responsable. J'avais déjà 3 ans d'avance dans mes études et le faite que tu me rejette et que tu empêche Alice, Edward, Jasper et Emmet de m'approcher ou de m'adresser la parole m'a poussé à étudier plus et ça m'a permis d'obtenir cette bourse. Celle-ci a été une libération pour moi et j'ai pu me construire une vie loin d'ici. Là-bas, je me suis fais de nouveaux amis, la vrai Bella est enfin sorti de son cocon et a évoluée. Je suis devenu très indépendante et j'ai su me faire respecter. Chose que je n'ai pas pu faire ici »

Moi aussi, j'avais les larmes aux yeux, je vidais mon sac sans qu'elle me coupe la parole. Elle m'écoutait et maintenant pleurait. Mes larmes ne tardèrent pas à rouler sur mes joues. On avait l'air bête toutes les deux entrains de pleurer au milieu de la cuisine. Si un jour on m'avait dit que je réussirais à faire pleurer « la princesse de glace », j'ai nommé Rosalie Hale, je ne l'aurais pas cru et lui aurais ris au nez.

Après plusieurs minutes à avoir pleuré, je finissais la préparation de mon tiramisu, Rosalie continua :

« Je t'ai fait souffrir, j'an suis consciente et je l'ai fait car j'étais jalouse de toi. Quand tu es arrivée, ma mère t'a tout de suite aimée. Papa, lui, ne parlait que de toi à ses collègues et amis, il parlait de ton avance dans les études, de la maturité que tu avais pour une gamine de 8 ans et du courage que tu as fait preuve lors de la mort de ta mère. J'étais jalouse car avant que tu arrive, j'étais la préféré de papa et Jasper le préféré de maman. Papa m'a apprit la mécanique, la pêche et m'a même apprit à jouer au Base-ball. Je n'ai tout simplement pas accepté qu'il s'occupe de toi plutôt que moi et t'ai fait payer de la plus cruelle des façons : l'ignorance et le mépris, désolé »

A la fin de sa tirade, j'avais fini de monter les tiramisus et j'avais 10 petites verrines. J'analysais ce que Rosalie venait de dire. Comment pouvait-elle être jalouse de moi alors que je n'étais rien à côté d'elle. Elle avait tout pour elle, la beauté, l'intelligence, le talant aussi et elle me jalousait ?

« Bella, dit qu'elle que chose »

« Désolé, je réfléchissais » Je lui fis un petit sourire qu'elle me rendit

« J'ai autre chose à te dire » Elle semblait nerveuse « Mercredi, je suis venue aider Alice à emménager et je suis restée dîner avec elle. Quand elle est partie prendre sa douche, son téléphone a sonné et j'ai répondu. C'était Amélie au téléphone. Quand elle a su que c'était moi, elle m'a incendié. Elle m'a raconté comment elle avait essayé de te soutenir lors de ton arrivée en France, elle m'a juré de venir refaire, je site « ma façade de blonde décolorée » si je te faisais encore une fois du mal. Elle aussi dit que tu étais une fille géniale avec un grand cœur et que tu valais la peine d'être connue. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait été ta sœur de substitution pendant 5 ans et que maintenant c'était à mon tour. Alors, acceptes-tu de me pardonner, acceptes-tu que l'on reparte à zéro, que l'on fasse connaissance et qu'on apprenne à ce connaître, acceptes-tu que je sois ta grande soeur ? »

Ses paroles m'avaient profondément touché. Amélie sera toujours la même, essayer d'arranger les choses à des milliers de kilomètres l'une de l'autre.

« J'accepte de te donner une seconde chance mais ne la gâche pas sinon tu goûteras à mes points » Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

« C'est donc à ça que te sers ce sac de frappe, je n'osais pas poser la question. Une autre preuve qui montre que nous avons beaucoup de temps à rattraper »

« On a deux mois avant que je reprenne le travail et puis on va commencer dès ce soir. J'ai vraiment prévu trop de nourriture donc appelle Emmet, je vous invite à manger avec nous »

« Tu n'es pas obligée »

« Accepte et tu aideras ta petite sœur à finir de préparer le dîner. Au menu, verrine de mousse d'avocat avec ses allumettes de saumon fumée, suive d'une paella et d'un tiramisu »

« Si tu me prends par les sentiments, j'adore le tiramisu, c'est mon désert favori avec le fraisier »

« Pour moi aussi, tu vois, on a déjà deux points communs, c'est pas mal pour un début »

Elle confirma d'un signe de tête et nous nous mettions au boulot. L'après midi se passa rapidement et vers 17h00, tout était prêt. Rose partie se changé et reviendra vers 19h00 en compagnie d'Emmet.

Je mis rapidement la table en faisant une jolie décoration dans les tons bordeaux et crème comme l'appartement. J'avais l'impression de me trouver dans l'émission « un dîner presque parfait » diffusée en France. J'étais aussi nerveuse que les candidats, allez savoir pourquoi. C'était un simple dîner pour les remercier de s'être occupé de moi durant mon hospitalisation.

Après une bonne douche, j'enfilais un pantalon blanc et un top noir très décolleté mettant en valeur ma poitrine, fit mes cheveux et me maquilla légèrement.

A 18h00, j'étais prête. La paella mijotait dans le wok, ma table était mise donc je décidais de me détendre dans le canapé avec un bon bouquin le temps qu'il arrive.

18h55, Alice arriva en compagnie de Jasper et Edward. Mon dieu, que ce dernier était beau dans son jean foncé et son t-shirt bleu foncé et moulant qui laissait apparaître sa musculature parfaite. Calme-toi Bella, fichus hormones.

« Salut vous trois, vous allez bien ? » Demandais-je alors qu'ils entraient dans le salon

« Bonsoir Bella » me dit Jasper « Tu es splendide ce soir aussi jolie qu'Alice»

« Merci, t'es pas mal non plus »

Edward semblait déconnecté, il me regardait la bouche ouverte et ses magnifiques yeux verts me transperçaient le regard. Dieu que ses yeux pouvaient me faire fondre.

« Edward » Le saluais-je.

Il ne répondit pas toujours entrain de me reluquer. Le rouge me monta directement aux joues.

« Ferme la bouche Edward, tu vas gober les mouches » Lui dit Alice

Il reprit contenance et me salua. Contente de l'effet que j'avais eu sur lui, je les invitais à s'asseoir au salon le temps que j'aille vérifier la cuisson de ma paella. Edward ne me lâchait pas du regard. Je sentais son regard me brûler la peau tout le temps que j'étais dans la cuisine. Moi aussi, je m'autorisais à poser mon regard sur lui quand Alice nous fit couper le contact.

« Dis-moi Bella, pourquoi y a-t-il 6 couverts alors que nous ne sommes que 4 ? »

« Hé! Bien disons que c'est une surprise et qu'elle devrait arriver dans peu de temps »

A peine eue fini ma phrase que la porte sonna. Rosalie était pile poil à l'heure. Je regardais mes invités, ils semblaient perdu et se posaient certainement beaucoup de questions.

A peine ais-je ouvert la porte qu'une tornade blonde me saute dans les bras. Résultat des courses, je me retrouve les fesses par terre et Rose à califourchon sur moi. On éclate de rire suivi par les autres. Emmet nous aide à nous relever sans grande difficulté, puis me sert dans ces bras en me remerciant d'avoir donné une seconde chance à sa petite Rose.

« J'ai loupé un épisode » S'étonne Jasper.

« Tu n'es pas le seul » Ajoute Alice en s'avançant vers nous.

Je sors de l'étreinte d'Emmet, referme la porte, prend Rose par la main et commence mes explications.

« Rose est passé me voir cet après-midi, on a discuté, on s'est expliqué, je l'ai menacé, on a pleuré et je lui ai pardonné, c'est bien résumé Rose ? »

« C'était simple, court et explicite, pas besoin d'entrer dans les détails, on les garde pour nous. Secret de sœur à sœur » Ajouta Rose.

« Et bien, je crois que ça ne sert à rien de chercher à en savoir plus. Et puis, je commence à avoir faim. Dit-moi Bella, ça sent rudement bon » Dit Emmet

Son intervention déclancha une crise de rire et je les invitais à prendre place à table. Edward n'avait rien dit, il s'était contenté de sourire quand il apprit que rose et moi étions réconciliée. Nous en avions parlé tous les deux pendant mon hospitalisation et je lui avais dit que j'attendrais que Rosa fasse le premier pas avant de décider quoi que ce soit.

Chacun s'installa à côté de sa moitié. Moi je me retrouvais en face d'Edward. Comment allais-je tenir toute la soirée avec deux émeraudes constamment fixées sur moi ?

Je filais vite fait à la cuisine chercher mes entrées, je les disposais sur un plateau et revint au salon non sans difficulté. Le plâtre était un peu encombrant.

« Verrine de mousse d'avocat avec ses allumettes de saumon fumée légèrement assaisonnée d'un filet de jus de citron » Annonçais-je en plaçant chaque verrine dans les assiettes.

« Dit-moi Bella » Intervint Edward « Tu nous avais caché que tu savais cuisiner »

« Sache que je suis pleine de ressources, j'ai appris énormément de chose en 5 ans dont la cuisine. Dois-je te rappeler que la France compte beaucoup de grand chef cuisinier ? »

« En tout cas Bella, c'est divin » Ajouta Emmet « Je ne suis pas un grand adepte des aliments de couleurs verts mais je dois bien avouer que je me régale et que j'ai hâte de voir à quoi ressemble ce plat que sent si bon »

« Emmet !! » Dit Rose

« Ce n'est rien Rose, je suis contente qu'il apprécie et pour répondre à sa question, le plat de résistante un typiquement espagnol, c'est mon ami Alexandro qui est lui-même cuisinier qui m'a apprit »

« Le bel italien ? » Me demanda Alice

« C'est exact, je vois qu'Amélie t'en a parlé »

« Elle m'a surtout dit que c'était le champion toute catégorie du plus grand coureur de jupon et que tu es la première à y avoir résisté. Ce que je ne comprends pas»

« Comme tu l'as fait remarquer, c'est un coureur de jupon et je ne suis pas quelqu'un que se contente d'une aventure d'un soir »

« Mais ce n'est pas le seul que tu as rejeté, il y a eu Ulrich, Raphaël et les collègues de Nico aussi»

« Je vois Amélie t'a raconté beaucoup de chose sur ma vie privée ? » Demandais-je en rigolant.

« Oui, d'ailleurs, je veux que tu me raconte cette histoire de fête de la musique quand tu avais 17 ans. Amélie a commencé à en parler et m'a dit que c'était à toi de raconter la suite »

A l'évocation de ce souvenir, je devint rouge pivoine et me leva pour ramasser les verrines vides pour servir la suite. Je revint avec mon wok et le posait sur un dessus de plat au centre de la table.

« Qu'as-tu bien pu faire pour être aussi gêné que ça ? » Me demanda Emmet curieux à cause du comportement que j'avais

« Très bien, c'est à cause de cette soirée que tous ces garçons se sont intéressés à moi » Répondis-je en servant la paella « Avec les filles de la fac et Amélie, on avait décidé de faire une chorégraphie dans une boîte pour la fête de la musique. C'était sur une chanson des Poussicats Dolls. Ce que je ne savais pas c'est qu'Amélie qui se chargeait des costumes avait décidé de reproduire exactement les même tenue que les chanteuses du groupe. Résultat, je me suis retrouvé avec un short très mini en cuir avec le soutien gorge assortit, des bas résilles et une paire de botte en cuir. J'ai passé une bonne soirée mais tous les garçons ont cherché à faire de la danse horizontale avec moi »

Pendant toute l'évocation de ce souvenir, Edward devint blanc comme un linge. Aurait-il eu des images de moi dans cette tenue traversée son esprit ? Le repas continua dans la bonne humeur. Ils avaient adoré ma paella et avaient dévoré mon tiramisu. Emmet en avait mangé trois. Ils sont tous reparti vers 0h00 après m'avoir aidé à faire la vaisselle. Rosalie et Emmet partirent les premiers. Alice raccompagna Jasper jusqu'à l'ascenseur me laissant seul avec Edward. Celui-ci n'avait pas beaucoup parlé durant la soirée. Je l'avais connu plus bavard lorsqu'il me rendait visite à l'hôpital.

Je le raccompagnais jusqu'à la porte mais avant que je n'ouvre celle-ci, il dit :

« J'ai passé une excellente soirée, Bella. Ton repas était délicieux tout comme notre hôte de ce soir. J'ai encore apprit beaucoup de chose sur toi et il me tarde d'en connaître d'avantage »

Il me donna un baiser à la commissure des lèvres avant de me souhaiter une bonne nuit et de s'en aller. Je fut parcouru d'un courant électrique qui me déclancha un frisson de haut en bas.

Edward Cullen me faisait vraiment de l'effet. Je partis me coucher. Cette journée riche en émotion m'avait épuisée.

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plu.**_

Merci pour les reviews que j'ai eu, ça m'inspire pour la suite J'attends vos réactions avec impatience

**biz**


	6. Convalescence

Un mois, ça fait un mois que je suis rentrée de l'hôpital. Depuis ce dernier mois, une petite routine s'est installée pour une meilleure convalescence. Tous les matins, petit tour du parc en marchant histoire de garder la forme. Je prépare également tous les repas pour Alice et moi car celle-ci est une piètre cuisinière, si je ne veux pas retourner à l'hôpital pour une intoxication alimentaire, il vaut mieux que je m'en charge. Edward vient me voir tous les soirs et le samedi matin, nous avons pris pour habitude d'aller faire le tour du parc ensemble. Le mercredi après-midi, je le passe avec Alice et Rosalie. On va boire un café au Starbuck café en bas de chez moi avant de se faire du shopping. Là, je me fais draguer lourdement par le gérant de l'établissement : Mike Newton pendant que Rose et Alice se moque de moi. Solidarité féminine mon cul. Le vendredi matin, c'est Jasper, demi-frère et futur médecin psychologue, qui m'emmène à l'hôpital pour ma visite hebdomadaire avec Carlisle. Depuis l'incident de l'anniversaire de Charlie, je ne l'ai pas encore revu, c'est trop tôt pour moi. Sue est venue me voir après leur retour de vacances, elle m'a juré ne pas être au courant et je la crois. Nous déjeunons une fois par semaine ensemble et nous rattrapons le temps perdu. Elle voulait aussi que je pardonne à mon père et je lui avais promis d'y réfléchir

En début de semaine, je me suis également rendu au journal afin de faire la connaissance du grand big boss : Aro Volturi. Celui-ci m'a fait visiter le journal, m'a montré mon bureau, m'a présenté mon assistante, Jane et mes nouveaux collègues Eric, Tyler, Lauren et Jessica.

Je suis ensuite allé déjeuner avec Aro et Félix. Durant le repas, j'ai appris que ce dernier prendrait la direction du journal et que j'étais sur la liste des personnes potentielles pour devenir rédactrice en chef. Le travail que j'ai fait en France y est pour beaucoup notamment mon article sur le trafic de drogue. Durant le déjeuné, ils m'ont demandé malgré le faite que je n'ai pas commencé à travailler de leur écrire un article sur le sujet de mon choix. Sujet déjà trouvé : harcèlement sexuel au travail.

Une fois rentrée chez moi, je m'étais mise à mon article. L'inspiration était là car cela faisait un moment que j'observais Mike Newton avec ses employées. Elles étaient habillées d'une jupe noire très courte et d'un top blanc très décolleté. Drôle de tenu pour servir un café. Dans un club, je comprendrai mais dans un café, je ne crois pas. De plus, il ne se gênait pas pour les peloter derrière le comptoir en leur mettant des mains au cul ou encore en leur frôlant la taille, les épaules ou encore le dos. Bref, il avait tout du gros pervers, il me donnait envie de vomir. Je mis moins d'une demi-journéee à l'écrire. J'étais contente de moi et l'avais envoyé à Félix par mail. Sa réponse fut immédiate, il publierait mon article pour la fin de la semaine.

Aujourd'hui, nous étions samedi et Edward ne devait pas tarder à venir me chercher. Aujourd'hui était la fin de mon interdiction de faire des efforts physiques, j'allais pouvoir recommencer à faire mon petit footing habituel et reprendre la boxe. La semaine dernière Carlisle avait retiré mon plâtre pour mon plus grand bonheur.

8h00, Edward sonne, Toujours ponctuel. Je lui ouvre la porte.

« Bonjour, pile à l'heure » Lui dis-je en lui faisant la bise

« Comme toujours, alors prête pour un footing, ce matin ? »

« Plus que prête, j'espère que tu tiens la forme car je ne vais pas te ménager »

« Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi, on verra bien lequel de nous deux sera sur les genoux dans une heure »

« OK ! On verra, celui qui abandonne paye les cafés au Starbuck du coin de la rue »

« Ca me va. Prépare-toi à en baver ma belle »

Il me dit cette dernière phrase avec son fameux sourire en coin et son regard hypnotisant. Il me fait fondre.

Une fois au parc, nous commençons à courir. Il calle ses pas au miens. Au début, j'y vais doucement, après avoir trouvé un bon rythme, j'accélère un peu. Quand je cours, je me sens libre, je retrouve les sensations que j'ai perdues pendant un mois. Après le premier tour, je sens Edward rendre les armes mais il continu à suivre mon rythme, il est aussi têtu que moi. Après le second tour, il continu de me suivre mais la fatigue se fait sentir et je le largue en donnant un nouveau coup d'accélérateur. Il s'arrête à l'entré du parc et s'assoie sur un banc en attendant que je finisse mon tour. Je jubile, les mecs sont tous les mêmes, ils parlent beaucoup et ne font pas grand-chose. Arrivée à sa hauteur, je lui dis :

« Et bien où est passé le Edward Cullen qui disait me faire mordre la poussière »

« Tu m'as fait décrocher au second tour avec ton accélération, tu tiens vraiment la forme même si tu n'as pas couru depuis plus d'un mois »

« Ne me sous estime jamais Edward » Lui dis-je en allant m'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Bon, je crois que je te dois un café ? »

« Avec un beignet ? » Demandais-je avec des yeux d'enfants

« Avec un beignet » Capitula t-il « Dit-moi, j'ai lu l'article que tu as fait sur le harcèlement sexuel ce matin, vraiment très bon mais je croyais que tu ne commençais pas à travailler avant un mois ? »

« C'est exact. Je n'en ai parlé à personne de cet article car j'étais pas sur que Félix le publie mais apparemment, il a tenu parole. Il voulait avoir un aperçu de ce que j'étais capable de faire » Répondis-je fière qu'il est apprécié mon article mais je passais sous silence le fait que je puisse devenir rédactrice en chef.

« J'ai trouvé ça très subtile de parler de Mike Newton et de ses employées sans utiliser aucuns prénoms »

« Tu as vraiment reconnu que je faisais allusion à lui »

« Bien sur, je suis un client fidèle, je prends mon café tous les matins là-bas avant d'aller à mon cabinet. Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention aux agissements de Mike vis-à-vis de ses employées avant que tu le fasses dans ton article. Comme quoi on ne regarde pas assez le monde autour de nous »

« Tu sais, j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour l'observer le mercredi après-midi avec Rose et Alice. Sans le vouloir, il m'a donné l'occasion d'écrire un article. J'ai donc sauté sur l'occasion quand celle-ci s'est présentée »

« Allez viens, allons boire notre café et ce soir, je t'invite à dîner rien que tous les deux pour fêter la parution de ton premier article aux Etats-Unis »

« D'accord» Répondis-je troublée et le rouge me montant aux joues.

C'est bien la première fois qu'Edward m'invite à dîner en tête-à-tête. Nous ne sommes que très rarement seuls tous les deux ce qui ne simplifie pas notre rapprochement. Alice ne me lâche pratiquement jamais quand elle n'est pas avec Jasper et Rose essaye de rattraper dès que l'occasion se présente le temps que nous avons perdu durant toutes ces années. Nous avons une grande complicité l'un envers l'autre.

Arrivés devant le Starbuck, Edward me dit de rentrer et de prendre commande le temps qu'il téléphone pour réserver le restaurant. Une fois à l'intérieur, je m'avance vers le comptoir et m'apprête à commander quand des deux mains d'origine inconnue se pose sur ma taille. Ni une ni deux, je me retourne et me retrouve en face de ce pervers de Mike Newton avec son sourire qui se veut sexy mais qui ne l'est pas du tout.

« Regardez qui va là, ma cliente préférée, celle qui me fait passer pour un pervers devant tout Seattle » Dit-il menaçant en resserrant sa prise autour de ma taille

« Je vois que tu s'es lire, tu es moins bête que je ne le pensais » Répondis-je moqueuse

« A cause de toi, mon père m'a retiré la gérance du café et j'ai dû verser des dédommagements à mes employées. De quoi tu t'es mêlée Swan ? »

« Je n'ai fait que t'observer et relater les faits, de plus, si tu regarde bien, je n'ai pas cité ton nom, estime-toi heureux que tes clients ne sachent pas que s'est toi »

« Tu n'es qu'une garce et tu vas me le payer » Il resserrait de plus en plus son étreinte

« Newton, tu ferais mieux de retirer tes sales pâtes de là si tu ne veux pas devenir manchot » le menaçais-je

« Tu crois qu'une midinette comme toi… »

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que je lui avais déjà tordu le bras gauche, remonter dans le dos et collé contre le comptoir. Monsieur faisait moins son fière. Je lui murmurais à l'oreille :

« Ceci est un premier avertissement. La prochaine fois que tu me touches ou que tu poses un regard déplacé sur moi, je te promets que c'est ton service trois pièces que je tords. OK ? »

« D'accord » Répondit-il en bégayant et en sortant en courant du café bousculant Edward qui rentrait au même moment.

« J'ai loupé un épisode » Me demande Edward.

« Divergence d'opinion, je l'ai juste remis à sa place » Répondis-je avant de me retourner vers le nouveau gérant et de commander un café crème avec un beignet au chocolat.

« Et si vous voulez mon avis » précisa le gérant « Il ne faut pas énerver la demoiselle, du moins, si vous tenez à votre service trois pièces. Je m'appelle Laurent et je suis le nouveau gérant »

Je vis Edward déglutir et devenir pâle avant de commander un capuccino et un muffin chocolat. J'éclatais de rire, vite suivi par le gérant et par Edward par la même occasion.

« Je suis Bella et voici Edward. Et ne vous en faite pas pour son service trois pièces, il est loin d'être un gros pervers comme Newton. A moins qu'il ne cache bien son jeu ? » Dis-je en rigolant.

« Je … Je …Je ne suis pas un pervers. Je respecte les femmes » Bégaya Edward les joues rouges pivoine.

« Donc je ne crains rien en dînant avec toi ce soir, ça me rassure » Plaisantais-je.

Après avoir bu nos cafés, Edward me ramena jusque que devant ma porte et m'informa qu'il viendra me chercher pour 19h00. J'avais hâte à ce soir.

Toute l'après midi, j'avais cherché la robe idéale pour ce soir. Mon choix c'était rabattu sur une robe longue noire avec un décolleté plongeant qui mettait ma poitrine en valeur avec une fente sur le côté qui arrivait à mi-cuisse et des escarpins noirs.

Vers 18h00, je pris une douche bien chaude. Alice avait passé la journée avec Jasper et passait également la soirée avec lui à mon plus grand soulagement, elle ne mettrait pas son grain de sel dans mon dîner de ce soir.

Une fois douchée et habillée, je séchais mes cheveux et les laissaient lâche sur mes épaules. Un maquillage léger, un peu de mon parfum préféré : « Ange ou Démon de Givenchy » et j'étais prête. A peine suis-je sortie de ma chambre que l'on sonnait à la porte. Je mis mes chaussures et me dirigeais vers celle-ci.

Edward était splendide. Il portait le costume blanc de l'anniversaire de Charlie avec une chemise noire et une cravate blanche.

En me voyant, j'ai cru que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites et roulés sur le sol. Mon décolleté faisait son effet, parfait.

« Wouah, Bella, tu es magnifique. Ce mot est bien fade à côté de toi. Ta robe est … Je ne trouve pas les mots » Dit Edward avec beaucoup de mal.

« C'est une création d'Amélie, elle te plait vraiment » Dis-je en faisant un tour sur moi-même.

Et là son regard s'agrandi. Certes, le décolleté était plongeant mais ce n'était rien comparé à la façon dont la robe était échancrée dans le dos. Je le vis déglutir avant de reprendre contenance et de me présenter son bras. Une fois dans le parking souterrain de l'immeuble, Edward nous dirigea vers sa Volvo grise. Il m'ouvrit la porte comme un parfait gentleman avant de venir me rejoindre. Le trajet jusqu'au restaurant se fit dans le calme. En observant Edward du coin de l'œil, je pouvais constater qu'il semblait stressé et nerveux. La façon dont il tenait son volant le confirmait, ses doigts étaient crispés dessus.

En arrivant devant le restaurant, je vis qu'il avait réservé à la « Bella Italia » restaurant italien très chic de Seattle. Une fois sur le parking, il me dit de l'attendre pour qu'il puisse m'ouvrir la portière. Il me tendit sa main que je pris sans hésiter puis nous nous dirigions vers l'entrée du restaurant toujours ma main dans la sienne.

La table qui nous était réservée se trouvait à l'écart des autres. C'était le coin tranquille du restaurant. Edward tira ma chaise pour que je m'assoie avant de s'asseoir à son tour. Une fois installée, je lui dis pour détendre l'atmosphère:

« Si tu comptes être un parfait gentleman toute la soirée, je ne suis pas prête à te lâcher et de te laisser partir »

« C'est le but recherché » Répondit-il avec beaucoup de sérieux.

Et là, c'est moi qui ne sais plu quoi dire. Je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse pareille. Le serveur vient nous donner les menu et je me cache derrière pour masquer mon embarra.

« As-tu choisi ? » Me demanda Edward avec son déstabilisant sourire en coin alors que le serveur se tient à ses côtés.

« Heu … je … une salade picadone » Bégayais-je

RRRGG, je déteste me faire déstabiliser, je n'y suis pas habituée. D'habitude, c'est moi qui le fait. Il a remarqué que son sourire me faisait de l'effet et il en joue.

« Très bien, je prendrais la même chose que toi et vous rajouterez une bouteille de votre meilleur vin. Tu bois du vin n'est ce pas ?» Nouveau sourire en coin, il veut ma mort ou quoi ?

« Oui, c'est parfait »

Deux minutes plus tard, le serveur revint avec une bouteille de rouge et nous servi un verre. Edward proposa de porter un toast à mon article.

«A ton article et ta future carrière de journaliste à Seattle »

« Merci »

Le vin était excellent tout comme le repas. Nous avions beaucoup discuté pendant la soirée et j'en avais appris un peu plus sur lui. Il m'avait parlé de son ex petite amie Tanya qui lui avait brisé le cœur en sortant avec son meilleur ami Félix. Cette trahison mettait fin à une relation de deux ans et l'avait complètement anéanti. Il ne faisait plus confiance aux femmes de peur que l'on lui brise le cœur de nouveau. Il m'avait également confié qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un, sans précisé de nom, et qu'il avait retrouvé confiance avec cette personne. Sa confession me fit un petit pincement au cœur. En dessert, nous avions partagé une énorme glace. Le petit footing de demain matin sera le bien venu. Cette soirée passa extrêmement vite et il était déjà 23h30 quand nous quittions le restaurant. Pendant le trajet, Edward aborda un sujet sensible, mon père.

« Bella, j'ai une faveur à te demander »

« Laquelle ? » Demandais-je perplexe

« Voilà, cette semaine, ton père est venu me voir au cabinet et il voudrait que vous discutiez tous les deux. Ca fait un mois que tu ne lui as pas adressé la parole et il est vraiment malheureux et il m'a fait pitié. Je lui ai promis de te parler et de te convaincre de déjeuner avec lui demain midi. Tu te sentiras mieux après lui avoir parlé et puis j'ai déjà réservé un restaurant pour tous les deux »

« Je vois que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire mais bon, je vais y aller et puis-je l'ai promis à Sue quand j'ai déjeuné avec elle hier. Je comptais le faire de toute façon » Répondis-je déçu de la faveur qu'il me demandait.

« Tu es sur que sa va ? Tu as l'air déçu ? »

« En effet oui, je ne pensais pas que ta faveur serait de déjeuner avec mon père, j'avais imaginé tout autre chose »

« A oui et quoi ? »

« Rien, laisse tomber »

J'étais vexée et déçue. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre. Nous étions arrivés au parking et j'étais déjà sorti de la voiture. Il m'avait rattrapé devant l'ascenseur. Il voulait me ramener jusqu'à la porte de mon appartement mais je lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Cela ne l'arrêta pas et maintenant nous étions devant ma porte.

« J'ai passé une bonne soirée et je suis contente que tu m'ais parlé de toi. Bonne nuit Edward »

Je me retournai et mis la clef dans la serrure quand je sentis Edward me retourner et me coincer contre la porte. Et sans mi attendre, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa langue vint taquiner mes lèvres pour que je lui autorise le passage, ce que je fis. Nos langues dansaient ensemble une danse endiablée. Il pressa son corps au mien et mit ses mains sur mes hanches ce qui me déclancha des frissons. Les miennes trouvèrent immédiatement leur chemin derrière sa nuque et ses cheveux. Je mis doucement fin à notre baiser et lui dit :

« Tu n'as pas peur que la personne à laquelle tu t'es attachée le prenne mal ? »

Il rie doucement posa son front sur le mien et dit :

« Elle est juste devant moi. Tu pensais vraiment que j'avais pu rencontrer quelqu'un alors que je passe la plupart de mon temps avec toi »

« Oui » Répondis-je et il se mit à rire.

Quelle idiote j'avais été ! Sa remarque me fit rougir et je l'embrassais de nouveau. Je n'en revenais pas, j'étais en train d'embrasser le séduisant Edward Cullen. Après ce nouveau baisé, je lui proposais de venir boire un dernier verre mais il déclina mon invitation. Il voulait prendre son temps et ne pas brûler les étapes. Il n'était pas sur de pouvoir se contenir s'il rentrait avec moi. Il m'embrassa donc une dernière fois avant de me dire qu'il viendrait me chercher à 12h00 pour m'emmener déjeuner avec mon père.

J'étais sur un nuage. Une changée, démaquillée et couchée, le sommeil me gagna vite et je me mis à rêver d'Edward.

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plu. Pour ma part je suis un peu déçu de moi**_

_**J'attend vos reviews avec impatience**_

_**Lâchez vous et dite moi ce que vous en pensez**_

_**biz**_


	7. Imprévus

C'est de bonne humeur que je me réveillais dimanche matin. La veille, j'avais passé une soirée des plus agréable en compagnie d'Edward et notre baisé avait été la cerise sur le gâteau. Je me souviens encore du goût de ses lèvres, sucrée et douce. De son odore et surtout de son regard profond et de son sourire en coin qui me font défaillir.

Il était un peu plus de 8h00 et j'avais le temps avant l'arrivée d'Edward. Je pris donc la décision de flâner un peu et de réfléchir au déjeuné avec mon père. J'étais tellement anxieuse que j'étais incapable de manger quoi que se soit pour le moment donc je décidais d'aller prendre ma douche. En passant devant la chambre d'Alice, je pus remarquer que cette dernière avait découchée. Heureusement pour moi, je crois que je n'aurais pas résisté à lui raconter la soirée merveilleuse que j'avais passée avec Edward et je suis pas sur qu'il veuille dévoiler notre relation à tout le monde pour le moment. J'étais devant mon dressing à choisir ma tenue. J'avais opté pour un pantalon noir avec une blouse blanche et une ceinture noir, le tout accompagnée de petites ballerines noires.

Une fois dans la douche, je mis à penser à la conversation que j'allais avoir avec mon père. Certes, il m'avait trahi et menti durant toutes ces années mais je voulais savoir les raisons de son acte. Dans un sens, je peux le comprendre. J'arrive comme un cheveu sur la soupe au bout de 8 ans, preuve qu'il a trompé sa femme avec ma mère. Après un bon quart d'heure, je décide de sortir. Je me sèche, m'habille, sèche mes cheveux de façon naturelle et me maquille légèrement. Je décide d'entreprendre de ranger un peu quand la porte d'entrée sonne. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il n'est que 9h00. qui ça peut être ? J'ouvre la porte et la surprise, Edward se trouve sur le seuil de ma porte le sourire aux lèvres, deux cafés dans la main gauche et un petit sac du Starbuk dans l'autre. Il était habillé d'une chemise bleue foncée et cintrée avec un jean délavé. Trois boutons de sa chemise étaient défaits ce qui me laissaient entrapercevoir son torse. Hum! Sexy, pensais-je.

« Bonjour ma belle » Me dit-il avant de m'embrasser langoureusement.

Dieu que ses lèvres m'avaient manquée. Il rompt le baisé pour nous permettre de respirer.

« Bonjour » Dis-je à mon tour à bout de souffle

« Tu n'as pas déjeuné j'espère ? » Me demanda t-il en m'entraînant vers la cuisine.

« Non, j'angoisse trop pour manger quelque chose » Répondis-je pendant qu'il posait le sac et les cafés sur le bar avant de me prendre par la taille.

« Je te comprends mais il faut que tu mange un petit quelque chose surtout que nous avons de la route à faire pour retrouver ton père » Me dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je me détachais de lui pour aller m'asseoir sur le canapé du salon. Il ne tarda pas à me rejoindre et me prit dans ses bras. Comme si c'était naturel, ma tête trouva directement le chemin de son torse. Je pris sa main et entrelaça nos doigts. Des frissons me parcourraient tout le corps. Edward du le ressentir car il resserra son étreinte autour de moi. J'étais si bien dans ses bras. James avait été mon seul petit ami avant lui et il n'avait jamais été tendre comme ça avec moi. Je pris une grande inspiration, m'imprégnant de son odeur au passage et lui demanda :

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où je retrouvais mon père ? »

« En fait, je t'emmène à forks, sur la plage de la push. Ton père voulait trouver un endroit neutre dans lequel vous pourriez discuter et cette plage est chargée de souvenir pour vous deux. Il m'a téléphoné y a une demi-heure pour me prévenir. J'ai donc été au café prendre de quoi petit déjeuner avec toi et je suis venue directement. J'avais dans l'espoir quand arrivant à l'improviste je te trouverais encore en pyjama mais bon tu es tout aussi sexy habillée comme ça ! »

Ma réaction ne se fit pas attendre, je m'installa à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa avec beaucoup de passion. Je mis fin à notre baisé pour que nous puissions respirer. Tout en récupérant notre souffle, je collais mon front au sien et le regardais droit dans les yeux.

« Si à chaque fois que je te fais un compliment tu m'embrasse comme ça, je ne vais pas arrêter de t'en faire » Ajouta t-il une fois son souffle reprit.

Nous rîmes et il m'embrassa de nouveau. Sa langue vint titiller mes lèvres afin que je lui autorise l'accès. Nos langues bataillaient sans relâche. Au fur et à mesure, notre baisé s'approfondit et je ne tarda pas à me retrouver allongée sur le canapé Edward entre mes cuisses. Sa main droite se baladait sur ma cuisse tandis que les miennes caressaient son torse. Le bruit de clef dans la serrure de la porte nous fit revenir sur terre. Merde, Alice.

On se redressa en vitesse, essayant de reprendre notre souffle. Edward se leva et se dirigea mine de rien vers la cuisine. Moi, je restais assise sur le canapé attendant mon café. Alice entra comme une furie.

« Salut Bella … et Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Bonjour à toi aussi soeurette ! Pour répondre à ta question, je suis venue petit déjeuner avec Bella avant de l'emmener voir son père » Répondit-il calmement.

Moi j'étais rouge comme une pivoine et Alice nous observait à tour de rôle avant d'ajouter :

« Je vois. Prenez-moi pour une idiote aussi. Bella, je croyais que tu me faisais confiance ? »

« Mais de quoi tu parles Alice, bien sûr que je te fais confiance, je ne vois pas le rapport ? »

« Ok, dis-moi Edward, depuis quand tu mets du gloss et toi Bella depuis quand tu fais concurrence au clown ? »

J'observais Edward et éclata de rire. Le pauvre avait du gloss partout sur les lèvres et à entendre les allusions d'Alice à mon égard je devais être pas mal non plus. Edward me regarda et rie à son tour.

« Et bien tu nous as grillé Alice » Dit Edward une fois le fou rire passé.

« Vous pensiez pouvoir me cacher une chose aussi importante que ça ? Depuis combien de temps dure ce petit jeu ? Je sais que vous vous voyez beaucoup tous les deux depuis un mois. Alors » Demanda t-elle les mains posées sur les hanches.

Edward s'installa sur le canapé et me mit sur ses genoux pendant qu'Alice se plaçait en face de nous. Je lui donnais un petit baisé et pris la parole :

« Depuis hier soir » Avouais-je

« Tu te fous de moi. Depuis plus d'un mois vous vous tournez autour et vous avez attendu hier soir pour vous mettre ensemble ? Mais vous êtes des mous du genou ? » Demanda t-elle.

« La faute à qui ? » Se justifia Edward «On n'a jamais réussi à passer une soirée seul tous les deux sans qu'aucuns de vous ne soient là et hier l'occasion c'est présentée car tu étais avec Jasper et que Rose et Emmet sont parti camper »

« OK, j'avoue, on ne vous à pas faciliter la tâche »S'inclina Alice « Mais maintenant c'est génial non ? Je savais que vous formeriez un joli petit couple. Vous vous rendez compte, la journaliste la plus talentueuse de Seattle et l'ex-célibataire le plus convoité de Seattle. D'ailleurs, félicitation ma belle pour ton article sur le harcèlement sexuel, il était temps que quelqu'un dénonce ce pervers de Newton »

« L'ex-célibataire le plus convoité de Seattle, tu m'avais caché ça Edward ? » Demandais-je par curiosité.

« Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'en parler, je n'aime pas être le centre de l'attention et après ma rupture avec Tanya qui fait partie de la haute société de Seattle, je suis devenu la nouvelle attraction pour tes collègues journalistes surtout parce qu'elle m'avait trompé avec Félix qui fait aussi partie de la haute » M'expliqua t-il.

« Merci d'avoir été honnête et toi Alice merci aussi, je suis contente que mon article t'a plu. Mais pourquoi es-tu rentrée si tôt »

« Jasper était de garde aujourd'hui mais je le revois ce soir. D'ailleurs Edward, je ne pense pas que ça te dérangerait si tu passais la nuit ici avec Bella parce que j'aimerais bien profiter de mon homme sans me retenir si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

« Pitié Alice, pas de détails, tu es ma sœur et Jasper le frère de Bella, on n'a pas besoin de connaître votre vie sexuelle » Rétorqua Edward gêné.

« Pour répondre à toi question, je suis d'accord pour accueillir Edward pour lui éviter tout traumatisme » Dis-je en rigolant « Si tu es d'accord bien sur, je ne voudrais pas te forcer la main »

« Tout le plaisir sera pour moi »Me répondit Edward avant de me donner un baisé langoureux.

« Dites le tout de suite si je vous dérange ? » Nous interrompit Alice.

« Pour être honnête avec toi ma chère sœur, ta présence n'est effectivement pas nécessaire » Répondit Edward en rigolant.

« Frère ingrat » Lâcha Alice en nous jetant un coussin.

« Moi aussi je t'aime » La taquina Edward « Mais bien sur que non tu ne me dérange pas mais Bella je ne sais pas ? »

« Non, tu ne me dérange pas Alice. En plus, je veux un compte rendu de ta soirée avec Jasper. C'est peut être mon frère mais je veux savoir s'il se conduit bien avec toi »

Nous continuâmes à parler jusqu'à mon départ pour aller voir mon père. J'angoissais beaucoup mais Edward savais me rassurer. Pendant le trajet jusqu'à Forks qui durait environs une heure, ni Edward ni moi ne parlions. Il avait prit ma main dans la sienne et me faisait de petit cercle sur le dessus pour me détendre. Il avait mit de la musique classique, du Debussy, j'adore. J'ai découvert la musique classique grâce à ma mère. Quand j'étais petite, elle écoutait toujours de la musique classique et à sa mort, j'ai hérité de tous ses albums. Quand j'étais en France, je passais tout mon temps libre à les écouter, ça me permettais de penser à ma mère et de la garder près de moi d'une certaine façon.

J'étais plongée dans mes pensées quand Edward me chuchota à l'oreille que nous étions arrivés. Il sortit précipitamment de la voiture pour venir m'ouvrir. Edward était vraiment très galant. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son père pour ça. Carlisle faisait la même chose avec Esmée quand j'étais petite et je rêvais qu'un garçon me fasse la même chose quand je serais plus grande. A croire que dieu a exaucé mes prières. Une fois sortie de la voiture, Edward me coinça contre celle-ci avant de m'embrasser et de me dire que sa faisait plus d'une heure qu'il en avait envie. Je répondis à son baisé avec beaucoup de ferveur lui autorisant le passage pour que sa langue rejoigne la mienne. A chaque fois que l'on s'embrassait, j'avais l'impression de m'envoler. Un raclement de gorge nous fit redescendre sur terre. Mon père se trouvait derrière nous à nous observer le sourire aux lèvres. Etrange ?

« Hé! Bien, je vois que j'ai raté beaucoup de chose pendant ce dernier mois ? Edward, ravis de te revoir. Pas la peine de te demander comment sa va ? Le sourire que tu as sur le visage parle pour toi et merci d'avoir réussi à convaincre Bella » Lui dit mon père avant de s'avancer et de lui serrer la main.

« Salut Charlie. Ce n'est rien. Bella a été très coopérante, je n'ai pas eu besoin de recourir à la torture pour la décider à venir » Répondit Edward amusé.

« Bella, tu as l'air en forme ? » Me demanda mon père.

« Je suis en meilleure forme que la dernière fois où l'on sait vu » Répondis-je d'un ton un peu trop sec.

« Bella, je vais y aller, je dois passer voir mes parents, Charlie te raccompagnera et n'oublie pas, laisse-lui une chance de s'expliquer » Me chuchota Edward à l'oreille de façon à que je sois la seule à l'entendre.

Il me déposa un dernier baisé sur les lèvres avant de remonter dans sa voiture me laissant seule avec Charlie. Sans un mot, nous nous dirigions vers la plage où mon père nous avait dressé un pique-nique sur une couverture. Une fois assis, Charlie rompit le silence :

« Je suis heureux que tu ais accepté de venir, tu m'as manqué »

« Je suis contente de te voir et durant ce dernier mois, j'ai essayé de comprendre pourquoi tu m'avais trahi de cette manière » Répondis-je calmement.

« Je m'en veux terriblement pour ce que j'ai fait, je n'en suis pas fière mais lorsque j'ai appris ton existence, j'étais bouleversé. Cette nouvelle m'a fait revivre le faite que j'ai trompé Sue avec ta mère et j'avais peur de perdre une nouvelle fois la confiance qu'elle a eut du mal à me redonner » Sa voix était triste.

« Je croyais que ta relation avec Sue n'était pas au beau fixe à l'époque ? » Demandais-je

« C'était le cas mais nous étions mariés et je l'ai trompée. Elle a été blessée. Quand elle a apprit que j'avais fait un enfant avec ta mère et que j'en avais la garde, elle t'a tout de suite acceptée et t'a considéré comme sa fille. Pour moi, je ne te le cache pas, ça été un peu plus difficile. A l'époque, je me suis beaucoup posé de question. Ta mère venait de rompre avec son précédant petit ami et moi j'étais dans une impasse avec Sue. J'étais en déplacement pour une enquête. Ta mère et moi, nous sommes rencontrés dans un bar, on a discuté, bu des verres et on a fini par coucher ensemble. Le lendemain matin, nous avons tous les deux regretté notre acte. Nous avons donc fait un peu plus connaissance, je lui ai parlé de ma famille et de ma situation avec Sue et elle m'a parlé de son travail et de son ex-petit ami qui était assez violent avec elle. Quand j'ai apprit la mort de ta mère et que j'étais ton père, le flic que je suis voulait des preuves. Déformation professionnelle en quelque sorte. Je n'étais pas vraiment sur d'être ton père car ta mère venait de quitter son petit ami. J'ai donc pratiqué un test en prenant des cheveux sur ta brosse. Je n'aurais pas du faire cette connerie car en te regardant à l'époque et surtout maintenant, nous avons les même yeux marron, le même nez, le même caractère têtu d'après la constatation de Sue durant vos déjeuners. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait autant de mal et de ne pas avoir fait confiance à ta mère, pardonne-moi ma puce, je t'aime »

Il pleurait à présent et moi aussi. Il ne m'avait jamais raconté les circonstances de leurs rencontres. Ses paroles m'avaient touché. En me mettant à sa place, j'aurais fait la même chose. Il avait des doutes et c'était justifié de sa part. Sans mit attendre, je me jetais dans ses bras et pleurais dans son cou en lui murmurant des « Je te pardonne, tu m'as manqué aussi et je t'aime ».

Nous avons encore pleuré durant dix bonnes minutes avant que mon père m'invite à me diriger vers la plage. Il avait disposé une couverture sur le sable où il avait mit le couvert. Un immense panier en osier marron trônait au milieu de celle-ci.

« J'ai préparé ce que tu préférais quand tu étais plus petite et qu'on venait camper à la réserve. Une salade de tomate, un poulet rôti avec des chips et un gâteau aux chocolats » Me dit-il alors que nous installions sur la couverture.

« Tu es sûr que Sue ne t'a pas aidée ? Dans mes souvenirs, on ne peut pas dire que tu étais un pro de la cuisine » Me moquais-je de lui.

« Pour être tout à fait honnête avec toi, Sue a fait le repas mais c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée » Se défendit-il en rigolant.

« Tu vois, je préfère quand tu es honnête avec moi et que tu ne me cache rien »

« En parlant de ça » M'interrogea t-il en me servant la salade de tomate « Depuis combien de temps fréquente-tu Edward ? A ma connaissance, je ne me souviens pas que Sue ne m'ai dit que vous étiez ensemble ? »

« Nous sommes ensemble depuis hier seulement et ne me dit pas que Sue te faisait un rapport détaillé de nos déjeuners ? »

« Si, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, je sais comment la faire craquer, j'ai mes astuces. En tout cas, je suis ravi que tu sois avec Edward, c'est un garçon formidable et très doué, il a bien réussi sa carrière et je dois te l'avouer, vous faite un joli petit couple »

« Wouah, si je m'attendais à ça. Je n'ai pas le droit aux même sermons que tu as servi à Rose quand elle a commencé à sortir avec Emmet ? » Demandais-je en rigolant.

« Bella, tu as 20 ans, tu as vécu 5 ans sans autorité parentale et surveillance à Paris, c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer à me faire du soucis. Tu es une fille responsable et Edward est un mec bien, je le connais depuis qu'il porte des couches, je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire de ce côté-là non plus »

« Merci pour ta confiance, je t'aime papa » Dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

« Je t'aime aussi ma fille, c'est si bon de te retrouver »

Notre étreinte fut coupé par le portable de Charlie. C'était son co-équipier. D'après ce que j'avais compris, il s'agissait d'un double homicide à Redmond situé non loin de Seattle et que la présence de mon père était indispensable. Il écourta notre pique-nique en me disant qu'on remettrait ça avec tout le monde. Je ramassais notre repas dans le panier pendant que Charlie pliait la couverture. Il semblait pressé et angoissé. Le trajet se déroula dans le silence, aucuns de nous ne parlaient. Je fut étonné lorsque l'on arriva à Redmond. On s'arrêta devant une magnifique maison à l'écart de la ville. Celle-ci était entourée de la forêt. Plusieurs voitures de police étaient sur place ainsi qu'une ambulance et le coroner. Le jardin grouillait de policier en uniforme. A première vue, aucuns journalistes n'étaient présents que se soit la presse ou la télévision.

Charlie s'arrêta à cheval sur le trottoir et sorti de la voiture pour s'avancer vers un homme d'une vingtaine d'année que je devine être son co-équipier. En essayant d'écouter leur conversation, je comprends qu'il s'appelle Seth et qu'il a reçu un appel d'une petite fille apparemment qui pleurait au téléphone. Lorsque la patrouille a débarqué, elle a découvert les corps sans vie d'un couple mais aucune trace de la gamine, tout le monde la cherche.

Charlie revint vers la voiture, passa la tête à travers la vitre ouverte et me dit :

« Bella, je vais en avoir pour un moment, je vais trouver quelqu'un pour te ramener. En attendant, tu ne bouge pas de la voiture, tu m'entends »

« Bien sur papa, pour qui tu me prends ? » Répondis-je avec mon air innocent sur le visage.

« Justement Bella, je connais ton caractère intrépide et ta curiosité légendaire. Reste dans la voiture un point c'est tout » Se justifia t-il.

Dans un sens il avait raison, cette affaire avait éveillé ma curiosité. Une fois Charlie hors de mon champ de vision, je sortis de la voiture discrètement et me dirigeait vers le jardin derrière la maison. Si cette gamine avait réussi à appeler la police, elle ne devrait pas être loin et surtout effrayée par tous ces policiers. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir dans un arbre une cabane. Je me souviens très clairement que lorsque j'étais à Phœnix, j'avais exactement la même. Celle-ci était mon jardin secret et le lieu où je me cachais lorsque maman se fâchait contre moi ou lorsqu'elle se disputait avec Phil.

D'un pas décidé, je me dirigeai vers celle-ci, une échelle était posée contre le tronc. Arrivée sous l 'arbre, je pouvais distinguer des pleures. Bingo, je l'avais retrouvée. Sans réfléchir, je grimpais à l'échelle. Je m'arrêtais sur le seuil de la cabane et poussais légèrement le drap qui servait de porte. La petite fille était recroquevillée dans un coin, couverte de sang et un téléphone à ses pieds.

_**Et voilà un autre chapitre.**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'écris mes chapitre au fur et à mesure.**_

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews.**_

_**J'attends les prochaines avec impatience.**_

_**BIZ**_


	8. Carlie

La pauvre petite, elle était tétanisée par la peur et son corps était secoué par ses pleurs. La petite fille avait de longs cheveux bruns bouclés, elle portait un jean foncé et une chemise blanche couverte de sang, probablement celui de ses parents. Elle ne semblait pas blessée.

En posant mon pied sur le planché de la cabane, celui-ci grinça et la petite releva la tête. Apeurée, elle se recula un peu plus jusqu'à être collée au mur de bois et remit sa tête entre ses genoux.

Dans un geste tendre, je me rapprochais d'elle lui montrant que je ne lui voulais aucuns mal. Une fois à sa hauteur, je m'assis en face d'elle attendant qu'elle veuille faire le premier geste. Au bout d'une minute, elle releva la tête et me dévisagea. Je lui souris pour la mettre en confiance avant d'engager la conversation. Ses pleurs s'étaient un peu calmés, ses magnifiques yeux noisette étaient rouges et gonflés. Je sortis de mon sac un mouchoir en papier que le je lui tendis. Elle le prit et sécha ses larmes.

J'observais la cabane d'un peu plus près et remarquais que les murs étaient recouverts de dessins. Cette petite était très douée. Elle devait avoir d'en les quatre ou cinq ans à en juger par sa taille et elle avait un incroyable talent. Je me levais et alla les observer de plus près. La plupart de ses dessins représentaient un couple que je devinais être ses parents et une petite fille. Sous chacun des personnages, il y avait d'inscrit, papa, maman ou Carlie et étaient signés, Carlie Davis. Elle s'appelait donc Carlie. Davis, Davis, ce nom de famille ne mettait pas inconnu. En examinant les nombreux dessins qui étaient d'une précision incroyable, je remarquais que je connaissais ce couple : c'était Ben Davis et Angéla Weber. Ils étaient dans ma classe au lycée. Je ne les avais jamais fréquenté mais d'après mes souvenirs, c'était un couple sans histoire. Angéla était une excellente amie d'Alice. Elles ne se quittaient jamais et faisaient beaucoup de journées shopping en compagnie de Rosalie. Cette pauvre petite n'avait plus aucune famille. Ben et Angéla étaient orphelin et s'était rencontrés à l'orphelinat de Seattle lorsqu'ils étaient âgés de 12 ans et depuis, ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

« Bonjour Carlie, je m'appelle Bella, Bella Swan » dis-je d'une voix douce et chaleureuse pour engager la conversation.

Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux se demandant sûrement comment je pouvais bien connaître son prénom alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas prononcé.

« Il est écrit sur tes dessins » Répondis-je à sa question muette « Tu es très douée, tu as un sacré coup de crayon »

Elle me sourit mais son visage devint de nouveau triste lorsque son regard se posa sur un dessin représentant ses parents. Des petites perles de larmes pointaient au bord de ses yeux. Je me précipitais sur elle et sans réfléchir voulu la prendre dans mes bras mais elle me repoussa. Elle s'enfonça encore plus contre le mur replongeant sa tête entre ses jambes et basculant d'avant en arrière. Ses sanglots avaient repris et cela ma déchirait le coeur. Il fallait que je gagne sa confiance. Je savais ce qu'elle éprouvait car j'ai ressentis la même chose après la mort de Renée quand j'ai fait la connaissance de Charlie et de Sue.

« Carlie, tu peux me faire confiance, je suis ici pour t'aider. Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir. Ma mère est morte lorsque j'avais huit ans. Je vivais avec elle et son mari Phil. Je ne connaissais pas mon père. Lorsque je suis allé vivre chez lui, j'ai eu du mal à lui faire confiance ainsi qu'à sa femme Sue mais elle a su briser mon silence et maintenant on s'adore. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends tout ce que je te dis mais je veux que tu es confiance en moi. Tes parents étaient des personnes formidables et très fortes. Je les connaissais, ils étaient au lycée avec moi. Je suis sur qu'ils sont fiers de toi aujourd'hui pour avoir prévenu la police »

Je m'étais rapproché encore un peu plus d'elle tout en parlant. Quand je fut assez proche de nouveau, je lui caressa les cheveux du bout des doigts et sursauta à ce contact. Elle releva la tête. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Faisant abstraction du sang qui recouvrait sa chemise, je la prit dans mes bras et la berça. Souillant par la même occasion mes propres vêtements et cette fois-ci, elle ne me repoussa pas. Elle cala sa tête dans mon cou, passa ses petits bras autour de mes épaules et sanglota. Je la serrais un peu plus dans mes bras et lui murmurais des mots doux afin de calmer ses pleurs. Nous sommes restées un bon moment dans cette position avant que ses pleurs ne se calme totalement. Lorsque mon portable sonna, nous sursautions. Je rassura Carlie avant de prendre mon portable et de décrocher. C'était Charlie. Aïe ! Il devait sûrement être revenu à la voiture et me chercher. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de décrocher.

« Papa ! »

« Bella mais où es-tu donc passé. Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas bouger de la voiture et que fait mademoiselle, elle part en vadrouille sur les lieux du crime » Me dit-il en colère.

« Calme-toi s'il te plait. Je pense que tu me connais assez pour savoir que quand on me dit quelque chose, je fais toujours le contraire. Je ne suis pas ta fille pour rien, non ? » Répondis-je tentant de le calmer un peu.

« Bella, je ne suis pas d'humeur. J'ai un double homicide sur les bras, je cherche une gamine de 4 ans et toi, tu commence à faire des siennes en me désobéissant ? » Ajouta t-il pas calmé du tout.

« J'ai retrouvé Carlie » L'informais-je

« Qui est Carlie et où es-tu bon sang ? » Me questionna t-il

« Carlie est la fille de Ben Davis et Angéla Weber, c'est elle que tu cherche et nous somme dans sa cabane dans le jardin derrière la maison »

« Je suis derrière la maison et il n'y a aucune cabane Bella »

Je m'avançais vers la porte Carlie toujours dans mes bras, tirais sur le drap et dit :

« Lèves la tête papa et regarde les arbres. Où veux-tu que soit une cabane à part dans un arbre ? »

Quand il nous vit, il sourit, appela quelques collègues et des ambulanciers. Carlie s'accrocha à mon cou comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage et je descendis le long de l'échelle. A peine avoir touché le sol, qu'un ambulancier se jeta littéralement sur moi pour ausculter Carlie. Celle-ci eu un mouvement de recul, ses sanglots reprirent et se blottie encore plus dans mes bras.

« Chut, Carlie, n'ai pas peur, il est juste là pour voir si tout va bien, ne t'en fait pas, je ne te lâche pas »

« Oh ! Mon dieu Bella vous êtes blessée » Demanda mon père lorsqu'il vu que nous étions couvertes de sang.

« Non, papa, ne t'inquiète pas, ce sang nous appartient pas » Répondis-je tout en calmant Carlie.

Elle se calma. Pour permettre à l'ambulancier de l'ausculter sans problème, je m'assis dans l'herbe Carlie entre mes jambes. Je caressais ses cheveux et lui murmurais des paroles rassurantes au creux de son oreille. Après un examen rapide, l'ambulancier nous informa qu'elle n'était pas blessée mais qu'elle était en états de choc, ce qui explique qu'elle n'a pas dit un mot. Il veut la faire transporter dans un service spécialisé à l'hôpital de Redmond.

« Il en est hors de question » M'exclamais-je.

« Ma chérie, Carlie a besoin de soin et … »

« Je ne la laisserais pas toute seule ici. Elle n'a plus aucune famille. Elle est ton seul témoin et c'est trop dangereux de la laisser à Redmond. Je veux la ramener avec moi à Seattle. Jasper est presque psychologue, elle pourra être suivie dans son service » Le coupais-je.

« Comment peux-tu savoir qu'elle n'a plus de famille et comment se fait-il que tu sois aussi bien informé sur l'identité de ses parents alors qu'aucune information n'a encore été révélée et qu'elle n'a pas parlé » Demanda mon père.

« Ben et Angéla étaient dans ma classe au lycée. Ils étaient tous les deux orphelins et étaient à l'orphelinat de Seattle depuis l'âge de 12 ans. Ils se sont rencontrés là-bas et depuis ils ne ce sont jamais quittés. Angéla était une très bonne amie d'Alice» lui expliquais-je.

L'ambulancier nous interrompit pour nous dire qu'il fallait prendre une décision. Après avoir bien réfléchi et sur insistance de ma part, Charlie décida qu'elle serait suivie au Seattle Grace Hospital. Sur le trajet, il prévint Jasper de notre arrivée et lui spécifia de rester discret sur notre arrivée. Il ne voulait pas qu'une horde de journaliste débarque à l'hôpital et qu'ils mettent un peu plus en danger Carlie en révélant où elle se trouve.

A notre arrivée, Jasper nous accueillit en compagnie de Carlisle. J'avais toujours Carlie dans mes bras et celle-ci s'était endormie. Jasper nous a conduit dans une chambre isolée des autres pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du personnel hospitalier et des patients. Alors que je déposais Carlie dans le lit, celle-ci se réveilla. Elle examina la pièce autour d'elle et commença à paniquer. Je m'assis donc à côté d'elle pour la bercer et ainsi la calmer. On frappa à la porte et Charlie entra en compagnie d'une femme blonde. C'était un inspecteur de la police scientifique du nom de Calie Duquen. Elle était là pour venir récupérer les vêtements de Carlie pour les faire analyser et les miens par la même occasion car il pouvait y avoir eu un transfert de fibre en nous deux lorsque j'avais prit Carlie dans mes bras. Résultat, après une bonne douche, je me retrouvais habillée dans une tenue verte très horrible. La même utilisée par les chirurgiens lors des opérations. Carlie quant à elle avait revêtu la traditionnelle blouse que l'on faisait porter aux malades.

Il était environ 19h00 quand Jasper vint emmener un repas pour Carlie. Celle-ci n'y toucha presque pas. Jasper lui administra un sédatif pour la faire dormir. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'endormit. La journée avait été rude pour elle et elle n'avait toujours pas prononcé un seul mot. Je profitais de son sommeil pour sortir dans le couloir et prévenir Edward. A mon plus grand désespoir, je tombais directement sur la messagerie. Je lui laissais donc un message pour lui expliquer vaguement la situation et lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Je retournais dans la chambre de Carlie, m'installais sue une chaise à ses côtés et la regarda dormir. J'ai du m'endormir car la pression de lèvres sur mes cheveux me sortirent de mon sommeil. Une fois ma vue acclimater à l'obscurité de la chambre, je remarquais que je tenais la main de Carlie. Celle-ci dormait toujours et semblait paisible. Je me retournais donc et vis qu'Edward était venu me rejoindre. Il semblait vraiment inquiet et son regard sur Carlie était plein de peine et de compassion. D'un signe de tête, je lui indiqua de sortir dans le couloir, fit un baisé sur le front de Carlie et le rejoignis.

Une fois sortie, je vis qu'Edward m'attendait adossé contre le mur, les mains dans les poches regardant ses pieds. Je m'approchais de lui doucement et lui caressa le bras pour lui faire par de ma présence. Il releva la tête et me prit dans ses bras. Nous sommes restés dans cette position pendant de longues minutes avant qu'il ne rompe notre étreinte et me dit :

« Bella, tu m'as fait une de peur bleue, tu n'as rien »

« Rassure-toi, je vais bien, juste fatiguée par cette folle journée, mais ça va. Mieux que Carlie en tout cas » Répondis-je.

« Ton message m'a vraiment foutu les jetons. Quand tu as dit que tu étais à l'hôpital, je n'ai pas fait attention à ce que tu disais après et je suis directement venu ici. C'est Jasper et ton père qui m'on dit où je pouvais te trouver lorsque je les ai croisé dans le hall d'entrée avec une femme blonde » Continua t-il.

« C'était Calie Duquen, un inspecteur de la police scientifique. Elle est venue récupérer les vêtements de Carlie et les miens pour les faire analyser d'où cette charmante tenue verte » Dis-je en tournant sur moi-même.

« Très….sexy » Ajouta t-il en rigolant.

Après avoir reprit son calme, il me demanda comment j'avais pu me retrouver dans cette situation. Je me retrouvais donc assise à même le sol entre les jambes d'Edward qui avait son dos posé contre le mur, nos doigts entrelacés à tout lui expliquer dans les moindres détails. Mon pique-nique avec Charlie écourté, le double homicide à Redmond, l'identité des victimes et ma rencontre avec Carlie. Edward était à son tour sous le choc de mes révélations. Ben était un de ses amis au lycée. Il faisait partit du même groupe d'ami et c'est grâce à eux qu'Alice et Angéla ont fait connaissance. Il n'avait plus eu aucune nouvelle de lui depuis la fin du lycée. A leur majorité, Angéla et Ben avaient décidé de quitter Seattle pour recommencer une nouvelle vie loin de cet orphelinat. Il n'est pas étonné que Ben et Angéla aient eu un enfant, c'était la première chose qu'il avait prévu pour tout recommencer à zéro : construire leur propre famille.

Nous fûmes coupé dans notre conversation par un cri provenant de la chambre. Je me relevais en vitesse et entrais dans la chambre suivit d'Edward. Carlie était assise dans son lit, les genoux au niveau de sa poitrine et elle se balançait d'avant en arrière. Ni une ni deux, je me ruais sur elle pour la consoler. Elle avait du faire un cauchemar et revivre la mort de ses parents. Je m'assis donc sur le lit près d'elle et la pris dans mes bras. Elle s'installa sur mes genoux et cala sa tête dans mon cou.

« Carlie, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité ma puce. Je suis là près de toi. Arrête de pleurer ma belle. Je n'étais pas loin, juste dans le couloir avec Edward » La rassurais-je en la berçant.

Elle releva la tête vers la porte et resserra son étreinte lorsqu'elle aperçut Edward dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« N'est pas peur Carlie. Ce n'est qu'Edward, mon petit ami. Il ne te fera aucun mal »

Je regardais en direction d'Edward et lui dis :

« Edward, approche-toi »

Il s'avança vers nous puis il vint s'installer sur le lit près de nous. Sentant Edward proche, Carlie se raidit. Je la rassurais et fit les présentations.

« Carlie, je te présente Edward. Edward, voici Carlie »

« Enchanté jolie demoiselle »

Carlie releva la tête de mon cou et se retourna pour faire face à Edward. Il lui décrocha son plus beau sourire et elle lui répondit. Et voilà qu'Edward venait de faire une nouvelle victime avec son sourire charmeur. Si Carlie n'avait pas été une enfant de 4 ans, je crois que je serais jalouse. Edward avait un don avec les enfants. Carlie buvait toutes ses paroles. Il lui parlait de tout et de rien. Lui racontant ses souvenirs d'enfance avec Alice et Emmet ce qui nous déclancha quelques fou rire. Carlie l'aimait beaucoup tout comme moi. Je lui appris que Carlie avait un don pour le dessin et il lui promis de lui ramener des crayons et du papier pour qu'elle puisse dessiner. Au bout d'une bonne heure, Carlie se rendormit. Mon père fit son apparition dans la chambre et me demanda de le suivre dans le couloir car il avait besoin de me parler. J'embrassais Edward et lui demandais de rester près de Carlie pour ne pas qu'elle soit seule si jamais elle se réveille. Je suivis mon père et referma la porte derrière nous. Mon père avait les traits du visage tiré et s'emblais inquiet.

« Papa » Commençais-je « Tu as plus de précision sur l'enquête ? »

« Oui et ce n'est pas bon du tout. Carlie t'a telle dit quelques chose qui pourrait nous aider ? » Demanda t-il.

« Non, elle n'a pas dit un seul mot. Pourquoi ? »

« D'après les premières conclusions de l'enquête, Ben et Angéla ont été tué d'une balle en plein cœur, un vrai travail de professionnel. Le sang que Calie a retrouvé sur vos vêtements appartient bien à Ben et Angéla. De toute évidence, Carlie connaît l'identité du meurtrier et son aide nous aurait été précieuse. Nous avons découvert que Ben et Angéla étaient des dealers. On a découvert des billets d'avion à leur nom ainsi que des passeports. Nous pensons qu'ils ont voulu s'enfuir et je ne sais pas comment mais le cerveau de ce trafic a du en prendre connaissance et à décider de les supprimer »

« Carlie est donc en danger ? » Demandais-je

« Oui, elle est notre seul témoin et nous allons mettre sous protection » m'expliqua t-il.

« Il n'en est pas question. Carlie ne fait confiance à personne à part moi. J'arrive à avancer avec elle. Je suis sur que j'arriverais à la faire parler si tu m'en laisse le temps. Nous avons établi un lien toutes les deux » M'énervais-je.

« Calme-toi Bella. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux »

« Je me fiche que se soit dangereux. On parle d'une petite fille de 4 ans qui vient de voir ses parents se faire tuer et toi tu veux l'envoyer je ne sais où avec des inconnus ? »

« Que me proposes-tu dans ce cas là ? »

« Carlie vient habiter avec moi. Je vais m'occuper d'elle et…. »

« Mais ça va pas la tête et puis quoi encore » Me coupa t-il « Tu as perdu la tête, tu veux te faire tuer toi aussi… »

« Laisse moi finir » Le coupais-je à mon tour « Je vais la prendre chez moi et je vais la faire passer pour ma fille. Personne ne verra rien, elle me ressemble beaucoup »

« Tu es complètement folle, tu as 20 ans, tu penses vraiment que ta version sera crédible ? Tu penses vraiment pouvoir faire croire que tu as eu un enfant à 16 ans ? Personne ne te croira, tout le monde te connaît, tu étais une ado trop sérieuse pour…»

« Pour avoir des rapports sexuels, c'est bien ça ? » Le coupais-je de nouveau « Qui te dit que je n'étais pas sexuellement active quand je suis partie pour la France ? »

Ma dernière phrase l'avait laissé sur le cul. Il ouvrait la bouche et la fermait sans qu'un seul mot ne sorte.

« Ne fait pas cette tête papa. Mais tu vois mon histoire peut tenir la route puisque tu as l'air de me croire. Maintenant, tu vas te charger des faux papier. Je suis sur que tu connais un ou deux truands. Tu vas donc me fournir un certificat de naissance pour Carlie, de nouveaux papiers d'identité au nom de Carlie Swan et un passeport. N'oublie pas d'indiquer sur le passeport qu'elle est arrivée de France il y a quelques jours et sur le certificat qu'elle est née de père inconnu. Tu penses pouvoir t'en sortir ? »

« Je pense surtout que tu es folle mais bon, je sais que si je ne t'aide pas, tu trouveras le moyen de le faire par toi-même »

« Comme tu me l'as dit pendant notre court pique-nique, je suis une personne responsable alors fait moi confiance et tout se passera bien. Bon, je vais retourner voir Carlie et Edward. Toi tu me trouve ces faux papiers et tu préviens Alice aussi. J'ai besoin de son aide. Dit lui qu'il me faut deux ou trois tenues pour une enfant de 4 ans mais rien d'extravagant, je compte emmener Carlie faire les magasins à sa sortie pour qu'elle choisisse elle-même et quelques vêtements pour moi. Je compte rester avec elle le temps qu'elle reste à l'hôpital. Demande à Esmée de me trouver un lit pour Carlie et demande lui si elle peut aménager ma chambre de sorte que Carlie puisse y dormir »

« C'est tout, tu penses avoir fait le tour ? »

« Oui c'est bon » dis-je en embrassant mon père et en retournant dans la chambre.

La vision qui s'offrit à moi lorsque je pénétrais dans la chambre était magnifique. Edward était allongé sur le lit servant d'oreiller à Carlie. Celle-ci avait sa tête sur le torse d'Edward et il dormait tous les deux. Ces images me fit penser que si jamais Edward et moi avions des enfants un jour, il ferait un bon père et qu'il se conduirait avec nos enfants comme il le fait aujourd'hui avec Carlie. Penser que Edward et moi pourrions avoir des enfants un jour me fis sourire. Je m'avançais vers eux, embrassais Edward d'un doux baisé sur ses lèvres et Carlie sur le front avant de m'installer sur la chaise en face d'eux et de les regarder dormir avant que le sommeil m'emporte.

Les prochains jours allaient être difficiles mais je sais que je m'en sortirais et que j'aurais l'aide de mes proches.

_**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu.**_

_**Je vous remercie pour toute vos reviews qui m'encourage dans l'écriture de ma fiction.**_

_**Lâchez vous et bombardez moi de reviews, votre avis compte beaucoup pour moi.**_

_**Merci de me lire.**_

_**Bisous.**_


	9. Décision

Une caresse chaude sur ma joue me réveilla. J'ouvris peu à peu les yeux et vis que le jour était levé. Bizarrement, je me réveillais dans le lit de Carlie. Celle-ci me regardait les yeux pleins de tendresse. Je la pris dans mes bras et lui fit un câlin et elle se laissa faire. Depuis hier notre lien s'était renforcé et elle me faisait confiance ainsi qu'à Edward. D'ailleurs où était-il passé ? Je regardais ma montre, il était déjà 10 heures. Jamais je n'avais autant dormi, habituée à me lever tôt pour mon footing matinal. J'allais demander à Carlie si elle avait vu Edward quand je le vis entrer dans la chambre des cafés dans une main et un sac de voyage dans l'autre. Jasper le suivait de près avec un plateau de petit déjeuné pour Carlie.

« Bonjour mes princesses, vous avez enfin décidé de vous réveiller » Nous salua Edward avant de déposer un bisou sur le front de Carlie et de m'embrasser tendrement.

« J'ai eu le droit au plus agréable de tous les réveils, n'est ce pas ma puce mais je ne me souviens pas mettre endormie dans le lit avec Carlie » Dis-je en me levant pour embrasser mon frère sur la joue et de me blottir dans les bras d'Edward et de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Il ne semblait pas surpris de nous voir nous embrasser. Alice avait du le mettre au courant ou bien mon père. Ces deux là n'avaient pas leurs langues dans leurs poches. Plus commères qu'eux il n'y a pas.

« En effet, quand je me suis réveillé à 6h00, j'ai vu que tu dormais sur cette pauvre chaise qui ne me semblait pas très confortable alors j'ai troqué ma place avec la tienne et je suis allé voir Jasper» Dit-il en me tendant ma tasse de café.

« Merci » Je lui déposais un nouveau baisé sur les lèvres « C'est quoi ce sac ? »

« Alice, qui d'autre. Elle est venue le déposer, il y a quelques minutes. Ce sont des affaires pour toi et pour Carlie et moi j'ai tenu ma promesse en achetant des crayons de couleurs et des feuilles à la boutique de cadeaux quand je suis descendu acheter des cafés » Me répondit-il « D'après ce qu'Alice m'a laissé entendre, Esmée réaménagera ta chambre aujourd'hui. Elle a réquisitionné Emmet pour installer l'ancien lit de petite fille d'Alice. Ma mère l'avait gardé pour ses futurs petits enfants, elle est contente qu'il serve à Carlie » Continua t-il.

Esmée est vraiment une femme formidable et une mère aimante, elle pense à tout et anticipe toujours. Pendant notre échange, Jasper avait posé le plateau sur une petite table. Je m'étais assise sur le lit et avais mit Carlie sur mes genoux pendant que celui-ci l'examinait. Il était tendre et doux avec elle. Elle se laissait faire et s'amusait avec son stéthoscope. Edward était tout aussi heureux que moi de la voir sourire. Je demandais à Edward pourquoi il n'avait pas été travaillé aujourd'hui et il me répondit qu'il avait prit sa journée pour être avec moi et Carlie. C'est très généreux de sa part. Une fois l'examen terminé, il prit une chaise et vint s'asseoir près de nous et dit :

« Carlie récupère très vite, ses fonctions vitales sont bonnes, ses réflexes également bref elle est en pleine forme. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est quelle ne parle pas. Elle a subit un grand choc post-traumatique et reste dans son mutisme »

« Un peu comme moi au décès de Renée ? » Demandais-je.

« Oui et non. Au décès de Renée, tu avais 8 ans, tu étais plus âgée et tu comprenais davantage de chose. Carlie a 4 ans, certes elle est intelligente et j'aimerais avoir une séance avec elle pour évaluer son comportement et savoir combien de temps elle restera dans cet état mais ce que j'ai pu constater ce matin c'est que tu seras d'un grand soutien pour elle et qu'on ne devrait pas tarder à entendre sa jolie voix»

« Fait ce qu'il y a de mieux Jasper. Je te fais confiance »

Ces paroles m'avaient réconforté. A la mort de Renée, il m'avait fallu plus de deux mois avant de retrouver la parole et Sue y avait été pour beaucoup. Elle m'avait pris sous son aile et essayait de me donner tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait. Mon père avait du mal à se faire à mon arrivée du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive ces foutus tests de paternité. Rose et Jasper, c'était un tout autre problème. Ils me détestaient depuis mon arrivée enfin Rose en particulier et ça ne m'a pas aidée à me sentir mieux. Mais avec Carlie, le problème ne se pose pas. Tout le monde l'aime et essaye de l'aider. J'ai confiance en Jasper quand il me dit qu'elle va bientôt sortir de son mutisme.

« Merci. Bien sur, je te ferais un compte rendu détaillé et je te donnerais des conseils pour essayer de l'aider une fois qu'elle sera rentrée avec toi. Pendant ma séance, tu pourras rencontrer Mme Sanchers, l'assistante sociale. Elle s'occupe du dossier de Carlie, c'est une vielle amie de papa et il lui a déjà exposé son cas. Elle voudrait s'entretenir avec toi avant de te confier Carlie»

« Ok, le temps de prendre une douche et j'y vais » Répondis-je en prenant le sac aux pieds d'Edward.

« Je viendrais avec toi » Me dit celui-ci « J'ai parlé avec ton père ce matin quand il est venu demander des nouvelles de Carlie et il m'a expliqué tes intentions et je compte bien t'aider. Enfin si tu accepte mon aide, bien évidement»

« Une fois encore merci, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Tu dois te dire que je suis une drôle de fille. On se connaît réellement depuis plus d'un mois, nous sommes ensemble depuis deux jours et je t'entraîne déjà dans des histoires compliquées. Tu devrais prendre tes jambes à ton cou et fuir loin de moi » Lui dis-je avant l'embrassant.

« Certainement pas » Répondit-il en m'embrassant également « Je t'aime »

WOW, c'est la première fois de ma vie qu'on me dit ces trois petits mots. Même James ne me l'a jamais dit. Il m'aimait et moi je l'aimais. Je crois que j'ai pris la bonne décision en revenant vivre à Seattle.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime »

« C'est ça l'amour, on accepte de faire des compromis l'un pour l'autre » Ajouta Jasper en riant «Et vieux, ce n'est pas trop tôt, tu t'es enfin décidé à bouger tes petites fesses mais fais gaffe, Bella est ma sœur alors pas de bêtises sinon… »

« Sinon quoi Jasper ? Tu me ferras subir ce que je te ferais si tu fais du mal à ma sœur, c'est bien ça ? » Le coupa Edward.

« Exactement. Tu as bien retenu la leçon quand j'ai prévenu Emmet lorsqu'il a commencé à sortir avec Rosalie, je vois que tu as une bonne mémoire. Et maintenant, laisse là allez prendre sa douche et arrête de l'embrasser, j'ai l'impression d'être en face de Rose et Emmet »Répondit-il en plaisantant.

Une fois avoir prit ma douche et changer de vêtements, je décidais de faire prendre également une douche à Carlie. Alice avait vraiment suivi mes conseils, elle avait choisi une jolie petite salopette en jean bleu avec un t-shirt blanc tout simple et de mignonnes petites baskets blanches. Carlie était ravi de sa nouvelle tenue. Une fois la petite prête, nous sortîmes de la salle de bain. Edward et Jasper était en pleine crise de rire et se stoppèrent lorsqu'ils remarquèrent notre présence. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Carlie qui n'en comprenait pas plus que moi et je haussais les épaules. A contre cœur, je laissais Carlie aux bons soins de Jasper et sortie avec Edward direction le bureau de l'assistante sociale. Une boule d'angoisse se formait au creux de mon estomac. Edward remarqua mon mal aise car il resserra son étreinte autour de ma taille. Sa présence me faisait du bien et il était ma boué.

Arrivée devant la porte de Mme Sanchez, je pris une grande inspiration avant de frapper à la porte. Un entré froid se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte ce qui ne présageait rien de bon sur le comportement de cette femme. Je rentrais donc Edward sur mes talons. Elle nous fit signe de nous asseoir sans pour autant lever les yeux vers nous. Edward voyant mon mal aise face à elle me prit la main tout en me faisant de petits cercles sur le dessus pour me détendre. Mme Sanchez était vêtue d'un tailleur noir et d'une petite chemise. Ces cheveux étaient tirés en un chignon strict dont aucunes mèches ne dépassaient. Elle portait également une paire de lunettes en plastique noires qui lui donnaient un air sévère. Bref, elle faisait peur avoir. Ce silence entre nous étant insoutenable, je pris la décision de commencer la conversation.

« Hum! Mme Sanchez, je me présente, Bella … » Commençais-je.

« Swan, je sais, la fille de Charlie » Me coupa t-elle d'un ton sec « Et vous êtes ? » Demanda t-elle en désignant Edward.

« Cullen, Edward Cullen, madame » Répondit–il.

« Tiens donc, Cullen, avez-vous un lien de parenté avec Carlisle ? »

« C'est mon père »

Elle hocha la tête et continua.

« Bien, Melle Swan, votre père m'a expliqué vos intentions et je dois vous avouer que je suis un peu surprise par votre demande »

« Et en quoi ma demande vous surprend. J'ai mûrement réfléchi à cette décision et je pense que c'est le mieux pour elle. J'ai réussi à établir un lien fort avec elle ainsi qu'Edward d'ailleurs. Je sais ce qu'elle peut ressentir en ce moment moi-même ayant perdu une personne chère alors que je n'étais qu'une enfant. Je ne veux en aucun cas qu'elle soit placée dans une famille d'accueil ou sous la protection d'un quelconque policier. J'ai proposé à mon père de la faire passer pour ma fille et de lui donner mon nom de famille pour brouiller les pistes. De plus, je l'éloigne de Redmond là où elle a vécu. Elle vivra à Seattle avec moi. C'est-à-dire à plus de 50 Km de chez elle. Je suis déjà entrain de lui faire installer une chambre. Toute ma famille et mes amis m'aident à tout installer avant son arrivée et mon petit ami, ici présent, me soutien. Je ressens le besoin de la protéger et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le faire » Lui expliquais-je.

« Je suis au courant de tout ceci Melle, mais ce qui me pose problème, c'est votre âge et puis vous êtes célibataire »

« Si je peux me permettre Mme, je suis partie vivre en France à l'âge de 15 ans. J'ai vécu seule sans contrôle parental. J'ai réussi à me faire un nom et aujourd'hui, j'ai une bonne place dans le meilleur journal de Seattle. Question finance, j'ai de quoi subvenir à ses besoins. En France, j'ai déjà travaillé avec des enfants, je sais que je suis capable de m'en occuper et je ne pense pas que le fait que je sois célibataire pose réellement un problème. Beaucoup de mère célibataire élève seule leurs enfants et ce n'est pas pour cela qu'ils sont mal élevés et qu'ils tournent mal» Continuais-je.

« Je dois avouer que vos arguments sont pertinents. Charlie ne m'avait pas menti en me disant que vous étiez déterminez et j'adore ça. Vous avez passé cet entretien haut la main. Vous ne vous laissez pas intimider par mon comportement froid et vous m'avez prouvez que vous ferez une excellente tutrice pour Carlie » conclut-elle.

« C'était un test ? » Demandais –je sous le choc.

« Oui, je voulais voir de moi-même si ce que Charlie m'avait dit sur vous était fondé et je dois bien l'avoué, il n'avait pas tord. Malgré votre jeune âge vous avez pris de bonnes décisions concernant tout d'abord un changement d'identité pour Carlie et je peux même vous dire que l'histoire que vous avez inventée est tout à fait plausible. Je ne vois donc aucun problème pour vous confier Carlie. Dès que Jasper estimera que Carlie peut quitter l'hôpital, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous»

« Merci, merci beaucoup, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour votre confiance »

« Occupez-vous bien d'elle, c'est tout ce que je vous demande »

Je signais tous les papiers nécessaires et elle me remit également tous les faux papiers. Mon père avait fort, il avait réussi à me les procurer en une nuit. Le pauvre, il avait bossé toute la nuit pour me les fournir au plus vite. Je sortis du bureau le cœur léger. Edward était tout aussi euphorique que moi. Sa présence m'avait été d'une grande aide lorsque j'exposais mes arguments. Pour le remercier, je le poussais contre le mur du couloir et lui donna le baisé le plus langoureux que je pouvais. Il me le rendit avec autant de fougue. Je le rompis pour nous permettre de respirer.

« Que me vaut l'honneur d'un tel baisé ? » Demanda t-il une fois son souffle reprit.

« C'est pour te remercier de me soutenir, parce que je suis heureuse et parce que je t'aime » Répondis-je.

« Moi aussi je t'aime »

Il me déposa un petit baisé avant de nous ramener à la chambre. Jasper devait avoir terminer sa séance et je devais expliquer la situation à Carlie. La porte de la chambre de Carlie était entrouverte, elle était tranquillement installée sur son lit à dessiner et Jasper n'était plus là. Des pas derrière nous, nous fit nous retourner. Jasper s'avançait vers nous un dossier à la main. Il nous invita à rester dans le couloir. Carlie était concentrée sur son dessin et n'avait pas remarqué notre présence. Je refermais doucement la porte et me retournais vers mon frère :

« Madame Sanchez est une femme remarquable. Je peux ramener Carlie chez moi. Elle ne voit aucuns inconvénients à ce qu'elle vienne habiter avec moi, j'attends juste ton autorisation » Lui dit-je toute excitée.

« Je savais que tu t'en sortirais comme un chef petite sœur. Pour moi, il n'y a aucun problème tu pourras emmener Carlie avec toi après le déjeuné. J'ai réussi à avancer avec elle. Je lui ai posé beaucoup de question sur la journée d'hier et elle m'a répondu par des hochements de tête. Après mes premières constatations, elle aurait vu le meurtrier de dos. J'ai réussi à faire une description mais rien de très concluant. Le mieux serait qu'elle puisse nous expliquer ça avec ses propres mots et je compte sur toi pour lui redonner l'usage de la parole. Elle t'aime beaucoup tu sais ? D'ailleurs le dessin qu'elle est entrain de faire est pour toi. Comme tu as pu le voir, elle est très concentrée, elle veut te faire ce cadeau pour te remercier de tous ce que tu fais pour elle. Elle a beau avoir seulement 4 ans, elle est très intelligente pour son âge et très douée en plus. Je lui ai fait passer quelques tests psychologiques et de Q.I et elle les a réussie haut la main. Elle te ressemble beaucoup » M'expliqua t-il.

« Merci Jasper, ça me fais plaisir de l'entendre » Avouais-je.

« Autre chose, la meilleure façon de la refaire parler, est de la stimuler, de lui montrer qu'elle n'a pas à avoir peur avec toi. Je me suis permis de faire des recherches sur une école spécialisée pour elle avec des enfants de son niveau. Il y en a une dans le centre ville, non loin de l'hôpital. La rentrée est dans un mois, pense s'y. Ca lui fera le plus grand bien de rencontrer des enfants de son âge, ça peut aider dans sa guérison » Ajouta t-il en me tendant toute la documentation.

« Je vais y réfléchir. Je pense que c'est le bon moment pour parler avec Carlie. Tu viens avec moi Edward ? »

« Si ça ne te dérange pas Bella, je voudrais m'entretenir avec Edward quelques instants, j'ai des choses à régler avec lui mais cela ne t'empêche pas de parler avec Carlie » Répondit Jasper.

« Pas de soucis »

« J'en n'ai pas pour longtemps mon amour » Me dit Edward en déposant un baisé sur mes lèvres.

Je laissais Edward et Jasper dans le couloir pendant que je pénétrais dans la chambre de Carlie. Je me demandais ce que Jasper avait en tête. J'espère qu'il n'allait pas lui faire d'autre menace comme ce matin. Carlie était toujours en train de dessiner. Elle était concentrée car elle ne remarqua pas ma présence. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et regarda son dessin. Il me représentait avec Edward. Il était vraiment magnifique et très détaillé. Elle avait représenté chaque trait de nos visages avec une grande précision. Pas de doute, elle avait vraiment un grand talent et il ne fallait pas le gâcher. Je ferais tout pour la soutenir dans cette voie si elle le désire. Avec un raclement de gorge, je lui fit part de ma présence. Elle tourna la tête et me regarda avec un grand sourire.

« Coucou ma belle !, Ça c'est bien passé avec Jasper ? » Lui demandais-je pour engager la conversation.

Elle hocha la tête pour me dire oui. Je continuai donc dans ma lancée.

« Tu sais ce matin, je suis allée voir une dame très gentille, Madame Sanchez. On a parlé beaucoup de toi et de ce qui est arrivé à tes parents » Elle me regarda dans les yeux à l'évocation de ses parents « Je sais que leur disparition est douloureuse et que c'est encore tôt pour toi d'en parler alors je veux que tu saches que je suis là pour toi et quand tu te sentiras prête, tu pourras m'en parler » Elle hocha une nouvelle fois la tête « Avec Mme Sanchez, nous avons parlé de ton avenir. Je sais que tes parents n'avaient plus aucunes familles et je ne veux pas que tu ailles dans une famille d'accueil, je me suis beaucoup attachée à toi depuis hier et je pense que tu m'aime bien ? » Elle hocha encore une fois la tête pour approuver « Donc j'ai pensé que je pouvais m'occuper de toi, je voudrais que tu acceptes de venir vivre avec moi. Je sais que je ne remplacerais jamais ta mère ou ton père mais j'espère au plus profond de moi que tu accepteras. Tu veux venir vivre avec moi Carlie ? » Demandais-je alors.

Elle réfléchit un moment avant d'hocher la tête le sourire aux lèvres. C'était le plus merveilleux des sourires. Je l'ai prit dans mes bras pour lui faire le plus gros des câlins. Des larmes de joies coulaient sur mes joues tellement j'étais heureuse qu'elle accepte mais également sur les joues de Carlie. Elle devait être tout aussi heureuse que moi que je ne l'abandonne pas. C'est ce moment là que choisissent Edward et Jasper pour refaire leurs apparitions dans la chambre. Ils nous observaient avec un air interrogateur sur le visage.

« Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ici mes princesses, pourquoi vous pleurez ? » Demanda Edward visiblement inquiet de notre état.

« Rien mon amour, ce que tu vois se sont des larmes de joies » Répondis-je en essuyant nos larmes « Je viens de parler avec Carlie et elle accepte de venir vivre avec moi »

Edward vint nous rejoindre pour un gros câlin collectif. Jasper s'éclipsa pour nous laisser de l'intimité. Mon frère était quelqu'un de génial et de compréhensif. Il regrettait beaucoup ce qu'il m'avait fait subir pendant toutes ces années et s'en voulait beaucoup d'avoir suivi Rosalie dans « son délire ». Alice avait de la chance de lui avoir mit le grappin dessus. Ils se complètent tous les deux. Jasper est le côté calme et posé de leur couple tandis qu'Alice est plutôt une personne dynamique et survoltée.

Le reste de la journée très rapidement. Carlie avait réussi à manger tout son repas de midi. Edward avait été nous chercher de quoi nous restaurer à la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Carlie avait offert son dessin à Edward. Je lui avais expliqué que j'habitais dans un appartement avec Alice, la sœur d'Edward et que ce dernier vivait dans un appartement deux étages plus bas que le nôtre avec Jasper. Elle ne semblait pas effrayée à l'idée de vivre avec Alice. Edward n'a pas voulu me dire de quoi lui et Jasper avaient discuté dans le couloir. Quand je lui posais la question, il me répondait toujours la même chose : « C'est une surprise mon amour ». Bref, je n'étais pas plus avancée. J'avais prévu avec Carlie, une journée shopping pour le lendemain. Je voulais qu'elle choisisse ses propres vêtements.

Jasper vint vers 16h pour me donner les papiers de sortie de Carlie. J'avais hâte de la ramener à l'appartement et surtout pour voir comment Esmée avait réaménagé ma chambre.

Le trajet se fit en silence et celui-ci me faisait du bien. Cela me permettait de réfléchir à ma vie depuis mon retour de France. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées pendant ce dernier moi : mon retour surprise, ma collocation avec Alice, cette dispute avec Rose et mon père, mon séjour à l'hôpital, mon amitié avec Edward et le début de notre relation, la réconciliation avec Rose et mon père, la rencontre avec Carlie et ma décision de m'occuper d'elle. Ce fut un mois riche en émotion et quelque chose au plus profond de moi me dit que ce n'est qu'un début.

Je sors de mes pensées lorsque nous arrivons devant l'immeuble. Edward sort le premier et vient m'ouvrir la portière comme d'habitude. Une fois sortie, je rabats le siège pour prendre Carlie dans mes bras (et oui, mon cher Edward a une voiture trois portes). Je m'engouffre dans l'ascenseur suivi d'Edward qui a prit le sac qu'Alice nous avait préparé. Une fois devant la porte, je cherche les clefs dans mon sac à main, Carlie toujours dans mes bras. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une Alice excitée comme une puce et un Emmet le regard pétillant.

A leur vu, Carlie prit peur et vint se réfugier dans mon cou. Je la rassurais un maximum et lui expliquais que c'était Alice et Emmet la sœur et le frère d'Edward. Je m'excusais auprès d'eux et Edward leur expliqua la réaction de Carlie. Celle-ci reprit son calme et jeta un coup d'œil pour les observer. Je la posais par terre et fit les présentations.

« Carlie, je te présente Alice et Emmet. Alice, Emmet, voici Carlie » Dis-je en les désignant.

« Salut petite crevette » Dit Emmet en se mettant à sa hauteur et en lui tendant sa grande main « Je suis content de faire ta connaissance »

Contre toute attente, Carlie ne prit pas la main d'Emmet mais vint lui déposer un petit bisou sur la joue. Alice qui c'était mis à sa hauteur également eue droit au même petit bisou. Carlie faisait de gros effort pour faire plaisir à tout le monde. Je pense que c'était en quelque sorte sa façon de ce faire pardonner pour avoir eu peur lorsqu'elle les a vu pour la première fois. Après ce joli moment de tendresse, Carlie vint se remettre à côté de moi. La tête d'Alice et d'Emmet valait son pesant d'or. Ils s'étaient figés devant le comportement de Carlie. Cette dernière me regardait avec un regard interrogateur. Je haussais les épaules et me mis à rigoler suivi d'Edward devant leur air médusé. J'entrepris de faire visiter notre chambre à Carlie quand Alice me coupa dans ma lancée.

« Bella, nous n'avons pas installé le lit de Carlie dans ta chambre »

« Mais où l'avez-vous mit ? » Demandais-je perdu

« Dans ma chambre. En faite, nous lui avons fait une chambre pour elle toute seule» Continua Alice.

« Mais et toi ? Où vas-tu dormir ?»

« C'est ça la surprise mon cœur. Jasper m'a demandé ce midi quand tu parlais avec Carlie si j'étais d'accord pour qu'Alice emménage avec lui et j'ai dis oui. C'était une idée de ma mère, elle voulait que vous vous retrouviez toutes les deux » Répondit mon amour.

Je restais sans voix encore sous le choc. Ils avaient fait tout ça pour moi et Carlie. Ils étaient vraiment adorables. Alice me prit par la main pour me montrer les merveilles qu'ils avaient réalisés aujourd'hui. Un petit lit blanc trônait au lieu de la chambre contre le mur. Ils avaient installé des étagères. Elles étaient remplies de poupées, de peluches et de livres. Il y avait un petit bureau à la hauteur de Carlie pour qu'elle puisse dessiner. C'était magnifique, il avait fait de l'excellent travail. Carlie regardait sa chambre avec de grands yeux. Je me mit à sa hauteur et lui dis :

« C'est ta nouvelle chambre, j'espère qu'elle te plait ? » Elle hocha la tête pour répondre à ma question « Ce sont Alice et Emmet qui ont tout fait avec l'aide de Esmée leur maman ».

Elle se tourna vers Emmet et Alice et leur fit un grand sourire avant de se diriger vers son bureau et de s'y asseoir pour dessiner. Nous la lassions prendre ses marques et retournions au salon. Je pris Alice et Emmet dans mes bras pour les remercier. Ils prirent congés rapidement et me laissaient seule avec Edward et Carlie. Je me laissais tomber sur le divan entraînant Edward dans ma chute. Je me blottis contre lui. A cet instant, je pris conscience d'une chose : une nouvelle vie commençait pour Carlie et moi. Je ne regrettais aucunement ma décision.

_**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plus.**_

_**Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews et j'espère en avoir autant pour ce chapitre.**_

_**Il me tarde de lire vos réactions. Ce sont vos commentaires qui m'aident à trouver l'inspiration.**_


	10. Adaptation

Edward était resté dîner avec nous. Pendant que je préparais le repas, Edward et Carlie regardaient les dessins animés. Ils étaient vraiment mignons tous les deux. Une fois mes spaghettis bolognaise terminées, nous passions à table. Le repas se fit dans le silence. Seul le bruit de la télé se faisait entendre. Je regardais tour à tour Edward et Carlie et me dit que la vie finissait par me sourire.

Après le repas, Edward m'aida à faire la vaisselle pendant que Carlie se prépara pour aller au lit. Cette petite était vraiment très autonome. Quand elle revint nous voir dans son pyjama Hello kitty, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire une nouvelle fois tellement elle était adorable. Edward se dévoua pour lui raconter une histoire pendant que je prenais une douche. Celle-ci me fit le plus grand bien et me permis de réfléchir à ce que nous pourrions faire Carlie et moi pendant cette semaine.

Une fois terminée, j'enfilais une jolie nuisette bleue nuit avec un peignoir de la même couleur avant de rejoindre Carlie et Edward dans la chambre. Appuyée sur le chambranle de la porte, je les observais. Carlie était allongée dans son lit, le Hello kitty que Alice lui avait offert sous le bras et Edward était assis à ses côtés sur le bord du lit. Cette première était captivée par le récit de mon petit ami et ne le quittait pas des yeux. Si elle n'avait pas 4 ans, je crois que je serais jalouse. Lorsque Carlie remarqua ma présence, elle tira sur la manche de la chemise d'Edward pour qu'il arrête sa lecture. Celui-ci la regarda avec de l'incompréhension puis regarda dans la même direction que Carlie. A ma vue, il déglutit tout en me regardant de haut en bas. Sentir son regard sur moi me fit rougir. Je les rejoignis et alla m'asseoir au bout du lit. J'expliquai à Carlie le programme que j'avais prévu pour nous cette semaine et à en croire son sourire, elle semblait ravie. Après l'avoir bordée et souhaité bonne nuit, Edward et moi nous retrouvions au salon enlacé sur le canapé.

« Cette journée a été riche en émotion » Me dit soudainement Edward.

« A qui le dis-tu. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour tous ce que vous avez fait pour Carlie et moi aujourd'hui. Alice et Emmet ont fait de l'excellent travail avec la chambre de Carlie et toi tu m'as soutenu toute la journée et tu as accepté qu'Alice vienne emménager avec Jasper et toi, tu es vraiment adorable »

« C'est toi qui es adorable quand tu t'occupes de Carlie. Regarde un peu comment tu lui as rendu le sourire et toutes les bonnes idées que tu as eus pour elle cette semaine pour apprendre à mieux vous connaître. Tu …»

Je l'empêchais d'en dire plus en l'embrassant. Il répondit avidement à mon baisé. Nos lèvres se caressèrent tendrement avant que nos langues ne se rencontrent. J'étais désormais à califourchon sur lui mes mains derrière sa nuque tandis que les siennes faisaient des allez retour sur mon dos. Lorsque nous rompîmes notre baisé pour reprendre notre respiration, le regard d'Edward glissa jusque sur ma poitrine. Mon peignoir était légèrement ouvert et laissait apparaître le haut de ma nuisette. Sans quitter ma poitrine des yeux, il fit glisser ses mains de mon dos pour caresser le haut de mes cuisses et ainsi dénouer totalement mon peignoir. Il écarta les pans de ce dernier avant de le faire glisser le long de mes bras. Ses caresses étaient tendres et je ne pus me retenir de pousser un gémissement avant de replonger sur ses lèvres. Tandis que je commençais à déboutonner sa chemise, lui s'aventurait à faire glisser mes bretelles tout en déposant des petits baisés sur mes épaules. J'avais chaud, même très chaud. Ma respiration s'accélérait et mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. Edward nous avait fait basculer sur le canapé. J'étais à présent sous lui, mes jambes enroulées autour de ses hanches. Je pouvais sentir son excitation contre mon intimité qui était humide. J'avais réussi à lui retirer sa chemise et je pouvais enfin apprécier ce torse qui m'avait fait autant fantasmer lorsque j'étais adolescente. Ses mains étaient arrivées sous ma nuisette et caressaient ma peau tandis que les miennes commençaient à titiller la boucle de sa ceinture lorsque Carlie se mit à pleurer. En un coup de rein, je le fit basculer sur le côté et il s'écrasa de tout son poids sur le sol entre la table basse et le canapé.

Ni une ni deux, je me redressais sur mes pieds, me réajustais et me précipitais vers la chambre de Carlie. Celle-ci comme la nuit précédente était assise au milieu de son lit, les genoux contre sa poitrine et se balançait d'avant en arrière, secouée par des sanglots. Je la pris dans mes bras et commença à la bercer. Ses petites mains agrippèrent mon cou et elle se mit à sangloter plus fort. Carlie toujours dans mes bras, je me dirigeais vers le salon pour voir si Edward ne s'était pas fait trop mal après que je l'ai éjecté. J'avais réagi au quart de tour lorsque j'ai entendu les pleurs de la petite sans prendre en compte qu'Edward aurait pu se faire mal. Je sortais de la chambre et le vit adossé au bar sa chemise de nouveau sur le dos et un verre d'eau à la main. Je me dirigeais dans sa direction.

« Désolé pour ma réaction » Dis-je tout en berçant Carlie pour qu'elle calme ses pleurs.

« Il n'y a de mal. Elle va bien ? » Demanda t-il en lui passant une main dans les cheveux de Carlie.

« Elle a du faire un cauchemar et c'est la première fois qu'elle dort dans cette chambre, je suppose qu'il va lui falloir un temps d'adaptation. Je vais la faire dormir avec moi le temps de l'habituer » Répondis-je.

« Dans ce cas, je vais y aller, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps »

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour … »

« Chut, ne dit rien et ne soit pas désolé » Me dit-il en appuyant son front contre le mien « On aura d'autre moment tous les deux plus tard. Pour l'instant occupe-toi d'elle et moi je vais rentrer »

« Merci » Murmurais-je contre ses lèvres avant d'y déposer les miennes « Je t'aime »

« Moi aussi » Me chuchota t-il en nous serrant toutes les deux dans ses bras « Je te laisse mes chefs de voiture pour ton shopping avec Carlie »

« Mais et toi ? » Protestais-je

« Jasper se ferra un plaisir de me déposer maintenant qu'Alice vit avec nous, il me doit bien ça » Avait-il conclut alors qu'il posait les clefs sur le bar « Je viendrais vous voir demain soir »

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois, déposa un baisé sur le front de Carlie avant de nous souhaiter bonne nuit et de sortir. Je fermais la porte à clefs derrière lui et me dirigea vers ma chambre Carlie toujours dans mes bras. Je me couchais pensive et instinctivement, Carlie vint se caler contre moi sa tête contre mon cou et son bras sur mon ventre.

Ma nuit avait été courte. Carlie avait remué et pleurer toute la nuit. La pression de ces deux derniers jours avait dû retomber et cette horrible lui revenait sûrement en mémoire. Elle finit par se calmer vers 6h00 et je décidais de me lever pour la laisser finir sa nuit tranquillement. Une fois dans la cuisine, je me fit un café très fort et entreprit de faire quelques gaufres en espérant qu'elle aime ça. La nuit dernière m'avait complètement tendu. Certes, Carlie m'avait empêchée de dormir mais moi-même, je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Ce qui avait faillit se passer avec Edward ne m'avait pas quitté l'esprit. J'avais été à deux doigts de perdre ma virginité sur le canapé du salon. J'avais besoin de me vider l'esprit et quoi de mieux que de me défouler sur mon sac de frappe. Après avoir refermer la porte de ma chambre pour ne pas réveiller Carlie, je mis mes gants et commença à taper. J'adorais cette sensation, je me sentais libre. Ma séance dura une bonne heure. J'étais tellement absorbée par les coups que je donnais que je n'avais pas vu Carlie me regarder du pas de ma porte. Lorsque mon regard se posa sur elle, un sourire traversa mon visage. Cette petite était vraiment devenue mon rayon de soleil.

« Bonjour ma puce » La saluais-je en retirant mes gants « Tu as bien dormi ? »

Elle hocha la tête pour acquiescer puis s'avança vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras et me plaquer un gros bisou sur la joue.

« Est-ce que tu as faim ? » Lui demandais-je.

Nouveau hochement de tête.

« Un chocolat chaud avec de bonnes gaufres, ça te va ? »

Et à mon plus grand bonheur, nouveau hochement de tête. Décidément, Carlie était vraiment facile à vivre. Je la pris dans mes bras et l'installa sur l'un des tabourets du bar. Elle me regardait préparer son chocolat chaud avec beaucoup d'attention. Son regard brun ne me quittait pas et s'agrandit lorsque je posa les gaufres encore tièdes dans une assiette devant elle. Elle dévora son petit déjeune en un rien de temps. Ça me fit plaisir de la voir manger de nouveau. Une fois celui-ci terminé, je fit la vaisselle et l'emmena dans sa chambre pour prendre la seconde tenue qu'Alice avait prévue pour elle. C'était une petite jupe en jean bleue et une petite chemise rose. Une fois dans la salle de bain, elle se lava les dents pendant que je réglais l'eau de la douche pour qu'elle soit à bonne température. Ensuite, ce fut mon tour, j'avais choisit de mettre un jean slim bleu foncé avec une chemise blanche très prêt du corps. Pendant ma douche, Carlie c'était installé dans sa chambre pour dessiner.

La journée d'aujourd'hui était bien remplie. J'avais prévu une journée shopping entre nous deux pour qu'elle puisse choisir ses propres affaires et de quoi décorer sa chambre à son goût. Comme je l'avas déjà remarquée, Carlie était une petite fille très simple. Je lui avais donc acheté 4 jeans, plusieurs petites chemises, des t-shirts, quelques pyjamas et des sous-vêtements Hello Kitty. Ensuite, je l'ai emmené manger dans un petit restaurant où elle a mangé un steak avec des frites et une glace aux chocolats en dessert. Durant le déjeuné, je lui ai raconté mon enfance avec Renée à Phénix, mon arrivée chez Charlie sans rentrer dans les détails du rejet de Rose et Jasper, de ma complicité avec Sue et Esmée, de mes études en France. Elle m'écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention, absorbée par mon histoire. Après le restaurant, on s'arrêta dans un magasin de fournitures de dessins où elle prit tous ce qui lui fit plaisir : des crayons, du fusain, de la peinture, des pinceaux, des feuilles et un chevalet ainsi que plusieurs tableaux vierges. Si l'art était le moyen pour elle de se sentir bien comme moi avec le sport, alors je l'aiderai du mieux que je pourrais. Nous avions fait une halte dans une librairie pour garnir sa bibliothèque et à la vidéothèque pour lui choisir quelques DVD.

J'avais téléphoné à Alice et Rose pour leur proposer une après midi au zoo pour le lendemain. Bien évidement, elles avaient accepté. Alice était impatiente de revoir Carlie et Rose était toute aussi excitée de faire sa connaissance depuis qu'Emmet lui avait parlé d'elle. Cet après midi serait l'occasion pour moi de parler avec Rose de mon projet d'acheter ma propre voiture. Je ne vais pas indéfiniment emprunter celle d'Edward.

A la fin de la journée, nous étions sur les rotules enfin surtout Carlie. Il était déjà 18h lorsque nous sommes arrivées. Edward m'avait laissé un message pour me dire qu'il serait là pour 19h30.J'avais aidé Carlie à installer toutes ses nouvelles affaires et elle m'avait aidé à préparer le dîner. Une fois les lasagnes dans le four, elle avait entreprit de mettre la table. Elle était vraiment adorable et volontaire. Elle me faisait penser à moi à son âge. J'aidais souvent ma mère à faire la cuisine et à mettre la table. J'étais occupée dans la cuisine et Carlie lisait un des livres que je lui avais acheté cet après midi quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

« Carlie, tu peux aller ouvrir, c'est sûrement Edward » Lui demandais-je pendant que je lavais la salade.

Elle lâcha son livre et alla ouvrir. Et comme je l'avais dit, c'était bien Edward.

« Bonsoir ma princesse » Dit Edward en prenant Carlie dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur le front « Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

Elle hocha la tête pour acquiescer et lui déposa un bisou sur la joue avant de retourner lire son livre sur le canapé. Edward referma la porte et se dirigea vers moi.

« Bonsoir mon amour »

« Bonsoir » Dis-je me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? » Me demanda t-il en m'enlaçant la taille son regard plongé dans le mien.

« Excellant, on s'est bien amusée toutes les deux » Répondis-je.

« Je vois et je vous ai manqué ? »

« Bien sûr que tu nous as manqué, n'est ce pas Carlie ? »

Elle releva le nez de son livre avant d'acquiescer.

« Et nous, on t'a manqué ?» Demandais-je en allant m'installer à côté de Carlie

« Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point. D'ailleurs tant qui j'y pense, ma mère m'a appelé au bureau pour nous inviter à un barbecue samedi midi avec tout le monde. Mon père a réussi à se libérer ainsi que le tien » Répondit-il en venant s'installer à côté de nous.

Je regardais Carlie pour avoir son avis et elle me sourie pour me dire qu'elle était d'accord.

« Bien sûr que l'on y va. Est-ce qu'il faut que j'emmène quelque chose ?» Proposais-je

« Non, tu sais bien que ma mère prévoie toujours ce qu'il faut mais elle ne serait pas contre ton « succulent tiramisu ». Emmet et moi lui en avons fait l'éloge et elle est impatiente de le goûter. N'oubliez surtout pas votre maillot de bain, on pourra profiter de la piscine »

« Dans ce cas, je ferais mon « succulent tiramisu » pour ta mère bien évidement et on n'oubliera pas notre maillot» Concluais-je en me levant et les invitant à passer à table.

Durant le repas, Edward me parla de sa journée de travail et moi de ma journée de shopping. Il m'aida à débarrasser la table et faire la vaisselle tandis que Carlie était partie se préparer pour aller au lit. La pauvre était crevée de sa journée. Nous nous installions tous les trois sur le canapé devant un DVD que j'avais acheté à Carlie l'après-midi : Madagascar. Carlie était blottie contre moi tandis que j'étais blottie contre Edward. Le film termina vers 22h. Carlie s'était endormie et moi je commençais sérieusement à le faire. Edward s'éclipsa après avoir couché Carlie dans mon lit. Il m'embrassa tendrement et langoureusement avant de partir et de me promettre de revenir le lendemain soir. J'allais me coucher le sourire aux lèvres. J'adorais ces moments passés en compagnie d'Edward et de Carlie

La journée du lendemain se passa dans la bonne humeur. Nous avions attendu avec Alice et Carlie que Rose passe nous prendre vers 10h30 pour notre journée au zoo. Cette dernière était tombée comme tout le monde sous le charme de Carlie. Elle disait qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Ben et Angéla. Pendant la journée, elle lui raconta avec l'aide d'Alice les quelques bons souvenirs qu'elles avaient de ses parents. Ce petit flash back dans le passé avait beaucoup plus à Carlie car elle avait sourie et rie tout au long de leur récit.

Durant la journée, j'avais appelé Esmée pour lui confirmer notre venue et elle en profita pour nous inviter Carlie et moi à déjeuner le lendemain midi en compagnie de Sue pour faire la connaissance de Carlie.

Nous avions passé une excellente journée au zoo. Carlie était aux anges et j'avais immortalisé cette journée avec de nombreuses photos. J'avais décidé de commencer un album photo pour Carlie pour qu'elle n'oublie pas tous ces bons souvenirs et qu'elle commence sa nouvelle vie sur une note positive.

J'avais commandé une voiture à Rose et elle arrivait pour la fin de semaine : une mini cooper grise métallisée. La même que procédait Amélie à Paris. Une jolie petite voiture, facile à conduire en ville et facile à garer. Les manœuvres et moi ça fait deux. Rose m'avait téléphoné le soir même pour me dire que me voiture me serait livré le vendredi matin.

Le reste de la semaine se passa tout comme les jours précédents. Carlie et moi avons été déjeuner avec Esmée et Sue le jeudi midi comme convenu et bien évidement, elles étaient toutes les deux tombées sous le charme de Carlie. Nous avions passé l'après midi à l'appartement. Carlie faisait des dessins immortalisant ses journées à sa façon et moi je bossais sur un article sur « L'affaire Davis » les parents de Carlie. Bien évidement, je n'y mentionnais pas Carlie. D'après ce que m'avais laissé entendre Charlie, Carlie n'avait jamais été vu par les voisins ou bien même à l'école de Redmond. Il pensait que Ben et Angéla la protégeaient de leur trafic si jamais ils leurs arrivaient malheurs. J'ai également étudié la brochure de l'école dont Jasper m'avait parlée. Elle était vraiment très intéressante. Elle proposait différentes activités en plus des cours obligatoires. Rien de telle pour épanouir un enfant.

Alice était passé dans l'après midi pour le goûter et Edward avait prit l'habitude de dîner avec nous tous les soirs. Il pouvait décompresser de son boulot et laisser un peu d'intimité à Alice et Jasper. Nous ne restions jamais seuls tous les deux. Carlie ne se couchait que quand j'allais me coucher ce qui limitait mes moments d'intimité avec Edward.

Le samedi arriva très vite. Carlie et moi étions réveillées au alentour de 8h00. J'avais décidé de l'emmener petit déjeuner au Starbucks. J'avais préparé mon fameux tiramisu la veille avec l'aide de Carlie et ensuite nous étions retournées faire les magasins pour trouver un maillot de bain. Carlie avait flashé sur un maillot une pièce Hello Kitty, bien évidement et moi j'avais déniché un bikini rouge dont le haut me faisait une poitrine à tomber par terre.

J'étais vêtue d'une légère robe d'été blanche avec des sandales de la même couleur. J'avais laissé mes cheveux détachés et mettais maquillée légèrement. Carlie portait un pantacour rose avec un t-shirt rose Hello Kitty et des sandales blanches. Je lui avais fait deux petites couettes avec des élastiques roses.

Edward arriva à 11H30 pour venir nous chercher. Alice était chez ses parents en compagnie de Jasper depuis le matin pour aider sa mère à tout préparer.

« Bonjour mon amour » Me dit Edward en m'embrassant lorsque je lui ouvris la porte.

« Bonjour, comment vas-tu depuis hier soir ? »

« Mieux maintenant que je te vois »

Cette remarque me fit rougir comme à chaque fois qu'il me faisait un compliment.

« Où est Carlie ? » Me demanda t-il en plongeant son regard de braise dans le mien.

« Dans sa chambre, elle prépare quelques affaires pour aujourd'hui » Répondis-je avant de lui déposer un doux baisé sur les lèvres.

Carlie sortie de sa chambre avec son sac à dos Hello Kitty dans une main et son carton à dessin dans l'autre.

« Bonjour Carlie » La salua Edward avant de lui déposer un baisé sur le front «Tu es bien chargée dit-moi ? »

Elle hocha la tête pour confirmer.

« Elle a préparé une surprise pour tout le monde et elle veut leur offrir aujourd'hui » Préviens-je Edward.

« Je pense que cela leur fera plaisir ma puce » Continua Edward avant de nous entraîner en dehors de l'appartement direction le garage souterrain de l'immeuble.

J'avais décidé d'inaugurer ma voiture et de conduire jusque chez les Cullen. Bien évidement, Edward se renfrogna mais accepta finalement de monter dans ma voiture après lui avoir donné un baisé langoureux sous le regard amusé de Carlie. J'avais une conduite plus souple et moins sportive que lui, je mis donc une bonne vingtaine de minute avant d'arriver à destination. Tout le monde était arrivé car la BMW rouge de Rose était garée à côté de la porche jaune canari d'Alice. Cette dernière nous attendait sous le porche.

« Salut vous trois » Nous accueillait-elle « Hill! Carlie, tu es magnifique comme ça et toi Bella, mon dieu, j'adore ta robe. Création d'Amélie»

« Exactement, on ne peut rien te cacher » Répondis-je avant de venir l'embrasser.

Nous suivions Alice jusqu'au jardin. Tout le monde était installé sur la terrasse près de la piscine.

« Bella, Carlie, Edward » Nous salua Esmée « Il ne manquait plus que vous »

« Bonjour tout le monde » Dis-je en les embrassant chacun leur tour

Carlie fit de même avant d'aller s'installer sur les genoux d'Emmet pendant qu'Edward et moi prenions place sur un fauteuil en rotin moi sur les genoux de mon homme autour de la table.

« Comment se passe l'adaptation de Carlie ? » Me demanda Carlisle en nous servant l'apéritif.

« Très bien. Carlie et moi nous habituons l'une à l'autre, nous avons déjà quelques habitudes et elle très autonome et facile à vivre pour son âge. Elle lit, dessine, m'aide à faire la cuisine, elle me ressemble beaucoup au même âge » Répondis-je en couvrant Carlie des yeux.

« Bella est une mère née et une femme formidable qui plus est» Ajouta Edward avant de resserrer son étreinte autour de ma taille et en m'embrassant le cou.

« Bella, qu'as-tu fais à mon frère » Demanda Emmet « Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça avec une femme. Tu le drogue, c'est ça ? Ou tu l'hypnose peut être ou bien tu le paye ? »

« Non, rassure-toi Emmet. Je n'ai pas besoin de le droguer ni de l'hypnotiser pour qu'il me fasse des compliments » Répondis-je. Après un petit silence, j'ajoute en riant « Je le paye. Tu as percé mon secret à jour »

Et tout le monde me suit dans mon fou rire.

« Jasper nous a parlé des tests qui lui a fait sur Carlie et de l'école qu'il lui a trouvé. Tu as pris une décision concernant cette école ? Je te rappelle que tu commence à travailler début septembre. Que feras-tu d'elle quand tu seras au bureau ? » Me demanda Charlie.

« J'ai lu la brochure et elle me semble vraiment adaptée pour elle mais je ne sais pas, c'est peut être trop tôt et puis concernant le bureau, je peux toujours travailler à la maison, Félix n'y verra aucunes objections » Répondis-je

« As-tu demandé l'avis de Carlie, peut être qu'elle veut y aller. Ça lui fera le plus grand bien, elle verra des enfants de son âge » Ajouta Sue.

« On ne te force à rien mais pense s'y » Continua Esmée.

« Tu veux aller à l'école, Carlie ? » Lui demandais-je.

Elle réfléchit un instant, descendit des genoux d'Emmet pour venir me faire face. Elle me sourit.

« Bella, je veux aller à l'école » Réussi t-elle à me dire.

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, moi je suis une peu déçu.**_

_**Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews pour mon chapitre précédent et espère en avoir autant pour celui-ci.**_

_**Lâchez-vous et laissez moi beaucoup de com.**_

_**Biz **_


	11. Barbecue et surprises

Elle réfléchit un instant, descendit des genoux d'Emmet pour venir me faire face. Elle me sourit.

« Bella, je veux aller à l'école » Réussi t-elle à me dire.

Je me figeais sur place. Avait-elle bien parlé ou bien mon imagination me jouait des tours. Tout le monde autour de moi était suspendu à mes lèvres et attendait que je réagisse. C'est Carlie qui me sortie de mon état catatonique.

« Alors, Bella, tu veux bien que j'aille à l'école ? » Me demanda t-elle avec des yeux de cocker.

Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux, lui souris, la prit dans mes bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Bien sûr que tu peux aller à l'école. Ta voix est la plus merveilleuse son que je n'ai jamais entendu » Lui dis-je les larmes aux yeux tellement l'émotion était forte.

D'ailleurs, je n'étais pas la seule à avoir mes petites larmes. Toutes les femmes présentent ne pure s'empêcher de faire de même. Les hommes quant à eux nous regardaient avec beaucoup d'émotion dans le regard. Décidément cette fillette déclanchait chez nous autres des émotions très fortes.

« Chouette alors » S'écria t-elle « Je vais être comme une petite fille normale. Je vais avoir des amis, de vrais instituteurs et des vrais devoirs. J'aurais pleins de copines qui viendront dormir à l'appartement et puis on fera des pyjamas party. Moi aussi j'irais dormir chez elle et puis on fera pleins de gâteaux qu'on mangera après toutes ensembles. Et puis on ira au centre commercial. Je leur montrerais aussi mes dessins et puis j'aurai droit à une fête pour mon anniversaire avec toutes mes amies. Y aura un clown et des ballons de toutes les couleurs, des bonbons, des gâteaux et puis vous tous aussi. Et puis, et puis…»

« Alice, sort de ce corps » L'interrompit Emmet « Pauvre gamine, tu l'as déjà contaminée. On avait déjà un lutin surexcité et voilà qu'un deuxième vient de voir le jour »

Tout le monde se mit à rire à la remarque d'Emmet sauf Alice qui bouda dans le cou de Jasper avant de rire à son tour, même Carlie rigolait. Ça faisait un bien fou de la voir comme ça, épanouie parmi nous. Elle reporta son attention sur moi et me demanda :

« Dis Bella, je peux offrir mes surprises maintenant, s'il te plait ? »

« Bien évidement ma chérie, si ça te fait plaisir » Répondis-je.

« D'accord. Edward, tu l'as mis où mon carton à dessin ? » Le questionna t-elle.

« Il est dans le hall d'entrée, tu veux que j'aille le chercher ? »

« Non, c'est pas la peine, je peux y aller toute seule, je suis une grande fille maintenant, j'ai presque cinq, je suis plus un bébé »

Sa réplique nous fit rire une nouvelle fois. Décidément, elle avait vraiment de la répartie tout comme sa mère à l'époque du lycée. Elle partit donc en courant vers le hall d'entrée. Je discutais tranquillement avec Esmée et Sue tout en sirotant mon apéritif quand mon père décida de parler.

« Bella, maintenant que Carlie parle, il faudrait penser…. » Commença t-il

« S'il te plait papa, pas maintenant. Attend lundi, laisse lui passer le week end tranquillement et laisse-moi le temps de lui parler. Tu peux bien attendre encore deux jours, non ? Toi aussi tu es en week end, alors profites-en» Le coupais-je.

« Excuse-moi. Déformation professionnelle. Je veux bien attendre lundi. Cette enquête n'avance pas d'un pouce et son témoignage nous sera vraiment utile en espérant qu'elle a vu quelques chose » Continua t-il anxieux.

« Bon, on n'est pas là pour parler boulot mais pour profiter d'un barbecue en famille. Alors, on change de sujet de conversation » Nous dit Sue.

« Tu as raison maman » Confirma Jasper « Bella, je voudrais te parler de cette école. Si je te l'ai proposé ce n'était pas anodin. Je connais parfaitement bien la directrice : Carmen. Je lui ai parlé de toi et elle est prête à te recevoir quand tu veux. Elle a été très impressionnée par les tests de Carlie et elle est prête à l'accueillir dans son établissement »

« Très bien, je prendrais contact avec elle la semaine prochaine dans ce cas» Annonçais-je.

Carlie arriva quelques instants plus tard son carton à dessin sous le bras. Elle le posa devant puis se tourna vers les autres et prit la parole :

« Voilà, comme vous savez, j'ai presque 5 ans et bien sur j'ai pas encore d'argent pour vous acheter des cadeaux, je suis trop petite. Je voulais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous faite pour m'aider chacun à votre façon. Depuis le début de la semaine, je travail très dur sur mes dessins pour qu'ils soient à la hauteur de votre gentillesse »

Elle se retourna vers moi et ouvrit son carton à dessin. Elle en sortit quelques feuilles et reprit la parole :

«C'est pas grand-chose mais j'espère que cela vous plaira »

Elle offrit à chaque couple une de ses œuvres. Ils représentaient chaque coulpe enlacée. La précision de chaque visage était incroyable. Aucuns détails ne manquaient que ce soit un grain de beauté ou une petite cicatrice presque invisible. Ils en restaient bouche bée. Moi, je savais déjà à quoi m'en tenir, je connaissais déjà le talent de notre petit prodige.

« Carlie, c'est vraiment incroyable ce que tu as réalisé. Je te savais douer mais pas autant que ça. La précision des détails est impressionnante. Comment fais-tu alors que tu ne nous as vu qu'une ou deux fois ? » Se lança Carlisle.

« Merci. Je sais pas. C'est comme si mon cerveau prenait une photo et quand je veux reproduire un visage, la photo apparaît dans mon esprit et voilà ce que ça donne » Expliqua t-elle « Alors, ça vous plait ? »

« Et comment ma belle » Répondit Rosalie « Tu as un don, tu me rappelle … »

« Ma maman, je sais. C'est elle qui m'a tout apprit et qui m'a donné sa passion. Quand je dessine, je pense souvent à elle et aux conseils qu'elle me donnait» Continua t-elle.

« Oh ! Ma puce, c'est la plus belle chose que l'on m'a offerte » Ajouta Esmée la gorge serrée et les larmes aux yeux.

« Merci pour nous. Nous aussi on te faisait des dessins au même âge que Carlie et tu ne te mettais pas dans un état pareil et tu n'étais pas si émotive» Contra Emmet

« Désolé mon chéri. Malgré que vos dessins me faisaient plaisir, on va dire qu'ils ressemblaient plus à du Picasso qu'autre chose »

« Emmet, tu ne vas pas être jaloux d'une petite fille de 5 ans ? » Lui demanda Alice « Avoue qu'à cet âge là, on n'était pas doué, même si Edward et moi on s'est rattrapé depuis »

« Allez nounours, fait pas la tête. Si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre à dessiner comme ma maman ma l'a apprit » Les interrompit Carlie

« Nounours ? » Demanda Emmet interloqué.

« Oui, je trouve que tu ressemble à un ours en peluche. Tu essaye de faire le méchant avec ta grosse voix mais c'est une carapace. En réalité, t'es comme les nounours à la guimauve, t'es dur à l'extérieur et tendre à l'intérieur. Tu débordes de gentillesse. Je l'ai vu l'autre jour quand je suis rentré de l'hôpital » Expliqua t-elle.

« Perspicace, la petite » Conclut mon père en la couvrant du regard.

Après cette séance émotion, nous, les filles, aidions Esmée à mettre la table et préparer les entrées tandis que les garçons s'occupaient du barbecue. « Un truc d'homme » avait dit Emmet. On ne le changera jamais celui là. Toujours aussi machiste. J'étais donc dans la cuisine en compagnie d'Alice et de Rose tandis que Esmée et Sue étaient dehors en compagnie de Carlie quand cette première me questionna :

« Dit-moi Bella, Edward est-il un bon coup ? »

Sa question me déstabilisa au point de lâcher la pauvre tomate que j'étais entrain de rincer.

« Pardon ? » Demandais-je ahurie, aussi rouge que la pauvre tomate que je venais de lâcher.

« Oh ! Ne fais pas l'innocente Bella et répond à ma question » Attaqua t-elle en s'approchant de moi me coinçant contre l'évier de la cuisine.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. C'est ma vie privée » Contrais-je.

« Allez Bella, moi je te raconte tous ce qui se passe avec Jasper même si cela te dégoûte et Rose fait de même pour Emmet et elle » Ma supplia t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas » Répondis-je baissant les yeux vers mes pieds.

« Tu ne sais pas quoi, Bella, si mon frère est un bon coup ou tu ne sais pas si tu vas nous le dire » Ma demanda à son tour Rose.

« On va dire que j'ai faillis le savoir » Abdiquais-je, le regard toujours fixé sur mes pieds.

« Comment ça « faillis » ? » Me questionna de nouveau Alice.

« Et bien, lundi après avoir couché Carlie dans sa chambre, nous étions sur le canapé et on s'est laissé emporter par nos pulsions. Heureusement, Carlie a pleuré à cause d'un cauchemar ce qui a refroidit nos ardeurs. Ensuite, Edward est rentré et je me suis couchée avec Carlie dans ma chambre. Depuis lundi, Carlie ne s'endort pas avant que je sois présente donc, plus de moment d'intimité, contentes ? » Racontais-je toujours aussi gênée.

« Qu'as-tu voulu dire par « heureusement », tu ne voulais pas coucher avec mon frère ? » Me demanda Alice.

« Alice… je …pff… jamais….heu… couchée » Réussis-je à bégayer.

« Quoi ! Tu es toujours vierge ? » Cria Rose.

Je hochais la tête pour acquiescé lorsque Emmet débarqua dans la cuisine et demanda :

« Qui est encore vierge ? »

« Personne » Répondis-je un peu trop rapidement « De quoi tu parles, tu as des hallucinations auditives, je disais aux filles qu'Esmée avait oublié d'acheter de la bière »

« Si tu le dis » Dit-il en prenant la viande dans le réfrigérateur « Pour information, maman met toujours la bière dans le réfrigérateur du garage »

Il commença à sortir de la cuisine quand il se retourna et s'adressa à nous :

« Les filles, on attend plus que vous et l'entrée »

« On arrive mon chéri » Lui dit Rose.

« Toi, on n'en a pas fini avec toi » Me prévint Alice.

Je soupirais puis pris la salade piémontaise et me dirigeais vers le jardin. Alice me suivait avec une salade de tomate et Rose avec le saladier de carottes râpées. Je sens que ce repas allait être long. Une fois sur la terrasse, je vis que Carlie se tenait sur les genoux de mon père. Ils semblaient âtre dans une conversation sérieuse.

« Charlie » Commença Carlie « Je peux te poser une question, s'il te plait ? »

« Bien sur ma puce » Répondit-il

« Voilà. Je sais que c'est toi qui es venu pour papa et maman et je voulais savoir si tu avais trouvé le médaillon de maman » Demanda t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Quel médaillon ? » Questionna t-il.

« Le médaillon ou il y a une photo de papa, maman et moi. Je l'avais autour du cou et je l'ai perdu quand je suis sorti de la pièce secrète où j'étais caché quand le vilain monsieur est venu. C'est la seule photo de nous trois et je la voudrais »

« Non, ma chérie, je n'ai pas trouvé de médaillon et je n'ai pas vu de pièce secrète »

Elle semblait vraiment déçu et ajouta :

« La pièce secrète se trouve derrière la bibliothèque, il faut faire bouger un livre « Les Hauts de Hurle Vent » pour que la porte s'ouvre. Papa et maman avaient l'habitude de m'y cacher quand le vilain monsieur venait. C'était pour me protéger me disait maman. Peut être qu'il se trouve dedans. Tu pourras aller voir ? »

« Bien sur ma belle, je te le promets »

« Merci » Dit-elle en lui faisant un gros bisou sur la joue.

Le repas se fit sans encombre majeur. Alice et Rose semblaient avoir oublié notre conversation dans la cuisine, les garçons s'amusaient avec Carlie et les parents discutaient entre eux. Mon tiramisu avait remporté un immense succès et je promis à Esmée et Sue de leur donner la recette.

Une fois la table débarrassée, la vaisselle faite et rangée, Carlisle vint chercher Carlie en compagnie de tous les garçons et lui dit :

« Carlie, tu nous as offerts de magnifiques cadeaux tout à l'heure et nous aussi nous en avons un pour toi »

« Un cadeau pour moi ? Mais c'est quoi ? » Demanda t-elle surprise.

« Viens avec nous dans le jardin » Continua t-il en prenant Carlie dans ses bras.

Nous les suivions dans le jardin. Edward vint me prendre par la taille. J'essayais de savoir ce qu'ils manigançaient tous mais il ne lâcha pas l'info.

Lorsque nous arrivions sur la terrasse, je fus surprise de découvrir qu'ils lui avaient offert un magnifique vélo. Il était rose avec une selle blanche, des petites roulettes et un petit panier blanc sur le guidon.

« Vous m'avez acheté un vélo ? » Demanda Carlie aussi surprise que moi.

« Oui ma puce, ce vélo est pour toi » Répondit Carlisle en posant Carlie

« Il te plait, petite terreur ?» Questionna Emmet.

« Tu peux pas savoir à quel point, nounours. C'est mon premier vélo. Maman n'a jamais voulu m'en acheter un car j'avais pas le droit de sortir » Dit-elle en caressant son vélo comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse qu'elle touchait « Merci beaucoup. Vous êtes tous vraiment cool »

Elle s'approcha de nous et plaqua sur la joue de chacun un énorme bisou. Quand se fut à mon tour, elle me demanda :

« Dis Bella, tu m'apprendras à faire du vélo sans roulette. J'ai 5 ans et les roulettes c'est pour les bébés? »

« Bien sur ma chérie. Je t'apprendrais à faire du vélo sans les roulettes et on ira se balader dans le parc juste devant l'immeuble et quand tu sauras bien en faire, tu me suivras pendant que je fais mon jogging, ça te dit ? »

« Oh que oui !» Puis elle repartit admirer son vélo.

Je remerciai tout le monde à mon tour pour ce magnifique cadeau les larmes aux yeux. Ils avaient accepté Carlie et mon choix d'être sa tutrice. Elle faisait partit de la famille. J'eus à peine le temps de me remettre de mes émotions que Rose et Alice m'arrachèrent aux bras d'Edward prétextant que nous devions nous changer pour aller dans la piscine. Je voulus protester prétextant vouloir m'occuper de Carlie mais Esmée et Sue me dirent qu'elles se chargeaient de tout. C'est comme ça que je me retrouvais assise sur l'ancien lit d'Alice à répondre à leurs questions.

« Bella, tu plaisantais tout à l'heure quand tu disais que tu étais vierge ? » Demanda Alice

« Non, pourquoi ? » Répondis-je rouge de honte.

« Tu ne va nous dire que tu as passé 5 ans dans un pays étranger sans contrôle parental et que tu n'as pas goûté au plaisir de la chair ? » Continua Rose.

« Et bien si. Je n'ai eu qu'un seul petit ami lorsque j'étais en France et je n'ai jamais voulu aller plus loin avec lui. C'était pour mon article, je n'allais pas me donner à lui »

« Mais pourtant, tu nous as bien dis que tes colocataires te draguaient et tu n'en as pas profité ? » Ajouta Alice.

« Non, ils étaient sympas mais ce n'était pas mon type et puis pour qui vous me prenez à la fin. Je ne suis pas allée en France pour coucher avec tout ce qui bouge mais pour étudier. Et de toute façon, j'attendais le bon pour pouvoir passer cette grande étape » M'énervais-je.

« Et Edward est le bon ? » Me question Rose.

« Je pense que oui. Avec lui tout est différent. Il est gentil, calme attentionné. Il adore Carlie et a accepté la situation sans broncher. Il ne me force à rien. Il est beau comme un dieu, il est parfait encore plus que quand je le regardais par la fenêtre de ma chambre lorsque j'étais au lycée »

« Quoi ? » Me demanda Alice « Tu observais mon frère à travers ta fenêtre ? »

Oups, j'avais trop parlé.

« Oui » Soufflais-je gênée « Mais c'était de façon intentionnelle. Mon bureau était placé devant ma fenêtre et quand j'étudiais, je le voyais. Il faut dire que ton frère n'était pas très pudique à cette époque. Ce n'est pas moi qui sortais de la salle de bain avec une simple serviette autour de la taille. S'il ne voulait pas que je le regarde, il avait qu'a s'habillé après sa douche »

« Si j'avais su que je pouvais voir Edward dans cette tenue, j'aurais changé ma chambre avec la tienne » Plaisanta Rose.

« Et pas touche. Tu as Emmet. Je garde cette vision d'Edward pour moi » Concluais-je.

On se mit à rire puis nous changeâmes avant de rejoindre les garçons à la piscine. Rose et Alice étaient déjà changée lorsque je rentrais à mon tour dans la salle de bain afin de passer mon maillot. Rose portait un maillot bleu nuit tandis qu'Alice portait un maillot noir. Une fois mon maillot enfilé et mes cheveux attachés en chignon lâche, je sortis rejoindre les filles qui m'attendaient.

« Oh. Mon. Dieu !!! » S'exclama Alice en me voyant « Tu es magnifique dans ce maillot »

« Splendide, je dirais » Ajouta Rose « Je ne suis pas sur de vouloir te voir sortir dans cette tenue, Emmet risque de me laisser tomber après avoir posé les yeux sur toi »

« Vous rigolez, vous êtes magnifiques, moi je suis plutôt banale » Leur fis-je remarquer.

« Tu plaisante j'espère » Continua Alice « Tu as vu la poitrine que te fait ce maillot, à côté de toi je ressemble à une planche à pain »

« Sans vouloir te vexer Alice, je préfère être une planche à pain que d'avoir une poitrine qui fait fantasmer tous les hommes, c'est assez gênant » Dis-je en baissant la tête.

« N'est pas honte de ce que tu as Bella, tu es sublime et je n'aurai qu'une question à te poser, d'où tiens-tu ce corps sublime ? » Me demanda Rose.

« C'est la seule chose que j'ai hérité de ma mère » Répondis-je simplement.

« Et bien, je comprends mieux pourquoi papa a cédé à la tentation maintenant » Ajouta t-elle en rigolant.

Fin prête, nous descendions au salon afin de rejoindre nos hommes. Ceux-ci étaient déjà entrain de faire mumuse dans la piscine. Carlie avait mit son maillot de bain Hello Kitty et s'amusait avec Carlisle et papa. Ils essayaient de lui apprendre à nager. Esmée et Sue étaient au bord de la piscine à discuter sur les chaises longues profitant du soleil. Lorsque Carlie m'aperçu, un sourire barra son visage. Carlisle et papa qui avaient suivi son regard fixèrent. Je les vis tous les deux déglutir lorsque leur regard se posa sur ma poitrine. Génial, je fais même de l'effet à mon père et à Carlisle. Ils détournèrent vite le regard se sachant observer par leurs femmes respectives et retournèrent à leur activité principale, apprendre à nager à Carlie. Alice et Rose s'étaient dirigés vers les chaises longues pour bronzer tandis que moi, je m'assoyais au bord de la piscine mettant mes jambes dans l'eau pour observer les garçons qui ne nous avaient pas encore vu se battre dans l'eau. De vrais gamins.

« Bella » Me demanda Carlie « Tu veux venir nager avec moi ? »

« Bien sur ma chérie » Lui répondis-je.

Les garçons avaient arrêté de se battre et regardaient dans ma direction. Je vis leurs mâchoires se décrocher et déglutir.

« Ca va Emmet, la vue te plaît ? » Demanda Rose de sa chaise longue.

« Et toi Jasper ? » Ajouta Alice.

Aucuns sons ne sortaient de leurs bouches. On pouvait leur voir ouvrir et fermer leur bouche. Même Edward n'était pas mieux sauf que lui en plus d'avoir la bouche ouverte, regardait son frère et son meilleur ami avec un regard de tueur. Emmet fut le premier à sortir de sa léthargie.

« Wouah frangin, tu aurais pu me dire que Bella était une déesse » Dit Emmet.

« Emmet Cullen, je t'ai entendu et tu ferais mieux de détourner tes yeux de la poitrine de ma sœur si tu ne veux pas que je t'arrache les yeux » Hurla Rose.

« Rose, ne te fâche pas, tu sais bien que tu sois la seule femme qui compte pour moi » Se justifia t-il en sortant de la piscine pour la rejoindre.

« Il a raison petite sœur, tu es sublime » Dit-il à son tour avant de sortir de l'eau pour rejoindre sa belle

« Merci Jasper »

J'étais aussi rouge que mon maillot de bain devant tous ces compliments. Seul Edward n'avait rien dit. Il semblait figé. Si ses yeux ne clignaient pas de temps en temps, je penserais qu'il était une statue. Il sortit de son mode bug lorsque je rentrais dans la piscine. Je m'approchais lentement de lui et déposa un baisé sur sa joue.

« Sa va ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Oui, tu … tu… es … à couper le souffle » Bégaya t-il.

« Merci » Lui dis-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser.

Il approfondit notre baisé. Nos langues se mêlaient l'une à l'autre. Mes jambes vinrent enrouler sa taille tandis que ses mains se posaient sur mes hanches. Nous fûmes interrompus par un raclement de gorge qui venait bien évidement d'Emmet.

« Dîtes, je vous signal que nous sommes en présence d'une enfant de 5 ans alors pour les cochonneries, vous attendrez qu'elle soit couchée » Nous dit celui-ci.

« Emmet » Lui dit Rose avant de lui mettre une claque derrière la tête.

Je quittais à regret la bouche de mon adonis sans lui avoir donné un dernier baisé pour prendre le relais auprès de Carlisle et de papa pour apprendre à nager à Carlie. Je me suis amusée avec elle encore une bonne heure à essayer de lui apprendre à nager. Elle avait fait d'énormes progrès et bientôt elle sera capable de nager toute seule. Je nous sortis de l'eau sécha Carlie puis la laissa aller dessiner dans le salon. Je me séchais rapidement avant de m'installer sue une chaise longue à côté d'Edward. Ce dernier était allongé sur le ventre et semblait dormir. Je lui déposais un rapide baisé à la base de la nuque avant de m'endormir également sur ma chaise, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Ce sont des chuchotements qui me réveillèrent. J'écoutais les voix autour de moi afin d'identifier les personnes présentes. Il s'agissait de mon frère, d'Edward et d'Emmet. Je fit semblant de dormir afin de pouvoir écouter leur conversation.

« Emmet, est-ce que tout est ok pour lundi ? » Demanda Edward.

« Bien évidement, pour qui tu me prends ? » Répondit ce dernier vexé « J'ai tout réglé avec Luis. La villa est prête à nous accueillir maintenant reste à faire la surprise aux filles. Pour ma part, je pense le dire à Rose ce soir lorsque nous serons seuls à la maison. Je connais déjà sa réaction et je ne veux choquer personne, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

« Emmet, épargne-moi ça s'il te plait. Je te rappelle que Rose est ma sœur alors calme tes hormones en ma présence, on dirait un ado de 15 ans » Lança Jasper

« Moi, je pense inviter Alice à dîner ce soir. Je connais ses réactions et si nous sommes entourés de monde, elle calmera ses ardeurs » Continua mon frère.

« Tu n'as pas tord mec, Alice est aussi prévisible que Rose» Rigola Emmet

« Pour ma part, je ne sais pas comment Bella va réagir et j'espère que le restaurant que j'ai réservé pour demain soir va lui plaire » S'inquiéta mon homme.

« J'en suis sûr » Le rassura Jasper « Mais comment vas-tu faire pour Carlie ? »

« Ma mère accepte de la garder et nous passerons la prendre après le dîner » Répondit mon adonis.

Ce qu'ils avaient mijoté m'intriguait. Quelle était cette surprise qu'ils veuillent nous faire ? Et c'était quoi cette histoire de villa. Je décidais de leur faire voir que j'avais entendu toute leur conversation.

« Pour ton information mon amour, contrairement à Rose et Alice, je déteste les surprises »

Mon intervention les fit sursauter, ce qui me déclancha une crise de rire.

« Tu rigole Bella, toutes les femmes aiment les surprises » Me dit Emmet.

« Pour ton information, je ne suis pas toutes les femmes et je suis totalement différente de Rose et d'Alice. Alors dîtes moi ce que vous mijotez ou je dis tout aux filles » Marchandais-je.

« Tu ne ferais pas ça ? » Me demanda Emmet.

« Tu me connais bien mal mon cher, alors, qui répond à ma question ? » Ajoutais-je.

« Nous avons décidé de vous emmener pendant deux semaines à Los Angeles dans la villa de mes parents » Capitula Edward « C'était une surprise mais c'est tombé à l'eau. Nous avons pensé que ces petites vacances te feraient le plus grand bien ainsi qu'à Carlie avant septembre. De plus, j'ai pris deux semaines de vacances pour rester avec vous deux. Je croyais que tu dormais ? »

« Je dormais jusqu'à que je vous entende chuchoter et cette idée est géniale. Partir loin d'ici nous fera le plus grand bien » Répondis-je.

Je me levais, embrassais Edward langoureusement avant de demander :

« Quand partons-nous ? »

« Lundi matin, les billets sont réservés » Me répondit mon amoureux avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus.**_

_**Il me tarde de lire vos reviews. Celles du chapitre précédent mon fait énormément plaisir.**_

_**Dîtes-moi ce que vous en penser.**_

_**Biz.**_


	12. Los Angeles Part 1

Edward, Carlie et moi étions à bord de l'avion qui nous emmenait à Los Angeles. Alice, Jasper, Rose et Emmet y étaient déjà. Edward et moi avions été obligé de retarder notre vol au lundi après midi car Jasper avait réussi à me décrocher un rendez-vous avec la directrice de l'école de Carlie pour le matin. Edward nous avait accompagné Carlie et moi lors du rendez-vous. Carmen se trouvait être une personne très charmante, elle nous accueillit le sourire aux lèvres impatiente de faire la connaissance de ce « nouveau petit prodige ». Elle fit faire des tests à Carlie pour juger de son niveau. Après correction, il s'avérait que Carlie est trois ans d'avance sur son âge. Elle intégrera donc la classe de CE2 à la rentrée prochaine. Le dimanche soir, Edward m'avait emmené dîner dans un restaurant français. Nous avions passé une agréable soirée. Edward s'était conduit en parfait gentleman comme à son habitude et repoussait bon nombre de prétendants qui venaient me faire la conversation. Cette pensée me fit sourire et Edward le remarqua :

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire mon amour ? » Me demanda t-il, me sortant par la même occasion de mes pensées.

« Notre soirée d'hier » Répondis-je « Dommage qu'elle se soit terminé trop tôt »

« Moi aussi j'aurai voulu la prolonger mais Carlie ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille » continua t-il me regardant droit dans les yeux me gratifiant de son fabuleux sourire en coin.

Notre fin de soirée aurait pu être des plus agréable si Carlie n'avait pas exigé que je me couche en même temps qu'elle. Vous devez-vous dire que j'aurai pu demander à Edward de m'attendre dans le salon le temps que je m'assure que Carlie est endormie avant de le rejoindre. Chose que j'ai fait, le seul problème c'est que je n'avais pas prévu de me faire prendre à mon propre jeu et de m'endormir à mon tour jusqu'au lendemain matin. Edward m'avait attendu et avait fini par s'endormir à son tour sur le canapé du salon. C'est vers 17h que nous arrivions à Los Angeles. Cette ville située au sud de la Californie, sur la côte pacifique et qui bénéficie méditerranéen et où l'on peut profiter de 365 jours d'ensoleillement contrairement à Seattle. Bref, une ville de rêve. La seule ombre au tableau est que la ville est située sue la faille de San Andréas et que le risque de séisme est très élevé.

Une fois sur la terre ferme et les bagages en main, Edward se dirigea vers le service de location de voiture. Ces messieurs avaient organisé ce voyage dans les moindres détails. Une belle BMW M3 gris métallisé nous attendait sur le parking de l'aéroport. Une fois les bagages dans le coffre, Carlie installée dans son rehausseur, nous prenions la direction de la villa. D'après ce qu'Edward avait bien voulu me dire, ses parents avaient hérité de celle-ci d'un oncle éloigné d'Esmée. Elle était dans un piteux état mais avec le talent d'Edward et le savoir-faire de sa mère, mon amoureux la qualifiait de merveille. Elle était située sur les collines de Malibu et le Luis dont les garçons avaient parlé était le jardinier et le gardien de celle-ci durant l'absence des Cullen.

Lorsque Edward pénétra dans la propriété, je fus estomaquée par la beauté de la villa et du jardin qui l'entourait. La villa était blanche et semblait très lumineuse vue le nombre de baies vitrées. Le jardin était tout aussi magnifique. La pelouse ressemblait à un parcourt de golf, des palmiers étaient plantés tout le long de la propriété et une fontaine trônait au beau milieu de tout ça.

« Edward, c'est merveilleux » M'exclamais-je abasourdie par la beauté des lieux.

« Ouais! C'est super beau Edward, la maison d'Esmée est comme dans les films à la télé » Ajouta Carlie excitée comme une puce.

« J'en conclus que ça vous plait. » Nous demanda t-il ?

« Tu plaisante j'espère » Répondis-je en sortant de la voiture « J'ai l'impression d'être chez une star. Ta mère et toi avez fait du bon travail. Je reconnais bien là ton talent d'architecte mon amour »

« Merci mon cœur » Me dit-il en venant m'enlacer et m'embrasser.

« Hé! Moi, vous m'oubliez » Nous coupa Carlie qui était sortie à son tour et qui voulait profiter de notre câlin.

« C'est pas trop tôt » Nous dit une grosse voix que j'identifiais comme celle d'Emmet « Tu en as mis du temps frangin. Tu t'es arrêté en chemin pour bécoter Bella pendant que la petite dormait ?»

« Idiot, ne commence pas avec tes allusions ou je mets Rose au courant que tu embête sa petite sœur et crois-moi, sa va chauffer pour ton matricule » Rétorqua Alice « Aide les plutôt à décharger le coffre au lieu de raconter des conneries »

Il s'exécuta sans broncher. Quand Alice s'énerve, vaut mieux l'écouté et ne pas broncher. Il se dirigea vers la maison nos bagages en main suivie de près pas Carlie.

« Bon, trêve de plaisanterie. Bella, je suis contente que tu sois enfin arrivée. Alors, comment c'est passé le restaurant avec Edward, le rendez-vous avec Carmen, le vol? Bref, je veux tout savoir » Continua Alice excitée comme une puce.

« Oula, on se calme Alice. On vient juste d'arriver et toi tu veux déjà accaparer Bella» La coupa Edward « Nous sommes un peu épuiser par cette journée, nous avons faim et je voudrais faire visiter la maison à mes deux princesses avant de dîner »

« D'accord rabat joie mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Allons rejoindre Rose et Jasper dans la cuisine, ils préparent le dîner » S'inclina Alice qui se dirigea à son tour vers la maison.

Cette dernière phrase m'arrêta net. Edward me regardait avec un regard interrogateur.

« Que se passe t-il mon amour ?» S'inquiéta Edward

« Ne me dit pas que Rose a fait la cuisine ? » Demanda-je inquiète à Alice qui s'était arrêtée pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

« Bien sur » Répondit t-elle amusée « Pourquoi ? »

« Oh mon dieu ! » Dis-je horrifiée.

« Pourquoi cette réaction ? » Me questionna Edward.

« La cuisine et Rose ça fait deux. Si tu ne veux pas passer les deux prochaines semaines au lit pour intoxication alimentaire, ne mange en aucun cas ce qu'elle a préparé. Un jour, avant que je ne parte en France, j'étais parti faire les boutiques avec Sue pour mon emménagement. Nous sommes arrivées en retard pour préparer le dîner et Rose a prit les commandes. Lorsque nous sommes rentrées, une odeur abominable avait envahi la maison. Elle avait cuisiné un rôti avec de la purée. Je vous laisse imaginer le carnage. Résultat, un rôti aussi dure qu'une semelle de chaussure et une purée de pomme de terre de couleur marron. Je me demande encore aujourd'hui comment elle a fait pour que la purée devienne marron. Bref depuis ce jour, elle n'a jamais retouché à une casserole » Expliquais-je dégoûtée par les images qui me revenaient en mémoire.

Et là sans comprendre pourquoi, Alice et Edward partirent dans un fou rire. Je les regardais étonné de leur comportement et en venais à me demander s'ils n'étaient pas fous.

« Qu'est ce qu'il vous prend, j'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? » Demandais-je vexée par leurs attitudes.

« Excuse … nous… mais … voir … ta tête est hilarante » Répondit Alice plier de rire.

« Quoi ? Explique-moi le fond de ta pensée ? » M'énervais-je.

« Ne t'énerve pas mon amour mais la tête que tu as fait en te remémorant les talents culinaires de Rose valait le détour » Continua Edward qui essayait de reprendre son calme autant que possible.

« Et puis, je dois t'avouer que Rose n'a pas exactement fait la cuisine ce soir » Expliqua Alice un fois son calme revenu.

« Que veux-tu dire par-là ? » Questionnais-je de nouveau.

« Tu nous crois assez fou pour laisser Rose faire la cuisine. Nous savons tous très bien qu'elle n'soit pas douée et jamais l'idée de lui laisser une casserole entre les mains nous viendra à l'esprit, je peux te l'assurer » Se confessa t-elle « Elle s'est juste contenter de réchauffer les plats que nous avons été chercher chez le traiteur sous la surveillance de Jasper. On ne sait jamais, elle serait peut être capable de faire brûler le repas »

Je me joignis à leur hilarité et les suivis dans la villa. L'entrée donnait directement sur le salon. Il était spacieux, très lumineux et ouvert sur la cuisine séparée par un bar. Il était composé d'un canapé d'angle 5 places blancs et noirs et de 2 fauteuils assortis. Des coussins verts et multicolores étaient disposés dessus. La table basse en verre et le piano à queue noir apportais au salon une touche de modernité et d'originalité. A travers ce salon, je pouvais remarquer le travail d'Esmée. La salle à manger était adjacente au salon. Elle était composée d'une grande table en bois noire avec les chaises assorties.

Mon attention fut tournée vers la cuisine lorsque j'entendis Rose affublée d'un tablier de cuisine avec comme inscription « Je suis un chef », jurer contre une barquette en aluminium. Carlie était assise sur un des tabourets du bar tandis qu'Emmet essayait d'aider Rose dans son combat contre cette malheureuse barquette. Cette vision fit redoubler notre fou rire ce qui eu pour effet de faire remarquer notre présence.

« Pourquoi vous rigolez bande d'idiot ? » Nous demanda Emmet.

« Rose » Répondit Alice courageusement car la concerné lui lançait des éclaires.

« Allez-y, amusez-vous bien à mes dépends mais méfiez-vous, la vengeance est un plat que se mange froid et je pourrais mettre des laxatifs dans la nourriture si vous allez trop loin » Rétorqua t-elle avant de rire avec nous.

La cuisine était magnifique. L'inox brossé se mélange bien au décor cerisier des placards et lui donne un style « urban chic ». L'implantation aérée de celle-ci met en avant le plan de cuisson massif qui s'appuie à de larges coffres coulissant. Les placards sont totalement encastrés et les lignes très géométriques accentuent la sobriété de la cuisine.

« Dit-moi Rose, dans combien de temps le dîner sera prêt, je voudrais faire visiter la villa à Bella et Carlie » Questionna Edward.

« Hum! Nous passons à table dans 30 minutes, tu as largement le temps »

« Vos bagages sont déjà dans les chambres » Nous informa Emmet « Oh ! Bella, je t'ai mis dans las même chambre qu'Edward, ça ne pose pas de problème »

« C'est-à-dire que Carlie ne dort pas encore toute seule donc… » Dis-je.

« Mais si, j'suis une grande fille » Me coupa t-elle.

« Hier encore, j'ai dormi avec toi ? » Lui demandais-je étonné par sa réponse.

« C'était un pari avec Emmet. Il est venu manger chez Esmée et Carlisle et il m'a dit de te faire une blague. D'ailleurs, je veux mes 20 dollars, nounours, tu vois bien, elle a dormi avec moi et Edward dans le salon » Répondit-elle en tendant la main vers Emmet prête à recevoir son salaire.

« EMMET CULLEN, comment ose-tu embarquer Carlie dans tes paris stupides, elle n'a que 5 ans » M'énervais-je.

« C'était pour rire et faire enrager notre petit Eddie. Au lieu de t'énerver, tu devrais me remercier. Au moins cette fois-ci, vous n'avez pas été coupé en pleine action »

« Comment sais-tu ça ? » Demandais-je abasourdi par sa révélation. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rose. Traîtresse. « Rose ? »

« Je…Je… C'est de sa faute. Il a remarqué notre manège samedi, il m'a posé des questions, je n'ai pas répondu alors il m'a menacé et je lui ai tout dit. Désolé» Bégaya t-elle.

« Et de quoi t'as t-il menacer ? »

« Plus rien pendant 2 semaines, si tu vois ce que je veux dire » Répondit fièrement cet idiot un sourire en travers le visage.

Avant que je ne rétorque quelques chose, Edward me tira sur le bras et m'emmena à l'étage suivi de près par Alice. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Rose avait pu raconter tout ce que je lui avais confié à Emmet. Je venais de vivre la plus grande honte de toute ma vie et avec lui, je n'étais pas sortie de l'auberge. Je sens que ces 15 jours vont être insupportables avec un pareil phénomène. La seule solution, trouver une vengeance qui lui bouclera le bec.

Arrivée à l'étage, Alice nous fit visiter chaque chambre avant de terminer par la notre. Edward me tenait toujours la main et faisait de petits cercle sur le dessus pour me détendre un peu.

Elle commença la visite par la chambre de Rose et Emmet. Elle était dans les tons rouges et noirs et un énorme lit de la même couleur trônait au milieu de la pièce. Cette chambre aux couleurs vives correspondait bien à notre couple. Une coiffeuse assortie au lit ainsi qu'un imposant dressing complétaient le mobilier de la chambre. Un écran plasma était attaché sur le mur opposé au lit.

La chambre d'Alice et de Jasper était dans les tons bleus ce qui lui donnait une ambiance calme. Le design sobre et élégant du lit s'accordait parfaitement avec le couple. Une coiffeuse assortie au lit ainsi qu'un dressing encore plus grand que celui de la chambre de Rose et d'Emmet complétaient la chambre. Alice m'expliqua que son dressing était le plus grand de la villa. Raison pour laquelle elle a choisit cette chambre.

La salle de bain était… y a pas de mots pour la décrire tellement cette pièce est géniale. Elle est chic et classique à la fois. Lumineuse et élégante. Les meubles sont agencés autour d'une baignoire en îlot et les 2 lavabos en verres sont placés en face d'un miroir ce qui donne à cette salle de bain un design à la fois moderne et inter temporel.

La chambre de Carlie était dans les tons jaunes/orangers. Le lit capitonné de couleur mandarine se mariait avec la coiffeuse de la chambre. Le dressing était également impressionnant et une télé était placée en face du lit.

Lorsque je découvrais ma chambre, j'en restais sans voix. Les tons blancs et noirs donnaient un air chaleureux à la pièce. Le lit à baldaquin en fer forgé et bois d'hévéa avec un somptueux voile blanc trônait en centre de la pièce poussé contre le mur. La coiffeuse était dans le même style que le lit et le dressing était à coupé le souffle. Cette chambre était également équipée d'un matériel vidéo.

Alice s'éclipsa me laissant seule avec mon chéri. Une fois la porte refermée, je m'emparais avidement de ses lèvres. Il ne tarda pas à approfondir le baisé. Mes mains passèrent derrière sa nuque tandis que les siennes resserraient fermement mes hanches afin de me coller plus contre lui. Le manque d'oxygène nous obligea à arrêter ce moment agréable. Je posais mon font contre le sien tout en gardant mes bras derrière sa nuque et lui ses mains autour de ma taille et lui murmurais en fermant mes yeux :

« Je t'aime »

« Autant que moi, je t'aime. Je suis bien avec toi, dans tes bras, chaque soir quand je vous vois Carlie et toi, mon moment préféré dans la journée. Vous quittez est une véritable torture et je compte bien profiter de toi chaque instant pendant ces vacances » Me murmura t-il à son tour.

« Te savoir à mes côtés pour me soutenir face à la situation de Carlie me conforte dans l'idée que tu tiens à moi comme je tiens à toi. Tu es le premier à qui j'ai donné mon cœur et j'espère au plus profond de mon être que tu seras le seul. Te voir partir le soir me déchire autant le cœur qu'à toi et à chaque fois, il me tarde d'être au lendemain pour te revoir » Me confessais-je les larmes me montant aux yeux.

J'ouvris les yeux et découvris les siens me dévorer. Nos regards se croisèrent et ma prise autour de sa nuque se fit plus ferme afin d'approcher son visage encore plus près du mien et sans que je mis attende, il s'empara de mes lèvres avec une fougue que je ne lui connaissais pas. J'entrouvris mes lèvres et sa langue vint à la rencontre de la mienne. Je me collais à lui le plus possible laissant mes mains voyager sur son torse pour passer sous son t-shirt tandis que les siennes me caressaient le dos avant d'atteindre mes fesses. Je voulus passer mes jambes autour de sa taille lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit sans que personne ne l'y autorise.

« Hé! Les amoureux, vous pouvez attendre que tout le monde soit coucher avant de faire vos cochonneries. Le repas est prêt, on attendant plus que vous. Nous sommes dans le jardin » Beugla Emmet avant de repartir.

« C'est pas vrai. C'est définitif, je déteste mon frère » Siffla Edward avant de me déposer un baiser tendre sur le nez.

« Tu ne m'en voudras pas si un meurtre est commis contre sa personne dans ce cas là » Demandais-je beaucoup de malice dans la voix.

« Evidement que non. De plus, je t'aiderai à faire disparaître toutes les traces et le corps » Me répondit-il.

Après cette brève discussion, nous descendions afin de les rejoindre pour le dîner. Je me préparais psychologiquement aux remarques d'Emmet. Nous passions par la véranda pour rejoindre la terrasse. Cette première était joliment décorée d'un salon de jardin en fer forgé : 2 canapés, 2 fauteuils et une table en verre. Il devait être près de 20h et le soleil était toujours au rendez-vous et la température toujours aussi élevée. La terrasse était digne d'une villa de star. Il y avait une piscine et même un jacuzzi. La vue était vraiment impressionnante. On avait une vue sur tout LA. Ils étaient tous là à nous attendre pour pouvoir commencer à dîner.

« Bon Bella, tu t'attarderas sur la vue magnifique de LA plus tard, pour l'instant j'ai faim alors grouillez-vous à installer vos petites fesses pour que l'on puisse commencer » Dit Emmet un couvert dans chaque main attendant le feu vert pour pouvoir commencer à manger.

Nous nous installions donc à table attendant que Rose et Jasper reviennent avec le plat. Le silence était pesant. Je lançais des éclaires à Emmet à chaque fois que celui-ci me regardait un sourire collé aux lèvres. Edward le comprit très bien et me prit la main sous la table me faisant de petits cercles sur le dessus pour me calmer. Rose revint rapidement avec un plat de lasagne suivi de Jasper avec une salade verte. Une fois installée, Rose prit la parole tandis que Jasper nous servait.

« Bella, j'espère que tu m'excuse, je ne voulais pas raconter ce que tu nous as confié mais… »

« Ne t'en fait pas Rose. J'aurai agit de la même façon si je m'étais retrouvé à ta place et Edward à celle d'Emmet. On ne résiste pas à l'appel du corps » La coupais-je.

« Bon si tout le monde est content, on va pouvoir commencer à manger » Marmonna Emmet une bouchée de lasagne en bouche.

« Par contre en ce qui concerne ton homme » Ajoutais-je un sourire sadique aux lèvres « Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Je prévois une vengeance digne d'une Swan et je te préviens tout de suite Emmet, ça va chauffer pour toi. Bien sur celle-ci te tombera dessus lorsque tu t'y attendras le moins et je sais que j'aurai toute l'aide dont j'ai besoin, n'est-ce pas Edward ? »

« Tout ce que tu vaux mon amour »Répondit ce dernier avant de me déposer un doux baiser dans le cou.

« Traître » Siffla Emmet en ses dents en regardant Edward « Je ne savais pas que Bella portait la culotte dans votre couple »

« Aucun de nous n'est supérieur à l'autre dans notre couple et je suis d'accord avec elle. Fait moi confiance, ne prend ça à la légère. Bella ne se laisse pas faire » Lui répondit mon amour.

Ceci eu l'avantage de boucler le bec à Emmet pour le reste de la soirée. Ces 15 jours de vacances allaient être inoubliables.

« Maintenant que vous avez fini de vous faire des gentillesses, je dois vous rappeler que nous sommes à LA et que je nous ai concocté un programme digne d'une Alice Cullen » Dit Alice.

« Oh ! Mon dieu » Me souffla mon amoureux.

« Dans mon programme, tout le mode y trouvera son compte. Il y a de nombreuses choses à découvrir ici comme le parc de Disney Land ou encore les studios de cinéma à Hollywood. Et puis Sunset Boulevard, Santa Monica Boulevard, Melrose Avenue et bien évidement, Rodéo Drive à Beverly Hills : il y a des tonnes de magasins à faire et rien que pour ça, il nous faudra

au moins trois jours rien que pour le shopping » Continua t-elle

Je crus m'étouffer avec ma lasagne à cette annonce.

« Tu plaisante j'espère » Demandais-je une fois mon souffle retrouvé « Ne compte pas sur moi pour passer trois jours à faire du shopping, j'ai autre chose en tête comme me prélasser au bord de cette magnifique piscine ou encore profiter des plages. Je compte faire un footing sur la plage tous les matins pour ne pas perdre mes bonnes habitudes. Et Carlie, tu as pensé à Carlie, la pauvre, trois jours de shopping, elle ne tiendra jamais surtout te connaissant toi et ta fièvre acheteuse. Une fois que tu es lancée, impossible de t'arrêter. Alors Alice s'il te plait, contente-toi d'une journée de shopping et profite du reste. On n'est là pour s'amuser et se reposer avant la rentrée »

« D'accord, mais on garde quand même Disney Land et les studios d'Hollywood ? » Demanda t-elle avec sa moue à la Alice.

« Bien évidement, qui serait contre d'aller dans ces endroits magiques ? » Questionnais-je.

« Pas moi ! Veux voir Mickey et Minnie et puis les princesses, les nains de Blanche Neige et la parade Hight School music hall et faire du manège. Et puis voir aussi comment c'est fait les dessins animés » Me répondit Carlie des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Voilà c'est réglé » Concluais-je.

Tout le monde me regardait les ronds comme ci je venais d'une autre planète.

« Quoi ? » Demandais-je « J'ai un bout de salade entre les dents ? »

« Non mon amour, tu es juste impressionnante » Me répondit Edward.

« Tu es seulement la première à tenir tête à Alice. Il faudra que tu me donne ta recette petite sœur » Continua mon frère « Ca pourrais mettre utile »

« N'y compte même pas mon chéri » Le coupa Alice « Et de toute façon, il n'y a pas de secret, j'ai juste voulu être gentil avec Bella et Carlie, c'est tout. On en parle plus »

« Si tu le dis mon cœur » Capitula Jasper.

Le reste du repas se fit dans la bonne humeur. Après celui-ci, les garçons entreprirent de faire la vaisselle tandis que les filles et moi nous profitions du magnifique spectacle que nous offrait le coucher de soleil.

Carlie assise entre mes jambes sur le transat commençait à s'endormir. Il était tant pour cette jeune demoiselle d'aller mettre ses yeux à dormir. Je la montais donc dans sa chambre et la coucha. Edward vint me rejoindre quelques instants plus tard et me mit au courant que les quatre autres avaient décidé de se prélasser dans le jacuzzi.

« Que dirais-tu de continuer ce qu'Emmet a interrompu tout à l'heure » Me chuchota t-il sensuellement une fois que le porte de Carlie fut refermée.

« Je ne demande pas mieux mais avant je vais prendre une douche » Répondis-je d'une voix que je voulais être sensuelle.

Je partis donc direction notre chambre prendre les affaires dont j'ai besoin dans ma valise et me dirigea vers la salle de bain. Edward me suivi et entreprit en m'attendant de défaire ses bagages. Cette douche me fit le plus grand bien. J'enfilais un boxer en dentelle bleu nuit ainsi qu'une nuisette en soie de la même couleur. Une fois sortie, Edward prit ma place, sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil appréciateur auparavant sur ma tenue, tandis que moi je rangeais mes affaires. J'avais à peine refermée le tiroir à sous-vêtements que celui-ci entra dans la chambre vêtu d'un simple pantalon de pyjama qui je dois le dire lui va très bien. Il s'approcha de moi d'une démarche féline avant de me prendre par la taille.

« Où en étions tout à l'heure ? » Demandais-je le plus sensuellement possible « J'ai eu un trou de mémoire pendant le repas et je ne m'en souviens plus »

« Laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire » Répondit-il.

Il s'empara de mes lèvres avec tendresse. Je les entrouvrais laissant sa langue rejoindre la mienne pour approfondir notre baiser. Mes mains lui caressaient le torse et allèrent se réfugier derrière sa nuque. Les siennes descendirent le long de mes hanches avant de passer sous ma nuisette. Ce petit geste me fit lâcher un gémissement. Nous dûmes mettre fin à notre baiser par manque d'oxygène.

« Alors ? La mémoire te souviens-tu de quelque chose ? » Me demanda t-il tout en reprenant son souffle

« Hum ! C'est encore vague, tu crois que tu pourrais recommencer ? »

« Bien sur, tout ce que tu voudras »

Et il recommença poussant encore plus loin notre baiser. Cette fois-ci, ses mains s'étaient glissées sous mon shorty tandis que les miennes passaient sous son pantalon. C'est bien sur à ce moment là que mon stupide téléphone portable sonna. Dieu me déteste ?

« C'est pas vrai » Grogna Edward « Qu'est ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça ? Laisse le sonner »

« Non, C'est la sonnerie de mon père, ça doit être important vu l'heure qu'il est »

Il était 23h, je me demande ce que mon père voulait bien me vouloir à cette heure.

« Allo »

« _Bella, c'est papa, désolé de t'appeler aussi tard mais je devais te faire part de l'avancé de l'enquête »_

« Ok, je t'écoute. Que ce passe t-il ? »

« Ce matin, je suis aller à la maison des Davis pour rechercher la pièce secrète dont Carlie nous a parlé et à mon arrivé, j'ai découvert que la maison a été visitée ce week end. Elle était totalement saccagée. Le meurtrier est revenu sûrement pour chercher quelque chose d'important. Il a aussi découvert la pièce secrète et l'a totalement dévastée. Je n'ai pas retrouvé le médaillon. Je voulais que tu le sache. Je veux aussi que tu fasses attention à Carlie et toi, on ne sait pas ce qu'il a trouvé »

« On fera attention papa, ne t'en fait pas. Je t'embrasse »

« Je t'embrasse aussi ma fille et embrasse Carlie pour moi »

Je raccrochais abasourdi par les révélations que m'avait fait mon père. Edward vit ma mine déconfite et vint me prendre dans ses bras.

**Désolé pour le retard. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus.**

**Dans mon dernier chapitre beaucoup trouve que Carlie parle très bien pour une enfant de 5 ans, j'en suis désolé et j'essaye de faire du mieux que je peux dans les prochains chapitre pour réparer cette erreur.**

**Je vous remercie pour toutes ces reviews**

**Gros bisous**


	13. Los Angeles Part 2

Cette nuit là, j'eus du mal à trouver le sommeil. La conversation téléphonique que j'avais eut avec mon père me revenait en mémoire et je pouvais m'empêcher de me poser des questions. L'assassin d'Angéla et Ben a-t-il récupéré ce médaillon ? Connaît-il l'existence de Carlie ? Pourquoi a t-il leur maison sans dessus dessous ? Une chose est sur pour moi à ce moment, il ne fallait absolument pas que je dise à Carlie que mon père n'avait pas réussi à mettre la main sur ce médaillon. Du moins pas avant de rentrer à Seattle.

Ne trouvant plus le sommeil, je me décidais à me lever. Je quittais à contre cœur les bras chauds d'Edward qui lui dormait profondément. Cette dernière semaine avait vraiment été difficile pour lui. Il avait travaillé dur sur ses derniers projets pour pouvoir prendre ces quinze jours de vacances bien méritées.

Je décidais, pour calmer mes nerfs, de faire un petit footing sur la plage située à moins d'un kilomètre de la maison avant de faire quelques courses. Me voir manger des plats tous préparés pendant toutes les vacances, très peu pour moi.

Après une toilette rapide, j'enfilais un corsaire noir, une brassière de sport grise ainsi que ma paire de tennis blanche. J'attachais mes cheveux en queue de cheval pour plus de confort. Je laissais un mot à Edward sur mon oreiller pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète de mon absence et m'arrêta quelques minutes dans la chambre de Carlie pour l'observer dormir. Elle était si innocente et semblait si fragile. Elle avait vécu des choses horribles et ce n'était pas encore terminés. Elle surmontait toutes ces épreuves avec beaucoup de courage et ne se plaignait jamais. Je l'admirais pour ça et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Je tenais beaucoup à elle. Je descendis à la cuisine boire un verre de jus d'orange, pris ma veste de sport blanche, une serviette de toilette pour effacer toute trace de transpiration, une bouteille d'eau, les clés de la BMW, mon portefeuille et mon MP3 avant de sortir de la maison. Il était à peine 6h du matin et la température était déjà bien élevée. Elle n'avait rien de comparable à celle de Seattle.

Le trajet jusqu'à la plage ne dura pas plus de 5 minutes. Celle-ci était déserte à cette heure ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Le levé du soleil était magnifique et donnait au ciel une jolie couleur orangée. Rien de telle que de courir sans personne aux alentours pour décompresser. Je descendis donc sur la plage. J'attachais ma veste autour de ma taille et mit en route mon lecteur MP3. Pendant que je courais, je me remémorais tous ce qui avaient pu m'arriver depuis mon retour de France. En à peine un mois et demi, j'avais retrouvé mon père, je m'étais réconcilié avec ma sœur et mon frère ainsi que les Cullen. J'ai une place en or dans l'un des plus grand journal de Seattle, j'étais dans la cours pour le poste de rédacteur en chef de ce même journal, j'avais un petit ami extraordinaire et bien sur, il y avait Carlie. Ce petit rayon de soleil qui a changé toute ma vie. Edward et elle étaient mes deux seules raisons de vivre. Après avoir couru une bonne heure et demi, je décidais qu'il était tant d'aller faire ces quelques courses et de rentrer préparer le petit déjeuné. J'étais adossée au capot de la voiture buvant de l'eau en regardant l'horizon lorsqu'une voix d'homme me fit sursauter :

« Bonjour, jolie demoiselle »

« Bon…Bonjour » Réussis-je à articuler.

Cet homme n'était pas mal du tout. Grand, brun aux yeux bleu, un teint californien. Il portait un pantalon de survêtement noir et un t-shirt blanc très près du corps qui laissait voir sa musculature.

« Désolé si je vous ai effrayé. Ça fait une demi-heure que je vous observe courir et je viens de prendre mon courage à deux mains pour venir vous parler. Je me présente, je m'appelle Dimitri » Se présenta t-il en me tendant la main.

« Enchantée, moi c'est Bella » Me présentais-je en lui serrant la main qu'il me tendait.

« Vous n'êtes pas du coin ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu avant aujourd'hui ? » Me demanda t-il.

« Effectivement, je viens de Seattle » Confirmais-je.

« D'où votre teint pâle. Vous n'avez rien d'une californienne type » Conclut-il.

« Et à quoi ressemble une californienne type ? » Le questionnais-je.

« Heu… Blonde, bronzée et siliconée » Répondit-il visiblement gêné.

« Ah ! D'accord, je suis totalement l'inverse effectivement » Dis-je avant de rire.

Le pauvre, il était gêné. Il changea de sujet de conversation.

« Et… Heu… Vous êtes venue seule en Californie ? » Me demanda t-il en rougissant.

« Non, je suis venue avec ma famille, mon petit ami et ma fille. Nous sommes dans une villa sur les collines de Malibu » Expliquais-je.

« Une fille ? Mais… Mais, vous êtes jeune ? » Il semblait surpris.

« J'ai 20 ans et ma fille va en avoir 5 » Répondis-je un peu sèchement.

« Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous vexer. C'est que … je …vous… »

Il cherchait à se justifier, preuve que mon mensonge fonctionnait.

« Ne vous en faite pas, j'ai l'habitude qu'on me juge et j'assume parfaitement mes choix » Le coupais-je.

Encore une fois, il changea de conversation. Il était rouge pivoine à présent.

« Et où se situe votre villa, je connais peut-être les propriétaires » Me demanda t-il.

« Elle appartient aux Cullen, je ne pense pas que vous les connaissiez, ils vivent aussi à Seattle » Répondis-je poliment.

« Bien sur que je les connais. Tout le monde les connaît ici. Mme Cullen et Edward ont fait un travail incroyable sur leur villa. Madame Cullen est une grande décoratrice et Edward un architecte talentueux et puis, Emmet Cullen était un de mes amis à l'université. Ça fait plus de 5 ans que je ne l'ai pas vu. Nous avons fait notre première année de commerce ensemble avant que je parte en France étudier la cuisine. Le commerce n'était vraiment pas mon truc. J'avais choisi cette branche pour faire mon père. Je suis revenu depuis un an et demi et j'ai mon propre restaurant français ici à Santa Monica : « Aux Champs Elysées » » Continua t-il.

Quelle coïncidence tout de même, aller à Los Angeles pour rencontrer un ancien ami d'Emmet. Le monde est vraiment petit. Nous continuons à faire connaissance en parlant de tout et de rien. Il m'expliqua qu'il aimait venir courir sur cette plage tous les matins car c'était la moins fréquentée des environs et qu'il aimait la tranquillité. Bien sur, il ne manqua pas de me raconter quelques anecdotes au sujet d'Emmet qui pourraient mettre utile pour mettre en place un début de vengeance. Il me donna son numéro de portable et me demanda de prévenir Emmet que son vieux pote de fac était de retour sur le territoire et qu'il était impatient de le revoir. Il me fit promettre de venir dîner dans son restaurant et qu'aucune réservation ne serrait obligatoire avant. Il me garderait une table quel que soit le jour où je viendrai. Je le laissais donc faire son jogging et partie direction une superette pour acheter tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour faire un repas équilibré et riche en vitamine. J'avais décidé de faire pour midi une bonne salade aux poulets et en dessert, un smoothie aux fruits rouges. Une fois le plein de nourriture fait, je rentrais à la villa.

Apparemment, Luis, le jardinier des Cullen, était déjà à son poste et s'activait dans le jardin. C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, d'origine hispanique. Il avait des cheveux couleur poivre et sel et de grands yeux noirs et une moustache de couleur identique à ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il me vit arriver, il vint à ma rencontre.

« Bonjour, je suis Luis, vous devez être Melle Swan ? » Me salua t-il.

« Bonjour Luis, mais… »

« Vous êtes encore plus jolie que dans la description de Melle Alice » S'empressa t-il d'ajouter.

« Merci, mais appelé-moi tout simplement Bella, s'il vous plait » Demandais-je alors que j'ouvrais le coffre de la voiture pour en sortir les sacs de provisions.

« Tout ce que vous voudrez. Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour porter vos courses ? »

« Un peu d'aide ne sera pas de refus. Savez-vous si quelqu'un d'autre est réveillé ? »

« Oh ! Mon dieu non, Melle Bella. Il est à peine 9h, les Cullen dorment toujours jusqu'à 10, ce sont de vraies marmottes lorsqu'ils sont en vacances. Si nous avons le malheur de les réveiller avant, je ne vous raconte pas la journée que vous allez passer après cela. Mme Esmée ne prend même pas le risque de le faire, elle connaît ses enfants par cœur »

Sa petite remarque nous déclancha un petit rire. J'imaginais assez bien Alice ou Emmet de mauvaise humeur toute la journée tapant sur les nerfs de Jasper et de Rose. Luis m'accompagna à la cuisine pour déposer les courses et je lui proposais de prendre un café avec moi le temps que je prépare le petit déjeuné de tout le monde. Pendant que je commençais à faire la cuisine, il m'aida à ranger mes achats. Il était surprit par la quantité de fruits et de légumes que j'avais pu prendre. Il n'était pas habituer à ce que les Cullen mange autre chose que des plats préparés. Les seules fois ou ils mangeaient de la cuisine dites faite maison c'était quand leur mère la faisait sinon c'était toujours plat tout préparé ou restaurant. Mais j'avais décidé de leur faire changer leur habitude. Luis semblait amusé par la situation. Pendant que je m'afférais à la cuisine, Luis me parla de sa vie et de sa femme Maria. Pour le petit déjeuné, j'avais prévu des œufs et du bacon, des pancakes, des céréales, du café, une salade de fruit et un jus d'orange fait maison. Luis m'avait aidé à installer la table sur la terrasse. Une fois les pancakes terminés, je commençais à cuisiner les œufs et le bacon. J'étais persuadée que l'odeur alléchante du bacon grillé allait réveiller nos marmottes. Je mis délicatement les tranches de bacons sur la poêle chaude. Une délicieuse odeur se dégagea de la poêle et embauma la cuisine puis d'un seul coup, un énorme bruit se fit entendre à l'étage comme si quelqu'un était tombé d'un lit suivi d'un « Aïe! » puis un autre bruit se fit entendre, quelqu'un qui sautait par terre et puis :

« Bacon. On cuisine du bacon » Se mit à crier Emmet réveillant tout le monde par la même occasion.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, Emmet se trouvait dans la cuisine et me regardait les yeux brillants. On se serait cru le matin de Noël et qu'il était émerveillé par tous ses cadeaux. Le reste des marmottes descendirent en pestant contre le perturbateur. Rose entra la première les yeux à demi-fermé et se frottait les fesses. Elle passa derrière son homme et lui claqua l'arrière de la tête. Les autres qui suivaient derrière n'étaient pas plus réveillés. Alice s'accrochait à Jasper qui marchait au radar et Edward les suivait, un peu plus réveillé, avec Carlie dans les bras qui elle semblait la plus réveillée de tous.

« Aïe! Rosie mais t'es folle ? »

« Moi folle ? Mais tu plaisantes, tu viens de m'éjecter du lit. Je te signal que tu me servais d'oreiller avant que tu te lèves et que j'atterrisse les fesses par terre » S'énerva Rose furieuse de son réveil.

Qui ne serait pas énervé à sa place ?

« C'est pas de ma faute si j'adore le bacon »

« Ouais! Et bien tu n'étais pas obligé de partager ta joie avec tout le monde, il y en a qui aurait voulu dormir un peu plus longtemps » Gémit Alice la tête sur l'épaule de mon frère les yeux encore clos.

Ce petit échange nous déclancha à Luis et moi une crise de rire. Les voir comme ça se chamailler dès le lever à moitié endormi était vraiment hilarant. Ils nous dévisageaient comme si nous débarquions d'une autre planète.

« Quoi ? » Leur dis-je

« Tu te moque de nous, là ? » Demanda mon frère.

« Non, tu crois ? » Répondis-je « Vous verriez vos têtes, ça vaut le détour. Je ne savais pas qu'un malheureux morceau de bacon grillé pouvait causer autant de dégât »

« C'est donc de ta faute ? Emmet adore le bacon et tu le savais, tu as voulu te venger et tout le monde y a le droit. Tu … Tu… »Commença Rose à me menacer en pointant son index dans ma direction.

« On se calme, là » La coupais-je amusée par la situation pointant ma spatule sur Rose « Tout le monde sur la terrasse et que ça saute. Le petit déjeuné vous attend. J'arrive avec le bacon et les œufs. Aller ouste! Hors de ma vue avant que je ne m'énerve encore plus »

Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la terrasse au pas de course. Luis me regardait étonné, avant de me saluer et de prendre congés. Edward s'arrêta à ma hauteur, Carlie toujours dans ses bras, et m'embrassa. J'embrassais ensuite Carlie.

« Bonjour mon amour» Me dit Edward.

« Bonjour vous deux et désolé pour ce réveil »

« Ne t'en fait pas, nous étions déjà réveillés depuis 10 bonnes minutes. Carlie est venue se glisser dans le lit parce que tu n'étais pas là. D'ailleurs, pourquoi es-tu partie si tôt ce matin. Si tu m'avais réveillé, je serai venu avec toi » Me demanda t-il visiblement inquiet.

« Insomnie » Répondis-je simplement tout en remuant les œufs et retournant le bacon.

« Charlie» C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

« Mais ça va mieux. Et toi ma princesse, comment s'est passée ta nuit ? » Demandais-je à Carlie.

« Très bien dormi et j'ai rêvé que j'étais une princesse et que je fais la parade à Disney Land sur un char »

« C'est un très joli rêve ma puce. Est-ce que tu as faim ? »

Elle hocha la tête pour affirmer.

« Moi aussi je meurs de faim » Nous dit Edward en se frottant l'estomac « Nous devrions nous dépêcher si nous voulons encore avoir quelques chose à se mettre sous la dent »

« Oh ! Mais s'ils ont tout mangé, j'ai toujours avec moi les œufs et le bacon. Allez vous installer, j'arrive »

Une fois sur la terrasse, je vis que tout le monde était calme et m'attendait. Personne n'avait touché à quoi que se soit et j'en fus très surprise. Je m'installais entre Carlie et Edward après avoir posé les œufs et le bacon que j'avais mis dans des plats. Emmet regardait le bacon comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde.

« Vous n'avez rien mit dans vos assiettes, vous n'avez pas faim ? » Demandais-je.

« Nous t'attendions » Répondit Rose « Et, je parle au nom de tout le monde, nous voulons nous excuser pour notre comportement de ce matin. On ne mérite pas ce petit déjeuné après la façon dont nous nous sommes comportés et en plus nous ne t'avons pas salué »

« Ne t'en fait pas Rose. C'est un peu ma faute si vous êtes de mauvais poil. Luis m'avait pourtant prévenu. En ce qui concerne le petit déjeuné, ça ne me dérange pas. Au contraire, ça me fait même plaisir et je compte bien préparer tous nos repas » Répliquais-je.

« Ne te sens surtout pas obligée Bella » Me dit Alice visiblement mieux réveillée « Nous avons l'habitude en vacance de manger surgelé ou à emporter. Alors fait comme nous et profite »

« Hors de question. Pas la peine de polémiquer plus longtemps. Je ferais la cuisine un point c'est tout. Fin de la discussion » Ajoutais-je déterminée.

J'observais Emmet qui avait toujours les yeux rivés sur le bacon.

« Emmet, fait moi plaisir et sert toi en bacon, estomac sur pattes. Tu me fais pitié à le dévorer du regard » Lâchais-je avant d'éclater de rire.

Le reste du petit déjeuné se passa sans encombre. Emmet ne disait pas un mot trop occupé à se régaler. Tout le monde en faisait de même tandis que moi je me contentais d'une salade de fruits et une tasse de café. Le moral n'était vraiment pas au rendez-vous. La conversation que j'avais eut avec Charlie hier et ma courte nuit y était pour beaucoup. Alice remarqua mon mal aise.

« Dit-moi Bella, tu as une petite mine. Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Me demanda Alice inquiète.

« Tout va bien, je suis juste un peu fatigué » Répondis-je me forçant à sourire.

« Avoue que petit Eddy c'est chargé de te garder éveillé cette nuit et que ce matin tu en fais les frais » Ajouta Emmet avant de se marrer.

« Emmet » Le réprimanda Edward « Arrête avec tes sous-entendus concernant notre intimité. Et je te demanderais de faire attention lorsque tu parles en présence de Carlie, je te rappelle qu'elle n'a que 5 ans »

« On se calme frangin. Je m'intéresse c'est tout »

« Laisse couler Edward. Il m'en faut plus pour me mettre mal à l'aise. Je n'en dirais pas autant de ton frère » Intervenais-je.

« Explique le fond de ta pensée » Me demanda Emmet soudainement intéressé par mes paroles.

Le début de ma vengeance pouvait commencer. Repenser à ce que Dimitri m'avait confié me fit rire. Tout le monde posait un regard interrogateur sur moi. Sûrement devaient-ils me prendre pour une folle. Après avoir repris mes esprits, je commençais mes explications :

« Emmet, je ne voudrais pas te foutre la honte devant tout le monde »

« Rien ne me fait honte Bella, j'assume toujours mes actes alors, vas-y balance » Me lança t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu l'auras voulu. Savez-vous que Emmet, ici présent, c'est tapé la honte sa vie lors de son bizutage à l'université ? » Demandais-je en riant.

« Non, c'est une époque de sa vie dont il fait abstraction. Soit disant qu'il veut respecter un pacte fait avec la confrérie dans laquelle il a adhéré. Même Rose n'est pas au courant » Répondit Jasper visiblement intéressé par mon sous-entendu.

De son côté, Emmet était blanc comme un linge. Je suis persuader qu'il se souvient de ce dont je veux parler et doit se demander comment je suis au courant de son soit disant pacte. Je jubile, ma vengeance est lancée.

« Je ne pense pas que sa intéresse qui que se soit » Nous coupa le concerner.

« Au contraire » S'exclama Alice « Je veux savoir. Bella a piqué ma curiosité, il me tarde de connaître la suite de son histoire. Je t'en pris, continue »

« Bella ne fait pas ça » Me supplia Emmet.

« Et pourquoi donc. Tu ne te gêne pas pour dévoiler des faits gênant de notre vie. Et aujourd'hui, c'est à mon tour. Donc comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, cela c'est passé pendant le bizutage de notre Emmet. Lui et 6 de ses camarades de bizutages étaient dans l'auditorium de l'université pour l'une de leurs épreuves. Ils étaient tous habillés d'une peau de bête comme tarzan, d'un string panthère et d'un masque d'animal. Bref, impossible de les reconnaître. Ils ont commencé à se déhancher sur la musique du film « Full Monty » pendant que les bizuteurs les filmaient. Tout en continuant de se déhancher, ils ne virent pas que le doyen ainsi que les professeurs venaient de renter et les observaient. Le doyen a fait appeler la sécurité mais ils ont déguerpi avant son arrivée. Personne n'a jamais réussi à découvrir qui étaient ces sept personnes, malgré les photos diffusées dans le journal du campus et la vidéo sur internet. D'ailleurs Rose, je suis étonné que tu n'aie pas reconnu le déhanché de ton homme. Il paraît que cela valait le détour » Continuais-je pliée de rire.

Pendant mon monologue, tout le monde resta de marbre jusqu'à que je termine. Tout le monde me suivit dans mon fou rire sauf Emmet qui boudait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« C'était donc toi ? » Demanda ma sœur à son homme « Je t'avais bien reconnu et tu m'as menti avec Dimitri. Vous m'avez dit que vous étiez resté tranquillement à la confrérie alors quand fin de compte, tu te dandinais devant le doyen. Je croyais que j'étais folle et que je n'étais plus capable de reconnaître tes fesses »

« Rose… Je …Tu…. C'était assez humiliant comme ça. Surtout quand sortant Mme Haworth, ma prof de communication, en a profité pour me peloter les fesses » Bégaya notre nounours.

Cette révélation qui n'était pas prévu ne fit qu'accroître notre fou rire. Emmet me regardait avec un regard interrogateur. Il devait se demander comment je pouvais être au courant de cette période humiliante de sa vie.

« Comment as-tu su Bella ? Personne autour de cette table ne le savais » M'interrogea Emmet.

« Et bien disons que ce matin, après mon footing, j'ai rencontré une personne très charmante » Répondis-je simplement laissant planer le mystère.

« Comment ça une personne charmante ? » Me questionna Edward.

Il semblait intéressé par cette rencontre mystérieuse que j'avais faite. Mon petit Edward serait-il jaloux ?

« Disons que j'ai discuté ce matin avec un jeune homme, qui n'est autre que le fameux Dimitri dont Rose nous a parlé» Continuais-je.

« Il est à L.A. Oh ! Mon dieu. Comment as-tu fais pour qu'il te raconte tout ça ? Nous avions fait un pacte à l'époque et lui il … il te dit tout, comme ça ? » Me demanda t-il ahuri par ma révélation.

« Et oui. N'oublie pas que je suis journaliste et que si je décide de fouiner quand un sujet m'intéresse, je vais jusqu'au bout des choses et en l'occurrence, ça valait le détour. J'ai assez d'anecdotes à ton sujet pour te clouer le bec jusqu'à la fin des vacances » Répondis-je fière de ma répartie.

Après le petit déjeuné, tout le monde retourna vaquer à ses occupations. J'avais tout de même donné le numéro de Dimitri à Emmet pour qu'ils puissent se retrouver. Une fois tout le monde lavé et habillé, j'avais entreprit de me prélasser sur les chaises longues au bord de la piscine en compagnie de Carlie et d'Edward. Ce dernier n'avait desserré les dents depuis que j'avais parlé de Dimitri. Je décidais de rompre ce silence qui commençait à devenir pesant :

« Dis-moi Edward, tu compte faire la tête toute la journée ? »

« Ou as-tu vu que je faisais la tête ? » Répondit-il un peu trop sèchement à mon goût.

« Rien que le ton que tu emplois me le fait penser. Ne me dit pas que tu es jaloux qu'un autre homme soit venu me parler ? » L'interrogèrent.

« Pas du tout, c'est juste que … » Commença t-il avant de s'arrêter.

En plein dans le mile, j'avais vu juste. Mon cher Edward était jaloux de Dimitri.

« J'avais vu juste, tu es bien jaloux. Je te rassure tout de suite, tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter, c'est toi que j'aime »

« Je le sais ça mais Dimitri est le cousin de Félix et je ne veux pas qu'il s'immisce dans notre vie comme son cousin l' a fait lorsque j'étais avec Tanya. J'ai peur que tu partes avec lui. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre »

« Tu ne me perdras pas » Lui-je avant de me lever et de l'embrasser.

C'était le baiser le plus langoureux que je lui donnais y mettant toute ma fouge et tout mon amour. Lui prouvant par la même occasion qu'il était le seul que j'aime.

« Que dirais-tu de m'aider à préparer le déjeuner avec Carlie ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Bien sur. Qu'as-tu prévu au menu de ce midi ? »

« Et bien, quelque chose de léger : salade de poulet grillé et smoothie aux fruits rouges. Cette après midi, je voudrais que nous allions à la plage. Carlie n'a jamais vu la mer et puis je le lui ai promis tout à l'heure lorsque je l'aidais à s'habiller »

« Va pour la plage alors comme ça je pourrais profiter de la merveilleuse vu que tu me donne lorsque tu porte ton joli bikini rouge »

Nous mettions à peine 30 minutes pour préparer le repas. J'avais deux assistants compétents. Emmet avait tenté de venir picorer dans les plats mais Rose avait réussi à l'en dissuader lui promettant je ne c'est quoi et connaissant ma sœur, cela ne devait pas être très catholique.

Pendant le déjeuné, j'avais eu le droit à des réflexions d'Emmet du genre : « Je ne suis pas en vacance pour manger de la verdure » ou « Tu nous as prit pour des lapins » ou encore « Je ne serais jamais rassasier avec ta feuille de salade » ou bien « C'est quoi ce liquide rouge ? » Bref, c'était Emmet. Mais une fois le repas terminé, ce dernier était rassasier et avait apprécié.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Carlie s'était amusé comme une folle à la plage au moins autant qu'Emmet. Quel grand gamin celui-là ! Il a réussi à convaincre ma petite Carlie de l'enterrer dans le sable. Edward et Jasper jouaient au football tandis que les filles et moi profitions du soleil. Pour quatre heures, Emmet couru derrière le marchant de glace ambulant afin d'en offrir une à Carlie. Il en profita également pour s'en prendre une. Après un petit tour dans l'eau, la confection d'un château de sable, une petite glace et une partie de football, nous décidions de rentrer. Carlie avait bien profité de sa journée et tombait de sommeil. Il était pratiquement 21h lorsque nous somme rentrés. Je lui fit prendre sa douche, la fit manger rapidement et la couchait. Une fois ma douche prise, je repartis en cuisine faire le dîner. Au menu ce soir : salade de tomate-mosarella, salade de concombre et salade de fruit. A mon grand étonnement, Emmet ne ralla pas une seule fois durant le repas. Commençait-il à s'habituer à manger équilibré ?

Le dîner terminé, les garçons firent la vaisselle tandis que les filles et moi décidions du programme du lendemain : visite du parc de Disney Land.

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et que je ne vous aurai pas déçu.**_

_**Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre opinion, elle compte pour me pousser à continuer.**_

_**Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.**_

_**biz**_


	14. Los Angeles Part 3

Une semaine. Une semaine était passée depuis notre arrivée à LA. Une semaine pendant laquelle Edward et moi n'avions pas réussi à passer un moment seul tous les deux. A part la nuit bien sur mais nous étions tellement fatigués par les journées épuisantes que nous passions que l'on s'écroulait de sommeil une fois couchée. Nous étions déjà mercredi soir et notre départ était prévu pour le dimanche matin. Les garçons avaient décidé de se faire une sortie entre mec et avaient invité Dimitri à se joindre à eux. Nous, les filles, devions nous contenter d'une soirée DVD. Carlie quant elle dormait déjà. Les journées que nous passions l'épuisaient mais elle en gardait de nombreux souvenirs. Souvenirs que j'ai bien évidement immortalisé sur photo et vidéo. Le Film que notre chère Alice nous avait choisi était « Le journal de Bridget Jones ». Nous étions arrivées au moment où son patron, le beau Hugh Grant, et Bridget s'apprêtaient à coucher ensemble pour la première fois. Cette scène ne faisait qu'accroître la tension sexuelle qu'il y avait entre moi et Edward depuis plus d'une semaine. C'était la goûte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Je me saisis de la télécommande et arrêtais le film et me levais pour faire face à Rose et Alice.

« Hey, mais ça ne va pas Bella, c'est quoi ton problème ? » S'énerva ma sœur.

« L'heure est grave les filles et j'ai besoin de votre aide » Leur dis-je en les fixant dans les yeux.

« Tu me fais peur là. Tu ne demande jamais d'aide à personne d'habitude » Nous fit remarquer Alice.

« Et bien disons qu'aujourd'hui je n'ai plus vraiment le choix et je me vois mal parler de ce qui me trotte dans la tête avec Jasper ou Emmet » Expliquais-je.

« Et en quoi pouvons nous t'aider ? » Ma questionna Rose.

« Je veux perdre ma virginité avant la fin du séjour et vous allez m'aider à tout organiser » Répondis-je rapidement en baissant la tête.

Voilà, la bombe était lâchée et j'attendais leur réaction en m'asseyant sure la table basse en face d'elles. Mais rien ne vint. Pas d'éclat de rire, pas de sautillement. Absolument rien à part le silence. Ce lui-ci m'inquiéta et je décidais de relever la tête. Rose et Alice me regardaient avec des yeux ronds comme des billes, la bouche ouverte. Elles semblaient choquées par ma réponse.

« Quoi ? » Demandais-je.

« Rien. Rien sauf que, et je parle aussi bien au nom d'Alice, nous nous n'attendions pas à ça, surtout venant de ta part. Tu es tellement réservée quand on parle de sexe que nous somme un peu choquée par ta requête» Me répondit Rose.

« Je ne suis pas aussi ouverte que vous sur ce sujet, je te l'accorde mais entendre Alice parler de ses ébats avec Jasper, qui sois dit en passant est mon frère, et toi, qui me parle des tiens avec Emmet, qui lui est le frère de mon petit ami, me gêne un peu voir même beaucoup. Comment veux-tu que je les regarde en face après les confidences que vous me faite ?» Expliquais-je.

« Je te l'accorde, nous nous laissons souvent emporter » Conclut Alice « Et ne t'en fait pas, nous allons t'aider. Deux jours devraient suffire et vendredi soir tu seras une « vrai femme » et j'ai déjà ma petite idée »

« Je suis tout ouïe » L'invitant à continuer.

« Tu vas inviter Edward au restaurant et ensuite vous passerez la nuit à l'hôtel. Cette seconde partie sera une surprise. Tu lui banderas les yeux pour ne pas savoir où tu l'emmènes » Commença à expliquer Alice « Dés la première heure demain matin, je passerai beaucoup de coup de téléphone. J'ai besoin de réserver un salon chez Chanel pour demain après midi pour te trouver la robe idéale qui le fera saliver. Ensuite, une réservation dans le meilleur hôtel de LA : La suite présidentielle sera parfaite. Et puis, un rendez-vous au spa pour la journée de vendredi, où tu y feras la totale : masque, bain de boue, relaxation, massage et bien évidement, le plus important, épilation totale. Je pense que ça devras faire l'affaire. Bien évidement, je te laisse le choix du restaurant mais, si je puis me permettre, une réservation dans le restaurant de Dimitri me paraît l'idéal. Tu as déjà un bon feeling avec Dimitri, tu auras donc une table bien placée et discrète. De plus, Edward raffole de la cuisine française »

« Et bien quel programme. A quelle heure commence les festivités ? » Demandais-je pour information.

« Dès 10h. Nous prendrons Carlie avec nous pour le shopping mais la laisserons aux garçons le vendredi après midi. Aucune de nous ne doit laisser filtrer les informations. N'est-ce pas Rose ? Je ne veux pas que mon Jazz ou Emmet leur mettent la pression. Je les connais assez ces deux là pour savoir qu'ils embarrasseront Edward plus qu'autre chose »

« D'accord » S'inclina Rose « Je vais essayer »

« Non » Intervins directement Alice « Tu ne vas pas essayer, mais tu vas réussir. C'est la vie sexuelle de ta sœur qui est en jeu »

Cette dernière phrase me fit rougir. D'habitude, je suis quelqu'un de plutôt forte et qui ne se laisse pas faire mais dès que cela touche ma sexualité, j'ai l'impression de redevenir l'adolescente que j'étais avant de partir en France : timide et réservée.

« Bon, maintenant que cette histoire est réglée, peux-tu, s'il te plait Bella, remettre le film pour que l'on finisse de la regarder et partir se coucher. Demain, une grande journée nous attend et nous avons besoin d'être en forme » Ajouta Alice.

Je remis donc le film. Il était à peine 23h lorsque nous partîmes nous coucher. Les garçons n'étaient toujours par rentrer signe qu'ils devaient bien s'amuser. Vers 4h du matin, un vacarme monstre se fit entendre au salon suivi de chuchotement. Je me levais précipitamment pour voir si je n'avais pas rêvé et que les filles avaient entendu la même chose. Dans le couloir, je retrouvais une Alice tremblant de tout son corps et une Rose armée d'une batte de Baseball. Je jetais un coup d'œil rapide dans la chambre de Carlie et celle-ci dormait à point fermé.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » Chuchotais-je « On appelle la police ? »

« Non portable sont resté dans le salon » Répondit Alice toute tremblotante.

« On va leur montrer qui nous somme. Je refuse de me faire intimider. Et puis avec ma batte et Bella et sa force de frappe, on devrait sans sortir. Nous sommes des femmes fortes » Nous expliqua Rose, plus déterminer que jamais.

« Attendez, je reviens » Nous dit Alice en se précipitant dans sa chambre.

Elle revint quelques seconde plus tard une brosse à cheveux à la main.

« Tu comptes leur faire un brushing ? »Lui demanda Rose.

« Non, c'est le seul truc de valable que j'ai trouvé pour me défendre » Répondit-elle.

C'est ainsi que l'on se retrouvait les unes derrière les autres à descendre les escaliers Rose en tête. Au fur et à mesure que nous progression vers le salon, les chuchotements de nos visiteurs nocturnes s'intensifiaient. Parfois même nous distinguions des éclats de rires.

« Et en plus, ils trouvent ça drôle. Je vais leur faire comprendre qu'on ne réveille pas Rosalie Hale au beau milieu de la nuit » Dit-elle levant sa batte prête à assommer qui conque se trouverait sur son chemin.

Arrivé en bas de l'escalier, Rose prit une grande inspiration avant de se diriger courageusement vers le salon en poussant un cri et en levant sa batte au-dessus de sa tête.

« HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! » Se mit à crier Rose en courant vers le salon.

« HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! » Criâmes Alice et moi à sa suite.

Les trois inconnus présents dans le salon sursautèrent à nos cris et nous firent face. Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise lorsque nous tombâmes face à face avec nos hommes complètement ivres !

« Ma Rosie » S'écria Emmet en avançant vers nous et titubant « Il est un peu tard pour faire une partie de Baseball, non ? »

« Oh! Mon Alice, tu es venue pour me coiffer les cheveux avant d'aller dormir » S'écria Jasper à son tour se retenant au canapé pour ne pas tomber.

« Et ma Bella, oh ! Ma jolie Bella, que tu es sexy vêtu de cette simple nuisette. Je suis tout à toi » S'écria t-il en m'ouvrant les bras.

« Mais vous êtes complètement ivres ? » S'énerva Rose

« pas tant que ça ma Rosie » Répondit Emmet en s'approchant de nous tout en titubant « On n'a bu que 2 ou 3 verres, pas vrai les gars »

« Vrai ! » Affirmèrent Jasper et Edward.

« Vous pensez nous faire avaler ça ?» S'emporta Alice « Nous sommes loin d'être des idiotes et puis arrêtez de crier, Carlie dort»

« Chuuuuuuuuuuut, les gars, faut pas faire de bruit, y a Bambi qui fait dodo » Se mit à chuchoter Emmet en regardant ses compagnons avant de rire.

« Bon, si c'est comme ça, nous retournons nous coucher….seules ! » Finis-je par dire exaspérée par leur comportement.

« Quoi ? » Me demanda Edward.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu va venir dormir avec moi alors que tu es complètement soul. Une bonne nuit de sommeil sur le canapé te remettra les idées en place. Sur ce, bonne fin de nuit » Répondis-je en lui lançant le regard le plus noir que je pouvais.

Il souffla tout en marmonnant des « c'est pas juste » ou « c'est Emmet qui m'a forcé » avant de retirer ses chaussures et de s'allonger sur le canapé.

« Bonne nuit mon vieux » Lui dit Emmet avant de se diriger vers Rose.

« Où crois-tu allez comme ça » Lui demanda t-elle en posant le bout de la batte sur le torse de son homme.

« Me coucher ? » Répondit ce dernier.

« Oh ! Mais tu vas tenir compagnie à Edward » Répliqua t-elle du tac au tac.

« Et c'est valable pour toi aussi Jasper » Ajouta Alice.

C'est sur cette dernière phrase que nous retournions nous coucher laissant les garçons passer la nuit dans le salon. Pour plus de précautions, nous avons verrouillé les portes de nos chambres afin qu'ils ne puissent pas y rentrer.

Bien évidement, le reste de ma nuit ne se passa pas aussi bien qu'elle n'avait commencé. Je me réveillais vers 6h. le soleil se levait à peine. Je me levais, enfilais un peignoir et descendis à la cuisine pour nous préparer un petit déjeuné. A ma grande surprise, Alice était déjà dans la cuisine et avait l'air concentrée sue ce qu'elle faisait. Les garçons dormaient comme des marmottes et ronflaient comme des camions. Ils étaient tous les trois côtes à côtes, la tête en arrière et la bouche ouverte.

« Bonjour » Lui dis-je en arrivant.

« Bonjour »

« Tu es bien matinale ? Un problème pur retrouver le sommeil ?» Demandais-je.

« Effectivement. Mais ça m'a permit de nous concocter un petit programme pour la journée d'aujourd'hui » Me répondit-elle.

« Et bien je t'écoute » L'incitais-je à continuer tout en me dirigeant vers la cafetière« Un café ? »

« Volontiers et bien fort de préférence » Accepta t-elle.

Je nous préparais donc un bon café bien fort, une salade de fruit et du jus d'orange. Nous continuions de parler sans faire attention à la présence des garçons dans le salon. Ils dormaient tellement bien que nous pouvions parler normalement. Rose nous avait rejoint à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Elle non plus n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir et nous avait prévenus qu'Emmet ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça. Une fois notre petit déjeuné prit, Alice et Rose montèrent pour aller se préparer tandis que moi j'allais réveiller ma petite princesse. Je la fit déjeuner. La présence des garçons dormant sur le canapé ne la tracassa pas et elle me raconta le rêve qu'elle avait fait cette nuit. Je la mit au courant de notre journée shopping et elle en fut ravie. Son petit déjeuné terminé, nous montions nous préparer à notre tour.

A 10h, nous étions prêtes à partir. Les garçons dormaient toujours et nous avions décidé de ne pas les prévenir de notre destination pour la journée. Une petite vengeance personnelle pour les faire flipper un peu. Nous étions en route pour le Rodéo Drive et Alice prit la parole.

« Bella, j'ai passé mes appels ce matin et tout est OK pour moi. Il ne te reste plus qu'à téléphoner au restaurant de Dimitri pour réserver une table »

« Oui chef. Et par quoi commençons-nous ? » Demandais-je.

« Nous allons chez le fleuriste » M'informa t-elle.

« Le fleuriste ? » Questionna Rose.

« Oui, pour la décoration de la suite. Je vous ai réservé la suite présidentielle pour deux jour et nous pourrons en disposer dès demain. Après le spa, on se rendra directement là-bas. Je ferais livrer ta robe et tous les accessoires qui vont avec une fois notre shopping terminé. Rose et moi préparons la chambre pendant que tu prendras ta douche et que le coiffeur que je t'ai réservé fasse des merveilles avec tes cheveux. N'oublie pas que c'est toi qui invite Edward, tu viendras donc le chercher à la villa » Nous expliqua Alice.

« Tu as tout prévu ? » Lui demandais-je en me garant en face du fleuriste.

« Dans les moindres détails » Répondit-elle.

Alice sait vraiment ce qu'elle veut. Elle-même les gens à la baguette et à une idée précise sur tout. Elle a choisi les fleurs, les compositions et tous les petits détails qui vont avec. Les bougies, les vases, les fleurs, tout est assorti à la chambre. Elle a réussi à avoir une dérogation du directeur de l'hôtel pour organiser tout ça. Elle est vraiment incroyable et je l'adore. Nous avons passé deux bonnes heures chez le fleuriste. Nous avons repris la voiture pour aller dans un restaurant pour déjeuner avant de se rendre chez Chanel pour les essayages. Alice, en bonne organisatrice, avait fait une description détaillée de moi à la vendeuse qui s'occupera de moi pour qu'elle puisse sélectionner quelques modèles et tous les accessoires utiles : chaussures, sac à main, bijoux. Le repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance. J'avais réservé au restaurant de Dimitri pour 20h. les filles et moi avions décidés de couper nos portables pour ne pas être interrompu par les garçons qui cherchaient à nous joindre avec insistance. Depuis ce matin, j'avais une bonne vingtaine d'appel en absence tout comme Rose et Alice. Arrivée chez Chanel, nous fûmes reçues comme des reines.

« Bonjour, mes demoiselles et bienvenu chez Chanel, je suis Carla » Nous salua une vendeuse.

« Bonjour, je suis Alice Cullen. J'ai réservé un salon privé pour 14h au nom de Swan » La salua Alice à son tour.

« En effet mademoiselle Cullen. Tout ce que vous avez demandé a été respecté à la lettre. Veuillez me suivre, Rebecca, votre conseillère, vous attend dans le petit salon »

A cette Alice, toujours la même. Va falloir si habituer. Nous suivîmes Carla jusqu'au fond du magasin où elle nous présenta Rebecca.

« Bonjour, je suis Rebecca et je serai votre conseillère pour l'après midi, mademoiselle Swan » Me salua t-elle.

« Bonjour mais je … » bégayais-je « Mais comment savez-vous »

« Disons que mademoiselle Cullen m'a fait une description très détaillée de vous et qu'il m'est impossible de me tromper » Me répondit-elle.

Alice sera toujours Alice.

« Bon si nous commencions. J'ai déjà fait une sélection de robe de soirée. Les voici. Regardez les et dit moi si vous avez une préférence » Continua Rebecca.

« Elles sont toutes bleue marine » Demandais-je.

« C'est la couleur préférée d'Edward » Me précisa Alice.

« OK » Dis-je simplement en hocha la tête.

Elle était toutes plus magnifique les unes que les autres. Un peu dans le même style qu'Amélie à l'habitude de créer. Le choix allait difficile mais nous avons tout l'après midi. Rose et Carlie avaient prit place sur un petit canapé pendant qu'Alice et moi recherchions, LA robe qui allait le faire succomber. Rebecca quant à elle s'occupait de trouver les divers accessoires dont nous aurions besoin. Après une bonne heure et demi d'essayage de robe, je LA trouvais. C'était une robe bustier longue en taffetas. Le haut était très près du corps et le bas du style trompette touchait presque le sol. Lorsque je sortis de la cabine pour me voir dans le miroir, j'en restais bouche bée. Sans vouloir me vanter, j'étais vraiment magnifique. La petite voix de Carlie me sortie de ma contemplation.

« Très belle Bella » S'exclama t-elle « Hein! Rose, qu'elle est belle Bella »

« Wouah ! Bella. Prie pour qu'Edward ne te saute pas dessus avant d'aller au restaurant. Tu es magnifique » Me dit Rose.

« Absolument parfaite » Renchérie Alice « Et j'ai trouvé les chaussures qui vont avec, de jolis escarpins bleus. Et puis ce magnifique collier en argent blanc avec ses cinq petites perles ira très bien avec sans oublier la petite pochette bleu assorti à ta tenue »

« Tout est parfait alors » Me demanda Rebecca.

« Oui. Vous livrez-le tout au « Miramar » dans la suite présidentielle pour demain après midi » Continua Alice

« Très bien mademoiselle Cullen »

Je retournais dans la cabine pour me rhabiller. Je sortis pour aller payer mais Alice me retint pour me dire qu'elle m'offrait le tout. Cette fille est complètement folle mais j'acceptais. Mieux vaux ne pas la contrarier. Elle voulait contribuer à mon bonheur et celui de son frère comment le lui refuser. D'ailleurs, pendant mes essayages, elle avait entreprit de trouver un costume pour son frère, qu'elle emporta. Après Chanel, Alice nous traîna dans une boutique de lingerie. Le choix fut vite fait, une petite nuisette en dentelle et transparente bleue nuit et un ensemble soutien gorge/shorty dans le même style. Notre après midi continua par du shopping pour mes accompagnatrices et pour éviter que les garçons se posent trop de question. Carlie s'amusait comme une petite folle. Elle adorait autant le shopping que Rose et Alice.

Nous fûmes de retour à la villa pour 18h. Celle-ci était bien calme et une excellente odeur de lasagne se dégageait de la cuisine. Le choc fut de retrouver les garçons alignés les uns à côté des autres un immense bouquet de fleurs chacun dans les mains et habillés de manière très classe.

« Qu'est ce que c'est tout ça ?» Demandais-je aussi étonné que les filles.

« C'est pour nous faire pardonner pour ce matin » Répondit mon homme en me servant son fameux sourire en coin.

« On regrette beaucoup et on a comprit la leçon » Continua Jasper « On a vraiment abusé cette nuit avec Dimitri. On s'est laissé entraîné par l'ambiance du bar et on a enchaîné les verres. On regrette de vous avoir réveillé, on regrette notre comportement et ce matin quand on a émergé et qu'on ne vous a pas trouvé, on s'est inquiété, on vous a téléphoné et vous n'avez pas répondu et puis vous avez coupé vos portables alors on a su que vous étiez fâché et pour se faire pardonner de notre conduite désastreuse, on vous a fait à dîner et on vous a acheté des fleurs »

« On est pardonné ? » Nous demanda Emmet avec une voix d'enfant.

Je regardais les filles une par une puis nous nous avancions vers les garçons, chacune en face de son homme. Je regardais Edward droit dans les yeux puis me retournais vers Carlie pour lui demander :

« Carlie, c'est à toi de décider. On leur pardonne ou pas ?»

Elle fit mine de réfléchir en posant un doigt sur son menton avant de répondre :

« D'accord »

Et nous embrassèrent nos hommes. Que ses lèvres m'avaient manqué, une vrai drogué. Je suis vraiment accro à cet homme.

Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur. Les garçons s'étaient surpassé pour nous faire plaisir et avaient demandé de l'aide à Maria, la femme de Luis, pour les aider à faire la cuisine. Nous leur racontions notre journée en éludant notre passage chez Chanel et les raisons et eux nous racontèrent leur soirée. D'après leur dire, Dimitri était dans le même état qu'eux et que malgré tout, ils s'étaient bien amusés. Dimitri et Emmet avaient raconté leurs exploits lors de leur première année universitaire.

Nous avions prévenu les gerçons que nous passions une bonne partie de la journée au spa et qu'ils devaient se charger de garder Carlie. Alice avait prévu le départ pour 11h. de mon côté, j'avais prévenu Edward que nous sortions tous les deux en amoureux le lendemain et que c'était moi qui l'invitais au restaurant. Monsieur avait d'abord boudé avant d'accepter sous peine de finir par dormir sur le canapé s'il refusait.

Ce vendredi matin, l'angoisse était au rendez-vous. J'avais dormi jusqu'à 9h, histoire d'être en forme pour la journée et la soirée. Une fois notre déjeuné prit et la douche faite, Alice donna des recommandations à Edward pour ce soir et lui précisa qu'il trouvera un costume à son intention dans le dressing.

Nous fûmes accueillies comme des reines au spa. Pendant nos séances, Rose et Alice essayaient de me détendre au maximum. Mon stress avait prit le dessus et la peur de la « première fois » avait pointé le bout de son nez.

« Bon Bella » Me demanda Alice « Tu sais ce que tu dois faire ? »

« Oui, Alice. Comment oublier, tu me l'as répété une bonne centaine de fois depuis que nous sommes arrivées. Ne t'en fait pas, je sais ce que j'ai à faire. D'ailleurs, tout le monde doit être au courant que ce soir je fais le grand saut. Merci pour ta discrétion Alice, merci beaucoup »

« Oh ! Aller, joue pas les prudes. C'est tout à fait naturel de parler de ça quand on est entre filles et puis, c'est une manière de te détendre un peu avec les conseils que nous te donnons, tu vas tout déchirer ce soir » Continua t-elle.

« Je vous remercie pour vos conseils mais le fait d'en parler ouvertement devant des inconnus me bloque un peu. C'est déjà dure d'en parler avec ma sœur et ma belle-sœur alors devant toutes ces femmes » Répliquais-je.

Nous sortions du centre vers 16h. d'après Alice, c'est juste le temps qu'il me faille pour me préparer. Arrivées à l'hôtel, Alice se précipita vers le réceptionniste afin de régler les derniers détails et de récupérer la clef magnétique de la chambre.

« Le coiffeur arrive dans une demi-heuree, tu as largement le temps de prendre ta douche Bella » Me dit Alice lorsqu'elle revint vers nous « La commande du fleuriste est arrivée. Rose et moi allons tout mettre en place »

Elle nous poussa vers les ascenseurs et nous montions au dernier étage. Lorsque Alice ouvrit la porte, je fut subjuguée par la luminosité de la pièce. Tout le pan de mur en face de moi était composé uniquement de baies vitrées. L'entrée donnait sur le salon et la première chose que me tapa dans l'œil fut le piano à queue noir.

« Il y a même un piano ? » Demandais-je.

« Nous sommes dans la suite présidentielle ma chère » Me répondit tout simplement Rose.

« Ok »

« Bon, file à la douche, je te donne 20 minutes et pas une minute de plus sinon je viens te chercher » Me menaça Alice.

La suite était somptueuse et composée de deux chambres et d'une immense salle de bain. Alice avait évidemment tout prévu et ma trousse de toilette m'attendait sur le lavabo. Prendre ma douche me fit énormément de bien et me permis de détendre mes pauvres muscles crispés par ce qui m'attendait ce soir.

Lorsque je sortis, le coiffeur venait tout juste d'arriver. Il me regarda sous toutes les coutures, examina la robe et les accessoires, me toucha les cheveux et regarda les pointes avant qu'un sourire se dessine sur son visage.

« Roberto Kinsella pour vous servir mademoiselle Swan. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance » Se présenta t-il en me faisant le baise main.

« Appelez-moi Bella, les « mademoiselle » me mettent mal à l'aise. Je suis également enchantée de faire votre connaissance. J'espère ne pas trop vous donner de boulot avec cette tignasse » Dis-je en montrant mes cheveux.

« Vous plaisantez, vos cheveux sont superbes, leur couleur est naturelle et ils seront faciles à coiffer » Me répondit-il.

« Bon, trêve de bavardage » Commenta Alice « Nous n'avons pas toute la journée alors Roberto, à vous de jouer »

Il m'assoie sur un tabouret et commence à me coiffer, couper quelques pointes, les sèche puis les lisses. Je l'observe comme je peux mais me dis de maintenir ma tête droite. J'entends Alice et Rose courir dans toute la suite s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour donner leur avis à Roberto. Je les entends se disputer sur l'emplacement des fleurs et des bougis. Roberto lui reste concentré et moi je me détends un peu plus entre ses doigts experts. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il me fait mais je lui fais confiance. Au bout d'heure, Roberto se place devant me souriant :

« Alice, Rose, venez admirer mon œuvre » Dit-il.

« OH. MON. DIEU » Se mirent-elles à hurler « Bella, tu es splendide » Continua Alice.

« Edward ne va pas en revenir » Ajouta Rose.

« Je voudrais bien vous croire mais je ne me suis pas encore vu » Expliquais-je.

« Et tu ne te verras pas avant que je te maquille » S'empressa de dire Rose.

« Roberto, tu es vraiment un géni » Le remercia Alice.

« Merci Alice mais je n'ai pratiquement rien eu à faire. Bella est un excellent modèle. Ce fut un plaisir de la coiffer » Dit-il avant de prendre tous ses outils, de nous embrasser et de partir comme il est venu.

« Bon, à nous deux ma jolie » S'empressa D'ajouter Rose.

J'avais l'impression de retrouver Roberto devant moi. Rose était comme lui. Je priai intérieurement pour qu'elle me fasse un maquillage simple et naturel comme je les aime. Comme je mis attendais, Rose avait réalisé un travail merveilleux. Maquillage simple comme je le voulais. Roberto c'était surpassé avec moi. Il avait coupé mes cheveux en dégradé et avait gardé la longueur. Mes cheveux étaient lissés et retenus par un serre tête assortie à mon collier de perle. Bref, je ne me reconnaissais pas moi-même. A peine ai-je pu m'observer dans le miroir que la tornade brune, j'ai nommé Alice, m'ordonna de passer ma robe sinon j'allais être en retard.

Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain pour montrer le résultat aux filles, elles restèrent muettes. Pas un son ne sortait de leur bouche.

« C'est si moche que ça » Demandais-je visiblement mal à l'aise face à leur silence.

« Tu plaisantes » Me répondit Alice après avoir repris ses esprits « Tu es tout simplement divine. Mon frère va littéralement fondre »

« Et toi Rose, tu en panse quoi ? » Questionnais-je ma sœur.

« Je … Tu…Wow… Je ne trouve pas les mots, tu es magnifique » Bégaya ma sœur.

« Merci à toutes les deux, c'est grâce à vous que j'ai réussi à avoir ce résultat » Lui dis-je.

« Nous n'avons pas fait grand-chose, le plus dur, c'est toi qui l'as réalisé les 5 dernières années, nous t'avons juste aidée et conseillé pour cette soirée, c'est pas grand-chose » Me répondit Alice.

« Pour moi, ça compte beaucoup » Ajoutais-je.

Pendant le trajet jusqu'à la villa, Alice me faisait ses dernières recommandations. Tous ce dont j'aurai besoin se trouvait dans mon sac : bandeau pour Edward, la clef de la chambre et des préservatifs (sortez couvert). Elle avait également préparé ce matin un sac contenant des affaires de rechange pour Edward et moi le lendemain matin. Le stress commençait à me gagner au fur et à mesure que l'on s'approchait de la villa

A notre arrivée, les filles me devançaient pour entrer à l'intérieur. Je les suivais donc à distance raisonnable lorsqu'elles pénétraient dans le salon. Les garçons et Carlie étaient devant un match de baseball. Alice se racla ma gorge pour faire par de notre présence.

« C'est pas trop tôt » Lança Emmet « Une demi-heure de plus et Eddy pétait une pile »

« Emmet » Le réprimanda mon homme.

Je posais mon regard sur Edward et mon cœur rata un battement. Mon dieu qu'il était beau. Il s'était levé à notre arrivée. Il portait un costume blanc avec une chemise noire et une cravate blanche. Bref, il était à couper le souffle.

« Bella, tu es magnifique. Cette robe est tout simplement…wow…et la coiffure, je ne trouve pas les mots pour te dire tout ce que je ressens » Me dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

« Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus, Alice a vraiment bien choisi » Lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Bella, Bella » Me héla Carlie en courant vers moi « T'es très belle. Edward, y tourne en rond depuis ce matin. Y se demande c'est quoi la surprise mais moi j'ai rien dit. C'est un secret »

« C'est gentil à toi d'avoir tout gardé pour toi, ma puce » Lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

« Alors, Bells, qu'as-tu prévu ce soir avec le frangin ? » Demanda Emmet toujours aussi curieux.

« Rien qui ne t'intéresse » Lui rétorquais-je.

« Bon, on arrête de jacasser » Lança Alice « Bella, il est 20h, si nous continuons à parler vous serez en retard au restaurant »

« Tu as raison » Confirmais-je « Passez une bonne soirée et une bonne nuit. Et toi Carlie, tu es sage avec Alice et Rose et au lit à 22h, OK ? »

« OK » Me répondit-elle.

J'entraînais Edward vers la sortie. Une fois à la voiture, je le devançais pour ouvrir la porte passager.

« Si monsieur, veux bien prendre place » Dis-je.

Il s'exécuta sans rien dire. Je pris place derrière le volant et partie en direction du restaurant de Dimitri. Durant tout le trajet, Edward ne décrocha pas un seul. Des petits coups d'œil dans sa direction m'informèrent que monsieur était nerveux. Une fois sur le parking, je repris mon rôle de « gentlewoman », je sortis de la voiture pour lui ouvrir la portière. Il prit la main que je lui tendais sans poser de question et paraissait visible ment gêné. Dans le restaurant, je me dirigeais vers l'hôtesse.

« Bonsoir, bienvenu aux « Champs Elysées » je suis Heïdi, avez-vous réservé ? » Nous demanda t-elle.

« Oui, nous avons une réservation au nom de Swan » Répondis-je.

« Oui, nous vous attendions. Vous êtes Bella ? » Me questionna t-elle.

« Effectivement » Confirmais-je

« Et vous devez être Edward, le frère d'Emmet ? » Continua t-elle.

« Oui, c'est exact. Mais comment… » Commença Edward.

« Disons que Dimitri, qui est aussi mon fiancé, m'a parlé de vous et que votre soirée entre homme à laisser des traces. Le pauvre a du dormir sur le canapé toute la nuit pour m'avoir réveillé en pleine nuit » Le coupa t-elle tout en nous conduisant vers notre table.

Cette remarque nous fit rire et je lui expliquais que les filles et moi avions infligés la même punition aux garçons. De nouveau en parfaite « gentlewoman », je tirai la chaise d'Edward pour qu'il puisse prendre place avant de m'asseoir en face de lui.

« Tu comptes faire ça toute la soirée » Me demanda t-il visiblement vexé.

« Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de cette soirée et qui t'invite, je m'efforce donc d'être une parfaite « gentlewoman » » Répondis-je.

« Tu es vraiment une femme à part » Conclu t-il « Et c'est pour une de ses raisons que je t'aime »

Nous continuons de parler quelques instants tout en examinant la carte quand le serveur vint nous voir :

« Bonsoir, je suis Pierre et je serai votre serveur pour ce soir. Avez-vous fait votre choix ? Désirez-vous un apéritif ? »

« En apéritif, nous prendrons une coupe de champagne Moët et Chandon rosé. En entrée, 2 mille feuilles de chèvre et tomate au basilic, en plat de résistance, 2 filets de daurade à l'anis étoilée avec son méli-mélo de légumes et en dessert, 2 tentations noisette et sa crème vanillée » Répondis-je sûr de moi.

« Désirez-vous du vin ? » Me demanda t-il.

« Nous prendrons une bouteille de Chablis Olivier Savary 2006, merci » Répondis-je sous les yeux stupéfaits de mon compagnon.

« Très bien mademoiselle, je reviens tout de suite avec le champagne » M'informa t-il.

« Quoi ?» Questionnais-je Edward « Un souci ? »

« Non, juste que tu t'y connais bien »

« N'oublis pas que j'ai vécu 5 ans en France, le pays de la gastronomie donc oui je m'y connais bien »

Nous passions une excellente soirée. Edward et moi nous amusions bien et il appréciait le dîner que j'avais choisi. Je jouais mon rôle de « gentlewoman » à la perfection. Une fois le repas terminé, il insista pour payer mais bien évidement, je refusais. Je jouais mon rôle jusqu'au bout. Avant de monter dans la voiture, Edward me plaqua contre celle-ci avant de m'embrasser langoureusement. Sa langue traça le contour de mes lèvres, je les entrouvris pour que sa langue rejoigne la mienne. Je brisais notre baiser pour reprendre notre souffle. Stupide oxygène, je pourrais rester des heures comme ça si ce dernier n'était pas obligatoire à notre survie.

« J'ai rêvé de ça depuis que tu es revenu à la villa. Ces deux jours passés pratiquement sans toi ont été insupportables surtout en compagnie d'Emmet » Me dit-il une fois son souffle reprit.

« Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu veux dire et la soirée est loin d'être terminée. J'ai encore une surprise pour toi. Retourne-toi »

Il se retourna, je pris le bandeau dans mon sac et lui banda les yeux.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Le pauvre, il devait se poser pleins de questions.

« Je te l'ai dit, une surprise » Je lui ouvris la porte et l'aida à s'installer « Ne t'inquiète pas, fait moi confiance »

Pendant tout le trajet, Edward essayait de me faire cracher le morceau sans grand résultat. On ne fait pas avouer une Swan avec des menaces ou de simples caresses sur la cuisse. Devant l'hôtel, je fis descendre mon homme, donnais les chefs de la voitures eu voiturier et pénétrais dans l'établissement. Je guidais Edward dans l'ascenseur toujours en silence et montais jusqu'au dernier étage. Devant la porte, je soufflais un bon coup avant de nous faire pénétrer dans la suite. Je le fis s'assoire sur une chaise que Rose avait disposé en face de la salle de bain.

« Ne bouge pas et surtout n'ôte pas le bandeau » Lui demandais-je.

« Mais où sommes-nous et pourquoi ? » Son visage laissait voir de l'inquiétude et cela me fit sourire.

« Chut, pas de questions et tu ne bouges surtout pas »

Je m'empressais d'allumer les bougies éparpillées un peu partout dans la suite avant de me réfugier dans la salle de bain pour me changer. J'enlevais délicatement ma robe, le remis sur son cintre avant d'enfiler ma nuisette transparente. Un dernier coup d'œil dans la glace. J'étais prête. Je soufflais un bon coup me donnant du courage et ouvrit la porte. Edward n'ait pas bougé toujours assis sur sa chaise.

« Tu peux enlever ton bandeau » Le prévins-je.

« Maintenant tu va me dire pourquoi tous ces .. » Commença t-il « …Mystères »

Le dernier mot, il avait murmuré. Je le vis regarder toute la pièce et déglutir avant de se lever. Je comblais la distance qui nous séparait en m'approchant de lui. Une fois à sa hauteur, je tirai sur sa cravate pour l'obliger à se mettre à ma hauteur et lui déposait un baiser chaste sur les lèvres. Ne le laissant pas reprendre ses esprits, je l'embrassais de nouveau passant mes bras derrière sa nuque tandis que ses mains se posaient sur mes hanches forçant le barrage de ses lèvres pour y passer ma langue. Il répondit à mon baiser avec autant de fougue. Il grogna de plaisir contre ma bouche. Cette réaction me fit frissonner de plaisir.

« Bella, mon amour, tu es magnifique » Dit-il d'une voix rauque « Euh, es-tu sure ? »

« Edward, mon amour. Je le veux, je te veux »

Et je l'embrassais une nouvelle fois pour lui montrer que j'étais sur de ma décision. Tout en l'embrassant, j'entrepris de lui ôter sa veste, qui glissa sur le sol avant de m'attaquer à sa cravate puis au bouton de sa chemise. A chaque bouton que je lui enlevais, je l'embrassais m'attardant sur ses tétons. Il poussait grognement et resserrait peu à peu son étreinte autour de mes hanches. Sa chemise à terre mes mains virent naturellement se poser sur le bouton de son pantalon dans le but de le lui enlever mais ma tentative fut arrêtée par ses mains. Il prit mon visage en coupe avant de m'embrasser à nouveau. Il fit glisser sa langue chaude sur mes lèvres puis descendit vers ma mâchoire ainsi que ma clavicule avant de remonter vers mon oreille.

« A mon tout maintenant » Me murmura t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur le point sensible en dessous de mon oreille.

Il retira délicatement ma nuisette, me prit dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée et me déposa sur le lit. Il retira son pantalon et vint s'allonger à côté de moi. Nous étions à égalité. Il me regarda amoureusement puis commença à m'embrasser. Edward me caressa du bout des doigts traçant une ligne passant par ma joue, mon cou, mon épaule, le creux entre mes seins pour finir sa course sur le haut de mon boxer. Cette caresse me déclencha un frisson dans tout le corps qu'Edward ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur le haut de mon boxer avant de reprendre le chemin inverse avec sa langue pour retrouver la mienne. Sa main gauche vint flatter mon intimité par-dessus mon sous-vêtement tandis que la seconde s'occupait de mes seins. Il mit fin au baiser pour s'occuper de ma poitrine. Il lécha, mordilla mes tétons avant d'enrouler sa langue autour. Ces deux actions combinées me firent pousser un gémissement. Je me cambrai lorsqu'Edward passa sa main sous mon boxer. Ses longs doigts fin rentrèrent en contact avec mes lèvres intimes déjà humide pour lui. Voyant que j'étais réceptive à ses caresses, il entreprit de me retirer mon boxer. Sans plus attendre, j'en fit de même avec le sien laissant apparaître son excitation pour moi. De nouveau nous étions à égalité. Il déposa de nombreux baisers en partant de mes chevilles jusqu'en haut de mes cuisses avant de s'arrêter au niveau de mon intimité où il y déposa un baiser. Cette sensation me frissonner une nouvelle fois. Il me donna un coup de langue entre mes lèvres intimes avant de commencer à suçoter mon clitoris.

« Oh ! Mon dieu, Edward » Lâchais-je alors qu'il me donnait un nouveau coup de langue.

« Tu aimes, mon amour » Me demanda t-il

« Oui, continu »

Et sans mit attendre, Edward fit entrer un doigt en moi pendant qu'il continu à suçoter mon clitoris. Il commença un léger va et vient avant de faire entrer deux doigts en moi. Il augmenta la vitesse de son va et vient. Je ne voulais pas qu'il arrête, mon corps entier tremblait et réagissait à ses caresses. Il continuait encore et encore jusque mon premier orgasme fit son apparition. Il me donna un dernier coup de langue avant de remonter et de m'embrasser me faisant goûter ma jouissance. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux demanda l'autorisation d'aller plus loin. Pour répondre à sa demande, je soulevais mes hanches vers les siennes afin de créer une friction entre nos deux sexes. Il plaça le bout de sa verge à mon entrée et demanda :

« Es-tu prête mon amour »

« Oui, Edward, oui » Di-je en hochant la tête.

Tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux, il poussa doucement en moi s'arrêtant entre chaque poussé pour que je m'habitus à lui. Lorsqu'il rentra en contact avec ma membrane, il me regarda avec plus d'attention et me glissa à l'oreille « Je t'aime Bella » avant de pousser à nouveau. Je gémis de douleur. Edward s'arrêta de nouveau pour que je m'habitus puis commença des allez retour. Au fur et à mesure de ses va et viens, la douleur laissait place à une sensation agréable.

« Hum, Bella, tu es si serrée, c'est si bon d'être en toi » Me murmura t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Oh ! Mon dieu Edward » Je fermais les yeux et gémissais de plus en plus fort.

« Ne ferme pas les yeux ma belle, je veux te voir jouir »

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et ouvrit les yeux au moment ou l'orgasme me frappa et criait ma jouissance. Mon corps entier tremblait et je sentis Edward se libérer en moi posant aussi un grognement de plaisir. A cet instant, je pris conscience que j'avais oublié les préservatifs mais peu importe, le plus important est que j'étais dans les bras d'Edward et que je venais de lui offrir ma première fois.

Lorsqu'il se retira de moi, il vint s'installer à côté de moi. Je posais ma tête contre son torse lui murmurant un « merci » avant de m'endormir heureuse et épuisée.

_**Me revoilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ainsi que le petit lemon. C'est mon premier alors soyez indulgent. **_

_**Je tiens à préciser que mon chapitre à une certaine similitude avec le dernier chapitre de« Le hasard est chez moi » de tiftouff19, mais que je n'ai en aucun cas plagié. Cela fait une dizaine de jour que je suis sur celui-ci et que j'ai découvert son chapitre hier alors que le mien était totalement terminé.**_

_**En espérant que cela vous a plus.**_

_**Merci de votre fidélité.**_

_**Biz.**_


	15. Thansgiving

Les jours et les semaines passaient. Nous étions maintenant fin novembre et c'était thanksgiving (ou action de grâce en français, fêté aux Etats-Unis le quatrième jeudi de novembre). Trois mois étaient passés depuis notre magnifique séjour à Los Angeles. Trois mois de pur bonheur avec l'homme que j'aimais et une petite fille adorable. Depuis notre retour, une nouvelle routine s'était installées entre nous. La reprise avait été dure pour moi et Carlie car nous avions l'habitude de passer du temps ensembles. Carlie adorait sa nouvelle école et s'y était fait de nombreuses amies.

De mon côté, il avait fallut que je prenne mes marques dans ma nouvelle équipe ce qui ne fut pas une tâche facile. Il faut dire que mes principales collaboratrices, j'ai nommé : Lauren Malory et Jessica Stanley me voyait comme une concurrente redoutable pour le poste de rédacteur en chef qui se libérait à la fin de l'année lorsque monsieur Volturi père prendra sa retraite. De plus, je devais face aux perpétuelles tentatives de drague de mes homologues masculins : Tyler et Eric. Même si ces deux derniers savaient que j'avais un homme merveilleux dans ma vie et pour l'avoir rencontré à plusieurs reprise lorsqu'il venait me chercher pour déjeuner ou lors des nombreuses réceptions auxquelles j'assistais avec lui, ils ne perdaient toujours pas espoirs. Lauren et Jessica les soutenaient dans leur combat pour m'avoir pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Edward leur plaisait.

Depuis près d'un mois, Edward et moi avions emménagés ensemble pour la plus grande joie d'Alice. Car depuis ce jour là, elle vivait officiellement avec son Jasper. Comme je le disais, une certaine routine c'était installé, je déposais Carlie tous les matins à l'école et Rose passait la prendre tous les soirs. J'avais réussi à négocier mes mercredis après midi avec Volturi fils pour pouvoir passer du temps avec Carlie. La nouvelle que j'avais eu une petite fille à l'âge de 15 ans avait vite fait le tour du journal surtout grâce aux deux commères de service. Mon mensonge avait été une réussite totale et tout le monde croyait vraiment que Carlie était ma fille. Nos mercredis après midi étaient donc réservés à une activité entre filles et nous avions choisi de faire de la boxe. Carlie voulait me ressembler. Je l'ai donc inscrite dans une école de boxe éducative pendant que moi je boxais avec des personnes de mon niveau. Le samedi, pour le plus grand malheur d'Alice, Carlie prenait des cours de danse et passait le reste de l'après midi avec sa meilleure amie : Charlotte. Un samedi sur deux, Carlie restait dormir chez Charlotte et vice versa. Charlotte est une petite fille tout à fait agréable. Sa mère est également mère célibataire et nous nous entendons bien toutes les deux.

Du côté de l'enquête, c'est le calme plat. Mon père piétine. A chaque fois qu'il fait un pas en avant, il s'avère que son information est fausse et il refait deux pas en arrière. C'est très déroutant surtout pour Carlie. Mme Sanchez avait prit pour habitude de venir nous voir tous les 15 jours. Elle adorait Carlie. Elle avait fait des recherches sur la famille de Ben et Angéla mais il semblerait qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune famille. Elle m'a surprise, lors d'une de ces visites début octobre, en m'apportant un dossier d'adoption pour Carlie. Lorsqu'elle avait mit le dossier devant moi, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, elle m'accordait sa confiance et me proposait que j'adopte Carlie. Après une discussion avec cette dernière et mon homme, j'avais rempli le dossier. Et aujourd'hui, j'avais reçu les papiers officiels disant que Carlie était ma fille. Cette nouvelle m'avait mise de bonne humeur cachant le manque que j'ai depuis un mois. En effet, mon homme a décroché un énorme contrat et est parti en déplacement à Las Végas. Il doit s'occuper de la conception du nouveau Montecito, l'un des plus grands casinos de Végas. C'est un ami de son père, Ed Deline, qui lui proposé le projet. Bien sûr, je communiquais avec lui par caméra interposée ou par téléphone mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Il me manquait énormément ainsi qu'à Carlie et il ne sera pas présent avec nous ce soir. C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres que je partais de chez moi en compagnie de ma « fille », ce jeudi matin pour rejoindre Sue chez elle afin de préparer le dîner de ce soir. Chaque année, thanksgiving était fêté chez Sue et Charlie et Noël chez les Cullen. Le trajet se fit dans la bonne humeur. Carlie ne tenait pas en place, Rose devait nous aider et elle adorait sa « tante » Rose. Une fois arrivées dans l'allée, je remarquai que Rose était déjà là.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la maison, je retrouvais une Sue dans la cuisine se débattant à vider la dinde et une Rose la regardant un énorme pot de Nutella et une cuillère dans l'autre. Bizarre, d'après mes souvenirs d'enfance, Rose a toujours détesté le chocolat. Il y a quelque chose là-dessous et je trouverai, foi de Swan.

« Salut vous deux » M'annonçais-je avant d'aller les embrasser suivi de Carlie.

« Bonjour mes chéries, vous allez bien ? » Nous demanda Sue toujours la main dans sa dinde.

« Oui on va très bien » Répondit Carlie excitée comme une puce « Surtout que ce matin, on a eu une bonne nouvelle »

« Ah oui ! »S'exclama Sue « Edward vient finalement dîner avec nous ?»

Mon sourire se figea à cet instant. Non, Edward ne passerait pas thanksgiving avec nous, il n'a pas pu se libérer à temps de son engagement et doit résoudre un problème avec plusieurs fournisseurs.

« Hélas, non, il ne sera pas là » Répondis-je déçue.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Ce matin, maman a reçu un courrier qui disait que j'étais sa fille of…offi… oh zut, c'est quoi déjà… ah oui, c'est officiellement, c'est ça, je suis sa fille officiellement parce que Mme Sanchez n'a pas trouvé de famille du côté de mon papa et de ma vraie maman. Donc Bella est ma maman maintenant et Charlie est mon papi Charlie et puis Rose est ma tata et Jasper mon tonton mais aussi Alice et Emmet car ce sont les chéris de mon tonton et ma tata » Expliqua Carlie à sa façon.

A peine sa tirade terminée, que j'éclatais de rire. Voir la tête de Sue et Rose lorsque Carlie m'avait appelé maman valait son pesant d'or.

« Bella, qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? » Me demanda Rose une fois sa cuillère de Nutella avalée.

« Je voulais vous en parler durant le dîner de ce soir mais une certaine personne impatiente a lâché l'information avant donc » Commençais-je à expliquer « Depuis que je suis en charge de Carlie, Mme Sanchez, l'assistante sociale responsable du dossier de Carlie a fait plusieurs recherche pour voir s'il ne restait pas à Ben et Angéla de la famille. Il s'est avérer qu'ils n'en avaient plus. C'est pour cette raison que début octobre, lors d'une de ses visites bimensuelles, elle m'a demandé de remplir un dossier pour adopter Carlie. Après une discussion avec Edward et ma princesse, j'ai rempli le dossier et ce matin, j'ai eu la confirmation que la demande d'adoption avait été acceptée et que Carlie est ma fille. Voilà, je suis maman »

J'attendais leur réaction. Sue avait les larmes aux yeux tandis que Rose me regardait sa cuillère de Nutella en suspend.

« Et bien Bella, tu m'étonneras toujours » Lâcha Rose en portant sa cuillère à la bouche « Papa va prendre 10 ans d'un coup »

« C'est génial Bella, je suis contente pour vous deux. Carlie et toi allez être bien ensemble » Finit par dire Sue en me serrant dans ses bras « Je n'en reviens pas, je suis grand-mère deux fois dans la même journée »

« Maman ! » S'emporta Rose « Je voulais attendre ce soir pour mettre tout le monde au courant et toi tu vends la mèche, tu n'es pas possible. Si je voulais que tout le monde soit au courant, j'en aurai parlé à Alice »

« C'est donc ça ? » Lâchais-je.

« Quoi ? » Me questionna Rose « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « C'est donc ça ? ».

« J'ai remarqué en arrivant que quelque chose clochait avec toi. Tu as toujours détesté le chocolat et là, je te retrouve à manger un pot de Nutella. Qui crois-tu leurrer ? En tout cas, je suis très contente pour Emmet et toi. Tu vas faire une mère formidable. J'ai vu comment tu t'occupes de ma petite Carlie. C'est ce qu'il te manquait dans ta vie, un petit bébé » Répondis-je.

« Merci Bella, ce que tu me dis me touche beaucoup » Me remercia Rose les larmes aux yeux.

Je regardais Sue interloquée par la réaction de ma sœur. Cette dernière me regarda avec un sourire en me disant :

« Les hormones Bella, les hormones. Il faudra t'y habituer »

« Alors, je vais avoir un cousin ou une cousine ? » Demanda Carlie qui avait suivi toute la conversation.

« Oui ma puce, tu le ou la verras …euh… Rose, pour quand est prévue l'arrivée de ce petit amour ? »

« Pour mai, si tout se passe bien » Me répondit Rose des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Alors Carlie, tu le ou la verras au mois de mai et jusqu'à ce soir, interdiction de dire à quiconque que tata Rosalie va avoir un bébé et que je suis ta maman, d'accord, c'est une surprise. On la dévoilera à tout le monde pendant le dîner ce soir »

« Ok maman, je vais faire de mon mieux » Capitula t-elle.

« Dit moi Rose, vous l'avez mit en route quand ? » Demandais-je.

« Je … Nous … Emmet ne le sait pas encore. Je lui fais la surprise. Cela fait un moment que nous y pensons et nous avons attendu que j'arrête la pilule au mois d'août. Normalement, il faut attendre plusieurs mois pour tomber enceinte mais moi, je n'ai pas eu à attendre. Ça a marché tout de suite. J'attendais d'avoir atteint le premier trimestre pour vous le dire. Seule maman est au courant »

« Comment penses-tu qu'Emmet va le prendre ? » La questionnais-je.

« Bien, enfin je suppose, enfin j'en suis sûr. Depuis que nous avons prit cette décision, il a augmenté la fréquence de ses « câlins » si tu vois ce que je veux dire et depuis que je m'occupe de Carlie le soir, il a mûrit d'un coup, il l'adore. Il a même commencé à aménager la chambre d'ami. Il est trop mignon » M'expliqua t-elle.

« Et toi Bella, tu as dit à Edward que tu avais eu l'accord pour Carlie ? » Me demanda Sue.

« Non, je n'ai pas réussi à le joindre sur son portable. Je lui ai donc laissé un message lui disant de me rappeler au plus vite. Il doit être débordé, je suis directement tombée sur sa messagerie » Répondis-je.

« Bon, maintenant que tu es là, on va pouvoir commencer à préparer le dîner pour ce soir » Commença Sue « J'ai réussi à me débarrasser de ton père et d'Emmet pour la journée pour ne pas les avoir dans les pattes. Ils passent la journée avec Carlisle, il a prit sa journée. Jasper et Alice ne viendront pas avant ce soir, ils ont du boulot, Jasper est de garde et Alice travail sur sa nouvelle collection qu'elle présente pour son examen de fin d'année. Esmée nous rejoindra dans l'après midi, elle a eu un rendez-vous de dernière minute. Bref, nous sommes deux pour préparer un repas pour 14 personnes, ton aide me seras très précieuse »

« 14 ? Mais qui sont les 4 autres personnes car normalement si je compte bien, nous sommes 10 ? » La questionnais-je.

« A la base, nous étions 10 mais Esmée a invité Carlisle a invité des amis de longues date » M'expliqua Sue qui était retourner au vidage de sa dinde.

La préparation du repas se fit dans la bonne humeur et Carlie nous aidait beaucoup contrairement à sa tante qui continuait d'engloutir son pot de Nutella. Carlie s'occupait de peller les épis de maïs, Sue s'occupait de la dinde et de sa farce et moi, je m'attaquais aux tartes aux pommes et aux tartes aux noix de pécan. Trois tartes de chaque au total ne seraient pas de trop surtout quand vous avez un Emmet Cullen et un Charlie Hale à votre table. En accompagnement de la dinde, nous avions choisit de servir des haricots verts accompagnés d'une purée de patates douces et d'une sauce au canneberge et des épis de maïs que Carlie aura épluché.

Esmée nous avait rejoint dans les 16h et c'était occupé de l'accompagnement. Rose avait lâché son pot de Nutella pour préparer la table du repas qui se déroulerait dans le salon et pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'Esmée. Elle avait mit une nappe blanche, installée les assiettes en porcelaine de sa grand-mère, sortit l'argenterie et les verres en cristal. Une fois sa part de travail achevé, elle était montée à l'étage préparer Carlie et elle par la même occasion pour la soirée. Une fois ma dernière tarte dans le four, Sue m'autorisa à les rejoindre pour me préparer à mon tour. J'avais apporté pour l'occasion une robe bustier noire cintrée à la taille par une ceinture blanche qui arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux dans un taffetas très évasé à cause du nombre de tulles sur le bas de la robe. Nous avions décidé de nous préparer dans l'ancienne chambre de Rose. Celle-ci avait une salle de bain contiguë. Rose s'était déjà chargée de préparer ma princesse. Elle portait pour l'occasion une robe blanche avec des motifs en formes de roses. Rose lui avait attaché les cheveux en chignon d'où dépassais quelques mèches rebelles qui retombaient en anglaise. Ma sœur était à présent sous la douche et je profitais de ce petit moment seule avec ma fille pour appeler Edward. Encore une fois je tombais sur la messagerie. Je commençais à m'inquiéter et à me poser bons nombres de questions. Edward était resté très évasif sur ses projets pour thanksgiving et je le trouvais préoccupé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais eu au téléphone. Il semblait distant et distrait.

« Dit maman ? » Me demanda Carlie me sortant du mutisme dans lequel je mettais enfermée « Je peux descendre au salon, tonton Emmet et papi Charlie sont arrivé, je les ai entendus »

« Bien sur ma puce, vas y. Ne dit rien à Emmet et papi pour nos secrets, d'accord ? »

« Voui, tu peux me faire confiance, mautuche et bouche coudru » Me dit-elle.

« Tu veux dire : motus et bouche cousue ? » La repris-je.

« C'est ce que j'ai dit » Me lança t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

C'est à ce moment là que Rose sortit de la salle de bain simplement vêtue d'une serviette de bain.

« La place est libre. Où est Carlie ? » Me questionna t-elle.

« Au salon. Elle est partie rejoindre papa et Emmet » Répondis-je avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain laissant ma sœur se changer.

La douche chaude que je pris me fit énormément de bien. Passer la journée debout à faire des tartes s'était révélé assez épuisant. Une fois celle-ci prise, je me séchais rapidement, enfilais mon shorty en dentelle et m'enroulais dans une serviette avant de rejoindre Rose qui devait être habillée. Pas besoin de soutien gorge avec une robe bustier. Comme je mis attendait, Rose avait déjà revêtu sa robe et commençait à se maquiller.

« Je vois que la robe que nous avons choisie au début du mois te va bien, tu n'as pas pris énormément de poids ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Tu rigoles, j'ai eu un mal de chien à l'enfiler. Heureusement qu'elle est évasée à partir de la poitrine et qu'on ne voit pas mon petit bidon sinon, je me serais fait griller une fois arrivée dans le salon » Me répondit-elle en se retournant.

Je restais scotchée devant la vision que j'avais en face de moi. Ma sœur était vraiment renversante et cette robe lui allait particulièrement bien. C'était une robe à fines bretelles rouge en taffetas. Elle lui arrivait, comme moi, au niveau des genoux et comme moi, le bas de la robe était constitué de nombreux tulle. Elle s'était coiffée comme Carlie. Elle avait fait un chignon et laissait dépasser quelques mèches qu'elle avait frisé pour qu'elles retombent en anglaise. Elle avait parsemé son chignon de petites roses rouges et des perles de la même couleur.

« Mon dieu Rose, tu es renversante. Emmet va en rester sans voix » Lui dis-je après avoir reprit contenance.

« Merci, ça fait plaisir à entendre » Me répondit-elle les joues rosies « Maintenant c'est à ton tour. Je te coiffe et te maquille avant que tu enfiles ta robe. On est déjà en retard, Alice et Jasper arrivent dans un quart d'heure et papa et Emmet sont déjà prêt et attendent dans le salon. Esmée est parti se préparer et je viens de finir de coiffer maman »

« Combien de temps suis-je restée sous la douche ? » Demandais-je surprise que tout le monde soit déjà prêt.

« Et bien disons que tu es restée une bonne grosse demi-heure » Me répondit-elle en me faisant m'asseoir devant sa coiffeuse « Je me demande d'ailleurs ce que tu y faisais »

Sur cette dernière réplique, elle s'occupa de moi. J'aurai été capable de le faire toute seule mais cela faisait tellement plaisir de jouer à Barbie Bella que je la laissais faire. Alice débarqua 10 minutes plus tard pour voir ou nous en étions.

« Salut vous deux » Nous salua t-elle.

« Salut Alice » Répondîmes en cœur.

« On attend plus que vous, les invités vont bientôt arriver et j'ai vu Charlie et Emmet rôder dans la cuisine à la recherche de quelques chose à se mettre sous la dent » Nous informa t-elle.

« Bella est prête, il ne lui reste plus qu'à enfiler sa robe » Expliqua ma sœur pendant qu'elle ramassait son matériel.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour y enfiler ma robe. Un coup d'œil dans le miroir me fit remarquer que j'étais coiffée de la même façon que ma petite Carlie et de Rose. De retour dans la chambre, je remarquais que Rose et Alice étaient descendus au salon. j'enfilais mes escarpins noirs et descendis à mon tour. Arrivée au milieu de l'escalier, je crus reconnaître une voix que je n'avais pas entendue depuis des années. Malgré mes brefs coup de téléphone, les courrier que je lui envoyais tous les mois et nos conversations sur MSN, sa présence m'avait manqué. En bas de l'escalier, je prenais une grande inspiration avant de rentrer dans le salon. Phil, mon beau-père, se tenait au côté de Charlie et Carlisle et semblait en pleine discussion. Emmet, Jasper, Rose et Alice étaient devant la baie vitrée tandis que Sue, Esmée et Carlie se trouvaient dans la cuisine. Il était comme la dernière fois que je l'ai vu avant de partir pour la France. Châtain clair, les yeux bleus, la mâchoire carrée, les épaules larges. Il faisait environ 1m80. il portait un costumes gris clair avec une chemise blanche sans cravate. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues devant cette vision.

« Phil ? » Finis-je par articuler.

Ce dernier se retourna dans ma direction. Un sourire lui barra le visage lorsque nos regards se croisèrent.

« Be… Bella » Bégaya t-il en s'avançant vers moi pour m'enlacer « Ce que tu m'as manqué »

« Toi aussi Phil, tu m'as manqué » Dis-je le serrant dans mes bras.

Les larmes continuaient de couler sur mes joues et quelques-unes unes perlaient dans les yeux de Phil. Cinq ans que je ne l'avais pas revue. Cinq ans que je ne l'avais pas prit dans mes bras. Mon dieu, il m'avait manqué.

« Tu es devenue une belle jeune femme ma puce » Me complimenta t-il en me regardant de haut en bas me tenant les mains« Tu ressembles énormément à ta mère »

« Toi, par contre, tu n'as pas beaucoup changé. Toujours aussi beau gosse et tu n'as pas prit une ride. Tu dois faire fureur auprès de la gente féminine » Plaisantais-je avant de le reprendre dans mes bras.

Tout le monde me suivi dans ma plaisanterie.

« Maman, pourquoi tu pleurs ? Et c'est qui le monsieur ? » Me demanda Carlie qui sortait de la cuisine.

« Carlie, je te présente Phil, mon beau-père. C'était le mari de ma maman » Lui répondis-je.

« Bonjour » Dit Carlie à Phil « Alors c'est toi la surprise pour ma maman ? c'est Esmée et Sue qui me l'on dit dans la cuisine»

« Euh… Oui » Bégaya t-il « Euh … Bella, tu es mère ? Je ne … Je ne savais pas »

« Oups, je devais pas le dire, c'était une surprise » Ajouta Carlie.

« Bella ? » Me demanda mon père qui suivait toute la conversation avec toute la famille « Qu'est ce que c'est que toute cette histoire, Carlie n'est pas ta fille ? »

Je pris Carlie dans mes bras, me mit face à toute ma famille et leur expliqua :

« Carlie est effectivement ma fille depuis ce matin. Avec l'aide de Mme Sanchez et après en avoir parlé avec Edward et Carlie, j'ai déposé une demande d'adoption et celle-ci a été acceptée. Papa, tu es grand-père »

Tout le monde me regardait avec de grand yeux sauf Rose et Sue qui était au courant. Le silence de mon père devenait inquiétant. Son teint était pâle et son regard vide.

« Papa, tu va bien ? Si tu n'… » Commençais-je.

« Non » Me coupa t-il « Je … Je …grand-père, c'est … »

« Une occasion d'ouvrir le champagne » Se manifesta Emmet « Il faut fêter ça, non ? »

« Tu as raison Emmet, c'est le premier thanskgiving que je passe depuis 5 ans en compagnie de Bella et je suis grand-père. Je m'excuse pour ma réaction, il fallait que sa monte au cerveau » Fini par dire Charlie avant de prendre Carlie et moi dans ses bras ému par mon annonce.

Emmet et Jasper se chargèrent de faire sauter les bouchons de champagne et d'entreprendre de nous servir. Alice vint me rejoindre pour me féliciter en compagnie de Rose. Phil nous laissa entre filles pour rejoindre mon père, Sue, Carlisle et Esmée qui discutaient et rigolaient entre eux. Emmet s'avança vers nous avec des coupes dans une main et une bouteille de champagne dans une autres. Jasper le suivi de prêt avec une bouteille de limonade pour Carlie pour qu'elle puisse trinquer comme tout le monde. Emmet nous tendit à chacune un verre et commença à nous servir. Lorsque se fut le tour de Rose, celle-ci refusa poliment prétextant qu'elle n'aimait pas le champagne et qu'elle préférait boire de la limonade.

« Qu'est ce que tu raconte bébé ? » Demanda Emmet à Rose en l'attrapant par la taille « Depuis quand tu es contre un verre de champagne ? Tu adore ça d'habitude. Allez, ne fait pas l'enfant et donne moi ton verre »

« J'ai dit non, Emmet » S'énerva Rose en se détachant brusquement de l'étreinte d'Emmet.

Tout le monde se tu lorsque Rose commença à s'énerver pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Un blanc s'installa avant que Emmet prenne son courage à deux mains pour le rompre.

« Bébé, qu'est ce qui ne va pas. Depuis quelques jours tu es bizarre. Le moindre truc que je fais de travers te met en colère. Qu'ai-je fait de mal ? Rose, parle-moi, s'il te plait »

« Je…Je… » Commença Rose en se tournant vers Emmet pour lui faire face.

« Oui ? » L'obligea à continuer ce dernier en lui prenant les mains dans les siennes.

« Il va falloir que tu mettes les bouchées doubles pour finir d'aménager la chambre d'ami » Finit par lâcher Rose.

Tout le monde la regardait se demandant ce qu'elle cherchait à dire avec cette phrase alors qu'Emmet qui avait compris prit Rose dans ses bras et la fit tourner en riant laissant échapper quelques larmes de joies.

« Que se passe t-il ? » Finit par demander mon père.

Emmet reposa Rose délicatement à terre, se plaça derrière elle faisant passer ses bras autour de sa taille et posant délicatement ses mains sur son ventre tout juste arrondi avant de se lancer.

« Papa, maman, Charlie, Sue, dans quelques mois, vous allez être grands-parents. Rose est enceinte et je vais être papa, nous allons avoir un bébé »

Après la fameuse annonce d'Emmet, la porte d'entrée se referma laissant entrer la personne qui l'avait fermé.

« Qui va avoir un bébé » Dit une voix que je reconnaîtrai entre mille.

Je me retournais pour lui faire face. Edward se tenait devant nous plus beau que jamais dans son costume blanc en compagnie de ma meilleure amie Amélie et son fiancé Nicolas. Il était revenu et il avait ramené avec lui la personne qui me manquait le plus depuis que j'avais quitté la France.

« Edward !!! » Cria Carlie avant de se jeter dans ses bras crochetant ses mains autour de la nuque de mon amoureux avant de lui faire un gros bisou sur la joue « Tu nous as manqué "

« Bonjour ma Carlie » La salua Edward « Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué »

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux me perdant dans ses prunelles vertes. Je n'osais pas cligner des yeux de peur que se soit une hallucination.

« Bella ? » Me héla Edward « Tu es sûr que tu vas bien »

« Oh mon dieu ! Edward, c'est bien toi ? » Demandais-je complètement perdue.

« Oui mon amour » Répondit-il en me servant son fameux sourire en coin.

Sans attendre une minute de plus, il posa Carlie qui partie rejoindre Sue et Esmée et s'avança pour m'étreindre. Lorsque je fus dans ses bras, mes larmes se firent incontrôlable. Edward était là avec moi et je le tenais dans mes bras. Sa chaleur m'avait manqué, son odeur m'avait manqué et ses baisers aussi. Sans perdre une minute, je me jetais sur sa bouche sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, je lui quémandais l'entrée de sa bouche. Bien évidement, il ne se fit pas prier et répondit à mon baiser avec autant d'ardeur et de fougue que moi. Un raclement de gorge nous fit arrêter bien trop tôt à mon goût.

« Dites le nous si on vous dérange » Dit une voix que j'identifiais sans aucun mal « Vous allez avoir assez de temps cette nuite pour vous prouver votre amour »

A contre cœur, je relâchais les lèvres de mon homme avant de me tourner vers la perturbatrice qui n'était autre que ma meilleur amie.

« Tu es jalouse, avoue-le ? » Lui demandais-je avec ironie.

« Bien évidement. Moi aussi j'ai le droit à un câlin. Ca fait plus de cinq mois que je ne t'ai pas vu »

Je prit ma meilleur amie et son fiancé dans mes bras et leur fit un énorme câlin. Elle m'avait manqué depuis mon retour. Même si on se téléphonait très souvent, le décalage horaire pour papoter n'était pas très évident.

« Oh faite, excusez-moi de vous déranger dans votre câlin collectif mais il ma semble que j'ai posé une question en rentrant, non ? Alors qui va avoir un bébé ? » Demanda mon amoureux.

« C'est nous » Répondit fièrement Emmet « Rose est enceinte de …en faite, je ne sais pas ! »

« De trois mois, Emmet, de trois mois »

« Waouh, Emmet papa » S'esclaffa son frère « Ca c'est une surprise. Félicitation à tous les deux vous le méritez »

Tout le monde félicita les futurs parents et Charlie prenaient bien la nouvelle. Il se voyait déjà papi d'un petit garçon pour lui apprendre le baseball et aller à la pêche. Carlisle le voyait déjà médecin. Esmée et Sue étaient plus qu'heureuse. Leurs bébés avaient grandit.

« Quelle journée ! » Intervint Alice « Vous en avez encore des surprises parce que c'est le moment ? »

« De quelles surprises parles-tu Alice ? » Demanda Edward.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre à sa question car Carlie prit la parole.

« Bella est ma maman, c'est officielle et puis Charlie est mon papi et Rose et Emmet et Jasper et Alice, ils sont mes tatas et mes tontons et toi et bien t'es mon papa parce que t'es l'amoureux de ma maman »

« Carlie, ne brusque pas Edward » Lui dis-je en voyant qu'Edward n'avait aucune réaction.

« Non laisse Bella. Je suis contente qu'elle me considère comme son père. Je … Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre »

Je lui donnais ma coupe de champagne qu'il but d'une traite les yeux dans le vague. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

« Ta demande a été acceptée ?» Je hochais la tête « Depuis quand ? »

« Ce matin » Il hocha la tête « J'ai essayé de te prévenir toute la journée mes ton portable est sur messagerie »

« Je l'ai coupé. Mon retour était une surprise, je voulais TE faire la surprise d'arriver avec ta meilleure amie et au bout du compte, tout le monde a eu son lot de surprise »

L'heure du repas arriva à point nommé. Un peu plus et je violais Edward dans le salon devant tout le monde et lui aussi je pense. Son regard en disait long sur ses intentions. Le repas se passa dans une humeur bonne enfant. Tout le monde rigolait. Phil nous raconta un peu sa vie à Phoenix et m'avoua qu'il avait rencontré une femme qui partageait sa vie depuis maintenant deux ans. Elle n'avait pas pu venir car elle était en voyage d'affaire. La venue d'Amélie au Etats-Unis était dû à Alice. Depuis quelques temps, toutes les deux se téléphonaient plusieurs fois par semaine et Alice a eu la bonne idée de l'inviter. Amélie m'avoua que depuis mon départ, rien n'était pareil à Paris. Elle vivait avec Nicolas et ils s'étaient fiancé cet été. Le mariage aura lieu l'été suivant et bien sur nous y étions tous invités. Elle me parla de nos anciens colocataires à qui je manquais beaucoup. La discussion dévia sur mes années en France. Amélie leur raconta dans quel état déplorable je me trouvais quand elle a décidé de prendre ma transformation en main. C'est vrai qu'à mon arrivée, je ressemblais plus à une geek qu'à une adolescente normale : vêtement trop larges, gros lunettes qui me bouffaient la moitié du visage, des cheveux indomptables, le teint blafard bref un vrai repoussoir à garçons. Bien évidement, les remarques d'Amélie étaient accueillie sur le ton de la plaisanterie par toute la famille. C'était le meilleur thanksgiving de toute ma vie.

Il était 2h00 du matin lorsque nous décidions de rentrer. Phil passait la nuit chez mon père. Ces deux là s'entendaient très bien. Amélie et Nicolas étaient hébergés chez Alice et Jasper puisqu'ils avaient une chambre de libre. Ils y restaient une semaine avant de s'envoler pour la France avant de revenir pour Noël. La petite Carlie passait la nuit chez mon père, elle s'était endormie dans mes bras et je n'avais pas le courage de la réveiller la pauvre. Sue m'assura que ce n'était pas un problème et que nous viendrons la récupérer demain dans l'après midi.

Après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde, nous partions en direction de notre appartement an compagnie de Nicolas et Amélie. Jasper et Alice nous suivait avec la voiture de cette dernière. J'avais prit le volant n'ayant bu que très peu comparé à Edward. Le retour se fit en silence. La tension sexuelle entre Edward et moi était palpable. Heureusement que ma meilleure amie et son fiancé se trouvaient sur la banquette arrière car je crois, non je suis sûr, que j'aurai arrêté la voiture sur le bas côté pour assouvir mes pulsions.

La tension se fit plus pressante lorsque nous pénétrâmes tous les 6 six dans l'ascenseur. Une fois les autres sortis de l'ascenseur au troisième étage, je me collais un peu plus à Edward et lui chuchotais à l'oreille d'une voix suave tout en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise:

« Tu sais que cette surprise que tu m'as faite ce soir mérite une récompense ? »

« Ha oui ? » Me dit-il avant de m'embrasser et me coller plus à lui.

« Hum… et bien oui. En plus, j'ai un manque à combler, un mois sans pouvoir te toucher »

A la fin de ma phrase, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Je me précipitais en dehors de la cabine tout en cherchant les clés de l'appartement dans mon sac Edward sur les talons qui ôtait déjà sa veste. Les clés en main, je les fis glisser dans la serrure. A peine la porte ouverte, Edward me prit dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée avant de fermer la porte d'un coup de pied et de se précipiter vers la chambre. Pendant sa progression vers la chambre, j'en avais profité pour ôter mes chaussure en m'aidant de mes talons et lui avait fait de même avec les siennes. Arrivée dans la chambre, il me posa sur le sol et me tenant par la taille. Il commença par une série de baisés le long de mon coup et de ma mâchoire avant d'arriver à mes lèvres. Tout en me donnant un baisé langoureux, ses mains ne restaient pas inactives, il trouva facilement l'attache de ma robe et la fit descendre. De mon côté, je ne restais pas sans rien faire. Après avoir approfondi notre baisé, entrouvrant mes lèvres pour y laisser entrer sa langue, je me mis à déboutonner sa chemise. Sa chemise partie rejoindre le sol en même tant que ma robe. Lui était torse nu, le pantalon toujours sur les hanches tandis que moi j'étais en shorty. Je me reculais un instant de quelques pas m'étant fin à notre baisé pour pouvoir l'observer. La lune qui traversait la fenêtre me permettait de voir sa musculature. Il m'avait manqué depuis son départ.

« Hum » Dis-je d'une voix que je voulais sensuelle « Tu as encore trop de vêtement, nous ne sommes pas à égalité »

Sans plus attendre, il défit la ceinture, déboutonna son pantalon le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes emportant par la même occasion son boxer. La vision de MON dieu grecque nu m'excita encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

« Maintenant, c'est toi qui à trop de vêtement » Me dit-il à son tour en s'approchant de moi tel un prédateur sur sa proie.

Je posais une main sur son torse, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus.

« Que les choses soient claires, Monsieur Cullen, aucuns préliminaires ne seront accepté. Je te veux en moi maintenant. Un mois loin de toi à été une véritable torture »

Ma phrase à peine terminée, je me retrouvais jetée contre le lit, Edward entre mes jambes en train de m'embrasser. Sans perdre une seconde, il détacha ses lèvre de moi, se mit à genoux et fit glisser mon boxer avant de se replacer entre mes jambes.

Sans plus attendre, il me pénétra doucement alors que nous poussions ensemble un râle de plaisir. Il commença ses va et vient tout d'abord doucement puis en augmentant la cadence. Nous nous laissions aller et gémissions ensemble à chaque coup de rein. Je perdais tout raisonnement lorsque que je croisais le regard émeraude de mon amoureux sur moi.

« Hum …. Edward…plus fort »

Il exauça ma demande. Il se mit à genoux, faisant passer mes jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches pour me pénétrer plus profondément ce qui nous arracha un cri de plaisir.

« Oh oui… Comme ça… encore »

Il augmenta une fois de plus ses mouvements, réitérant les même gestes jusqu'à ce que je sente mes muscles vaginaux se resserrer autour de son membre. Nous déclanchant en même temps un orgasme puissant. Le meilleur orgasme de toute ma vie. Il retomba sur moi et vint nicher son visage dans mon cou qu'il parcourait de baisés, moi haletant comme jamais. Reprenant un peu mon souffle je lui dis amusée:

« Il faudrait que tu partes plus souvent si à chaque retour tu me fais l'amour comme ça »

« Partir loin de toi est trop dur, tu m'as manqué. Je t'aime » Me répondit –il.

« Je t'aime aussi, mon amour»

Il se retira de moi, se mit sur le côté avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je posais ma tête sur son torse et m'endormie au rythme de sa respiration.

_**Désolé pour ce gros retard mais petit lemon en cadeau. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. **_

_**Je vous remercie pour vos précédentes reviews et espère en avoir autant.**_

_**N'oubliez pas de dire se que vous pensez.**_

_**Biz et à plus pour la suite.**_


	16. Noël

Nous étions maintenant à moins d'une semaine du réveillon de Noël et les choses se bousculaient depuis Thansgiving. L'effervescence était au rendez-vous et la neige avait fait son apparition. Carlie était excitée comme une puce à l'approche de cette fête. C'était son principal sujet de conversation depuis le début du mois. Chaque jour elle écrivait une lettre au Père Noël et me chargeais de la poster. Je vous laisse imaginer le nombre de lettre arrivée au 24 décembre. Elle avait peur qu'il l'oublie car « ses parents étaient parmi les étoiles » comme elle disait. Ils avaient rejoint ses grands-parents. Je suppose que c'est ainsi qu'Angéla lui parlait de la mort. Ma curiosité de journaliste m'avait poussée à en ouvrir une pour y découvrir le cadeau que je pourrais lui faire. J'eus la surprise d'apprendre que son souhait le plus cher, était de retrouver ses parents. Elle expliquait dans sa lettre que vivre avec Edward et moi lui plaisait beaucoup et qu'elle nous aimait de tout son cœur mais qu'elle aurait voulu les voir une dernière fois pour au moins leur dire au revoir correctement. J'avais les larmes aux yeux après ma lecture.

De mon côté, des choses étranges se passaient depuis Thanksgiving. Je n'y prêtais aucune importance jusqu'à maintenant. Depuis quelques temps, je recevais des lettres anonymes au journal. Au début je pensais que cela était aux nombres articles chocs que je publiais mais la dernière lettre me fit prendre conscience que l'on me voulait du mal. Je n'avais mit personne au courant de ces lettres, j'avais appris à me débrouiller seule et je ne voulais absolument pas inquiéter mon entourage.

En jeune femme très organisée, surtout depuis que je suis officiellement la mère de Carlie, tous mes cadeaux de Noël étaient achetés. Je m'étais creusé les méninges pour faire plaisir à tout le monde.

Pour mon père et Sue, un week end en amoureux à Las Vegas avec des entrées et des pass VIP pour le concert de Céline Dion ( la chanteuse préférée de Sue). Pour Carlisle et Esmée et avec la participation d'Edward, un voyage de 15 jours en Angleterre. Carlisle n'y était pas retourner depuis ses 10 ans. Pour Jasper, une œuvre originale sur la guerre de Sécession. Mon frère est peut être passionné par son métier mais sa passion première reste l'histoire. Pour ma petite Alice, j'ai réussi à négocier avec mes relations, des entrées et des pass VIP pour la fashion week à New York. Cadeau que j'ai également prévu pour ma petite Amélie. Rien de plus normal pour deux grandes stylistes. Pour Nicolas, le fiancé d'Amélie, une smart box « Conduire une voiture de formule 1 ». Il adore la vitesse. Pour ma sœur et Emmet, une petite semaine de vacances en amoureux à Paris avant la naissance du bébé et tant que Rose peut encore prendre l'avion (Petit voyage financé encore et toujours avec la participation de mon amoureux). Pour ce dernier, j'ai réussi à mettre la main, chez un antiquaire, sur des partitions originales de ses compositeurs préférés : Debussy, Bach, Beethoven, Mozart…). Et oui, j'ai un petit ami musicien qui adore le classique. Pour tous les garçons et pour Phil, j'ai également acheté une smart box chacun « initiation au saut en parachute ». Ils adorent tous les sensations fortes et bien ils vont être servis. Et la meilleure pour la fin, ma petite Carlie. Un week end à Disney World à Orlando, une grande maison de poupée (en kit : je laisserai mon homme la monter pour voir s'il est aussi parfait), il faut bien que je lui trouve des défauts, non ?, du nouveau matériel à dessins, des livres pour enrichir sa bibliothèque.

Aujourd'hui, je finis le travail plutôt car nous choisissons le sapin de Noël. Je dois rejoindre Edward qui est passé prendre Carlie à l'école, à notre appartement. Nous avons déjà acheté les décorations la semaine dernière sous l'œil vigilant de Carlie. Elle a tout choisi. Un vrai petit chef en culotte courte, elle me fait penser à Alice.

J'ai passé la journée à penser à notre soirée en perspective. 17h00, je suis en bas de l'immeuble. Je prends le courrier que je lis dans l'ascenseur. Une lettre en particulier attire mon attention. Elle n'est pas timbrée et de couleur noire. Je l'ouvre et là surprise, une autre lettre de menace. C'est la première fois que j'en reçois une chez moi. Son contenu n'est pas rassurant :

_**Je sais qui tu ais et où tu vis**_

_**Ma vengeance va pouvoir commencer**_

_**A bientôt jolie garce**_

C'est carrément flippant. Je suis tellement absorbé par ma lecture que le DING de l'ascenseur me fait sursauter. Je sors et essaye de me recomposer un visage serein. Je ne dois pas inquiéter Edward, c'est juste un fou qui veut me faire peur. Du moins, c'est ce que j'espère. Et cache la lettre bien au fond de ma mallette de travail. Je suis que qu'Edward n'ira pas mettre le nez dedans.

Lorsque je rentre à l'appartement, celui-ci est bizarrement calme. A cette heure là, Edward et Carlie doivent être revenus. Je dépose mes affaires près de l'entrée quand j'entends qu bruit provenir de la chambre de ma fille. En approchant, je parviens à distinguer une sorte de chuchotement. Continuant mon chemin sur la pointe des pieds, je jette un coup d'œil à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir mon homme et notre fille allongés à même le sol, l'un en face de l'autre, des magasins étalés devant eux. Il semblait très complice. J'essayais de capter leur discussion, quelque chose me disait que cela avait un rapport avec Noël.

« Alors ma puce, as-tu rempli la première part du contrat » Demanda Edward à Carlie.

« Voui et ça pas été facile mais j'ai trouvé ce que tu voulais » Lui répondit cette dernière en sortant un mouchoir plié et en le lui tendant.

Que pouvait bien contenir ce mouchoir ?

« Bien et pour la deuxième part du contrat ? » Continua Edward tout en prenant le mouchoir.

« J'ai réussi à m'arranger avec Madame Carmen. J'ai dit à Rose que j'avais une heure en plus à l'école et comme ça je peux faire ce que t'as demandé. Rose a pas fait de problème et je lui ai pas parlé de notre accord. Et puis j'ai fait beaucoup de progrès. Je te montrais samedi matin si tu veux. Maman va faire du shopping avec tata Alice et tata Rose et Jasper travail alors on pourra s'entraîner sans être dérangé »

« Bien, je vois que tu as pensé à tout. Moi aussi j'ai rempli ma part de marché. J'ai fait un e première sélection, j'hésite entre trois et tu vas m'aider à choisir »

J'en avais assez entendu. Ils préparaient quelque chose pour Noël et je n'allais gâcher la surprise. Je refis le chemin inverse toujours sur la pointe des pieds me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Je claquais cette dernière pour faire part de ma présence.

« C'est moi, vous êtes où ? » Les hélais-je.

« MAMAN » Cria Carlie en sortant de sa chambre.

« Bonjour ma puce » Lui dis-je avant de la prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser « Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

« Oui, comme d'habitude. Papa est venu me chercher et on a été goûté dans un salon de thé et puis on est revenu et on… » Répondit-elle.

« Carlie » L'interrompit qui venait de sortir de la chambre empêchant ainsi notre fille vendre la mèche sur le reste de la journée « Tu parles trop jeune fille ».

« Désolé » Dit-elle avant de descendre de mes bras et de retourner dans sa chambre.

« Bonjour mon amour » Me salua mon amoureux « Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

« Affreusement longue et beaucoup de travail mais à ce que j'ai compris, vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyé tous les deux ?» Demandais-je.

« Effectivement, on a trouvé matière à occupation. Bref, passons. Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui » Me dit-il tout en me prenant dans ses bras et en m'embrassant.

Je me laissais aller dans ses bras protecteurs. Bien évidement, notre moment d'intimité fut vite écourté par l'apparition de Carlie, son manteau déjà mit, prête à partir.

« Allez, vous deux, finit les bisous. On a un sapin à trouver » Nous poussa Carlie avec une intonation de petit chef.

« Oui chef » Acquiesça Edward en faisant le salut militaire.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude d'Edward. Cette petite m'impressionnera toujours. Elle a prit toutes les mimiques d'Alice. Note pour moi-même, Alice doit passer moins de temps avec Carlie, du moins pas sans ma présence, sans ça nous élèverons une mini Alice en puissance : un cauchemar assuré.

Avant de nous rendre chez le pépiniériste, nous nous sommes arrêtés chez ma sœur pour emprunter le 4X4 d'Emmet. Monsieur Edward ne veut pas mettre le sapin sur le toit de sa magnifique Volvo : Ah ! Les hommes et leur voiture, une véritable histoire d'amour. J'en serais presque jalouse. C'est donc en bonne âme charitable que nous prîmes ma voiture pour se rendre chez Rose. Je la récupérais plus tard dans la soirée quand Emmet viendra récupérer son 4X4 car vous l'aurez comprit, Edward ne prête jamais sa voiture à part moi.

Notre visite chez le pépiniériste ne passa pas inaperçu. Il fallait vraiment que j'aie une discussion sérieuse avec Alice. Carlie a été intraitable avec le pauvre vendeur qu'avait accepté de s'occuper de nous. Tous les sapins qu'il lui proposait ne lui convenaient pas. Je reconnaissais en elle les traits de caractère d'Alice et la moue boudeuse « made in Cullen ». Elle commençait à perdre espoir lorsqu'elle tomba sur LE sapin. Il était grand, majestueux, bien touffu, les aiguilles bien vertes.

« C'est celui là que je veux » S'exprima Carlie des étoiles pleins les yeux.

« Vous êtes sûre Mademoiselle » Demanda le vendeur le sourire aux lèvres d'avoir enfin satisfait sa cliente.

« Oui, oui, je suis sûr, c'est lui que je veux »

« Et bien passons à la caisse dans ce cas là » Nous invita le vendeur.

C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes retrouvés avec un sapin de 2m de haut sur le toit du 4X4. avec le temps que nous avions mit, Rose et Emmet étaient déjà arrivé et nous attendaient chez Alice et Jasper. Pendant que les garçons s'occupaient du sapin, j'invitais Rose et Alice à l'appartement où nous commandions des pizzas. Carlie supervisait les garçons. Il manquait plus qu'ils l'abîment. Une fois celui-ci installé dans le salon, près de la baie vitrée, nous mangions et nous attaquions à la décoration de celui-ci. Avec Carlie et Alice comme superviseur, la soirée se passa dans une bonne ambiance.

Noël, Noël, Noël, nous y étions enfin. Depuis que le sapin était fait, Carlie était de plus en plus excitée. Edward était quant à lui de plus en plus nerveux

Tout comme Jasper et Emmet. C'est trois là nous cachaient quelque chose.

En ce jour de réveillon, j'étais chez les Cullen en compagnie de Carlie, de Sue et d'Esmée. Nous étions chargées de préparer le repas. Les garçons étaient chez mon père pour éviter de les avoir dans les pattes tandis qu'Alice et Rose faisaient du shopping de dernière minute. Amélie, Nicolas et Phil arrivaient dans la soirée. La compagne de cette dernière ne sera pas présente pour cause de blocage dans un aéroport français pour seule responsable la neige.

Esmée avait décoré la maison magnifiquement bien et Carlie était subjuguée par son talent. Pendant que nous faisions la cuisine, Esmée avait laissé Carlie s'occuper de la décoration de la table pour ce soir. Elle lui avait donné toute sorte de matériaux et lui avait donné carte blanche. Esmée avait eu vent de son goût pour la décoration de notre sapin. Avec son imagination débordante et son jeune âge, je suis sûr que nous aurons une décoration unique.

Côté cuisine, nous avions divisé les tâches en trois pour faciliter les choses. Esmée avait prévu à manger pour un régiment. Avec Emmet et Rose à table, il fallait au moins ça. Depuis que Rose était enceinte, elle avait doublé sa consommation de nourriture et Emmet, en compagnons aimant, la soutenait en mangeant tout autant. Toutes les excuses lui étaient bonnes pour manger plus.

Notre après midi se passa dans la bonne humeur. Carlie était sage et très concentrée sur son travail.

Vers 16h, Alice et Rose débarquèrent les bras chargés de sacs, comme d'habitude quand elles vont faire de shopping.

« Salut tout le monde » Nous salua Alice.

« Bonjour les filles » Nous les saluâmes à notre tour.

« Comment était votre après midi shopping ? » Demandais-je curieuse.

« Longue » Souffla Rose en s'assoyant sur le tabouret du bar de la cuisine.

Elle retira ses chaussures et commença à se masser les pieds.

« Plus jamais je ne ferais les boutiques en talons et enceinte » Se plaignit-elle.

Ce qui déclancha notre rire.

« Rose a été insupportable. Entre les « j'ai faim », « pause pipi » et les « j'ai mal aux pieds » elle a réussi à me gâcher mon enthousiasme » Râla Alice qui avait prit place à côté de ma sœur.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je suis enceinte. Tu n'as qu'à blâmer ton frère, c'est lui qui m'a mit dans cet état » Répondit Rose avec une pointe d'humour en montrant son ventre qui se voyait maintenant.

C'est sur cette note d'humour que nous montions nous préparer. Les garçons, eux, se préparaient chez mon père. Alice leur avait laissé des indications très précises pour leurs préparations. Comme à son habitude, Alice dirigeait toutes les opérations. Carlie nous avait suivie également. Elle avait terminé sa part de travail et nous avait interdit de jeter un coup d'œil à la salle à manger. Elle voulait nous faire la surprise.

« Bon, maman et Sue, vous prenez votre douche dans ta chambre maman. Bella et Carlie dans l'ancienne chambre d'Edward et Rose et moi dans mon ancienne chambre » Nous ordonna Alice « Dans une demi-heure maximum, rassemblement dans l'ancienne chambre d'Emmet où les tenues que j'ai créées pour l'occasion et les accessoires nous attendent. Vous trouverez peignoir et sous-vêtement à votre disposition dans chaque salle de bain »

« Oui chef » Répondîmes toutes ensembles.

Une demi-heure pour se préparer, Alice exagère un peu mais bon, Alice restera toujours Alice. Cependant, une demi-heure après son ordre, nous étions toutes dans l'ancienne chambre d'Emmet. Au moment ou notre petit chef en jupon voulu prendre la parole, quelqu'un sonna à la porte d'entrée.

« Génial, pile à l'heure » S'esclaffa Alice « Bella, va ouvrir la porte »

« Heu ! Dans cette tenue » Lui indiquais-je en lui montrant mon peignoir.

« Oh ! Fait pas la prude et dépêche toi un peu, tu nous retardes » S'énerva t-elle gentiment.

« Ok, ok » Capitulais-je « C'est bon, j'y vais ne t'énerve surtout pas »

C'est donc forcée par le petit lutin de service que je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée prenant soin de ne pas tomber dans l'escalier menant au hall d'entré. Trop de mauvais souvenirs. Derrière cette porte se trouvait Amélie. Qui d'autre ? J'aurai dû m'en douter. Je ne pense pas qu'Alice lui aurait autorisé de se préparer toute seule.

Alice ne me laissa même pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit, qu'elle nous interpella du haut de l'escalier pour nous dire de nous dépêcher. Elle me suivit sans broncher jusque dans la chambre d'Emmet.

« Bonjour tout le monde » Lâcha t-elle une fois à l'intérieur.

« Bonjour » La salua tout le monde.

« Pas le temps pour les formules de politesse, on a un emploi du temps chargé. Allez au boulot » Beugla Alice, le petit chef, le retour.

Nous nous exécutâmes comme de parfait petits soldats de peur de la froisser d'avantage. Il vaut mieux avoir Alice de son côté que contre soi. C'est donc ainsi que je me retrouvais assise sur un tabouret à me faire torturer la tête par Rose. Alice avait créé trois « ateliers » : 1 maquillage tenu par Sue, 1 coiffage tenu par Rose et 1 habillage tenu par le serber en personne.

Rose avait tout d'abord entreprit de mes lisser les cheveux avant de mes les onduler afin de les faire tomber en anglaise sur mes épaules. Elle y accroche quelques roses rouges et blanches. Après la séance coiffage, je passais par l'atelier maquillage.

« Hey ma belle, jolie coiffure » Me dit Sue.

« Merci. Alice t'a réquisitionné pour le maquillage ? » Lui demandais-je.

« C'est une sorte de tradition. Avec Alice et Rose j'ai appris beaucoup de chose et maintenant je les mets en application dès que l'occasion se présente » M'expliqua t-elle.

Elle continua à me parler pendant qu'elle me maquillait. Elle était très douce. Tout le contraire de Rose qui elle m'a torturé. Une fois le maquillage terminé, je passais entre les mains expertes d'Alice. La robe qu'elle m'avait créée m'attendait déjà. Elle était rouge comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs. C'était une robe bustier longue, fendue sur le côté droit jusqu'en haut de la cuisse, avec de la fourrure blanche au-dessus de la poitrine (très Mère Noël ). Fourrure présente sur chacune des robes bien évidement. Je comprends maintenant les sous-vêtements rouges et le soutien gorges sans bretelles. La robe enfilée, elle me jugea de haut en bas, tourna autour de moi avant de me faire face et de me dire le sourire aux lèvres :

« Parfait. Tu es magnifique. Sans me vanter, je suis vraiment douée »

Et elle me tendis les escarpins assortis à la robe ainsi qu'une parure de perle. Parure qui sera commune à toutes les tenues ce soir. Il est vrai qu'Alice est douée. Aucun souci pour sa carrière plus tard, elle va tout déchirer. Mais il ne faut pas le lui dire sinon elle aura la grosse tête.

Nous étions toutes magnifiques sans exception. Carlisle allait fondre devant la beauté de sa femme. Elle portait une robe longue rouge, à fines bretelles, dos nu jusqu'au creux des reins, échancrée sur le côté droit jusque mi-cuisse. Elle était coiffée d'un chignon lâche d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches que Rose avait ondulé. Son maquillage léger accentuait la couleur verte de ses yeux.

Papa, lui, allait faire une attaque. La beauté de Sue ferait pâlir n'importe qu'elle jeune femme de 20 ans. Elle portait une longue robe rouge ; dos nu jusque dans le bas des reins également mais contrairement à Esmée, elle se nouait derrière la nuque. Ses magnifiques cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en chignon lâche d'où quelques mèches s'échappaient également. Son maquillage léger accentuait la couleur de ses yeux bleus électriques dont Rose et Jasper avaient hérité.

Amélie portait une robe identique à la mienne. Connaissant Nicolas, il ne la quittera pas des yeux de la soirée veillant à ce que personnes ne pose un œil sur elle. Rose lui avait lissé les cheveux et Sue, un maquillage léger qui la mettait nettement plus en valeur qu'à l'habitude.

Rose, à travers sa robe, montrait fièrement son ventre arrondi. Elle portait une robe rouge mi-longue à fines bretelles, évasée à partir de la poitrine. Elle avait lissé ses magnifiques cheveux blonds. L'intensité de son regard grâce au maquillage de sa mère allait subjuguer Emmet.

Alice quant à elle, allait rendre dingue mon frère. Il aura sûrement besoin d'une psychanalyse. Elle portait une robe bustier rouge moulante qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux. Rose l'avait coiffé de telle manière qu'on aurait dit qu'elle avait utilisé un pétard pour le faire.

Ma petite Carlie portait une petite robe rouge, copie conforme de la tenue de la Mère Noël. Rose lui avait lissé ses magnifiques cheveux bruns et lui avait mit un bonnet de Père Noël qui s'accordait parfaitement avec sa robe.

« Nous sommes toutes parfaites » S'esclaffa Alice « Je suis vraiment douée. Allez hop, tout le monde descend, les garçons ne vont pas tarder à arriver »

Esmée, Sue et moi, nous dirigions directement dans la cuisine pour vérifier la cuisson du repas et préparer l'apéritif. Les autres nous avaient également suivi. Elles n'avaient pas vraiment le choix car Carlie nous avait interdit de mettre un pied dans la salle à manger. C'est donc contraint et forcé que nous nous retrouvions entassées dans la cuisine attendant l'arrivée de nos hommes. Nous discutions activement empêchant Rose piocher dans les plats quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit laissant entendre l'arrivée bruyante des mâles. Ces derniers semblaient bien s'amuser vu les rires qui s'élevaient du hall d'entrée.

« Carlie, vient vite ma puce » Lui dit Alice « Tu vas te mettre en haut de l'escalier et faire l'hôtesse. Tu te souviens, nous nous sommes entraînées mercredi ? »

Elle hocha la tête pour confirmer et prit sa place les mains derrière le dos.

« Hey, jolie petite Carlie. Que fais-tu toute seule en haut de l'escalier ? » S'étonna Carlisle.

« Bonsoir à tous. Je suis votre hôtesse pour la soirée. Veuillez me suivre dans la salle à manger s'il vous plait »

Elle avait récité sa phrase à la perfection. Alice, présente à côté de moi, était excitée comme une puce. Tout ce qu'elle avait prévu se déroulait à la perfection.

« Bon, c'est à nous de faire notre entrée » S'exclama Alice « Suivez-moi »

Nous nous exécutâmes. Nous fîmes notre entrée dans la salle à manger. Carlie s'était bien débrouillée. C'était absolument magnifique. Les garçons étaient occupés à examiner la table qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué notre arrivée. Ils étaient tous à tomber par terre dans leur smoking noir et portaient très bien le nœud papillon. Un raclement de gorge de la part d'Alice, encore et toujours Alice, attira leur attention. Leur tête valait le détour.

« Avez-vous passé une bonne après midi ? » Demanda Esmée tout en s'approchant de son mari et réprimant un fou rire.

Ils nous regardaient tous la bouche ouverte avec des yeux de merlan frit.

« Esmée, ne les brusque pas, laisse un peu de temps à leur cerveau de se connecter avant de leur poser une question, tu vois bien qu'ils sont en mode bug » Plaisanta Sue.

« Je….Vous…Heu ! » Commença Emmet.

« Emmet chéri, respire » L'encouragea Rose « Inspire, expire. Oxygène ton cerveau et tu trouveras les mots »

« Vous êtes toutes magnifiques en Mère Noël. Chacune à votre manière» Se manifesta Phil.

« Merci Phil » Répondis-je avant de l'embrasser sur la joue « Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus en pingouin. Très sexy »

« Vous voulez notre mort ? » S'exclama papa qui semblait reprendre ses esprits au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait vers sa femme.

« Comprenez notre réaction, nous venons d'avoir une apparition » Continua Edward tout en avançant de manière féline et sexy vers moi « 6 merveilles qui arrivent de nulle part »

« De quoi nous faire comater un moment » Finit Jasper.

Chacune remercia sa moitié comme il se doit. Edward en parfait gentlemen qu'il est, continua à me murmurer de belles paroles après m'avoir embrassé.

« Et puis à notre décharge, la décoration de Carlie nous a déjà subjugué et vous voir apparaître ainsi n'a pas arrangé les choses » Conclut Nicolas.

« C'est vrai que ma princesse a fait un excellent travail » Dis-je en m'adressant à la concernée qui rougie immédiatement à l'attention qui lui était portée.

La table était couverte d'une nappe rouge (Noël oblige) et de sets de table blancs brodés de petits sapins de Noël ou de Père Noël. Esmée avait sortit la porcelaine de sa grand-mère, les verres en cristal et l'argenterie. Avec le matériel d'Esmée, Carlie avait créé des compositions composées de fleurs, de sapin, de personnages ou encore de tulles. Esmée lui avait fournit un plan de table et Carlie avait utilisé son don pour le dessin pour représenter chaque personne par une caricature. Du haut de ses 4 ans et demi, bientôt 5 d'ici une semaine (Carlie et née le 1er janvier), Carlie est une enfant vive, précoce, créative et très douée. Après avoir salué tout le monde comme il se doit, Esmée nous invita à prendre place pour l'apéritif. Esmée et Carlisle en bon hôte se retrouvaient chacun en bout de table. Carlisle était entouré de Sue et Charlie qui était l'un en face de l'autre. Suivi de Jasper et Alice, de Nicolas et Amélie, Phil et Carlie, d'Emmet et Rose, d'Edward et moi pour finir par Esmée.

« Il sera le bien venu. Un bon remontant me remettra d'aplomb après votre précédente apparition » S'exclama Emmet tout guilleret.

« Emmet, tu ne changeras jamais » Répliqua Rose.

Je filais en cuisine aider Esmée accompagnée d'Alice. Je lui donnais un plateau d'amuse gueule tandis qu'Esmée se chargeait de la soupe de champagne et moi du plateau de mini légumes (pour Rose et Emmet : ils ont prit du poids depuis Thanksgiving). Je pris soin de mettre mes cassolettes de St Jacques au four avant de ressortir de la cuisine mon plateau en main. Je plaçais celui-ci en face de nos deux futurs parents et Alice plaça le sien à leur opposé. Esmée servait la soupe de champagne quand Emmet se manifesta :

« Depuis quand on mange comme des lapins ? »

« Oh ! Mais ce n'est pas pour nous mais pour Rose et toi » L'informais-je.

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? » Répliqua t-il.

« Emmet, Emmet, Emmet, mon garçon » Intervint Carlisle « Sans vouloir t'offenser mon fils, depuis que Rose a annoncé sa grossesse, tu as doublé voir triplé ta consommation de nourriture et… »

« Normal, Rose et moi somme enceinte » Se justifia t-il.

« Rectification chéri, JE suis enceinte » Argumenta Rose « Pas toi »

« Mais je suis solidaire avec toi ma puce »

« Tellement solidaire que tu as pris du poids » Rétorqua Alice.

« Même pas vrai » Dit Emmet avec une voix d'enfant.

« Dans ce cas, dit moi pourquoi j'ai dû reprendre ton pantalon à la taille ? »

« Oui, peut être un peu »

« Peut être ? 2 fois Emmet ! 2 fois en une semaine ! »

Cette réplique d'Alice déclancha notre hilarité sauf Emmet. Lui boudait dans son coin tout en mordant dans une mini carotte. Le reste du repas se passa dans la même ambiance bonne enfant. A chaque plat qui lui était présenté, Emmet espérait que l'on fasse une petite entrave au régime que nous lui avions imposé mais manque de chance pour lui, ce n'était pas le cas.

Les cassolettes de St Jacques que j'avais spécialement faits pour eux deux étaient faite avec de la crème fraîche allégée. Au moment de servir la dinde, Esmée avait préparé, elle-même, les assiettes de Rose et Emmet. Elles se composaient de blancs de dinde (sans la peau), quelques pommes de terres vapeurs ainsi que des haricots vapeurs également. Aucune sauce. Seulement juste un peu de farce mais vraiment très peu. Imaginez la tête d'Emmet lorsque sa mère a déposé son assiette devant lui. A marquer dans les anales.

« Maman ? Où est la sauce ? » Demanda Emmet.

« Pas de sauce pour toi mon chéri » Répondit sa mère.

« Qu…Quoi ? »

« Chéri » Reprit ma sœur « arrête s'il te plait et mange »

« Mais j'aime la sauce, moi ! » Se justifia ce dernier « Et puis c'est Noël. C'est quoi cette idée de m'imposé un régime aujourd'hui ? »

« Noël est une bonne occasion pour avoir des résolutions » Conclut son père.

« Moi, c'est au nouvel an que je fais mes résolutions » Continua Emmet.

« Ca suffit. Ne fais pas l'enfant ou tu seras puni dans ta chambre comme quand tu étais gosse. Rose a besoin de manger équilibré, c'est un ordre de sa diététicienne. Si tu la soutien comme tu dis, tu dois faire des concessions. Et si ça doit passer par la nourriture, tu feras cet effort » S'énerva gentiment Esmée.

« Pfff. Désolé » Finit par dire celui-ci avant de commencer à manger.

Pauvre Emmet se n'est pas sa soirée, il va finir pas se vexer. Si Rose nous n'avait pas fait part de son rendez-vous chez sa diététicienne il y deux jour de cela et si Alice avait tenu sa langue à propos de ses retouches sur le pantalon de Monsieur Emmet, il aurait mangé normalement.

Le dessert se passa dans le plus grand calme. Pas de réflexion de la part d'Emmet au sujet du régime qu'on lui imposait. C'était bûche glacée pour tout le monde.

Le repas finit, il était 23h30. plus qu'une demi-heure avant que le Père Noël ne passe. Et oui, Carlie croit toujours au Père Noël. Même si la tradition veut que l'on ouvre les cadeaux le matin de Noël, cette année nous faisions une exception. Merci Carlie. Pendant cette demi-heure, nous les femmes faisions la vaisselle tandis que les hommes s'installaient au salon. Esmée m'expliqua le déroulement du reste de la soirée. Un ami de Carlisle, qui était chargé de jouer le Père Noël pour les enfants malades de l'hôpital passera par la maison pour livrer les cadeaux. C'est pour cette raison que dans l'après midi, pendant que nous étions occupées à faire la cuisine, les garçons ont stocké les cadeaux dans le garage.

Quand la vaisselle fut terminée et la cuisine rangée, Esmée mit en route le café avant de rejoindre nos hommes au salon. Edward et Carlie étaient installé devant le piano. Quand ce premier me vit, il chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de notre fille. Elle leva la tête vers moi, descendit du banc pour venir à ma rencontre et me traîner vers celui-ci.

« Viens maman, j'ai une surprise pour toi » Me dit-elle tout en prenant place sur les genoux d'Edward.

Je m'installais à côté de ce dernier et patientais gentiment qu'elle continu.

« Vous savez, je suis loin d'être bête et je sais que vous cachez des choses sur Noël » Commença Carlie « Mais j'ai réfléchit et j'ai trouvé avec Charlotte. Je sais que vous donnez de l'argent au Père Noël pour les cadeaux qu'il fait. Il est pas assez riche pour faire des cadeaux à tous les enfants de la terre. Alors comme je suis pas riche, je peux pas lui en donner. J'ai donc fait des cadeaux pour tout le monde avec ce j'avais à la maison et pour toi maman j'ai demandé de l'aide à papa et j'ai dû mentir à tata Rose » Elle se tourna vers cette dernière et dit : « Désolé tata. J'avais pas une heure de plus à l'école, c'était pour préparer ma surprise, tu m'en veux pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non ma chérie » Lui affirma ma sœur.

« Ouf. Bon voilà ma surprise maman. Ne m'en veux pas si y a des fautes, je débute. Alors moi je vais jouer du piano et papa va chanter la chanson. C'est « Hallelujah » de Jeff Buckley »

Elle commença à jouer et Edward à chanter. L'émotion était à son comble. Les larmes coulaient toutes seules le long de mes joues. Elle jouait ma chanson préférée et magnifiquement bien. La voix d'Edward était incroyablement belle et je me laissais emporter par la musique et la voix de mon homme. J'avais fermé les yeux pour apprécier toute la beauté de ce morceau. A la fin de celui-ci, je pris mes amours dans mes bras pour les remercier. Elle avait apprit le piano pour me faire plaisir, c'est le plus beau cadeau de ma vie.

« Oh ! Ma chérie, c'est magnifique. Je ne trouve pas les mots pour te dire combien je suis fière de toi. Merci ma puce »

Tout le monde nous regardait émue par la scène qui se jouait devant eux. La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée nous fit redescendre de notre nuage.

« Carlie, je pense que c'est pour toi » Nous interrompit Esmée « Viens avec moi, nous allons voir qui peut bien venir à cette heure ? »

Elle suivit Esmée dans le hall d'entrée pendant que je profitais de ce petit moment pour remercier mon amoureux. Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle et papa poussaient les quelques meubles du salon pour faire de la place. Ils installèrent trois chaises au milieu du salon sur lesquelles Rose, Alice et moi devions prendre place. Carlie revint dans les bras du Père Noël suivi de près par Esmée.

« OH ! OH ! OH ! Joyeux Noël » Dit ce dernier.

« Maman, maman » S'exclama ma fille descendant des bras de celui-ci pour venir s'asseoir sur mes genoux « T'as vu, le Père Noël est venu »

Les garçons profitèrent de cette occasion pour aller chercher les cadeaux dans le garage.

« Bien sûr et je suis venu spécialement pour toi. Tu sais que j'ai eu toutes tes lettres ? »

« Tu les as eu, c'est vrai ? » Demanda t-elle les brillants.

« Oui ma puce. Cependant, ton souhait est difficile à réaliser »

Carlie baissa la tête déçue de la réponse.

« Mais, ce que j'ai à te proposer comblera ton souhait »

C'est ce moment que les garçons choisirent faire leur apparition les bras chargés de cadeaux. Le Père Noël prit un paquet et le tendit à ma petite puce.

« C'est de la part de Rose et Alice. Elles ont bien connu tes parents et t'on fait ce cadeau ».

Il s'agissait d'un album photo représentant ses parents pendant leurs 3 ans au lycée. Ses parents au bal de promo, à la remise des diplômes, à la cafétéria. Des photos des albums de fin d'année, des photos avec Alice et Rose qui riaient avec Angéla, des photos d'Emmet et Jasper qui eux étaient avec Ben. Un album complet représentant ses parents pendant les meilleurs moments de leur vie. Ma petite Carlie était très émue. Elle feuilletait l'album avec précaution. Le Père Noël continua sa distribution avant de s'éclipser et de nous laisser en famille. Toujours assise avec les filles au milieu du salon, j'ouvrais mes cadeaux. De la part de ma meilleure amie et de son fiancé, j'eus le droit à une autre robe de sa création. De la part de mon frère et de ma sœur, un nouvel ordinateur portable. De la part de Phil, un médaillon, ayant appartenu à ma mère, à l'intérieur duquel se trouvait d'un côté une photo d'elle avant son accident et de l'autre une photo nous représentant Carlie, Edward et moi. De la part de Mes parents, de Carlisle et Esmée mais aussi d'Alice et Emmet, Edward et moi recevions de l'argent pour l'achat d'une maison lorsque l'envie se ferra sentir.

Tout le monde appréciait ses cadeaux. C'était le meilleur Noël de ma vie. Après un certain moment, je vis Carlie se poster près de la chaîne HI-FI. Emmet prit place en face de Rose, Jasper en face d'Alice et Edward en face de moi. Je regardais les filles, elles semblaient aussi étonnées que moi. Le reste des personnes présentes avait pris place sur les canapés du salon. D'un signe de tête, Edward dit à Carlie de mettre la musique. La chaîne était callé sur une musique précise. Dès les premiers accords, Emmet se mit à chanter pour Rose, Jasper pour Alice et Edward pour moi. Je regardais Edward droit dans les yeux pendant qu'il me chantait dans un parfait français : « Je te promets » de Johnny Halliday.

A la fin de la musique, ils mirent, tous les trois dans un seul mouvement, un genou à terre avant de sortir une petite boîte carrée de leur poche.

« Dîtes moi pas que c'est pas vrai » Sortie Alice avant de mettre une main devant sa bouche.

« Rose » Commença Emmet « Je t'aime depuis que je suis gosse et ça c'est concrétisé lorsque nous sommes sortis ensemble au lycée. Tu es la femme de ma vie et tu m'as fait le plus beau cadeau en m'annonçant que j'allais être père. Je t'aime et ce soir, devant toute notre famille, je te demande de devenir ma femme. Rose Liliane Hale, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

« Oui » Répondit Rose avant de se jeter dans les bras de son fiancé.

« Alice » Se lança à son tour Jasper « Cela fait deux ans que tu as accepté de sortir avec moi et à peine quelques mois que nous vivons ensemble. Si j'avais su ce que serai la vie avec toi, je serai sorti avec toi au lycée mais j'avais peur d'Emmet et de sa réaction. J'étais son meilleur ami et toi sa petite sœur et il te protégeait de tous les garçons qui te tournaient autour. Alors j'ai attendu qu'il aille à l'université pour tenter ma chance et j'ai eu raison. Je suis le plus heureux des hommes. Aujourd'hui, en ce jour de fête et devant toute notre famille réunie, je te demande de devenir ma femme. Alice Marie Cullen, veux-tu m'épouser ?

« Oui, mille fois oui. Enfin tu te lance » Répondit-elle avant de lui sauter au cou.

Je les regardais émue par ces déclarations. Ils avaient enfin trouvé le courage de leur demander. Les filles attendaient ce moment depuis quelques mois. Un raclement de gorge me fit redescendre sur terre.

« Hum, Bella » Se lança Edward me prenant la main « Notre parcourt a été totalement différent. Il y a à peine quelques mois je te détestais. Je te détestais pour être arrivée dans nos vies accaparant l'attention de mes parents et de Charlie et Sue. Je te détestais parce que Rose te détestait. Je te détestais car tu n'as pas hésité à abandonner ta famille pour partir en France et quand tu es revenu, je t'ai détesté car tu accaparais encore une fois l'attention alors que ce jour était destiné à ton père. Au fond de moi, je t'ai détesté car tu étais tout ce que moi je voulais être et je les compris lorsque j'ai pris soin de toi à l'hôpital. Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais un minable et toi tu m'as pardonné. Nous nous sommes rapprochés et je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Tu m'as donné tant de chose : ton amour, ta joie de vivre, Carlie. J'aime ton caractère, la façon dont tu mords la lèvre inférieure. Je me suis rendu compte de l'importance que tu avais à mes yeux lorsque je suis parti un mois à Vegas. Tout ce temps loin de toi a été une véritable torture. Je t'aime Bella et je veux passer tout le reste de ma vie à tes côtés. Je veux avoir des enfants avec toi. Bella Marie Swan, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

« Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser, tu es mon âme sœur, ma vie » Lui répondis-je avant de l'embrasser.

Cette soirée avait été riche en émotion et me faisait oublier un instant que j'étais harcelé par un détraquer. Je n'allais pas gâcher ma soirée en pensant à ça. J'avais plus important à faire comme trouver un bon moyen de remercier mon fiancé pour sa demande. Un remerciement sous la couette me semblait être la meilleur des façons de lui montrer que je l'aime.

_**Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attente mais j'ai commencé une formation et le temps me manque.**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et aura comblée votre attente.**_

_**Les choses sérieuses commencent.**_

_**Je vous remercie pour vos précédentes reviews et espère en avoir autant.**_

_**Vos réactions me sont utiles pour écrire la suite.**_

_**Biz.**_

_**Adeline.**_


	17. Kidnapping

Aujourd'hui samedi, nous sommes fin janvier et c'est le jour de notre déménagement. Edward et moi avons trouvé une maison en dehors de Seattle. Celle-ci se trouvait quelques peu isolée en pleine forêt. Esmée nous avait dégoté ce petit bijou d'architecture grâce à ses relations. Elle avait elle-même fait la décoration de cette maison mais les propriétaires, après une urgence familiale, ont dû déménager en Italie et ils n'ont pas eu le temps de la mettre en vente. Esmée a donc parlé de nous et l'affaire a été conclue.

La date de notre mariage avait été fixée au samedi 3 juillet 2010. Rose et Emmet attendaient la fin de l'année 2009, laissant le temps à Rose d'accoucher et de retrouver une taille de guêpe. Jasper et Alice avaient décidé d'attendre la fin des études de stylisme d'Alice et la date était fixée à 2011.

Toute la famille mettait la main à la pâte pour nous aider. Pendant que les hommes s'occupaient de décharger les meubles, les filles et moi, nous chargions de la mise en place et déballage des cartons. La maison était splendide et spacieuse. Elle comportait 4 grandes chambres, chacune équipée d'un immense dressing, 2 salles de bains dont une attenante à notre chambre, 1 grand salon et une grande salle à manger. Une buanderie, 2 bureaux (1 pour Edward et 1 pour moi), 1 cuisine américaine, celle de mes rêves et 1 garage assez grand pour y mettre 3 ou 4 voitures et dans lequel j'avais fait installer mon sac de frappe.

Changer d'environnement nous fera le plus grand bien. Depuis Noël, les lettres de menaces avaient continué et étaient devenues quotidiennes. Je les recevais autant par courrier que par e-mail mais l'expéditeur restait toujours inconnu. Eric, qui était callé en informatique, avait essayé de savoir qu'il était mais il réussissait à brouiller les pistes. Il était de plus en plus difficile de le cacher à Edward mais il ne se doutait toujours de rien. J'étais de plus en plus angoissée, je mangeais très peu en journée de peur de rendre mon repas, mais me relevais la nuit pour grignoter. Je dormais mal la nuit malgré la fatigue accumulée et me levais nauséeuse le matin. Rose avait bien vu mon mal être et essayait de savoir ce qui clochait. Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter, je n'avais pas parlé de mes problèmes à Edward, ce n'est pas pour le faire avec ma sœur qui est enceinte de 5 mois. Je décidais simplement de lui parler de mes symptômes histoires qu'elle me laisse un peu tranquille mais ce ne fut pas l'effet escompté.

« Tu es enceinte » Avait-elle conclue. C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

« Tu débloques. Je suis juste stressée à cause de mes responsabilités, je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur et le déménagement qui vient se rajouter par-dessus. Je suis vannée. Mais c'est juste une question de temps, tu verras »

Il est vrai que depuis le début de l'année, je suis la nouvelle rédactrice en chef du Seattle time. C'est un article que j'ai fait sur les infanticides aux Etats-Unis et en Europe qui m'a valu cette promotion. Celle-ci fut, malheureusement pour moi, mal vue par certaines de mes collègues, Jessica et Lauren, et la nouvelle de mes fiançailles avec Edward les a achevés. La pression que me mettait Félix n'arrangeait pas les choses mais je m'en sortais tout de même avec l'aide de mon assistante, Jane. Je l'avais gardé avec moi, l'ancienne secrétaire de Félix ne me convenant pas.

Nous étions entrain de ranger la salle de bain attenante à notre chambre à Edward et moi lorsqu'elle me lâcha :

« Tu verras que j'ai raison »

C'est ainsi que je me retrouve enfermée dans la salle de bain de la nouvelle maison, en compagnie de ma sœur, enceinte de 5 mois, à faire ce stupide test de grossesse qu'elle m'avait apporté suite à notre dernière conversation.

« Tu as vraiment dépensé de l'argent pour rien » Lui dis-je.

« Mais bien sûr. Fait moi confiance, je parle en connaissance de cause » Argumenta Rose en montrant son ventre.

« Je prends la pilule »

« Et alors, moi aussi et regarde le résultat. Si les petits soldats d'Edward sont aussi efficace que ceux d'Emmet alors…. »

« Très bien » Capitulais-je « Mais tu verras que j'ai raison »

Je pris le test et lu les instructions. Rien de plus simple : un peu d'urine, quelques minutes d'attente et le résultat digital « enceinte » ou « pas enceinte ». Rien de compliqué. Le test fait, je l'avais posé sur le rebord du lavabo et attendais sagement assise sur le bord de la baignoire me rongeant les ongles et Rose sur la cuvette des toilettes. L'attente était longue. 5 minutes à ruminer pour rien. Rose me faisait angoisser avec ses suppositions et maintenant j'étais dans le doute repensant à quel moment j'avais pu oublier cette satanée pilule si oubli il y avait eu. Le doute se précisa lorsque je repensais à la journée de Thanksgiving. Ce soir là, je ne suis pas sur d'avoir prit ma pilule. Fichues hormones. Impossible de tenir en place lorsque l'on n'a pas vu son homme depuis un mois.

Les 5 minutes passées, je me levais, fermais les yeux, inspirais un bon coup avant de jeter un coup d'œil au test.

« Alors ? » Me demanda Rose. Je restais muette « Dis quelque chose Bella. Ça va ? Tu es toute blanche »

.DIEU ! Ce n'est pas vrai. Comment ? Enfin je sais comment on fait les bébés. Pourquoi maintenant ? Je posais le test dans les mains de Rose avant de m'assoir ou j'étais et prit ma tête dans mes mains.

« Bella, c'est génial. Tu vois que j'avais raison » S'exclama ma sœur en brandissant fièrement le test.

« Chut Rose. Calme-toi, tu veux ameuter tout le monde ? Je ne veux pas qu'Edward soit au courant. Enfin pas pour le moment »

Devant l'incompréhension de Rose je poursuivais :

« Je ….Je ne sais pas ou j'en suis. Nous venons à peine d'emménager, je viens d'adopter Carlie, je viens d'avoir une promotion. Avec Edward nous n'avons jamais parlé d'enfant juste du mariage. Qui te dit qu'il veut un enfant maintenant, il y a déjà Carlie. Le sujet n'est pas encore venu sur le tapis. On a fixé la date à l'été prochain. Et Edward va bientôt commencer son chantier à Tucson au Texas pour une durée de 3 mois et lundi, il s'envole pour New York pour la semaine. Il est souvent en déplacement et il le sera un peu plus cette année. Il faut bien rembourser les traites de la maison. Je …C'est trop tôt. Je suis perdue »

Je pleurais. Rose vint me prendre dans ses bras pour me consoler. Bien sur que je voulais avoir des enfants d'Edward, là n'était pas le problème. Le souci c'est que j'appréhende sa réaction. Nous avons déjà Carlie et nous sommes très occupés par nos carrières respectives. Il lui est très nerveux depuis un certain moment à cause de son travail. Partir loin de nous pour ses chantiers ne l'emballe pas plus que ça mais il y est obligé. Quand on est patron on n'a pas vraiment le choix ?

« Chut ma belle. Tout va bien se passer. Tu dois lui en parler et puis nous sommes là pour t'aider. Je ne te laisserai plus tomber comme je l'ai fait auparavant. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi »

« Pas maintenant Rose. Je ne me sens pas capable de lui en parler maintenant. Je …J'ai besoin de réfléchir. N'en parle à personne même pas à Emmet et surtout pas à Alice » La suppliais-je « promet-le moi »

« Je te le promets mais je veux que tu me fasses la promesse de lui en parler rapidement. Je te conseil aussi de prendre rendez-vous pour faire une prise de sang pour confirmer le résultat du test et suite à ça, je prendrais rendez-vous pour toi auprès de ma gynécologue. Je la vois mercredi prochain pour la seconde échographique. Mais surtout, réfléchie. La nuit porte conseil »

Je la remerciais en la serrant dans mes bras. Pendant que je reprenais mes esprits et me recomposais un visage serein, Rose prenait rendez-vous pour mes analyses de sang le lundi suivant. Je ne vous raconte pas le reste du week end. Il a fallut que j'évacue toute cette pression en courant et en me défoulant sur mon sac de frappe. Edward ne remarqua rien trop préoccupé par un dossier important et Carlie passait le week end chez sa copine Charlotte.

Je vous laisse imaginer le stress ce lundi matin. La panique totale. Les prises de sang m'angoissent, je déteste les aiguilles et la vue du sang. Cette épreuve passée avec beaucoup beaucoup de mal, le médecin m'annonça que j'aurai les résultats mercredi directement au bureau. Il avait été compréhensible quand je lui avais parlé de mes doutes avec Edward, nos carrières et les différents chamboulements dans notre vie.

Les deux jours qui suivirent, j'avais les nerfs à fleur de peau. Heureusement qu'Edward était absent cette semaine là. Il était à New York pour superviser la rénovation d'un immeuble. Les inconvénients d'avoir un fiancé architecte connu et des traites à payer. Le mercredi matin, lorsque j'arrivais au journal, Jane, mon assistante, m'avait déposé mon courrier sur mon bureau. Une grande vague de stress m'envahi à la vue de celui-ci ce qui n'échappa à Jane. Heureusement que nous sommes mercredi et que je ne travail que le matin. Le passe tous mes mercredis après midi avec Carlie.

« Bella, tu vas bien ? Tu es toute pâle »

« Je suis juste fatiguée Jane, merci de t'en soucier. Tu sais avec le déménagement et Edward qui n'est pas là cette semaine » Lui répondis-je « Ne te fais pas de souci, un bon café et ça passera »

« Très bien d'en ce cas, j'ai posé la maquette de l'édition de demain sur ton bureau avec le courrier. Il manque plus que ta validation pour l'impression de ce soir. Si jamais il y a des changements de dernières minutes, Félix s'en occupera et il l'a veut sur son bureau pour midi tapante »

« Merci Jane » Et je m'enfermais dans mon bureau.

Je commençais par vérifier mon courrier. Ce qui est bien avec Jane c'est qu'elle le séparait en trois tas : travail, personnel et publicité. Je commençais par jeter un rapide coup d'œil au petit tas travail avant de me lancer dans la lecture de mes email repoussant au maximum l'échéance ou j'ouvrirai mon courrier personnel. Comme d'habitude, les foutus email de cet inconnu qui visiblement n'était pas content d'avoir apprit que j'avais déménagé et 3 de Félix qui me rappelais qu'il voulait la maquette pour midi dans son bureau. Depuis qu'il avait prit les rennes du journal, il se mettait une grosse pression délaissant par la même occasion Tanya. Elle était venue se plaindre à moi pensant que je pouvais faire quelques chose.

Le moment tant repoussé était arrivé. J'avais la fameuse lettre entre les mains. Je pris une grande inspiration et ouvrais cette satanée enveloppe. Je parcourus la lettre avant de tomber sur la réponse :

**« Positif »**

Le médecin avait laissé un mot précisant que j'étais enceinte de 2 mois et qu'il était important que je prennes rendez-vous rapidement avec le gynécologue. Cette nouvelle me fit l'effet d'une bombe. 2mois. Cela remontait à Thanksgiving. Au plus profond de moi, j'espérais que ce soit une fausse alerte. Ne vous méprenez pas, j'aime Edward et avoir un enfant de lui serait merveilleux mais nous venons tout juste de former une famille avec Carlie, os carrières sont en pleine expansion et nous n'avons pas encore parlé d'enfant. Carlie, quant à elle, je ne sais pas comment elle réagira. Elle vient de traverser de dures épreuves, elle vient à peine de retrouver un semblant de vie. J'ai peur de sa réaction.

La sonnerie de l'interphone interrompit mon dialogue intérieur.

« Bella, Félix veut te voir »

« Très bien, fait le entrer »

Je rangeais rapidement ma lettre dans le tiroir de mon bureau, prit la plaquette faisant semblant de travailler. Félix entra sans frapper.

« Bella, je vois que tu es déjà au travail ? Désolé de te brusquer pour valider la maquette mais comme tu n'es pas là cette après midi. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je …Tu sais…je suis » Se justifia t-il ne me laissant pas le temps d'en placer une.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Félix, calme-toi. Je connais la situation alors respire sinon tu vas me claquer dans les bras » Plaisantais-je.

Il s'assit en face de moi en soufflant se passant les mains sur le visage.

« Excuse-moi, bonjour, d'accord je me calme » il prit un instant pour souffler « Je suis claqué. Je ne sais pas comment faisait mon père. Je ne m'en sort pas. Ma secrétaire me reproche que je ne travail pas comme mon père et qu'il aurait honte de me voir couler le journal et par-dessus le marché, je délaisse Tanya et le pire c'est que je m'en rend compte » Commença t-il « Je … »

Je le coupais une nouvelle fois.

« Félix, tu recommences. Si j'ai un conseil à te donner, remet d'abord ta secrétaire à sa place, tu es son boss, elle te doit le respect et ne te compare pas à ton père. Ensuite, tu ne coules pas le journal, les ventes ont augmenté de 10% ce mois-ci. Pour alléger ta masse de travail, soit tu délègues un peu et tu bouges le cul de ta secrétaire. Elle passe son temps avec Stanley et Malory à raconter des ragots ou soit tu engages un assistant ou une assistante. Tu peux te le permettre. Le travail que tu lui donneras t'allègeras et Tanya sera contente de passer ce temps libre avec toi. Tu sais qu'elle est venue me voir pour je te pousse et que je t'aide à relâcher la pression »

« Vraiment ? Je suis vraiment nul. J'aurai du venir te voir dès que les problèmes m'ont submergé. L'idée de l'assistante me plait beaucoup, je passerais une annonce pour demain. Il hors de question que je délègue. Pas avec des boulets comme Stanley ou encore Malory. En ce qui concerne ma secrétaire, elle va voir ce que c'est de se frotter à un Volturi. Elle me cherche depuis que je t'ai donné le poste de rédactrice en chef »

« Jalousie ? »

« Oui, mais je m'en fiche. C'est moi le boss maintenant et c'est moi qui décide. Tu étais la meilleure des candidates »

« Je te remercie »

« Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie avec toi mais je te laisse bosser si je veux avoir la maquette à l'heure. Je vais de ce pas préparer une annonce pour trouver un ou une assistante et aménager mon emploi du temps pour voir Tanya un peu plus et faire bosser comme il se doit ma soit disante secrétaire »

Cette entrevue m'a fait quelque peu oublier mes soucis. Je finis par prendre connaissance de la maquette, fis les quelques modifications toujours sur les articles de Jessica et Lauren, avant de le donner à Félix. Une fois cette tâche bouclée, je fis mes tâches d'usage, travailler me changeait les idées. Midi arriva vite et je chercher Carlie. J'avais prévu de manger dans un petit restaurant avant d'aller nous promener dans le parc à proximité. Cette petite promenade sera un bon moyen de parler à ma fille subtilement de la situation. Savoir ce qu'elle en pense. Son avis était tout aussi important pour moi. En quittant le journal, j'eu l'impression désagréable d'être suivi et cette sensation persista lorsque j'arrivais devant l'école de Carlie. Elle m'attendait dans la cour en compagnie de Carmen. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçue, elle embrassa Carmen avant de me rejoindre le sourire aux lèvres. En jetant un rapide coup d'œil dans mon rétro, je remarquais que le 4X4 noir aux vitres teinté n'était plus là. J'avais du me faire des films en pensant qu'on me suivait.

« Bonjour maman. Ça va ? T'es plus malade » Me demanda t-elle.

« Très bien ma puce mais je ne suis pas malade »

« Si, je t'ai entendu ce matin dans la salle de bain » Merde pensais-je.

« Ah ! Ca ? Je vais mieux ma puce et toi ta journée ? » Tentais-je pour changer de sujet.

« Génial. J'ai eu un A en Mathématique et en Histoire. C'est tonton Jasper qui va être content, c'est lui qui m'a fait réviser ma leçon mais bof parce que Anastasia (sa deuxième meilleure copine), elle était pas là »

La conversation s'arrêta là car nous étions arrivé au restaurant. Celui-ci était tenu par un couple d'ami de Rose et d'Emmet : Sam et Emily. Pendant notre déjeuné, Carlie continua à me parler de sa journée, de ses profs et de ses amis. Sa compagnie me faisait du bien, une bouffée d'oxygène dans ma journée.

Après le restaurant, je nous dirigeais vers le parc pour notre petite promenade. Le temps était venu pour moi de « tâter le terrain » comme on dit en France, avec Carlie. Après avoir marché un petit moment, nous nous installions sur un banc.

« Tu as quelques chose à me demander maman ? » Très perspicace ma fille.

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Maman, j'ai que 5 ans mais j'suis pas bête. Tu m'emmènes me promener après le restaurant alors que d'habitude on va à la boxe ou faire du shopping et puis c'est moi qui parle et toi ben, tu dis rien. Y a pas de problème avec papa ? »

Sa question me surprit. Pourquoi pensait-elle ça ?

« Non, bien sûr que non ma puce. Tout va bien avec ton père. Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? »

« Je …Je sais pas. Depuis lundi tu pleurs le matin et le soir et papa il est pas là, alors je pensais que… »

Alors elle m'entendait. Elle m'a entendu pleurer et avoir des nausées.

« Non, je …je …ce n'est pas à cause de ton père que je pleurs … je pff » Allez courage Bella « Je …Comment te dire, j'ai peur »

« Si tu as peur du noir, je peux venir dormir avec toi ? »

Sa petite phrase me fit rire.

« Non ma puce, je n'ai pas peur du noir » Je fis une pause avant de me lancer « Que dirais-tu si tu avais un petit frère ou un petite sœur ? »

Voilà, la bombe était lâchée, je baissais la tête et attendait sa réaction.

« Super. Oui, je veux être une grande sœur comme Anastasia »

« Comme Anastasia ? » J'étais larguer.

« Oui, comme Anastasia. Tu m'as pas écouté tout à l'heure. Elle était pas là aujourd'hui parce que sa maman a eu un bébé. Elle m'a dit que c'est génial quand les mamans elles ont un bébé dans le ventre. Elle a vu des photos du bébé quand il était encore dans le ventre de sa maman et puis elle l'a senti bouger quand elle a posé sa main sur le ventre de sa maman. Et puis être une grande sœur c'est génial, je vais pouvoir lui apprendre plein de chose et le protéger. C'est le rôle des grandes sœurs » Elle s'arrêta un instant puis reprit en posant ses petites mains sur mon ventre encore plat « Y a un petit bébé la dedans ? »

« Oui et c'est pour cela que je voulais te parler. Tu sais ma puce même si ton père et moi avons un bébé, tu seras toujours notre fille. L'arrivée du bébé ne nous empêchera pas de t'aimer comme nous le faisons déjà. Tu comprends ? »

« T'inquiète pas maman. Je sais tout ça. Anastasia elle nous a dit la même chose quand son papa et sa maman lui ont parlé. Et puis je sais que vous m'aimez »

Je la pris dans mes bras pour un gros câlin. A cet instant, ma décision était prise. J'allais avoir ce bébé même si je devais mettre ma carrière entre parenthèse un moment. Jane est totalement qualifiée pour me remplacer. Je pourrais toujours écrire des articles, ce n'est pas ça qui me fatiguera. Il me reste juste à en parler avec Edward. J'avais deux jours pour réfléchir à comment aborder le sujet avec lui. La sonnerie de mon portable nous fit sursauter. C'était un message de Rose qui me disait que j'avais rendez-vous avec sa gynécologue, le docteur Addison, ce soir à 19h et je pouvais déposer Carlie chez elle le temps de celui-ci. Le sien c'était bien passé et elle était heureuse de m'annoncer qu'elle attendait une fille. Je répondis à son message heureuse de lui apprendre la nouvelle.

**Merci à toi futur tata Rose.**

**Ma décision est prise grâce en partie à Carlie.**

**Tu avais raison.**

**Je t'en dirais plus après mon rendez-vous.**

**Biz, ta sœur qui t'aime.**

Après l'envoi du message, Carlie et moi nous dirigions vers chez le marchand de glace pour fêter la bonne nouvelle. Au détour d'un virage particulièrement isolé, en partie à cause de la dense végétation, une personne que je connaissais me héla :

« Bella ? »

« Jacob ? Ca fait plaisir de te revoir depuis le temps »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Depuis notre conversation dans l'avion, j'ai été beaucoup prit et j'ai beaucoup voyagé et depuis la nouvelle de la grossesse de Rose, Emmet me fait travailler deux fois plus. Cependant, ma vie n'est pas intéressante. Comment vas-tu et qui est cette jolie demoiselle qui t'accompagne ? »

« C'est ma fille, Carlie » Je me retournais vers Carlie « Dis bonjour à Jacob ma puce »

Pour toute réponse, elle se cacha derrière mes jambes secouant la tête. Bizarre.

« Voici donc la petite que tu as adoptée ? » Devant mon air surprit, il ajouta « Emmet n'a pas la langue dans sa poche »

« Emmet » Soupirais-je « Que fais-tu de beau ? Tu t'octrois une petite pause ? » Il fallait absolument que je change de sujet avant qu'il me pose trop de questions.

« Pas du tout. Emmet et Rosalie me croient en Allemagne »

« Et que fais-tu ici au lieu d'être en Allemagne ? »

« Je te suis » Le sourire que j'affichais s'effaça « Cela fait quelque temps déjà que je te suie et je t'avoue que le fait que tu ais déménagé m'as posé quelques problèmes. J'ai du abandonner les petits messages par courrier »

« C'est donc toi qui me harcèle ? »

« Non, pas du tout. On me paye pour ça et même très bien »

« Qui ? Qui te paye pour faire ce sale boulot ? Je te croyais mon ami ? » Lui demandais-je furieuse.

« L'amitié n'a pas de valeur à côté de ce que je gagne et pour l'identité de mon employeur, tu le sauras bien assez tôt, fait moi confiance »

« Tu…Je…Pourquoi ? Et Rose et Emmet, tu penses à eux ? »

« Tu parles, je bosse pour eux mais je gagne que dalle, une misère. Sais-tu que je te suis depuis ton retour de France ? Et le faite que je me sois retrouvée à côté de moi dans l'avion n'a été qu'une coïncidence et ma facilité bien des choses »

Il était fier de son petit effet. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt pour lui de tout me déballer. Nous étions dans un lieu public et je pouvais m'échapper à n'importe quel moment, sauf que là, face à lui et à sa carrure imposante, j'étais terrifiée et la présence de Carlie n'arrangeais pas les choses. A cause de moi, je la mettais en danger. Elle avait prit peur en voyant Jacob s'énerver et resserrait la prise autour de mes cuisses.

« Ce que je n'imaginais pas c'est que grâce à toi j'allais avoir un bonus »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« De Carlie. Quand je l'ai vu en ta compagnie, j'ai tout de suite reconnu la fille de Ben et Angéla. Elle ressemble tellement à sa mère. Je l'ai cherché partout alors qu'elle était sous mes yeux »

« Tu connaissais Ben et Angéla ? »

« Bien sûr, ils bossaient avec moi. Nous avions le même boss. Ils dealaient la drogue que je faisais importer de France grâce aux voitures qu j'achetais sur place pour faire tourner le garage de ta sœur. Il faudrait que je pense à remercier Emmet et Rose. Grâce au nom de Cullen et la réputation de ton père dans le métier de la police, je n'avais aucun problème avec les douanes »

Sa révélation me laissais pantoise. Comment avait-il pu leur faire ça. Etais-ce lui qui avait tué les parents de Carlie. Pour qui pouvait-il bien travailler ? Newton ? Non, je ne pense pas. Newton n'est pas assez intelligent pour monter un coup comme ça. Des collègues de mon boulot peut être. Il est vrai que certains ne m'appréciaient guère mais au point de me vouloir du mal comme ça. Pour tout vous avouer, à cet instant, je me retrouvais complètement perdue.

« Tu n'es qu'un…Je ne trouve même pas les mots tellement tu me dégoûtes »

Je commençais à partir après avoir prit Carlie dans mes bras lorsqu'il me retint par le bras.

« Où comptes-tu allez comme ça ? »

« Je m'en vais. Quelle question. Tu es complètement fou »

« Non, non, non, tu ne vas nulle part. Tu vas me suivre gentiment . Je ne voudrais pas avoir recours à la violence avec toi et surtout devant ta fille »

« Dans tes rêves » Crachais-je.

Je resserrais Carlie un peu plus dans mes bras avant de me détacher de l'étreinte de Jacob et de prendre la fuite. Manque de chance pour moi, Jacob me rattrapa m'appliquant un coton imbibé, je suppose vu l'odeur, de chloroforme. La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est de me sentir partir et Carlie crier « MAMAN ».

************************

Je me réveillais avec un mal de crâne et à moitié nauséeuse. Avec une grande difficulté, j'ouvrais un œil puis le second. La pièce où je me trouvais était sombre. Le cadran digital du réveil à côté de moi m'indiquait qu'il était déjà 21h. 21h ? Où est Carlie ? Je me relevais brusquement pour observer la pièce où je me trouvais et toute la scène d'aujourd'hui me revint en mémoire : la découverte de ma grossesse, la discussion avec Carlie, le message de Rose, Jacob et ses aveux. Tout me revenais en mémoire même l'odeur du chloroforme me restais en travers de la gorge.

Une fois mes yeux habitués à l'obscurité de la pièce, je l'examinais plus en détail. J'étais, à première vue, dans une chambre à coucher. On m'avait installé sur un lit. Je me levais et fit le tour de la pièce. Il y avait une salle de bain attenante à la chambre et la seule fenêtre était barricadée. Une armoire, remplie de vêtement pour femme et de ma taille, trônait contre le mur à droite du lit à côté duquel il y avait une table de chevet, d'un radio réveil et d'une lampe. J'allumais celle-ci et fut aveuglée par la lumière. Mes yeux habitués, je vis que la chambre était une représentation quasi identique à celle que j'avais en France.

Bien évidement, aucune trace de Carlie. J'essayais d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre mais celle-ci était fermée. Logique.

Je m'assis en tailleur au milieu du lit et me prit la tête dans les mains. Les larmes vinrent toutes seules. Je pensais à Carlie et à Edward. A ce petit bébé qui grandissait en moi. Qui pouvait me vouloir autant de mal et où était Carlie. La révélation que m'avait fait Jacob plus tôt ne me rassurait pas du tout. J'espérais qui ne lui soit rien arrivée. Le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure me fit sursauter et tourner la tête vers mon visiteur. En voyant mon bourreau, j'eue un choc. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Cela ne pouvais pas être lui, il a disparu depuis si longtemps. Je… .Non, c'est impossible.

« Je vois que la belle aux bois dormant a daignée se réveiller ? »

« Ja…James ? »

« En chair et en os pour vous servir Renée. Oh ! Que suis-je bête : Bella. Je ne me trompe pas. Bella te va tellement mieux que ce vieux prénom »

« James, où est ma fille ? »

« Ta fille ? Tu veux rire, Carlie n'est pas ta fille, c'est la mienne et elle dort dans la chambre en face de la tienne »

« Ta fille ? Tu délires. Déjà en France je pensais que tu était fou mais là c'est encore pire » Me moquais-je.

Je ne voulais pas lui montrer que j'avais peur. Je devais rester de marbre face à lui. Je mettais levé et me tenais face à lui. Il s'approcha de moi et commença à me caresser la joue.

« Carlie est ma fille que tu le veuilles ou non. Ben était stérile. J'ai couché avec Angéla un jour ou il est aller en mission avec Jacob. Tu me faisais beaucoup penser à elle. Brune, les yeux chocolat et cette timidité qui cache un caractère revêche. Tout ce que j'adore. Je t'ai aimé pour ça et je t'aime toujours. Bref, quand j'ai découvert que j'avais une fille, j'ai voulu la récupérer mais ils n'ont pas voulu me dire où elle était alors je les ai tué. J'ai fouillé la maison de fond en comble mais la police est arrivée. Alors je suis revenue quelques jours plus tard et je suis tombé sur la pièce secrète dans laquelle ces deux traites la cachaient et j'ai trouvé ce magnifique médaillon avec une photo d'elle »

Il me montrait le médaillon que mon père avait cherché partout. Je m'apprêtais à ajouter quelques choses quant une rousse fit son apparition derrière James.

« James, la petite vient de se réveiller et demande sa mère. Je fais quoi ? »

« Sa mère est morte » S'énerva t-il.

« C'est ce que je lui ai dit mais elle veut sa maman Bella. Elle n'arrête pas de pleurer, je ne sais plus quoi faire » Continua la rousse.

James se retourna vers moi, me fit un sourire et dit :

« Emmène là, qu'elle voit sa maman »

La rousse sortit et revint quelques instant plus tard Carlie dans les bras :

« Maman. T'es vivante » Elle courut dans mes bras lorsque le rousse la lâcha « J'ai eu peur maman. C'est lui le méchant monsieur qu'a tué mes parents. Je me souviens, je l'ai vu à la caméra »

Aux paroles de Carlie James tressaillit. Je la rassurais :

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, il ne nous fera aucun mal. Et puis Edward va tout faire pour nous retrouver et papi Charlie aussi et on retournera à la maison. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là » Lui expliquais-je essayant de calmer ses larmes.

« Comme c'est touchant. Ma Bella qui c'est amouracher de mon ennemi juré : le grand Edward Cullen » Lâcha James.

« Ennemi juré ? »

« Quoi, tu n'es au courant de rien. Tu ne connais pas la double vie de celui avec qui tu partages ta vie ? »

« Que veux-tu dire par-là ? Expliques-toi ? »

Je pris Carlie dans mes bras et nous installais sur le lit la calant contre ma poitrine et la berçant.

« Bella, Bella, Bella, je pensais quand tant que journaliste tu te renseignais un minimum sur tes petits amis ou devrais-je dire sur ton fiancé. Lorsque Jacob m'a apprit la nouvelle, ça m'a fendu le cœur. Savoir que la femme que j'aime va en épouser un autre surtout lui »

Je l'écoutais attentivement essayant de comprendre ce qu'Edward venait faire la dedans.

« Ton ex futur mari n'a jamais été architecte. C'est un agent de la CIA. Son entreprise est une couverture. Certes, elle lui appartient mais il n'y a jamais travaillé » Il me laissa un instant digérer l'information « Il a été recruté par un ami de son père Ed Deline, il a été son mentor et lui a tout apprit avant de prendre sa retraite. Lorsque ton homme prétexte partir sur un chantier c'est faux. Il part en mission »

Je restais sans voix. Tout me paraissait si irréelle. Edward ne pouvait pas être de la CIA.

« Tu dois te poser énormément de questions mais je t'assures que ce que je te dis est vrai et j'ai des preuves comme des photos ou encore son dossier à la CIA. Je suis très doué pour cracker les dossiers confidentiels. Bref, ton fiancé me pose beaucoup de problème et à cause de lui je suis obligé de brouiller les pistes et de faire appel à des personnes extérieur pour faire le sale boulot comme Jacob et Laurent »

Il fit une nouvelle fois une pause. Edward un agent de la CIA et il ne m'avait rien dit. Il me mettait en danger ainsi que Carlie sans rien me dire.

« Sais-tu que ton article que tu as écrit en France sur moi m'a fait beaucoup de peine. J'ai essayé de te retrouver mais tu avait prit le nom de ta mère et lorsque j'ai réussi à mettre la main sur ton vrai nom, tu repartais pour les Etats-Unis. Quand Jacob m'a apprit qu'il avait fait la rencontre d'une jeune femme du nom Bella Swan dans l'avion qui le ramenait de France, j'ai su que j'avais une bonne étoile. Il a donc commencé à te suivre et noté tous tes faits et gestes. Quand ce rat de Newton c'est fait viré, j'en ai profité pour faire engager Laurent au Starbuck. J'ai chargé Victoria de draguer tes deux collèges Eric et Tyler pour avoir plus d'information et à ma grande surprise ils m'ont donné ce que j'attendais d'eux. Un peu trop même. Quand j'ai apprit que tu étais avec Cullen, j'ai voulu le tuer immédiatement mais je me suis abstenu. Ma plus grande vengeance sera de le faire souffrir comme j'ai souffert en te perdant et ainsi me venger de toutes les fois ou il a capoter mes plans »

Je ne réagissais toujours pas face à ses paroles.

« Bon, je vais vous laisser maintenant. Victoria va vous monter quelques choses à grignoter et je viendrais vous revoir demain » Il s'approcha de nous en nous déposa à chacune un baiser sur le haut du crâne « Occupe toi bien de ma fille ma puce. Bonne nuit mes princesses »

Et il sortit de la pièce me laissant sans seule à ruminer à ce qu'il venait de m'apprendre. Je pensais aimer l'homme avec qui je vivais. Toute notre histoire était bâtie sur un mensonge. Il s'était bien foutu de ma gueule.

_**Alors ce chapitre ?**_

_**Mystère enfin levé sur le harceleur de Bella.**_

_**Que pensez-vous de notre Edward en Agent de la CIA ?**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. J'attends vos réactions. Merci pour vos reviews pour le chapitre précédent.**_

_**Pour le prochain chapitre, j'ai décidé d'inclure différents point de vue.**_

_**BIZ.**_

_**Adeline.**_


	18. Détention Part 1

POV Bella

2 jours, 2 jours étaient passé depuis que James nous avait enlevé Carlie et moi. 2 jours que nous avions passé enfermées dans cette chambre. Le soir de notre enlèvement, après le repas, nous nous étions endormies dans les minutes qui ont suivi. Je soupçonne James d'avoir mit des somnifères dans celui-ci.

Lorsque nous nous sommes réveillée le lendemain, notre prison avait été aménagée pour un meilleur confort. James avait aménagé une bibliothèque remplie de nos livres préférés à Carlie et moi (il connaissait ma passion pour la lecture), avait ramené le sac et les affaires d'écoles de ma fille ainsi que mon sac à main et mon ordinateur portable. Il avait aussi ramené des vêtements pour Carlie et moi de notre propre dressing mais aussi les jouets préférés de ma puce. Il avait dû se rendre dans ma maison pour récupérer toutes ces affaires. Bien évidement, James avait retiré mon téléphone portable de mon sac. Même si celui-ci avait omis ce détail, nous étions surveillées en permanence, je n'aurai pas pu, même si je le voulais, téléphoner et ainsi alerter ma famille que nous avions été enlevées. Quand James vient nous voir, un de ses sbires le suit. De grosses baraques habillées en costumes noirs, une oreillette et le flingue bien visible sous la veste. Quand James sort, le gardien reste devant la porte. Je le sais car j'ai déjà regardé par la serrure. Et oui, même si je suis enfermée dans cette chambre, je cherche un moyen de nous faire évader.

Depuis 2 jours, je suis enfermée dans cette chambre, depuis 2 jours, je me demande ce que fait Edward, si celui-ci est en danger. Est-ce que Rose c'est aperçu de ma disparition ? Est-ce qu'Edward a été mit au courant ? Depuis 2 jours, je cogite sur ce que James m'a avoué à propos d'Edward. Je n'en reviens toujours pas mais en y repensant, tout cela se tient. Edward partait souvent en voyage d'affaire, il parlait très peu de son travail, s'enfermait dans son bureau le soir pour être tranquille, semblait souvent dans ses pensées. Je sentais que quelque chose n'était pas normal mais il me promettait que tout allait pour le mieux. J'aurai dû creuser d'avantage et peut être qu'il m'aurait parlé. Je ne lui en veux pas de ne m'avoir rien dit. Après 2 jours à réfléchir, je l'ai compris. Je me pose quand même la question de savoir si sa famille était au courant, mais je ne pense pas. Le seul qui pourrait l'être, c'est bien Carlisle puisqu'il est ami avec cet Ed Deline.

Bref, aujourd'hui nous sommes vendredi. C'est aujourd'hui qu'Edward revient de New York, enfin si celui-ci était à New York, je ne suis sûr de rien maintenant. Il est environ 7h30 et je viens de me réveiller. Carlie dort profondément à mes côtés. Je l'admire, elle est vraiment courageuse depuis le début de cette histoire. A sa place, je serai morte de trouille. James n'était pas au courant pour ma grossesse et je le cachais au maximum surtout lors de mes nausées matinales. Heureusement que celles-ci s'atténuaient peu à peu et que la nourriture ne me dégoûtait. J'avais briffé Carlie sur le fait de ne rien dire. Victoria semblait avoir quelques soupçons mais je n'étais sûr de rien. Cette fille me foutait la trouille et me méprisait. C'était la petite amie de James mais elle était jalouse de nous. Elle était jalouse de l'intérêt que James nous portait. Il m'avait avoué toujours m'avoir aimer même après l'article que j'avais écrit sur lui en France et qu'il avait tout fait pour me retrouver. Puis, il aimait sa fille et l'a gâtait énormément mais celle-ci n'en avait que faire. Notre chambre regorgeait de cadeau mais Carlie n'y touchait pas, préférant s'amuser avec ses propres jouets que James avait fait ramener de la maison. Il avait beau lui dire qu'il était son père, celle-ci lui rétorquait que c'était Edward son père. Vous imaginez bien sue cela énervait au maximum James. Une raison pour lui de détester Edward. Il lui avait prit « la femme de sa vie et sa fille » comme il aimait me rappeler.

Carlie dormant profondément, je décidais de me lever et de prendre ma douche avant que James ne débarque avec le petit déjeuné à 8h. il est hors de question qu'il me voit en nuisette. Je déteste le regard qu'il a sur moi. A chaque fois que je sors du lit le matin, je suis prise de nausées. Je me précipitais dans la salle de bain dont j'avais laissé la porte ouverte pour éviter tout accident et éveiller les soupçons. Vivement que cela s'arrête. Je me souviens que Rose m'avait dit que cela s'arrêtait à partir du troisième mois.

Après avoir vidé mon estomac et pris une bonne douche revigorante, j'enfilais quelque chose de simple, un bas de jogging et un t-shirt ample. Inutile de faire des folies pour James et que celui-ci ne se fasse des idées. Je suis la femme d'un seul homme et cet homme est Edward. Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain, James ouvrait la porte les bras chargés d'un plateau.

« Bonjour ma belle » Me salua James « Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Très mal depuis que je suis ici » Crachais-je.

« Tu es très drôle mon amour, toujours du matin à ce que vois ? »

« Ne m'appelle pas mon amour, seul Edward a ce privilège » M'énervais-je.

Il posa le plateau sur le lit avant de se retourner pour me faire face et me pointa du doigt :

« Ne prononce pas ce prénom devant moi » S'énerva t-il a son tour, ce qui me fit reculer de 2 pas « Je te l'interdis, tu m'entends » Hurla t-il.

« MAMA N » Criait Carlie que James de réveiller.

« Chut ma puce, je suis là » Lui dis-je en me précipitant vers elle « Tout va bien ma puce, ne pleur pas, maman est là »

« Le méchant monsieur y m'a réveillé pace qu'il a crié » Pleura t-elle « Pourquoi y crie maman, y m'a fait peur. Je veux papa »

« Je n'ai pas voulu te faire peur ma chérie » Répondit James en s'agenouillant à côté de nous caressant les cheveux de MA fille.

« Ne l'as touche pas James. Tu vois bien que tu lui fais peur »

Il se releva me regardant d'un air triste comme si j'allais le prendre en pitié.

« Je …Je ne voulais pas » Bégaya t-il « C'est de ta faute aussi si je m'énerve »

« Tais-toi. Ne t'enfonce pas. Sors d'ici. Laisse-nous tranquille, tu nous fais déjà assez de mal comme ça en nous gardant enfermées ici » Crachais-je en continuant de calmer ma fille.

Il sortit sans un mot ni un regard pour nous.

POV Rosalie

Cela faisait 2 jours que j'étais sans nouvelle de Bella et là je commençais à m'inquiéter. J'avais essayé paraître devant Emmet mais ça devenait de plus en plus dur, surtout depuis qu'Edward me harcelait au téléphone. Heureusement qu'il revenait aujourd'hui parce que je crois que j'aurais craqué. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à lui mentir.

Depuis mercredi, l'angoisse était là. Bella n'était pas venu me déposer Carlie comme convenu et n'avait pas été au rendez-vous fixé par Addison. Cette dernière m'avait contacté ce soir là pour me prévenir que Bella n'y était pas allé. Au début j'ai pensé qu'elle avait eu un coup de flippe et qu'elle avait décidé de réfléchir à la situation mais voilà maintenant 2 jours qu'elle ne donne plus signe de vie. 2 jours que je tombe systématiquement sur sa messagerie. 2 jours que Carlie n'est pas allé à l'école. Carmen m'avait appelé jeudi matin pour savoir si Carlie était malade car cette dernière n'était pas à l'école. Elle m'avait appelé car comme moi, elle n'arrivait pas à joindre Bella. Jane et Félix non plus n'avaient aucunes nouvelles et commençaient à s'inquiéter.

Cela avait assez duré. J'avais décidé de passer chez elle pour voir si elle n'avait pas laissé un mot sur l'endroit où elle s'était réfugiée. Connaissant ma sœur, elle a voulu se couper du monde pour réfléchir un peu même si j'étais persuadée mercredi qu'elle avait déjà prie sa décision.

Lorsque j'arrivais devant chez Bella, je fus surprise de trouver la porte d'entrée ouverte. Instinctivement, je pris la bombe lacrymogène qui se trouvait dans la boîte à gant de ma voiture (merci Charlie) et la batte de baseball d'Emmet dans le coffre. Autant être prudente. J'avançais doucement vers la maison la batte dans une main et la bombe lacrymogène dans l'autre. De l'extérieur, je n'entendais aucun bruit, la maison semblait calme. Arrivée devant la porte d'entrée, j'inspirais un bon coup histoire de me donner du courage et mit un premier pied à l'intérieur. Je fut choqué par ce que je voyais. On aurait dit qu'une mini tornade avait la maison. Le salon était retourné, les canapés éventrés. De là où je me trouvais, je pouvais voir que la cuisine était dans un état tout aussi lamentable. J'avais raison, j'aurai dû venir voir plutôt.

Mon premier réflexe fut de prendre mon portable dans ma poche et d'appeler mon père :

« Papa » Dis-je la voix tremblante.

« Rose ? » Je pleurais maintenant « Rose ? Que se passe t-il ? » Il s'inquiétait de plus en plus « Rose où es-tu ? »

« Chez Bella papa » Réussi-je à dire.

« Que se passe t-il ? »

« Je crois que Bella et Carlie ont été enlevées » Lâchais-je avant de m'écrouler au sol et pleurer.

POV Charlie

Après le coup de fil de Rose, j'ai foncé avec quelques agents chez Bella. J'aurai dû être plus vigilant. Depuis un certain temps, je trouvais Bella distante et angoissée. J'avais mit cela sur le compte du déménagement, de sa récente promotion et de la demande en mariage. J'aurai dû plus approfondir, j'aurai dû suivre mon instinct. Quel idiot j'ai pu être !

Arrivé chez Bella, je retrouvais Rose effondrée dans l'entrée de la maison en pleur. Je me précipitais vers elle pour la réconforter et lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé :

« Rose, Rose, calme-toi ma puce » Lui dis-je en la berçant « Pense au bébé »

« Charlie, resta avec Rose pendant que les gars et moi faisons le tour de la maison. Essaye de lui parler pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé » S'exclama Seth avant d'entrer dans la maison arme à la main.

Je continuais de calmer Rose. Ses pleurs diminuant, je la conduis jusqu'à la balancelle sous le porche de la maison et décidais de lui poser quelques questions afin de dénouer toute cette histoire.

« Rose, ma chérie, explique-moi pourquoi tu penses que Bella et Carlie ont été enlevée ? »

« Je le sais papa. Je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'elles depuis 2 jours, tout comme Edward. Bella n'a pas remit les pieds au journal depuis mercredi. J'ai eu Jane au téléphone, elle aussi s'inquiète et Félix l'a harcèle pour savoir où se trouve Bella. Carmen m'a appelé parce que Carlie n'était pas à l'école et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à joindre Bella » Elle s'arrêta un moment avant de reprendre « Bella devait venir me voir mercredi soir. Je l'ai attendu mais elle n'est pas venue. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'elle avait eu un contre temps et qu'elle était occupée cette fin de semaine. J'ai essayé de l'appeler mais je tombe directement sur sa messagerie et c'est pareil pour Edward. Il commence à se poser des questions et j'avoue que je manque d'arguments pour le rassurer. Tu le connais, depuis cette histoire avec Carlie, il est super protecteur. Oh ! Papa. Si jamais c'est le meurtrier de Ben et Angéla qui est derrière tout ça. Imagine qu'il les a retrouvées ? »

« Chut ma belle. Ne tire pas de conclusion hâtive. On est sûr de rien » Tentais-je de la rassurer ne voulant pas la stresser d'avantage.

A peine avais-je fini ma phrase que Seth débarqua avec une tête qui en disait long.

« Charlie, je peux te parler ? »

« Bien sûr, vas-y »

« Seul s'il te plait. Kat va rester avec Rose » Il se retourna vers des collègues et ordonna « Kyle, Owen, installez un périmètre de sécurité. Plus personne n'entre dans cette maison avant l'arrivée de la brigade scientifique »

Là, il commençait à m'inquiéter. Il m'emmena un peu à l'écart pour que Rose ne puisse pas entendre. La pauvre était déjà assez bouleversée comme ça.

« Alors ? » Demandais-je impatient d'avoir une réponse.

« D'après mes premières constations, ta fille a raison. La maison est sans dessus dessous. Je ne pense pas que Bella est décidé de saccager sa maison et de s'enfuir avec la petite. Je ne pense pas qu'elles se soient fait enlever ici. Je n'ai relevé aucune trace de lutte » Il s'arrêta un instant me laissant digérer l'information « Je vais devoir parler à Rose pour établir l'emploi du temps de Bella pour la journée de mercredi »

« Je m'en charge » Lui dis-je après avoir repris mes esprits.

« D'accord. Sais-tu quand Edward Cullen doit rentrer, il est en voyage d'affaire d'après ce que tu m'as dit en début de semaine, je vais avoir besoin de lui poser des questions ? »

« Aujourd'hui, Edward revient aujourd'hui » Réussis-je à bredouiller.

Sans perdre un instant, je retournais auprès de Rose qui était dans les bras de Kat. La voir effondrée me faisait mal au cœur. Elle se sentait coupable de ne pas nous avoir prévenus plutôt. Je me recomposais un visage neutre ne voulant pas l'inquiéter d'avantage.

« Alors papa ? Dis-moi que je me suis trompée » Me supplia ma fille « S'il te plait, dis le moi »

Je pris place à côté d'elle et la pris dans mes bras. J'étais dans l'incapacité de lui faire face.

« Nous sommes sûrs de rien » Mentis-je « Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Je sais que tu as l'habitude de passer tes mercredis après midi avec Bella et Carlie. Connais-tu son emploi du temps de mercredi dernier ? Essaye de te rappeler »

« D'ac…D'accord » Bégaya t-elle « Elle travaille le mercredi matin et me rejoint à la maison prendre Carlie que je suis allée chercher à l'école. Sauf cette fois-ci. J'avais rendez-vous avec Addison alors Bella a été la chercher. Ensuite, on a l'habitude de manger au restaurant. On va toujours chez Emilie et Sam et nous finissons notre après midi soit à faire du shopping soit à la salle de sport. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire »

« Bella t'a-t-elle parlé de quelque chose qui l'a tracassait, se sentait-elle menacée, suivie…A t-elle des problèmes avec Edward ? »

« Non, non papa. Où vas-tu chercher que Bella et Edward ont des problèmes ? Tout va pour le mieux entre eux. Et Bella ne m'a parlé de rien. Même si elle s'était sentit menacée ou suivie, elle ne nous aurait rien dit pour ne pas nous inquiété. Elle te ressemble beaucoup sur ce point là »

« Je te remercie ma chérie pour ton aide. Je vais appeler ta mère pour qu'elle vienne te chercher. Tu es assez bouleversée comme ça. Je ne veux pas que tu rentres dans l'état dans lequel tu te trouves. Penses à mon petit-fils ? »

« Ton petit-fils ? Désolé de te décevoir mais tu auras une petite fille. Ne dit pas à Emmet que je te l'ai dit, nous voulions vous l'annoncer ce week end »

Je profitais de ce petit moment de détente pour appeler Sue. Je lui résumais la situation et lui priais de ne rien dire à personne le temps pour moi d'avoir plus de nouvelles. Je fus interrompu dans ma conversation par des éclats de voix entre un de mes hommes et ….Edward ?

« Laissez-moi passer je vous dis. Je suis le propriétaire de cette maison….Ne m'obligez pas à sortir ma plaque. Un appel de ma part et vous vous retrouverez à classer des dossiers. Laissez-moi passer, je suis l'agent Cullen, je suis de la CIA »

POV Edward

2 jours que je n'avais aucunes nouvelles de Bella. Depuis un certain moment, j'enchaînais les missions et Bella n'était au courant de rien. Je suis agent de la CIA et personne de mon entourage n'est au courant. J'ai été recruté après l'obtention de mon bac grâce à mes bons résultats. C'est un ami de mon père, Ed Deline, qui m'a repéré et qui est devenu par la suite mon mentor. J'ai dû m'inventer une double identité pour rester crédible aux yeux de tout le monde et principalement aux yeux de ma famille.

Toutes mes missions tournaient autour de la même personne depuis plus de 2 ans : James Hunter, un criminel international, soupçonné de trafics en tout genre (armes, drogue, femmes, matériels militaires…) bref, un gros poisson. Sans le vouloir, ma Bella s'était mise en danger en fréquentant ce type lorsqu'elle était en France. Il avait des complices dans le monde entier mais impossible de mettre la main sur lui, à chaque fois il me filait entre les doigts.

Nous étions vendredi et je rentrais enfin à la maison après ma mission de New York. Mon équipe avait repéré des complices de James : Peter et Charlotte MC Gregor. Cela faisait un moment que nous les observions mais lorsque nous étions sur le point de les arrêter, ils se sont suicidés. Comment vous me direz ? Et bien ce cher James pense à tout. Chacun de ses complices possède une capsule de cyanure sous une de leur dent. Nous avons découvert ce même système lors de l'autopsie de Ben et Angéla, les parents de Carlie.

Lors de mes missions, j'avais prit l'habitude de téléphoner à ma belle tous les jours à la même heure et depuis 2 jours c'était le calme plat. Impossible de la joindre, je tombais toujours sur le répondeur. J'essayais dans savoir plus avec Rose car elles avaient l'habitude de passer le mercredi ensemble mais je me heurtais à un mur. Je savais, d'après mon expérience, que Rose me mentait mais je l'ai ménageais un minimum, elle portait l'enfant de mon frère tout de même.

J'arrivais dans l'allée de chez moi, qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise d'y découvrir une armada de flics. Ni une ni deux, je stoppais ma voiture et sortis en trombe ? Je repérais au loin Charlie qui réconfortait Rose qui pleurait.

Bella, où était ma Bella ? Je tentais de passer le périmètre de sécurité mais je fus stoppé par un de ces stupides flics.

« Désolé monsieur mais vous ne passez pas »

« Laissez-moi passer, je suis le propriétaire de cette maison » M'énervais-je.

« Je ne suis pas autorisé à vous laisser passer. Vous devez respecter le périmètre de sécurité mit en place »

Il commençait à m'énerver sévère celui-là.

« Ne m'obligez pas à sortir ma plaque. Un appel de ma part et vous vous retrouverez à classer des dossiers. Laissez-moi passer, je suis l'agent Cullen, je suis de la CIA » Lui dis-je en lui montrant ma plaque.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux, s'excusa et me laissa passer. J'adore l'effet que j'ai sur eux. Ils craignent toujours la CIA. Je me précipitais vers Charlie.

« Charlie, que se passe t-il ? Où sont Bella et Carlie ? Que font tous ces flics chez moi ? Pour quoi Rose est en pleur ? »

« Edward, calme-toi mon garçon, je vais tout t'expliquer »

« Me calmer ? Me calmer, mais tu te fous de moi Charlie ? Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe et tout de suite »

« Tu te calme d'abord »

« Non Charlie, tu vas me le dire tout de suite sinon je prends l'affaire en charge »

« L'affaire en charge ? Et de quel droit ? Que comptes-tu faire ? »

« Je suis ton supérieur Charlie. Tout ce que tu peux me dire me fait ni chaud ni froid »

« Tu as perdu la tête ? »

« Non, juste mon calme »

Je lui mis ma plaque entre les mains avant de m'avancer vers ma maison passant devant Rose, Charlie m'emboîtant le pas tout en me posant des questions du genre « depuis quand Edward ? » « Bella le sait-elle ? » « Quelqu'un de ton entourage est-il au courant ?» Et d'autres dont je ne faisais pas attention..

La maison était sans dessus dessous et grouillait de flics. Je reconnaissais sans mal le coéquipier de Charlie, Seth, et me dirigeais vers lui.

« Seth ? » Le hélais-je.

« Edward ? Qui t'a autorisé à entrer ? »

« J'ai pris ce droit. Trêve de bavardage, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ? »

« De quel droit me parles-tu comme tu le fais. Tu vas te calmer immédiatement ou je te fais sortir »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Vous vous êtes tous donné le mot aujourd'hui ? »

Je me retournais vers Charlie qui était derrière moi pour lui prendre ma plaque et la mettre sous le nez de Seth.

« Content ? Alors maintenant tu vas répondre à mes questions. Que se passe t-il ? Où sont Bella et Carlie ? »

« Nous ne savons pas. Charlie a reçu un appel de Rosalie qui lui disait que Bella et Carlie avaient été enlevées. Nous sommes venu dès l'appel reçu et avons trouvé la maison dans cet état »

« D'après Rose » Continua Charlie « Bella et Carlie auraient été enlevées mercredi. Elle a réussi à me donner son emploi du temps et nous allons commencer par-là »

« Dans ce cas, on ne perd pas de temps. Cela fait jours, le temps nous est compté. Elles sont peut être loin à l'heure qu'il est » Leur ordonnais-je.

« Tu ne compte pas venir avec nous Edward ? » Me demanda Seth « Tu es trop impliqué dans cette affaire. Tu ne peux … »

« Bien sûr que si » Le coupais-je « Il s'agit de ma fiancée et de ma fille. Tu crois que je vais rester là à me tourner les pouces ? » Je me retournais vers Charlie qui restait calme malgré tout ce qu'il se passait « Charlie ? »

« Oui ? »

« Penses-tu que le meurtrier de Ben et Angéla est derrière tout cela ? »

« C'est plus que probable »

POV Bella

Après que James nous a laissées, je mis un certain temps à calmer ma fille. Chaque fois que James s'énervait contre nous, elle se refermait sur elle-même. Le petit déjeuné terminé, je faisais prendre un bain à Carlie. Celui-ci la détendit. Ensuite, je l'installais sur le bureau que James lui avait acheté pour qu'elle étudie un peu. James l'avait inscrite à des cours par correspondance et un de ses nombreux complices, qui était précepteur de métier, allais venir 2 fois par semaine lui donner des cours. Hier Carlie avait eu sa première journée de cours et avait des devoir à faire pour lundi. James m'avait avoué avoir calculé notre enlèvement depuis un moment. Il s'était renseigné sur Carlie et moi, connaissait nos emplois du temps ainsi que nos habitudes. Il avait même réussi à avoir le dossier scolaire de Carlie.

Pour ma part, je me suis mise à l'écriture d'un roman pour me passer le temps. Les journées sont longues lorsque l'on est enfermé entre 4 murs toute la journée. J'entrepris d'écrire un livre autobiographique. Il est vrai que ma vie était digne du polard. J'étais installé sur le lit, mon ordinateur portable sur les genoux, retranscrivant les différentes étapes de ma vie quand Carlie me sortie de mes pensées. Elle regardait le mur en face d'elle n'osant pas me faire face:

« Dis maman, tu crois que papa nous aime toujours ? »

Sa question me surpris. Pourquoi pensait-elle cela ?

« Bien sûr ma puce. Pourquoi me poses-tu une telle question ? »

« Cette nuit, pendant que tu dormais, je me suis levée pour aller aux toilettes et quand je suis revenue, j'ai entendu le monsieur devant la porte et la méchante dame rousse parler. Ils disaient que papa n'avait pas vu qu'on avait disparu. Ils ont dit qu'il était trop occupé par sa mission et qu'on n'était pas importante pour lui. Dis maman, c'est vrai ce qu'ils ont dit et qu'on n'est pas importante pour papa. Tu penses qu'il ne nous aime pas assez ? » Me demanda t-elle la voix tremblotante.

Je me levais, la pris dans mes bras pour lui faire un câlin :

Non, bien sûr que non ma puce. Ton père nous aime, n'en doute jamais. Nous sommes sa vie. Tu sais, quand 2 personnes disparaissent, la famille doit attendre 48 heures pour prévenir la police. Tu sais que papa était à New York et qu'il revient ce soir. Il va voir que nous ne sommes pas là, il va voir que tu n'es pas aller à l'école et que je ne suis pas aller au travail. Il va s'inquiéter car il nous aime et il va appeler papi Charlie qui va tout faire pour nous retrouver, je te le promets » Tentais-je de lui expliquer « Je ne veux plus que tu penses des choses comme ça, ton père nous aime. Sois en certaine »

Je la serrais un peu plus fort dans mes bras, lui faisant passer à travers ce geste tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle. Notre petit câlin fut gâché par l'arrivée de la sorcière, j'ai nommé : Victoria.

« Oh ! Comme c'est touchant » Se moqua la rouquine.

« Que veux-tu Victoria » M'énervais-je en relâchant ma fille pour lui faire face.

« Rentre tes griffes Swan. Je suis ici ne simple messagère même si ça me tue d'être là »

« Accouche » Ordonnais-je « Plus vite tu me donneras ce message et plus vite tu partiras »

« Impatiente ? » Se moqua t-elle une nouvelle fois « James m'envoi te dire que grâce à la tenue irréprochable que vous avez depuis 2 jours, il vous autorise à vous balader librement dans la maison mais qu'au moindre faux pas de votre part, c'est un retour immédiat ici »

« Et tu crois que je vais te croire. Te connaissant et jalouse de l'attention que James nous porte, tu serais capable d'avoir inventé cette histoire »

« A toi de me croire ou non, je laisse la porte ouverte »

Et elle partit sans un mot de plus. Il est vrai que sa proposition était tentante mais je ne suis pas assez stupide pour risquer ma vie et celle de Carlie sur la simple parole de Victoria. J'attendrais le retour de James pour confirmation.

Après l'interruption de la sorcière, chacune de nous deux reprirent là où nous en étions restées. Carlie travaillait sur ces devoirs et moi je me replongeais dans l'écriture de mon bouquin. L'arrivée de James avec nous déjeuné vers 12h nous interrompit une nouvelle fois. Il tenait à venir lui-même nous apporter nos repas.

« Et bien mes princesses » Je détestais quand il nous appelait comme ça. Edward est le seul à pouvoir le faire « Vous préférez rester enfermées dans cette chambre plutôt que vous déplacez librement dans la maison ? Victoria n'a-t-elle pas fait ce que je lui ai ordonné ? »

« Je n'étais pas sûr de sa bonne fois. Il faut dire qu'elle ne me porte pas dans son cœur. Pas que ça me pause un problème, je ne compte pas faire ami ami que se soit avec toi ou tes sbires »

« Ne t'en fait pas pour Victoria, elle est simplement jalouse de toi amis ce qu'elle t'a dit est la stricte vérité. Je voulais me faire pardonner pour mon comportement de ce matin en vous accordant plus de liberté et passer toute la journée enfermée dans cette chambre n'est pas agréable. Vous êtes libre de vous promener, de cuisiner ou de regarder la télévision mais ne penses en aucun cas me fausser compagnie, il y a assez d'hommes armés dans cette maison pour t'en dissuader » M'expliqua t-il tout en posant notre repas sur le lit.

« Loin de moi cette idée, je ne suis pas suicidaire »

« Je vous ai fait préparer des sandwichs pour ce midi, tu pourras, si tu le souhaites cuisiner votre repas de ce soir. Tu demanderas à Freddy, votre garde, de vous y accompagner »

Puis il sortit de la chambre. Nous avions enfin un peu de liberté. Liberté, liberté c'était vite dit puisque nous étions suivies par Freddy mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

POV Edward

Je n'avais pas perdu de temps depuis ce matin et les hommes de Charlie étaient très efficaces. J'avais également fait appel à Ed. Il avait tout de suite acceptée et arrivait en jet privé dans la soirée. Je lui avais déjà parlé de mes deux amours et il me comprenait. Il avait vécu une situation similaire quand sa fille Délinda avait été enlevée quelques années plutôt.

L'enquête avançait doucement. Nous avions découvert, bien caché au fond de mon dressing, une boîte à chaussure contenant un bon nombre de lettre de menace mettant en cause Bella sur lesquelles nous avions découvert deux séries d'emprunte, une appartenant à Bella et l'autre d'origine inconnue. Les lettres furent envoyées au laboratoire pour analyse. La fouille approfondit de la maison avait démontré que Bella et Carlie n'avait pas été enlevée ici mais que les ravisseurs étaient venus chercher quelques affaires appartenant à mes deux amours. La brigade scientifique avait trouvé des chevaux roux et noirs appartenant sûrement aux ravisseurs. Ceux-ci furent également envoyés au labo pour analyse.

L'enquête c'était poursuivi au journal. J'avais fait réquisitionner l'ordinateur de Bella. Un de ses collègues, Eric, m'a informé que ma belle lui avait fait faire des recherches sur des mails qu'elle recevait depuis un certain moment. Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas parlé de ces menaces ? Je fouillais actuellement son bureau pendant que des collèges de Charlie s'occupaient d'interroger Félix et Jane. J'examinais avec beaucoup d'intérêt son courrier lorsque je tombais sur les résultats d'une prise de sang effectuée en début de semaine. Je parcourrais la lettre et fut surpris de découvrir qu'elle était enceinte. Ma Bella et moi allions avoir un bébé. Cette nouvelle me boosta à accélérer les recherches. Je gardais cette information pour moi. Inutile d'en informer Charlie pour le moment. Une question me trottait dans la tête : pourquoi Bella ne m'avait-elle pas parlée de ses doutes ? Pensait-elle que je ne voulais pas d'enfant avec elle ? Je laissais les hommes de Charlie au journal pendant que je partais en compagnie de Seth et de Charlie vers le restaurant d'Emilie et Sam. Bella et Carlie y avait été déjeuner mercredi midi selon la déposition de Rosalie.

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Un peu plus court que les autres. C'est la première fois que j'en fait un avec différents points de vue. J'espère avoir été à la hauteur de vos espérances.**_

_**Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews et espère en avoir autant pour ce chapitre.**_

_**Votre avis compte beaucoup pour la suite de ma storie.**_

_**Biz**_

_**Adeline.**_


	19. Détention Part 2

_POV Edward_

Grâce à la déposition de Rose, l'enquête avançait bien. Après être parti du journal, Seth, Charlie et moi, nous sommes dirigés vers le restaurant de Sam et Emilie. Là-bas, nous avions retrouvé la voiture de Bella à l'abandon. Nous avions interrogé les propriétaires du restaurant et ceux-ci nous ont confirmé que Bella et Carlie ont déjeuné chez eux mercredi midi. Emilie se souvenait qu'elle avait trouvé Bella nerveuse et préoccupé. Leur repas terminé et l'addition payé, Emilie a accompagné Bella et Carlie jusqu'à la sortie et se souvient les avoir vue se diriger vers le parc situé à côté du restaurant.

Nous sommes donc sortis du restaurant et dirigé vers le parc. En passant devant la voiture de ma fiancée, je remarquais que celle-ci était ouverte. Je chargeais Seth de commencer la fouille de la voiture pour repérer un éventuel indice pendant que Charlie et moi commencions à ratisser le parc. Celui-ci était immense. Charlie prit son portable et appela du renfort. J'espérais trouver des indices malgré les 2 jours qui venaient de s'écouler.

La brigade scientifique et les hommes de Charlie arrivèrent 10 minutes plus tard. Les recherches pouvaient commencer. J'avais décidé de faire 4 équipes pour quadriller au mieux le parc. Aucuns brin d'herbes ne devaient être épargnés. Plus nous avancions dans le parc, plus l'angoisse montait en moi. Je pensais à mes princesses. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser aux conditions dans lesquelles elles étaient retenues ou encore si on ne leur faisait pas de mal. Au plus profond de moi, j'espère que James Hunter n'est pas derrière tout ça mais mes espoirs était mince. Nous n'avions aucun indice sur le kidnappeur mais nous avions la certitude que ce dernier était le meurtrier des parents de Carlie. Cependant, aucunes indices ne mettaient en cause james. Ben et Angéla bossaient pour lui mais lorsqu'il fallait faire le sale boulot, il laissait cette tâche à ses complices. Monsieur ne salissait jamais les mains. Je n'ose pas imaginer la réaction de James à ma Bella. Il avait dû sûrement penser que Carlie avait été placée chez une famille d'accueil ou à l'orphelinat mais non. Bella en avait la garde et elle était celle qui avait fait capoter son trafic en France. Cette pensée me fit froid dans le dos. James pouvait s'en prendre à ma Bella à cause de ça.

« Par ici » Cria un homme de Charlie derrière un buisson.

La zone dans laquelle il se trouvait était dans un virage, caché à la vue de tout le monde. Sans perdre une seconde, je lâchais mon groupe pour me diriger vers luis. Une boule d'angoisse dans la gorge. J'imaginais déjà ma Bella morte, cachée derrière ce buisson. « Non, non, non, ne pense pas à ça Edward. Tu n'as pas le droit » Me dis-je à moi-même. « Elle est vivante, elles sont vivantes »

« Qu'as-tu trouvé ? » Demandais-je d'une voix remplie d'angoisse.

« Un portable brisé, un escarpin et un chiffon blanc avec des traces de rouge à lèvres. A mon avis, le kidnappeur a utilisé du chloroforme » Me répondit-il en me laissant de la place pour constater moi-même.

Un des gars de la brigade scientifique qui l'accompagnait, prenait des photos tandis qu'un deuxième plaçait les marques jaunes numérotées à côté de chaque indice.

« Edward » Me demanda Charlie qui nous avait rejoint « Reconnais-tu ces objets ? »

« Oui, ils appartiennent à Bella »

« Elles ont donc été enlevées ici » Conclut Charlie « Il a dû attendre le bon moment. Ce lieu est assez reculé et caché de tout le monde » Il s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre.

Je buvais ses paroles n'ayant pas la force dans placer une. Une chose me rassurait à cet instant : Bella et Carlie n'étaient pas blessée. Il n'y avait aucunes traces de sang visible.

« Le kidnappeur devait bien connaître leurs habitudes. En plus d'envoyer des lettres de menaces, il a dû les observer depuis un moment. Il a utilisé du chloroforme, il devait savoir que Bella ne se laisserait pas faire, même en ayant une arme pointée sur elle. Je connais assez bien ma fille maintenant pour confirmer qu'elle a un tempérament de feu. Le même que sa mère »

Il avait insisté sur le « maintenant » car il vrai qu'il ne connaît Bella réellement que depuis son retour de France. Pendant que les gars de la brigade scientifique emballaient les preuves pour analyse, mon portable sonna. Ed était arrivé.

« Cullen » Dis-je.

« Edward c'est Ed. Je suis arrivé, viens me chercher à l'aéroport »

« J'arrive » Et je raccrochais. Ce que j'aime avec Ed c'est qu'il ne s'attarde jamais.

Je n'avais pas envie de quitter ce parc mais aller chercher Ed allait me changer les idées.

« Je vais chercher Ed » Prévins-je Charlie « tu me tiens au courant s'il y du nouveau ? »

« Tu peux compter sur moi. As-tu pensé à un endroit où dormir cette nuit ? Tu peux venir à la maison si tu le souhaites ? Sue est au courant de la situation et je lui ai fait promettre de ne rien dire au reste de la famille. Seuls Rose et Emmet sont au courant »

« C'est bon Charlie, je me débrouillerais. Je ne suis pas sûr de fermer l'œil cette nuit »

« Il faut que tu dormes Edward. On ne pourra rien faire de plus aujourd'hui. Il faut attendre les résultats du labo. La fouille du journal n'a rien donné de plus et la fouille de la voiture est en cours. Je l'ai fait emmener au labo pour une fouille approfondie. Il ne me reste plus qu'à retourner interroger Sam et Emilie pour voir s'ils n'ont rein oublié de nous dire. Repose-toi. Et je te tiens au courant s'il y a du nouveau, promis. C'est de ma fille qu'il s'agit, je prends cette affaire très au sérieux et je ne voudrais pas me mettre un agent de la CIA sur le dos »

« Justement à propos de ça, je te dois des explications »

« Plus tard Edward, plus tard »

« Merci Charlie, merci de m'aider. J'ai voulu jouer au gros dur ce matin mais ce soir, je n'en mène pas large. Plus l'enquête avance, plus je pense à Bella et Carlie, plus je pense que je n'ai pas su les protéger comme il se doit. J'aurai dû être plus vigilant, j'aurai du voir les signes, j'ai été entraîné pour ça »

« Ne te blâme pas Edward. Je ressens la même chose. Bella sait cacher ses émotions et son trouble. Comment crois-tu qu'elle a réussi à me cacher son mal être durant son adolescence ? »

« Merci Charlie, encore une fois. Je file chercher Ed » Lui dis-je « A demain »

« A demain Edward et reposes-toi surtout. Conseil d'ami. J'ai fait préparer un sac avec tes affaires, il est dans le coffre de ta voiture»

Je le remerciais une nouvelle fois et me dirigeais vers ma voiture pour partir direction l'aéroport.

_**POV Bella**_

La proposition de James de sortir de la chambre n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Après notre déjeuné, j'avais proposé à ma puce de visiter la maison. Je voulais faire le tour du propriétaire et voir les possibilités pour s'évader. On ne sait jamais, peut être que la sécurité dans la maison avait des failles ? La maison était en faite une villa. D'après le soleil qui passait à travers les fenêtres, j'étais persuadé que nous n'étions plus dans l'état de Washington. La chambre dans laquelle James nous avait enfermé avait les fenêtres condamnées. D'après ce que je pouvais voir de l'extérieur, la villa était isolée, il n'y avait rien aux alentours à un paysage rocheux. J'avais repéré une demi-douzaine de gardes, tous armés, comme Freddy, notre garde personnel. Ce dernier nous suivait partout.

La cuisine était immense et le salon encore plus. Il y avait une salle de danse avec un piano, une salle de sport avec un sac de frappe et du matériel de sport dernier cri, une salle de jeu pour Carlie rempli de jouet pour petite fille de son âge, une piscine en sous-sol en plus de la piscine extérieure, une bonne dizaine de chambre et une pièce où il m'était interdit d'entrer : le bureau de James. L'argent sale ça rapporte !

Etant libre de faire ce que je voulais dans cette magnifique cuisine, j'entrepris de nous préparer un petit goûter. J'avais une soudaine envie de cookies.

« Carlie ? Ma chérie, que dirais-tu de manger des cookies pour le goûter ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Oui maman, je veux bien mais tu es sûr qu'on a le droit ? Peut être que le méchant monsieur ne veut pas ? J'ai pas envie qu'il se fâche contre toi comme ce matin »

« Je t'assure ma puce que nous avons le droit. Tu veux bien m'aider ? »

« D'accord. Est-ce qu'on pourra en donner un ou deux à Freddy, c'est le seul qui est gentil avec nous ? »

« Bien sûr. Vous aimez les cookies Freddy ? »

« C'est mon pêché mignon, mademoiselle »

« Pas de mademoiselle avec moi Freddy, je vais vivre collé à vous pendant un certain temps, appelez-moi Bella »

« Très bien made.. » Je lui fis de gros yeux « Heu ! Bella »

Freddy avait beau être au service de James, il était vraiment gentil. Il avait la quarantaine, brun et aussi musclé qu'Emmet, un gros nounours au cœur tendre. Carlie discutait avec lui pendant qu je préparais la pâte à cookies. Elle lui parlait de son père qui lui avait apprit à jouer du piano, de ses deux nouveaux papis et mamies, de ses oncles et de ses tantes et sa future petite cousine. Freddy regardait ma fille comme si elle était la sienne. Pendant que je mélangeais les ingrédients, je lui posais des questions :

« Dîtes-moi Freddy, cela fait longtemps que vous travaillez pour James ? »

« J'ai toujours travaillé pour la famille Hunter. J'ai commencé avec le père de monsieur James après ma sortie de prison avant de travailler pour lui »

« Avez-vous de la famille ? »

Je continuais à lui poser des questions puisqu'il semblait vouloir y répondre. J'étais en mode journaliste. Si je voulais avoir la chance de sortir d'ici, il me fallait un allier et quoi de mieux que se renseigner sur lui comme si de rien n'était.

« Oui mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ma sortie de prison. Charles, le père de monsieur James, m'a prit sous son aile dès ma sortie. Ma famille m'avait rejetée et ma fiancée aussi. J'avais 21 ans et j'étais encore étudiant. Elle était enceinte de moi. Je me suis fait arrêter parce que je dealais de la drogue pour gagner un peu d'argent pour élever mon enfant dans de bonnes conditions. Je me suis fait prendre et j'en ai pris pour 6 mois ferme. A ma sortie, ma fiancée avait disparue avec ma fille et ma famille ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi. La seule chose dont je suis sûr c'est que ma fille à 19 ans et qu'elle fait des études de médecine »

Un voile de tristesse s'était installé dans ses yeux. J'avais de la peine pour lui. Il était loin d'être méchant. Il n'avait pas mérité de faire ainsi renier.

« Mais ce de l'histoire ancienne aujourd'hui » Conclut-il

Il m'avait confié son histoire sans problème. Carlie m'aida à façonner les cookies et les mettre au four. 20 minutes plus tard, les cookies étaient près. A peine sortie du four, j'enchaînais avec une seconde fournée. La cuisine était un moyen pour moi de me détendre et d'oublier l'espace de quelques instants où je me trouvais. L'odeur avait attiré les autres gardes. Ils nous regardaient avec envie manger nos cookies et boire notre verre de lait. Ayant pitié d'eux, je les invitais à nous rejoindre. Je n'avais rien à leur reprocher. Ils ne faisaient que leur boulot et obéir à James. Si j'arrivais à avoir plusieurs gardes dans ma poche, ça ne serais pas plus mal.

Pendant que j'entamais une autre fournée, Freddy se chargeait de sortir des verres et de les remplir de lait pour ses collègues. L'ambiance était bonne et Carlie s'amusait bien. J'étais toujours en mode journaliste et profitais de ce climat agréable pour leurs poser des questions. C'est ainsi que je fit la connaissance de Dereck, Sean, Nathan, Lucas, Jackson et Andrew. Mais cette bonne ambiance qui s'était installée fut gâchée par l'arrivée de Victoria.

« Et bien et bien, je vois que l'on s'amuse bien ici ? » Cracha t-elle « Vous n'êtes pas payé pour faire la cosette avec les prisonnières à ce que je sache ? »

« Non, mademoiselle Victoria » S'excusa Lucas « Nous sommes désolés, ça ne se reproduira plus »

« Je me fiche de vos excuses. Retournez à vos postes et plus vite que ça » Leur ordonna t-elle.

Elle les traitait comme si elle était la patronne.

« Tu te calmes un peu Victoria, c'est moi qui les ai conviés à nous rejoindre » M'énervais-je. En prenant leurs défenses, je pensais m'en faire des amis et pouvoir m'évader.

« Oh ! Voyez-vous donc, Swan sort ses griffes pour défendre ses nouveaux amis, comme c'est mignon. Tu penses qu'avec quelques gâteaux tu vas les avoirs dans la poche ? Tu es vraiment naïve. Ces chers gardes préfèreraient mourir plutôt que t'aider. Je me demande pourquoi James s'accroche à toi et à cette mioche ? Tu es vraiment minable dans ton genre »

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre et lui montrer à qui elle s'adressait quand la vois de James nous fit sursauter.

« Victoria, arrête. Je crois que je t'ai déjà prévenu de ne pas t'en prendre à Bella et Carlie »

« Je l'ai retrouvée dans la cuisine, entourée de tes gardes, s'amusant et partageant des cookies au lieu de bosser. Tu trouves cela normal toi ? » Cria t-elle.

« Je ne vois pas où est le mal Victoria. Certes ils n'étaient pas à leur poste et alors. La villa est isolée, personne, je dis bien personne n'a connaissance de son existence. Il est impossible pour qui conque de nous retrouver. Tu es tout bonnement jalouse de Bella. Tu es jalouse qu'elle s'entende mieux avec mes gardes que toi »

« Cela ne te dérange pas qu'elle s'entende aussi bien avec eux ? » Elle ne lâchait pas l'affaire.

« Je leur fais confiance, ils me sont fidèles et je préfère voir Bella avec le sourire que triste et enfermée dans la chambre. Maintenant tu me ferras le plaisir de la laisser tranquille. Si elle veut faire la cuisine et la partager, elle en a le droit »

Vexée par ce que James venait de lui dire, elle sortit de la cuisine, non s'en m'avoir lancé un regard noir au passage et monta directement dans sa chambre.

« Je suis désolé Bella. Victoria peut-être difficile à vivre »

Je l'ignorais et entrepris de nettoyer la cuisine aidée de ma petite Carlie et de Freddy. Que croyais James en me défendant, que je lui tombe dans les bras ? Il peut toujours rêver.

« Tu n'es pas obliger de m'aider Freddy » Lui dis-je.

« Cela me fait plaisir Bella. C'est une manière de te remercier pour m'avoir écouté et fait partager tes talents culinaires »

« Ce fut un plaisir »

Nous continuons notre conversation sans faire attention à James qui fulminait de rage en nous observant. J'étais d'accord pour essayer de mettre les gardes dans ma poche mais avec James, il n'en était pas question une seule seconde. Le simple fait de la voir à côté de moi me donnait la nausée. Il me dégoûtait au plus haut point. C'est à cause de lui que je me retrouvais enfermée ici, c'est à cause de lui que j'étais séparé de mon fiancé, c'est encore à cause de lui que Carlie avait perdu ses parents. James me sortit de mes pensées :

« Tu sais Bella, tu peux continuer à m'ignorer tant que tu veux mais tu t'en mordras les doigts. Crois-moi. Je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire, je peux t'en faire la promesse. Tu n'es pas prête de revoir ton Edward »

J'allais lui répliquer quelque chose mais il me coupa avant :

« Si tu veux continuer à bénéficier des privilèges que je t'ai accordés alors fais un effort »

Puis il sortit de la cuisine pour se rendre dans son bureau.

_**POV Edward**_

J'avais passé la plus mauvaise nuit de ma vie. Hier, j'ai appris que ma fiancée et notre fille avaient été enlevée et que le responsable était sûrement le mec que je poursuis depuis des années : James Hunter.

Après avoir récupéré Ed à l'aéroport, je l'avais conduit à son hôtel. Il m'avait invité à la suivre pour que je lui explique plus en détails les informations que nous avions récoltées depuis hier. Si j'avais fait appel à Ed c'est parce qu'il connaissait bien Hunter du moins son défunt père : Charles Hunter. Il avait lui-même traqué Charles lorsqu'il faisait encore parti de la CIA et avait été déçu que celui-ci meurt d'un cancer avant de pouvoir l'arrêter.

Je me réveillais dans un lieu qui m'était inconnu. J'étais allongé sur un canapé. J'essayais de remettre mes idées en place mais celle-ci était très floue. Je me souviens être monté avec Ed pour boire un verre et puis, nous avons discuté. Il m'a dit que j'avais une tête à faire peur et que je devais me reposer. Charlie m'avait déjà fait la morale, il n'allait pas me faire le même cirque. J'avais pris le verre de whisky qu'il me tendait, puis plus rien, c'est le trou noir. Ed avait dû mettre quelque chose dans mon verre. Je m'assis et passais mes mains sur mon visage pour me réveiller.

« Alors la marmotte, bien dormi ? »

« Non. Malgré le somnifère que tu as dû mettre dans mon verre, j'ai passé la plus mauvaise nuit de ma vie »

« Edward, tu avais besoin de dormir. Ce n'est pas en restant éveiller toute la nuit que l'enquête avancera plus vite. Crois-moi, je suis bien placé pour te le dire »

« Je n'y peux rien. Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, j'imagine ma Bella enfermée dans une pièce sordide et en pleurs »

« D'après ce que tu m'as dit, ta Bella est une femme forte. Je ne me fais pas de souci pour elle » Me rassura t-il « Viens déjeuner, il est déjà 11h30, tu as besoin de te remplir l'estomac avant que l'on aille voir Charlie »

« Charlie ? Tu as eu des nouvelles ? »

« Il a appelé il y a un peu plus d'une demi-heure sur ton portable, je me suis permis de décrocher. Il a du nouveau et nous devons le rejoindre à son bureau »

Sans perdre un instant, je me levais et pris le café qu'il me tendait et avalait deux croissants et deux pains aux chocolats en un temps record. J'empruntais sa salle de bain pour une bonne douche bien revigorante. Je fus surpris de découvrir les affaires que Charlie m'avait préparé la veille dans la salle de bain. Ed avait dû aller les récupérer lorsque je mettais endormi.

La demi-heure suivante, nous étions devant le bureau de Charlie. Mon angoisse monta d'un cran. En temps normal, je ne réagissais pas de cette façon mais dès que l'on touche à la famille, c'est tout autre chose. Voyant mon hésitation, Ed frappa à la porte deux fois avant que Charlie nous invite à entrer. Il était assis à son bureau un dossier devant les yeux. Je supposais que c'était celui de l'enquête. Il était concentré et n'avait pas relevé la tête.

« Charlie ? »

« Oh ! Vous êtes arrivé ? Désolé, j'étais plongé dans les résultats qu j'ai reçu du labo ce matin »

« Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles ? » Demandais-je avec empressement.

« Du calme Edward. Je n'ai que la moitié des résultats. Je dois recevoir d'un instant à l'autre le résultat des empruntes digitales. Les recherches ont dû être poussées. Celui qui a envoyé les lettres de menaces à Bella n'est pas fiché aux Etats Unis. Elles ont donc été poussées à l'international. Les tests effectués sur l'ordinateur ne donnent rien pour le moment et devraient prendre la journée. Les cheveux retrouvés chez vous ont montré que les noirs appartenaient à un homme et les roux à une femme. L'ADN n'a rien donné. Aucun des deux n'est fiché. Les recherches ont également été poussées à l'international »

« C'est tout ? Mais tu n'as rien Charlie. Ils font quoi les mecs du labo, ils se tournent les pousses ? »

« Calme-toi Edward. si tu me laissais le temps de terminer, je pourrais te dire qu'on a plus de renseignement sur l'enlèvement de Bella et Carlie »

« Qu'est-ce que tu attendais pour me dire ? Il fallait commencer par-là »

« Les investigations au parc ont démontré que Bella et Carlie ont effectivement été enlevée à l'endroit où les objets appartenant à Bella ont été retrouvés. Le chiffon blanc trouvé sur place était imbibé de chloroforme. Deux traces d'ADN ont été prélevées : celui de Bella et celui de la personne qui les a enlevée. Un autre chiffon du même type et également imbibé de chloroforme a été retrouvé sur le parking non loin de la voiture de Bella. Les fouilles de la voiture ont montré que celle-ci a été vidée lors de l'enlèvement : le sac à main de Bella et le sac d'école de Carlie sont introuvable ainsi que les papiers du véhicule. Il semblerait également que des vêtements, des bouquins et des jouets appartenant à Carlie aient disparu de chez vous. Je connais bien ma fille et Carlie pour savoir qu'il leur manque des affaires »

« Très bien. Avez-vous trouvé autre chose ? » Demanda Ed qui se manifestait pour la première fois.

« Oui. Après le départ d'Edward, je suis retourné interroger Sam et Emilie pour m'assurer qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Je leur ai demandé s'ils n'avaient pas vu quelqu'un de louche ou quelque chose d'inhabituel qui auraient retenu leur attention et qu'ils auraient omis de nous en parler »

« Et alors » Le coupais-je « Ils se sont souvenus de quelque chose ? »

« Attends Edward, j'y viens. Emilie s'est souvenue avoir vue un 4X4 noirs avec des vitres teintées garé non loin de la voiture de Bella. Celui-ci aurait stationné à l'endroit même où nous avons découvert le second chiffon. Son mari, Sam, se souvient avoir vu ce même 4X4 partir vers 14h30, heure à laquelle il sortait les poubelles. Il a eu le temps de voir 3 chiffres de la plaque : 456 et que celle-ci était immatriculée au Nevada »

« Vous avez lancé les recherches sur les propriétaires de 4X4 immatriculé au Nevada portant les chiffres 456 ? »

« Bien évidement Edward, je connais mon métier »

« Désolé Charlie, je suis juste nerveux. J'ai l'impression que cela fait des semaines que çà c'est passé alors que ça n'a fait que trois jours » M'excusais-je.

« C'est tout à fait normal mon garçon mais je peux t'assurer que tous mes gars font leur maximum »

A peine Charlie finissait sa phrase que le fax sonnait : les résultats qu'on attendait venaient d'arriver. Je m'apprêtais à me jeter sur le fax pour être le premier à les lire mais Ed me retint sur ma chaise laissant Charlie prendre le document qui venait d'arriver.

« Tu te calmes Edward » Me dit-il simplement.

Je soufflais me réinstallant correctement sur ma chaise et observais Charlie qui parcourrait des yeux le document. Je le vis devenir blanc comme un linge et se laisser retomber mollement sur sa chaise. Sa réaction ne me rassurait pas du tout.

« Charlie, vous allez bien » Lui demanda Ed tout aussi inquiet que moi « Charlie, se sont les résultats que vous attendiez ? »

Sans sortir un mot, Charlie me tendit les feuilles. Je les pris et les parcourrais à mon tour. C'était les résultats pour les empruntes des lettres de menaces. Elles appartenaient à ….Jacob Black. C'est impossible. Jacob Black travaillait pour Rose et Emmet depuis des années, il n'aurait pas pu leur faire ça ? Quelles en seraient les raisons ?

D'après le document que je tenais entre les mains, Jacob avait eu des problèmes lors d'un voyage en Europe. Il avait été prit dans une bagarre en boîte et avait fini au poste de police où on lui avait prit ses empruntes.

Je levais les yeux du document pour voir ce que faisait Charlie. Celui-ci semblait avoir surmonté l'effet de surprise puisqu'il était au téléphone avec Emmet pour savoir où était Black. D'après les dire de mon frère, il était revenu aujourd'hui d'un voyage en Europe et reprenait son boulot cet après midi à la concession. Charlie avait réussi à tirer d'Emmet que Jacob avait acheté, il y a quelques semaines de ça, un 4X4 noir avec des vitres teintées lors d'un déplacement dans le Nevada.

Tous les indices que nous avions en notre possession révélaient que Jacob était le kidnappeur de mes princesses. Ce pourrait-il que Jacob travail pour James ? Comment en est-il arrivé là ? Comment James l'a-t-il recruté si cela est le cas ?

Charlie fit appelle à quelques-uns uns de ses hommes avant de nous rendre à la concession de Rose et Emmet. Notre objectif était de lui tendre un piège en l'attendant cet après midi. Nous avions convenu que je pose un mini micro sur Jacob. Je devais arriver à la concession dans un état lamentable suite à l'enlèvement de Bella et Carlie. Je me confirais à Jacob avant de monter dans le bureau de mon frère pour lui parler. Ce dernier est au courant de notre intention. Les hommes de Charlie devaient jouer le rôle de client pendant que Charlie et Ed nous écouteraient non loin de là, bien caché dans un fourgon.

Jacob arriva à la concession à 13h30 à bord de son 4X4 noir. J'attendis 10 minutes avant de me rendre à l'intérieur.

« Tiens, salut Edward ! Comment tu vas ? Et les femmes de ta vie ?

J'éclatais en sanglot et le prit dans mes bras. Show must go one.

« Elles ont été enlevées Jacob » Dis-je en larmes.

Etre agent de la CIA avait un avantage. Jouer la comédie était une seconde nature chez moi.

_**POV Jacob**_

Kidnapper Bella et Carlie avait été un jeu d'enfant. Connaissant le caractère bien trempé de Bella (information que je tenais de la bouche même d'Emmet), j'avais prit toutes mes précautions. J'avais suivi Bella pendant plusieurs semaines pour connaître son emploi du temps et celui de Carlie. J'avais attendu que Rosalie aille à son RDV avec sa gynécologue pour mettre mon plan à exécution. James commençait à perdre patience.

J'avais suivi Bella à la sortie du journal. J'avais sagement attendu dans ma voiture que ces demoiselles daignent sortir de ce fichu restaurant. Pour ma plus grande joie, Bella avait décidé d'aller faire une petite promenade dans le parc à côté du restau. Sans perdre un instant, je pris la bouteille de chloroforme fournie par James et les suivis. Lorsqu'elles s'arrêtèrent sur un banc pour discuter, je me cachais derrière un arbre attendant qu'elles reprennent leur marche.

Lorsque je l'aborda, elle fut surprise de me trouver là alors que je devais être en déplacement. Le visage qu'elle afficha quand je lui dévoilais qui j'étais vraiment et pour qui je travaillais, valait tout l'argent du monde. Pour la première fois, je voyais de la peur dans les yeux de quelqu'un et j'adorais ça. Elle a voulu s'échapper mais je lui appliquais un chiffon imbibé de chloroforme sur le nez. Carlie avait commencé à crier mais je l'avais menacée de tuer sa « maman » si elle ne me suivait pas. Ceci eu l'effet escompté car elle m'a suivi sans protester. Une fois dans la voiture, je réservais le même sort. Je pris leurs affaires dans la voiture de Bella avant de me diriger vers le petit aéroport où se trouvait le jet privé que James avait prévu.

Au revoir Seattle, bonjour Henderson ( Nevada).

Une fois le colis déposé, je récupérais ma grosse enveloppe avant de reprendre le jet en compagnie de Victoria pour retourner à Seattle. Nous devions réunir quelques affaires appartenant à Bella et Carlie pour leur plus grand confort comme disait James. Je restais tranquillement chez moi les deux jours suivant.

Je reprenais le boulot cet après midi, nous étions samedi. A peine 10 minutes après avoir repris le boulot, je vis Edward débarquer.

« Tiens salut Edward ! Comment vas-tu ? Et les femmes de ta vie ? »

Puis sans que je mis attende, il éclata en sanglot et me prit dans ses bras. Le grand Edward Cullen, agent de la CIA, pleurait. Que s'est jouissif.

« Elles ont été enlevées Jacob » Dit-il en larmes.

Je fis semblant de le réconforter lui disant que j'étais de tout cœur avec lui. Il me remercia et se dirigea dans le bureau de son frère. Je partis m'isoler dans la réserve et attrapais mon téléphone pour prévenir James. Il y avait deux ou trois clients dans la concession, ils pouvaient attendre quelques minutes s'ils désiraient des renseignements.

_« James Hunter »_

« C'est Jacob, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles »

_« Tu m'intéresses, je t'écoute »_

« Edward vient d'arriver à la concession et c'est effondré dans mes bras en pleur. Il est dévasté et à ramasser à la petite cuillère. J'ai pensé que tu serais content de l'apprendre ? Tu parles d'un agent de la CIA ?»

_« Ne t'emballes pas trop Jacob. Il a très bien pu te mentir »_

« Je ne pense pas, c'est une vrai loque. Limite s'il peut marcher tout seul »

_« Garde quand même un œil sur lui et tiens-moi au courant. Je veux être informé du suivi de l'enquête »_

« Très bien »

Et il raccrocha. Je sortis de la réserve pour reprendre mon travail et fut surprit de tomber nez à nez avec Charlie. Tout ça ne sentait pas bon.

« Jacob Black, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour l'enlèvement d'Isabella et Carlie Swan. Tout ce que vous direz sera retenu contre vous. Vous avez le droit de faire appel à un avocat. Si vous n'en avez pas les moyens, un avocat vous sera commis d'office »

Je suis dans une belle merde.

_**Alors ? Vos impressions ?**_

_**Je vous remercie pour vos précédentes reviews et espère en avoir autant pour ce chapitre. Elles sont mon inspiration pour continuer.**_

_**Un conseil à toutes celles qui ne sont pas encore allez voir New Moon. Allez-y, il est génial. Il me tarde déjà de voir le troisième.**_

_**Biz**_

_**Adeline**_


	20. Libération

POV Edward

48 heures que Black était en garde à vue et dans 24 heures, il serait libre faute de preuves. La fouille de son appartement n'avait rien donné. La seule chose dont nous étions certains c'est que ses comptes en banques étaient bien garnis et que monsieur vivait au-dessus de ses moyens par rapport au salaire que lui versait mon frère. Lors de son arrestation, nous l'avions empêché de se suicider avec sa gélule de cyanure mais nous l'avons fait passer pour mort pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons de James. Nous l'avions fouillé et procédé à la fouille de son appartement mais cela n'avait rien donné. Nous avions inspecté son portable pour identifier le numéro de James mais lorsque nous voulions appeler le dernier numéro, un message nous informait que ce numéro n'était plus attribué. James était un malin. J'aurai du me douter qu'il changerait fréquemment de numéro. Bref, le portable avait été envoyé au labo pour une recherche approfondie. En poussant au maximum les recherches sur Black, nous avions découvert qu'à part son arrestation en France, nous n'avions aucunes information sur son passé. Numéro de sécurité social erroné, faux papiers, faux diplômes, aucunes familles ni photos dans son appartement. Jacob Black n'avait aucune existence pour nous avant ces 5 dernières années.

48 heures que Jacob Black restait muet en notre présence lors de ses interrogatoires, impossible de lui faire cracher le morceau. Il était tenace. La seule personne à qui, il avait parlé, était son avocat. Nous n'avions rien contre lui à part ses empruntes sur les lettres de menaces. L'enregistrement n'était pas valide devant le tribunal. J'avais demandé à Charlie de me laisser seul avec lui mais il avait refusé. Il craignait que je perde les pédales et fasse parler Black avec des méthodes peu orthodoxes et il avait raison. Si j'avais l'occasion de lui faire cracher le morceau en lui faisant bouffer ses dents, je le ferais sans problème.

Ed avait disparu depuis la perquisition de l'appartement de Black sans m'en donner les raisons à part un : « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serai de retour avant la fin de sa garde à vue ». Pas un mot de plus et aucune nouvelle depuis 24 heures.

J'étais derrière la vitre sans teint observant Charlie interroger Black pour la énième fois ce bâtard de Black. Ce dernier avait un sourire de défit sur le visage. J'avais envi de sortir de la pièce et de lui foutre mon point dans la gueule. Je m'apprêtais à sortir quand la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrit sur Ed un dossier à la main. Il demanda à Charlie de le laisser seul avec Black. Charlie hésita un instant avant de lui céder sa place. Il vint me rejoindre et haussa les épaules me faisant comprendre ainsi qu'il ne savait pas ce que Ed comptait faire. Je l'écoutais avec attention.

« Dis-moi Jacob, tu ne veux toujours pas parler ? »

Il faisait face à Black et avait posé ses mains à plat sur la table qui les séparait ainsi que le dossier qu'il avait emmené avec lui.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire » Toujours le même refrain depuis 2 jours.

« Je suis sur que tu peux faire un petit effort ? »

« Je n'ai rien à te dire »

« Je vois que tu ne veux toujours pas coopérer alors je vais changer de méthode »

Jacob déglutit et moi avec. Je connaissais les méthodes qu'Ed employait lorsqu'il était encore à la CIA et pour rien au monde j'aurai voulu échanger ma place avec Black.

« Je vois que tu te poses des questions et bien je vais t'éclairer »

J'observais Ed. Il était anormalement calme. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Je le vis porter sa main droite dans la poche de son pantalon et en sortir une clef. Où avait-il pu trouver cette clef et quel était le rapport avec Black. Celui-ci pâlit d'un coût comme s'il connaissait l'objet et se dandinait de gêne sur sa chaise.

« Et bien Jacob, tu me sembles mal à l'aise ? Un problème avec cette clef ? »

« Je n'ai rien à te dire » Dit Black en essayant d'être le plus calme possible.

« Comme tu voudras. C'est moi qui vais parler dans ce cas » Il s'arrêta quelques instant avant de reprendre toujours debout en face de Black « Tu sais où j'ai trouvé cette clef ? Dans ton appartement. Les gars du labo son passé à côté mais pas moi. Pourquoi ? Et bien, lorsque je l'ai vu, j'ai eu l'impression de savoir à quoi elle pouvait servir mais impossible de savoir à quoi alors je l'ai glissé dans ma poche au cas où je m'en souviendrais. Et puis après la perquisition de ton appartement, j'ai reçu un appel de ma femme et là, ma mémoire a refait surface »

« Je ne vois pas où t veux en venir ? »

« Tiens, tu changes de disque. Nous commençons à avancer »

Il prit place sur la chaise en fac de Black et ouvrit son dossier :

« Tu es quelqu'un de très intelligent Jacob Black ou peut être devrais-je t'appeler Taylor Lautner ? »

Il s'arrêta un instant pour juger de la réaction de Black ou Lautner, je ne comprenais plus rien, avant de reprendre :

« Grâce à ma femme, j'ai découvert que cette clef ouvrait le coffre d'une banque. Elle en a une identique et elle y entrepose tous nos documents importants. Cette clef correspond à TON coffre personnel dans une banque du Nevada et spécialement à Henderson. Il a fallut que je fasse appelle à mes relation pour avoir un mandat et ainsi avoir accès à ton coffre »

Il le laissa digérer les informations avant de continuer :

« J'ai découvert des choses vraiment intéressantes dans ce coffre notamment ta véritable identité Taylor Lautner, né le 17 avril 1982 à Henderson dans le Nevada. Fils de Billy Lautner et Rachel Lautner née Lewis. Fils unique. Après quelques recherches, j'ai découvert que tu étais un garçon sans histoire jusqu'à ton entrée au lycée. Où tu as fait la connaissance de ta petite amie, Séléna, très jolie brunette, qui soit dit en passant n'est pas mal du tout et très bavarde quant elle s'y met. Vous vous êtes séparés à la fin du lycée et depuis la fin de ton cursus universitaire, plus aucunes nouvelles de toi. Au revoir Taylor Lautner et bonjour Jacob Black. C'était il y a 5 ans »

Black ou Lautner bouillonnait sur sa chaise surtout après l'évocation de la petite amie.

« Je vois que ce que je t'ai dit te fais réagir ? »

« La ferme »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais ? Ton ex-petite amie est très charmante et elle ne t'a pas oublié malgré les années qui ont passées. Elle m'a beaucoup parlé du gentil Taylor avant qu'il ne change pendant sa dernière au lycée. C'est d'ailleurs pour une de ces raisons qu'elle a rompu avec toi avant de partir en Alaska poursuivre ses études. Pourquoi as-tu changé Taylor ? »

« La ferme je t'ai dit »

« Elle t'a quittée car tu t'es fait entraîner par la petite racaille de ton lycée et que tu es devenu violent. Elle a rompu avec toi le jour où tu as eu le geste de trop. Le jour où tu l'as frappé pour la première fois au bal de promo car tu l'as trouvais trop provocante à ton goût. La semaine d'après, elle s'envolait pour l'Alaska laissant sa famille et ses amis derrière elle »

« Tais-toi. Tu vas la fermer » Cria Black hors de lui.

« J'ai touché une corde sensible ? Je continu ? Bien, alors à l'université, tu étais quelques peu dissipé. Tu fréquentais, comme au lycée, les mauvaises personnes et c'est à cette époque que tu as rencontré James Hunter. A la fin de ton cursus universitaire, Taylor Lautner a disparu et en même temps, nous avons perdu la trace de Hunter. Tes parents sont mort de chagrin suite à ta disparition »

« Tais-toi, tais-toi » Hurla Black rouge de colère « Tu ne connais rien de ma vie ? »

« J'en connais suffisamment pour te mettre en colère. Est-ce James qui t'a proposé de changer d'identité ?»

« Je parlerais en présence de mon avocat »

« Nous savons que tu travail pour James. Dis-moi où il se cache ? »

« Jamais, plutôt crever »

« Ne fais pas le difficile Taylor… »

« Taylor est mort. Je m'appelle Jacob. Taylor est mort le jour où j'ai frappé Séléna et qu'elle m'a quitté »

« Très bien, comme tu voudras Jacob. Sais-tu que si tu coopère, le juge sera plus clément avec toi, tu nous permettrais de faire tomber l'un des plus grands réseaux de drogue, d'armes et j'en passe. Tu pourra revoir Séléna et faire la connaissance de ta fille »

Charlie et moi étions surpris par la révélation d'Ed. À chaque fois que nous pensions qu'il en avait fini avec Jacob, il nous sortait une nouvelle carte de son jeu. La réaction de Black ne se fit pas attendre.

« Ma fille ? Je n'ai pas de fille »

« Détrompes-toi Jacob. Le soir de votre bal de promo, Séléna voulait t'annoncer qu'elle était enceinte. Elle pensait que ce bébé allait te remettre dans le droit chemin mais tu l'as frappé avant »

Je vis Ed faire glisser sur la table une photo qu'il avait sorti de son dossier et que Jacob prit dans ses mains. Toutes les révélations d'Ed me laissaient, pardonnez moi l'expression, sur le cul. Il m'étonnera toujours.

« Elle est née en Janvier, après votre séparation, elle vient d'avoir 5 ans »

« Tu mens »

« Je me doutais que tu allais penser ça alors je t'ai apporté son certificat de naissance » Il fit glisser le document vers lui « Elle s'appelle Rachel, comme ta mère. Elle a choisi ce nom en hommage à toi. Elle voulais qu'elle est quelque chose qui appartenait à son père à défaut de le voir »

Black observait alternativement Ed et la photo. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Ed avait réussi à sensibilisé Black en moins d'une heure.

« Si tu me dis où est James, ta peine sera amoindrie. Séléna est prête à venir te voir et te faire rencontrer votre fille. Elle lui parle beaucoup de toi et la petite n'a qu'une hâte, faire ta connaissance. Je te laisse réfléchir, je reviens dans dix minutes »

Ed se leva et étais prêt à partir quand Black lâcha :

« Henderson »

Ed se retourna.

« Pardon ? »

« Elles sont à Henderson dans la villa de James, un endroit isolé. James y a élu domicile après le décès de son père. C'est endroit n'est connu de personnes à part ses hommes »

« Merci Jacob. Peux-tu me mettre tout cela noir sur blanc ? Et je fais le nécessaire auprès du juge pour qu'il t'accorde la visite de Séléna et Rachel »

Il hocha la tête et Ed continua :

« Une dernière question : sais-tu qui a tué les parents de Carlie ? »

Il hocha une nouvelle fois la tête avant de répondre :

« Moi. J'ai tué Angéla et Ben sous les ordres de James. Je sais que ma peine va s'alourdir mais je veux repartir sur de bonnes bases pour ma fille »

Ed sortit sans un mot. En jouant la carte de la sensibilité, il avait réussi là où Charlie est ses hommes avaient échoué.

POV Bella

Plus les jours passaient plus je faisais un effort avec James. Je ne voulais pas qu'il nous prive, Carlie et moi, de sortir de notre chambre. J'avais prit l'initiative de faire la cuisine pour les hommes de James, Carlie et moi. Plus les jours passaient, plus j'avais des envies : les joies de la grossesse. Pendant que Carlie faisait des gammes sur le piano (elle ne voulait pas perdre la main et pouvoir rejouer du piano pour Edward) sous l'œil vigilant de Freddy, je faisais la cuisine ou poursuivais l'écriture de mon bouquin. Je n'avais pas vu James depuis samedi après midi, le jour où il a reçu un appel de Jacob lui disant que mon Edward était dévasté par notre disparition. Quelques heures plus tard, James reçu un appel d'un de ses contacts qui le mit dans une colère noire. Depuis ce jour, James n'était pas revenu à la villa et avait laissé sa sorcière nous surveiller.

Le soir, avant de me coucher et une fois Carlie endormie, je partais m'isoler dans la salle de musique. Dans cette pièce je me sentais plus proche d'Edward, surtout grâce à la présence du piano. J'étais assis sur le banc du piano a pensé à mon amoureux et à notre futur bébé lorsqu'un raclement de gorge me fit sursauter :

« Oh ! » Dis-je en voyant Freddy sur le pas de la porte « Que fais-tu là Freddy ? Carlie a un problème ? »

« Non Bella, ne t'inquiète pas, elle dort et Nathan la surveille. Je suis juste venu voir comment tu allais ? Je m'inquiète pour toi. Je .. Tu sais que tu peux me parler ? N'oublies pas que je me suis confié à toi, tu peux me faire confiance. Depuis que James t'a parlé samedi après midi, je te sens ailleurs »

« Je vais bien Freddy. Je …Je pense juste à ma famille et à mon fiancé. Ils me manquent tous mais tu dois le savoir, Carlie t'en a déjà parlé ? »

« Oui. Elle est contente que tu l'ai recueillis à la mort de tes parents, elle vous aime beaucoup »

« Nous aussi nous l'aimons beaucoup. Elle a été ma bouffée d'oxygène depuis mon retour de France »

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Elle parle beaucoup cette petite, une vrai pile électrique »

« Tout comme sa tante Alice » Il hocha la tête.

Penser à ma famille me fit de la peine et les larmes montèrent toutes seules. Pour ne pas pleurer devant lui et montrer ma faiblesse, je décidais de changer de sujet.

« Sais-tu pourquoi James n'ai pas revenu depuis 2 jours ? »

« Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler et Victoria nous surveille, elle ne nous fait pas confiance »

« S'il te plait Freddy, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance et puis si tu sais quelques choses que je devrais savoir tu dois me le dire »

« Je sais que James a eu des nouvelles de ton fiancé agent de la CIA, Edward, samedi par Jacob et que depuis ce jour, Jacob ne donne aucunes nouvelles et cela ne lui ressemble pas. James est partit à Seattle pour voir ce qui cloche et depuis, je ne sais rien de plus. Victoria ne laisse passer aucunes informations de peur que l'on te parle »

« Merci. Je vais aller me coucher »

« Dors bien petite Bella, tu en as besoin dans ton état »

Je le regardais interloqué par sa phrase.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirai rien. Tu es un peu la fille que j'ai toujours rêvée d'avoir et Carlie la petite fille que je pourrais avoir. Tu remplaces en quelque sorte ma fille, que je n'ai jamais pu éduquer. Je me sens proche de toi et de Carlie »

Je lui murmurai un merci avant de monter dans ma chambre. Je retrouvais Nathan devant la porte qui me fit un énorme sourire à mon arrivée avant de me souhaiter bonne nuit et de retourner à son poste.

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillée par la caresse d'une petite main toute chaude que j'identifiais comme celle de ma fille. J'ouvris les yeux et lui fis un énorme sourire. Sa seule présence me permettait de tenir le coup. Elle s'installa à côté de moi et posa sa tête sur mon ventre avant de dire bonjour au bébé. C'est une chose qu'elle faisait depuis que James nous avait fait enlever. C'était très mignon, elle acceptait ce petit être qui grandissait en moi. Après 5 bonnes minutes à se faire des câlins, nous nous levions pour prendre la direction de la cuisine et préparer notre petit déjeuné. J'avais une faim de loup et je me plongeais dans la préparation de gaufres et de pancakes, aidée de Carlie. Pour compléter tout cela, je nous fis une salade de fruit et un jus d'orange bien frais. Freddy vint nous rejoindre et nous déjeunions tranquillement tous les trois dans une bonne ambiance. Freddy avait toujours le chic pour nous faire rire et nous changer les idées. Celui-ci fut de courte durée et gâché par l'arrivée soudaine de James.

« Bonjour mes princesses, je vois que l'on s'amuse bien quand je ne suis pas là ?»

« Bonjour James » Me forçais-je à lui dire.

Carlie avait baissé la tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à regarder James en face. Il lui faisait toujours peur et elle angoissait à l'idée de faire quelque chose de mal et de se faire punir.

« Je vois que notre petite conversation de vendredi t'a servi de leçon, j'adore entendre ta voix et j'aimerai beaucoup entendre celle de ma fille»

« Comme tu peux le voir, je fais des efforts mais n'en demande pas trop à Carlie, elle a encore peur de toi » Répondis-je sèchement « Veux-tu encore des gaufres ou des pancakes Freddy ? » Lui demandais-je en lui indiquant le plat voulant éviter tout genre de conversation avec James.

« Non merci Bella. Avec un petit déjeuné pareil, je pense tenir toute la journée »

« Et bien tant pis pour toi, moi je ne vais pas m'en priver » Lui répondis-je en me servant une nouvelle assiette rempli de gaufres et de pancakes.

« Fais attention ma puce. En mangeant comme ça, tu vas ressembler à une baleine ? »

Je le regardais avec des yeux pleins de défi avant d'engouffrer une grosse portion de gaufre accompagnée de sauce chocolat dans la bouche.

« Dis-moi James, qui fait les courses dans cette maison ? »

« Un de mes hommes pourquoi ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« A vrai dire oui. Si je fais une liste, tu pourras envoyer un de tes hommes faire les courses et prendre ce dont j'ai besoin ? »

« Bien sur, fais ta liste et Freddy se fera un plaisir de te rendre ce service » Dit-il en le regardant.

Je soupçonnais James d'être jaloux de Freddy. Il aurait voulu que je m'entende aussi bien avec lui. Mais contrairement à James, ce n'est pas Freddy qui m'a fait enlever et qui est un criminel international.

« Freddy ? Tes collègues et toi aimez les lasagnes ? »

« Heu…Oui »

« Et bien, alors lasagnes pour ce midi »

« Si cela te fais plaisir » Me dit James « Freddy, tu peux venir deux minutes avec moi dans le jardin, j'ai à te parler »

« Bien sûr »

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent dans le jardin. James avait tout à coup un visage sérieux. Tout en débarrassant la table, je les voyais discuté de là où je me trouvais. James étaient visiblement énervé tandis que Freddy était plutôt triste. Quelque chose avait dû se passer et cela ne plaisait pas du tout à James. Ils revirent quelques instants plus tard et firent comme si rien ne s'était passé. James avait directement filé dans son bureau nous indiquant au passage qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé et Freddy s'éclipsa prétextant vouloir parler à ses collègues. Pendant ce moment de répit, je m'installais sur le tabouret du bar dans la cuisine et m'attelais à faire ma liste de courses. Carlie s'était installé dans le salon lisant un livre attendant que je finisse avant que nous allions nous préparer pour la journée. Une fois celle-ci terminée, je me mis à la recherche de Freddy pour la lui donner. Prenant la direction de ma chambre, je surpris une conversation entre Freddy et ses collègues.

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ? » Demanda Nathan à Freddy.

« Si je te le dis. Je le sais de James en personne. Il y a eu un article dans le journal de Seattle lundi matin. Jacob Black a eu un accident de voiture dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche. Il est entré en collision avec un camion et la voiture a prie feu. Il ne reste plus rien de lui à part son squelette et encore c'est très moche à voir selon les dire de James. Il a envoyé Victoria sur place quand il a lu la nouvelle dans la presse. La seule chose qui se soit révélé positif pour l'identification, c'est le test dentaire. C'était bien Black dans la voiture »

En entendant ceci, je ne pu m'empêché de mettre la main devant ma bouche. Jacob était la seule personne qui avait un lien avec mon enlèvement et maintenant tout espoir d'être retrouvé un jour s'était envolé en quelques minutes.

« James a exigé que l'on redouble tout de même de vigilance, on ne sait jamais. De plus, maintenant que Black est mort, il perd un de ses meilleurs éléments. Il va lui falloir trouver quelqu'un pour le remplacer dans la concession de Cullen. Jacob faisait du bon boulot là bas et ramenait un max de frics avec ses combines. C'était grâce à lui que James importait la drogue d'Europe. C'est pour cela qu'il m'a chargé de trouver un remplacent pour prendre la place de Black et continuer la petite magouille »

J'étais toujours derrière la porte à les espionner. Freddy s'était arrêté un instant avant de reprendre :

« Celui qui serait le plus apte à reprendre son poste c'est bien toi Lucas. Durant ton adolescence, tu as bien travaillé avec ton oncle dans son garage ? »

« Oui, c'est exact mais de là à prendre la place de Jacob et de.. »

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Freddy lui coupa la parole :

« Tu as les compétences pour Lucas. Tu connais beaucoup de chose sur les voitures et puis de toute façon, le boulot principal de Jacob était de partir à l'étranger, de choisir quelques voitures susceptibles d'être vendu aux Etats Unis. Ces voitures servent à faire le transport de la drogue vers les Etats Unis. Tu n'as aucuns soucis à te faire de ce côté-là, tu passeras la douane sans problème en travaillant pour Emmet Cullen. Tu es dans l'obligation de le faire. Tu connais James, soit tu le fais, soit tu peux dire adieu à ta vie. De toute façon, je lui ai déjà donné ton nom et il fait actuellement tous les papiers dont tu auras besoin. Tu pars ce soir pour Seattle. Tu devras attendre une petite semaine avant de postuler pour le poste de Black. James te fait un faux CV et de fausses lettres de recommandation. Tu devrais être engagé sans problème. Cullen ne peux pas rester sans employé, sa compagne étant enceinte, il ne peut pas s'occuper de la concession tout seul »

« Si je n'ai pas le choix et que tout est réglé »

« Sinon, pour changer un peu de conversation, notre petite Bella a décidé de nous faire plaisir et de nous cuisiner des lasagnes pour ce midi. Je dois sortir en ville pour faire quelques courses. Je compte sur vous pour prendre soin d'elle durant mon absence »

« Tu peux compter sur moi Freddy, je vais tellement bien m'occuper d'elle qu'elle ne te voudra plus dans ses pattes »

« Derreck, je te conseillerai de te tenir correctement en ça présence ou tu auras à faire à moi » Dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

« Rou, t'es pas drôle, je plaisantais. Je ne toucherai pas à Bella. Je ne suis pas suicidaire. Je sais bien que tu tiens à elle comme si elle était ta fille et James me le ferait payer si jamais j'osais poser un doigt sur elle »

J'en avais assez entendu pour aujourd'hui. Je repris un visage normal vu la situation, soufflais un bon coup avant de frapper à la porte pour donner ma liste à Freddy.

« Salut les gars ! » Leur dis-je avec mon lus beau sourire d'hypocrite.

« Bonjour Bella » Me saluèrent-ils à leur tour.

« Que nous vaut ta visite ? » Demanda Derreck.

« J'ai fini ma liste de course pour le repas de ce midi et je venais l'apporter à Freddy car c'est lui qui est chargé de les faire pour moi. Comme vous savez, l n'a pas le choix ? Si j'avais eu le droit je serais allez les faire moi-même mais vous savez bien que je suis coincée ici » Plaisantais-je.

« Hélas oui » Plaisanta Lucas avec moi « Freddy nous a dit que tu comptais nous faire des lasagnes ce midi ? »

« C'est exact. De vrais lasagnes italiennes et peu être un tiramisu en dessert si vous êtes sage »

« Tu nous gâtes beaucoup trop Bella. Avec toi on va prendre du poids et on ne sera même plus capable de mettre un pied devant l'autre » Me fit remarquer Nathan.

« Qui sait ? Peut être que c'est mon attention ? » Plaisantais-je en leur faisant un clin d'œil et le sourire en coin façon Cullen que j'avais copié sur mon fiancé.

Ils partirent tous dans un fou rire et moi avec. Je tendis ma liste à Freddy et me dirigeas vers le salon pour aller chercher Carlie. J'avais besoin d'une bonne douche pour remettre mes idées en place. Ce que j'avais entendu ce matin ne présageait rien de bon.

_**POV Edward**_

Black avait été très coopératif. Il nous avait fait un plan détaillé de la maison, nous avait indiqué le nombre de gardes présent à l'intérieur, nous indiqué l'endroit où ma Bella et Carlie étaient retenu mais aussi l'emplacement des différentes caméras de surveillance. James ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié. Il nous avait renseigné sur les activités de James et nous avait donné le nom de ses complices. Il nous avait expliqué son rôle dans l'organisation. Après sa déposition, le juge d'instruction lui avait accordé la visite de Séléna et Rachel avant de l'emmené dans un endroit sur en attendant le procès de James une fois que celui-ci serait arrêté.

Grâce à mon expérience, Charlie me chargea d'établir un plan pour sortir Bella et Carlie de cette forteresse. J'avais fait appel à quelques uns de mes collègues spécialisés dans ce genre d'opération. Il avait été décidé que nous attaquerions de nuit. La villa était isolée au milieu d'un paysage dans lequel il était impossible de se cacher. J'avais prévu d'utiliser un avion silencieux (petit bijou qui servait à l'armée en tant de guerre) et j'avais prévu que nous sautions de ce même avions. Arriver en voiture était beaucoup trop risquer et beaucoup trop bruyant. Nous serions équipés de matériels légers mais efficace comme des pistolets paralysants (les mêmes que ceux utilisés par les vétérinaires dans les zoos pour calmer les bêtes sauvages) ou encore du gaz lacrymogène et bien évidement de lunette à infrarouge pour une meilleure visibilité. Jacob nous avait indiqué les horaires des rondes des différents gardiens. Je suis encore impressionné de la facilité avec laquelle Ed a réussi à faire parler Jacob. En l'observant avec Séléna, je comprenais beaucoup plus de chose. Malgré toutes ces années de séparation, il l'aimait toujours et le fait de découvrir qu'il avait une fille avait joué en notre faveur. Il regardait Séléna et sa fille comme je le faisais avec Bella et Carlie. Jacob Black était un homme amoureux et ferait tout pour se racheter auprès de la femme qu'il aime même s'il doit passer plusieurs années en prison pour cela.

J'avais fixé l'heure de l'attaque à minuit. A cette heure ci, toute ma maisonnée devait dormir hormis quelques gardes. Cela nous laissait largement le temps de nous rendre à Henderson.

Minuit arriva très vite. J'avais insisté pour que Charlie ne monte pas avec nous dans l'avion. Il n'était pas formé pour sauté d'un avion que se soit de jour comme de nuit. Je lui avais dit de rester dans l'une des chambres du motel où nous avions établit notre camps de base et de suivre toute la mission par caméra interposé. J'avais sortit l'artillerie lourde pour sauver mes princesses . D'après les dires de Black, la maison était surveillée par 6 gardes en plus de James. En comptant les collègues à qui j'avais fait appel, Ed et moi nous serrions à égalité niveau homme. L'angoisse monta d'un cran lorsque nous arrivions non loin de la villa. La nuit était calme et sans lune. Une aubaine pour nous. Avec une nuit noire comme ça, nous avions une chance de plus de ne pas nous faire remarquer.

Je regardais ma montre : 23h59. Plus qu'une minute. Je fis le tour de l'appareil afin de donner les dernières instructions avant de me présenter devant la porte de l'avion. La seule pensée que j'avais à cet instant était pour ma Bella et ma Carlie.

« Allez les gars. C'est l'heure. Je compte sur vous et pas d'imprudence. Je veux que l'on sorte les femmes de ma vie sans aucunes blessures »

« T'inquiète Edward, nous sommes les meilleurs » Me Répondit David. Un des meilleurs hommes que comptait la CIA après moi.

« Ok. A 10 j'y vais. Vous sautez toutes les 10 secondes. On se retrouve en bas »

J'actionnais mes lunettes à infrarouge et je sautais dans le vide. Le parachute bien accroché dans le dos. Je fis une chute libre de plusieurs mètres avant de déclencher mon parachute. Je relevais la tête pour voir mes collègues non loin derrière moi. Le point de chute, que je nous étais fixé, se trouvait à une centaine de mètre de la villa. Histoire de ne pas atterrir trop près et de se faire repérer trop rapidement.

Une fois tout le monde sur la terre ferme, nous nous séparions en 4 groupes de manière à encercler toute la villa. David et Chris du côté Est de la villa, Marc et Sean du côté Ouest, Ed et Danny devant et moi je m'étais réservé l'arrière. Si James avait dans l'idée de s'échapper, il ne passerait pas par la porte d'entrée et je serais ravi de l'accueillir.

Notre objectif premier était de mettre hors d'usage les caméras de surveillance avant de rentrer et ainsi permettre à Marc et Sean de couper l'électricité sans être vue. Black nous avait informés que celui qui était chargé de la surveillance des caméras passait son temps à dormir ou bien à regarder des films érotiques. Une fois que l'électricité sera coupé, nous aurons l'avantage sur les hommes de James car nous sommes équipé de lunettes à infra rouge, ce qui nous de nous déplacer, de les observer sans être vue et de les mettre hors d'état de nuire.

De mon côté, j'avais réussi à neutraliser les deux caméras qui surveillaient le jardin et je m'apprêtais à entrer dans la villa quand j'entendis du bruit à l'intérieur. Mes collègues venaient de faire leur entrée. J'ouvris la porte, arme à la main, et m'avançais le plus doucement possible à l'intérieur. La coupure d'électricité avait causé la panique chez les hommes de James. David et Chris avaient neutralisé au sol deux des hommes de James et leur passaient les menottes. Ces derniers étaient dans les vapes. Je fis signe à David de les sortir dehors et de prévenir le reste de la cavalerie. A ce rythme là, nous aurons fini notre mission avant l'arrivée de Charlie. Nous nous retrouvions tous au rée de chausser sauf David et Chris qui attendaient dehors. J'ordonnais à Marc et Sean de rester en bas pendant qu'Ed, Danny et moi montions à l'étage. James n'était toujours pas sorti et devais se planquer dans son bureau. Lorsque nous arrivions à l'étage, nous commencions à fouiller chaque pièce une par une et toujours pas de signe de ma Bella. Un mouvement derrière nous, nous fit retourner, trois autres hommes de James tentaient de prendre la fuite et se dirigeaient dans les escaliers. Ni une ni deux, Ed et Danny se lançaient à leur poursuite me laissant seul. Je continuais ma progression fouillant et retournant chaque pièce avant d'entendre des éclats de voix provenant, d'après le plan de Black, du bureau de James. Je collais mon oreille à la porte, qui était fermée, pour écouter se qui se passait à l'intérieur. Il restait toujours un homme de James dans la nature, il fallait que j'identifie les différentes voix avant de faire quoique ce soit.

« Comment as-tu fait pour que ton Edward sache où tu te trouvais ? » Demanda l'homme en colère que je reconnus comme James.

« Je n'ai rien fait. Comment veux-tu que je fasse quelques choses alors que je suis surveillée 24h/24 et 7j/7 par Freddy ? » Cria ma Bella.

« Tu as dû manipuler un de mes hommes en leurs faisant du charme. J'aurai dû t'écouter Victoria. J'étais trop aveuglé par l'amour que je portais à Bella et ma fille. Tu n'ais qu'une salope Bella, j'aurais dû te tuer et ne garder que Carlie »

Il y avait donc une troisième personne dans le bureau. Black nous avait bien parlé de Victoria, la fiancée de James, mais celle-ci devait se trouver à Seattle et pourquoi disait-il que Carlie était sa fille ?

« Je t'empêcherais de poser un seul doigt sur Carlie. De toute manière, tu ne l'as trouveras pas. Je l'ai confié à la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance dans cette villa. Tu avais raison, j'ai bien essayé de manipuler tes hommes. Regarde où tu en ais. Tu t'es refugié dans ton bureau et tu attends que tes hommes fassent tout le boulot. Tu es un lâche. Comment crois-tu que tu vas réussir à t'en sortir ? Ta villa doit être cerné à leur qu'il est et tes hommes ne te seront pas d'une grande utilité, ils ont dû soit prendre la fuite ou s'être fait arrêter »

Je reconnaissais bien ma Bella. Courageuse jusqu'au bout, défendant les siens avant elle. Le bruit d'une grosse claque me sortie de mes pensées.

« T'as gueule Bella. C'est un conseil. Qui ? Dis-moi qui a osé me trahir ? Répond où je te mets une jolie petite balle dans ta tête de salope »

« Réfléchi un peu James ? Avec qui je passe tout mon temps ? »

« Freddy ? »

« Tu es plus intelligent que je ne le pensais »

« Tais-toi. Tais-toi »

« Vas-y, tire. Presse la gâchette. Victoria a eu l'excellente idée d'allumer des bougies, tu as toute la visibilité dont tu as besoin. Il t'est impossible de me rater »

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ça. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Bella se faire tuer, je devais agir et vite. Mes collègues étaient tous à l'extérieur, pas le temps de les appeler. Je vérifiais mon arme et me délestais de tous le matériel qui pouvaient me gêner. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant d'entrer brusquement dans le bureau de James.

« Lâche- là James et laisse-là partir » Dis-je le plus calmement possible, les faisant sursauter, pointant mon arme sur James.

James tenait Bella en joug, un révolver pointé sur son front.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, notre petit Eddy a décidé de participer à notre petite fête privée ? Tu arrive au bon moment pour voir ta fiancée se faire troué la tête»

Il pressa un peu plus le canon de son révolver sur le front de ma Bella en me regardant avec un sourire sadique. Il pressait de plus en plus la détente de son arme.

« Laisse-là James. Elle n'a rien à voir entre nous deux. Laisse-là partir » Demandais-je.

« Hors de question »

« Alors je vais devoir te tuer »

Et là, tout se passa très vite, pendant que James me fixait droit dans les yeux, ma Bella le poussa lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et lâcher son arme. Ni une ni deux, je sautais sur James. Le salop était très fort et se battait plutôt bien. Je m'en prenais plein la gueule et lui aussi. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Victoria se jeter sur ma Bella mais elle ne se laissa pas faire. Je gardais toujours un œil sur elle, un coup mal placé et elle pouvait perdre notre bébé ou être blessée. Elle prit le dessus sur son adversaire avant de lui coller une jolie droite qui plongea Victoria dans les bras de Morphée. James profita de mon manque d'attention pour me coller au sol, il était au dessus de moi et tentait de retourner mon arme contre moi. Les cris de Bella me vinrent aux oreilles :

« Arrêtez ! James arrête ou je te tir dessus »

Je levais le nez pour voir Bella pointer l'arme de James sur ce dernier.

« Tu n'en auras jamais le courage Bella, tu es aussi lâche que moi et puis fait attention, tu risques de blesser ton fiancée » Lui dit-il en mettant son point dans la gueule.

La vache, ce con avait de la force. Je vis Bella baisser l'arme qu'elle pointait sur nous.

« Ne l'écoute pas ma chérie, tire » Lui ordonnais-je pendant que je continuais à me battre contre ce pourri.

« Non, non, je ne veux pas te blesser » Pleura ma Bella.

« Tu ne me blesseras pas, je te fais confiance »

Le coup parti et au même moment, James me retourna et je reçu la balle dans l'épaule.

« EDWARD » Entendis-je ma Bella crier « NON, NON, PAS TOI ? »

James me fit rouler sur le côté, ramassa mon arme avant de se relever et me tira une balle dans la jambe m'immobilisant au sol. Je hurlais de douleur.

« Bella, Bella, Bella, comme s'est dommage, tu viens de signer l'arrêt de mort de ton fiancé. Tu ne dois pas assez l'aimer pour avoir tiré sur lui plutôt que moi »

« Tais-toi » Hurla ma Bella pointant son arme sur James.

« Ca va être plus facile que je le pensais. Je te tuer devant ton fiancé avant de le tuer à son tour. Un jeu d'enfant »

« A ta place je ne ferais pas ça James » Dit une voix que je ne connaissais pas. Je relevais la tête pour voir un homme du même gabarit que mon frère pointer une arme sur James.

« Tien, voilà le traite. Je suis prêt à te pardonner pour ton erreur Freddy alors baisse ton arme » Lui ordonna James.

« Surement pas »

« Si tu ne le fais pas, je tire sur ta petite protégé »

« Et moi je te descends dans la foulée » Rétorqua t-il aussitôt.

Tout se passa extrêmement vite. James tira sur ma Bella alors que ce Freddy, descendait James d'une balle dans le cœur et d'une autre en pleine tête. Ma Bella s'effondra au sol alors que je hurlais son prénom, incapable de bouger. Freddy se précipita sur ma belle et le renfort arriva. Un médecin vint s'occuper de moi car je me vidais de mon sang et que j'étais à moitié dans les vapes. Je vis Freddy essayer d'arrêter le sang qui coulait de l'épaule de ma belle et de la rassurer.

« Où est Carlie » Demanda t-elle.

« Avec ton père, elle va bien » Lui répondit Freddy « Un médecin vite. Ne parle pas Bella, garde tes forces »

« Merci Freddy, tu étais comme un second père pour moi. J'ai envie de dormir »

« Non, Bella reste avec nous »

Je vis un autre médecin se diriger vers elle.

« Elle s'est évanouie. Vite un brancard, il faut l'emmené d'urgence à l'hôpital, elle perd beaucoup trop de sang »

« Faite attention, elle est enceinte » Lui annonça Freddy.

La dernière image que j'eu, fût celle de ma Bella pâle et sa chemise blanche imbibée de sang puis se fut le trou noir.

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. J'ai mit un peu de temps à l'écrire mais j'étais en pleine période de stage et il m'était impossible de poster plus tôt.**_

_**Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews et attends les prochaines avec beaucoup d'impatience. Vous êtes ma source d'inspiration.**_

_**Lâchez-vous.**_

_**Biz.**_


	21. Retour à la normale

_**Bella POV**_

Bip. Bip. Bip. Boom. Boom. Boom.

C'était les seuls bruits que je pouvais distinguer. J'avais les yeux fermés et je sentais une pression sur mon bras droit. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir la tête de mon père posée sur mon bras. J'observais la pièce et découvris que j'étais une nouvelle fois dans une chambre d'hôpital. Qu'est ce que je faisais là, encore?

Les conséquences de ma présence me revinrent à l'esprit. J'avais été enlevé par Jacob qui était sous les ordres de James, le véritable père de Carlie. J'avais apprit que mon Edward faisait partie de la CIA et qu'il était venu me sortir de cette cage dorée dans laquelle James m'avait enfermée. Je me souviens des deux balles qu'Edward avait reçues et de celle qui m'a touchée dans l'épaule quand Freddy a tiré sur James pour me sauver la vie. Une douleur me traversa le bras gauche quand j'essayais de me relever me faisant pousser un petit couinement. Je vis mon père remuer la tête et la relever dans ma direction :

« Tu es enfin réveillée ma puce »

« Soif » Réussis-je à dire d'une voix rauque.

« Bien sûr ma puce, tout de suite »

Il se leva difficilement de sa chaise avant de disparaitre par une porte, que je suppose être la salle de bain, et de revenir avec un verre d'eau.

« Bois doucement, juste de petite gorgée, ordre du médecin » Me dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

« Ca fait du bien. Que c'est-il passé ? Où sont Carlie et Edward ? »

Je n'eu pas le temps de terminer mon interrogatoire que mon père me coupa la parole :

« Du calme Bella, tout le monde va bien. Cela fait une dizaine de jour que tu es dans la coma »

« Dans la coma ? » Le coupais-je à mon tour affolée.

Mon bébé ? Instinctivement, je posais mes mains sur mon ventre. Le drap du lit était juste en dessous de mes hanches et la blouse d'hôpital remontée juste en dessous de la poitrine. Une sangle était posée sur mon ventre et faisait le tour de ma taille. Des fils sortaient de cette sangle et étaient reliés à une machine d'où s'échappait les battements d'un cœur : mon bébé. Mon bébé allait bien à première vue, un grand soulagement pour moi.

« Tu vas me laisser continuer sans m'interrompre, s'il te plait ? » J'acquiesçais « Comme je te le disais, cela fait un peu plus de 10 jours que tu es dans le coma. Suite à la balle que tu as reçue dans l'épaule, tu t'es plongée volontairement dans le coma. D'après les médecins, tu as voulue, inconsciemment protéger ton bébé. Nous sommes à Henderson dans le Nevada. Ton transfert vers l'hôpital de Seattle n'a pas été autorisé à cause de ton coma et je suis resté près de toi. Carlie est actuellement à Seattle avec Sue, elle prend bien soin d'elle et Jasper la suit psychologiquement. Elle a reprit l'école lundi de cette semaine. Nous sommes mercredi aujourd'hui. Edward a été transporté dans un hôpital plus sécurisé du côté de Seattle, il fait parti de la CIA, comme tu dois le savoir, et être dans un hôpital public n'est pas sécuritaire pour lui. Il pense à toi tous les jours et m'appelle matin, midi et soir pour prendre de vos nouvelles, tout comme Carlie d'ailleurs. Carlie est à la maison en ce moment car Edward peut difficilement s'occuper de la petite avec son bras et sa jambe dans le sac. Esmée vient lui emmener de bon petit plat tous les soirs après son travail. Lui, il se contente de tourner en rond toute la journée en attendant ton réveil et surtout ton retour. Sue emmène Carlie le voir tout les soirs après l'école et ils mangent tous les trois ensembles. La séparation est dure pour Carlie mais elle comprend les choses» M'expliqua t-il en regardant mon ventre.

En écoutant mon père parler, je caressais mon ventre, soulagée que mon bébé aille bien. Edward et ma Carlie était loin de moi mais ils allaient bien, c'était le principal.

« Et James » Risquais-je à demander.

« Mort » Répondis simplement mon père « Freddy l'a abattu lorsqu'il a voulu te tuer »

J'acquiesçais une nouvelle fois avant de partir dans mes pensées, bercée par la douce musique des battements du cœur de mon bébé.

« Je reviens de suite, je vais chercher le médecin qui s'occupe de ton dossier» Me prévint-il avant de sortir de la chambre.

Un médecin d'environ une trentaine d'année, grand, brun avec de magnifiques yeux bleus entra dans ma chambre, suivi d'un groupe de trois personnes, surement des étudiants en médecine vue leur jeune âge.

« Bonjour Melle Swan, je vois que vous avez enfin décidé de revenir parmi nous » Me salua t-il.

« On dirai bien » Lui dis-je en essayant de me relever sans succès.

« Attendez Melle, je vais vous aidez à vous installer »

Il s'avança vers moi, et actionna une manette qui mit mon lit en position assise et en profita pour m'ausculter et me retirer les perfusions et l'échocardiogramme.

« Est-ce mieux ainsi ? » Me demanda t-il.

« Beaucoup mieux. Merci Docteur heu… »

« Gordon. Docteur Gordon » Me répondit-il en me serrant la main valide que je lui tendais avant de prendre mon dossier au pied de mon lit et de reprendre en s'adressant aux étudiants «Melle Swan, ici présente, sort d'un coma de 10 jours suite à une balle qu'elle a reçu dans l'épaule. Elle est enceinte de trois mois et les bébés sont en pleines formes comme la future maman. Sa tension est bonne ainsi que ses constantes et l'échocardiogramme est normal. Malgré qu'elle ait perdu une quantité importante de sang, elle et ses bébés ont tenu le coup. Si elle continue sur cette voix, elle pourra rentrer chez elle d'ici la fin de la semaine »

Je le laissais terminer son speech avant de l'interrompre. Une chose qu'il venait dire à propos de mon bébé me perturbait un petit peu.

« Excusez-moi Docteur Gordon mais je crois qu'il y a une erreur, vous venez de dire les bébés mais sans vouloir vous offenser, mon ventre est à peine…heu…. comme vous dire, je ne ressemble pas à une femme enceinte de jumeaux ? »

« Vous attendez des jumeaux Melle Swan, je vous l'assure. N'avez-vous jamais pris rendez-vous avec un gynécologue pour confirmer votre grossesse ? »

Je restais quelques secondes sous le choc de cette révélation avant de répondre :

« Et bien pour être honnête avec vous, le jour où j'ai appris ma grossesse, j'avais rendez-vous avec la gynécologue de ma sœur, Mme Addison mais j'ai été enlevée alors … »

« Dans ce cas, il ne reste plus qu'à vous féliciter Melle Swan, vous êtes bien enceinte de faux jumeaux. Ils évoluent chacun dans leur poche. Ils sont un peu petits mais d'ici quelques semaines, ils atteindront une taille tout à fait normale »

« Des jumeaux ? » Répétais-je dans un murmure les larmes aux yeux.

« Je viendrai vous faire une échographie d'ici la fin de la journée. Je vous laisse en compagnie de votre père. Il est dans le couloir, il attend avec votre plateau repas. A plut tard Melle Swan »

« A plus tard Docteur »

Ils me laissèrent tous et mon père vint me rejoindre. Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Des jumeaux. C'est la présence de mon sur la chaise à côté de mon lit, mon plateau repas sur les genoux, qui me fit sortit de mes pensées.

« Des jumeaux papa, tu te rends compte, je vais avoir des jumeaux ? »

« Je le sais ma fille, je le sais. Lorsque tu étais inconsciente dans le bureau de James et que les médecins s'occupaient de toi, Freddy nous a prévenu de ton état et lorsque le Docteur Gordon a posé le monitoring, il a clairement reconnu deux cœurs »

« Edward a-t-il entendu que j'étais enceinte ? »

« Oui il a entendu mais il était déjà au courant »

« Comment ? »

« Disons que lorsque nous avons appris que tu avais été enlevé, nous avons été dans l'obligation de fouiller ton bureau au journal et Edward a découvert ton courrier. Il ne m'a rien avoué jusqu'à qu'il me demande de tes nouvelles et de celle du bébé quand je l'ai eu au téléphone pour la première fois. Il était aux anges mais ne sait pas encore que tu attends des jumeaux. Je pense que c'est une nouvelle que tu dois lui annoncer. Maintenant tu vas manger tout ce qu'il y a sur ce plateau et ensuite nous appellerons Carlie et dans la foulée Edward. Je pense qu'avoir directement des nouvelles de toi par toi leur ferons énormément plaisir »

« D'accord papy. Donne-moi ce plateau, j'ai une faim de loup et j'ai deux êtres à nourrir en plus de moi »

« Papy ? Ça me va bien. Trois fois grand-père dans l'année. Avec Rose qui accouche d'ici deux mois et toi fin août, nous sommes les grand-père les plus heureux du monde avec Carlisle»

Après avoir mangé goulûment mon plateau repas, j'avais téléphoné à ma petite Carlie qui a mit une bonne heure à me raconter tout ce qui s'était passé durant mon coma. Elle avait retrouvé sa pêche d'avant l'enlèvement et cela faisait plaisir à entendre. J'avais ensuite réussi à avoir Edward au téléphone. Il avait essayé de s'excuser sur le fait de m'avoir mentit sur son véritable métier mais c'était une conversation que je refusais d'avoir par téléphone. Je devais rentrée à la maison vendredi et je s'avais qu'il sera là-bas à m'attendre et c'est à ce moment-là que nous aurions cette conversation. Pendant nos moment téléphonique, il me disait combien il m'aimait et m'expliquait comment s'était déroulée la mission : sauvons Bella et Carlie.

Ma famille avait été soulagée quand mon père les avait prévenus de mon réveil. Rose avait flippée comme une malade en apprenant notre disparition à Carlie et moi et je m'en voulais beaucoup pour ça. Heureusement, tout ce chamboulement et ce stress n'a eu aucune incidence sur ma future petite nièce. Alice avait sauté au plafond en apprenant la nouvelle. Elle avait boudé lorsqu'elle avait apprit qu'elle n'avait pas été mise au courant de ma disparition. Mon père avait essayé de lui expliquer que le mieux pour notre sécurité à ce moment là, était de ne rien dire à personne. Alice restera toujours Alice. Esmée avait fondu en larmes lorsque je l'avais eu au téléphone. Elle a toujours été très émotive et m'a toujours considéré pour sa fille. L'échographie de mes bébés était la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il m'est été permit de voir. J'avais les larmes aux yeux tout de long et le futur grand-père n'était pas mieux. Le médecin avait tiré plusieurs photos de l'échographie et m'avais même fait une vidéo pour lé montrer à mon fiancé ainsi qu'à ma fille.

Le vendredi arriva vite et avec lui, l'échéance de mon départ. Mon père avait réservé des billets d'avion pour le vendredi matin. Après avoir remercié toutes les personnes qui ont eu la patience de s'occuper de moi pendant mon hospitalisation, je m'envolais avec mon père direction mon chez moi. J'appréhendais un peu mes retrouvailles avec Edward. J'appréhendais notre conversation, durant nos longues conversations téléphoniques que nous avions depuis mon réveil, je sentais qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à m'annoncer. J'appréhendais sa réaction lorsque je lui annoncerai que nous n'aurions pas un bébé mais deux. J'appréhendais le futur procès des complices de James. Mon père m'avait expliqué que grâce aux témoignages de Jacob, qui en réalité s'appelle Taylor, et de Freddy, son équipe et lui avaient réussi à coincer tous les complices de James et qu'un grand procès se préparait. Sa fiancée Victoria avait essayé de s'enfuir lors de l'agitation autour d'Edward et moi lors de ma libération mais elle s'était fait prendre dans le garage alors qu'elle allait monter dans sa voiture. Tous les hommes de James étaient derrière les barreaux pour mon plus grand soulagement. Jacob et Freddy avaient été placé sous protection judiciaire jusqu'au jour du procès. Mon père avait préféré être prudent en les cachant.

La route entre l'aéroport et la maison se fit dans le silence. Mes pensées étaient tournées vers Edward et Carlie. Après une bonne demi-heure de route, je vis au loin ma maison. Charlie avait à peine arrêté le moteur de sa voiture qu'une petite tête brune sortie de la maison en courant. Elle embrassa son grand-père qui venait de sortir de la voiture et se précipita pour m'ouvrir. J'étais à peine sortie de la voiture et debout sur mes pieds, qu'elle m'enserra la taille manquant de me faire tomber. Instinctivement, mon bras valide vint l'encerclé au niveau des épaules et je lui déposais un baiser sur le haut du crâne.

« Tu nous as manqué maman » Me dit-elle de sa toute petite voix.

Puis elle fit une chose qu'elle avait prit l'habitude de faire lorsque nous étions seule enfermée dans notre chambre, elle fit un bisou sur mon ventre et dit contre celui-ci :

« Toi aussi, tu nous as manqué. Avec papa, on parle tous les jours de toi et aujourd'hui, on a choisi ta chambre. J'ai gardé le secret et j'ai rien dit à personne. Seule tata Rose est au courant. Tu verras, elle est géniale »

« Vous aussi vous m'avez manquez. Plus que tu ne crois même »

J'avais les larmes aux yeux en l'écoutant parler. J'avais une fille vraiment géniale et il semblerait que toute notre aventure soit loin derrière elle maintenant.

« Fais attention à ta mère Carlie, elle vient juste d'arriver » Entendis-je le doux ténor de mon fiancé dire.

Je levais les yeux vers lui et le trouvais appuyé contre la porte d'entrée, le bras droit en écharpe et une attelle sur la jambe droite, il se maintenait à l'aide d'une béquille. Après avoir déposé un autre baisé sur le haut du crâne de ma fille, je gardais mon bras valide sur ses épaules et nous dirigeais vers Edward. La seule pensée que j'avais à cet instant était de le tenir dans mes bras, enfin avec mon bras valide, de respirer son odeur et de lui dire combien je l'aimais. Arrivé devant lui, je ne pu tenir plus longtemps et le prit dans mon bras, faisant attention de ne pas lui faire du mal.

« Tu m'as manqué, amour » Me dit-il les larmes aux yeux « J'ai eu si peur pour vous, je t'aime. Je vous aime »

« Moi aussi je t'aime. Tu m'as manqué »

Il m'embrassa partout sur le visage avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. A leur contact, toutes mes pensées s'envolèrent, plus rien n'existait autour de nous. Un raclement de gorge provenant de Charlie et le petit rire de notre fille nous sortirent de notre bulle.

« Désolé de vous déranger les enfants, loin de moi cette idée bien évidement, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarquez mais nous somme encore en hiver et il fait encore froid pour un mois de février alors à moins que vous décidiez de finir congelé, nous ferions mieux de rentrer au chaud vous ne croyez pas » Nous interrompit mon père.

« Oui, bien sûr Charlie. Que suis-je bête ? » S'excusa automatiquement Edward ouvrant la porte pour que nous puissions entrer.

« Tu es loin d'être bête Edward. Tu es juste amoureux de ma fille et content de la retrouver après plusieurs jours de séparation »

« Je ne peux rien te cacher » Rigola Edward vite rejoint par le rire de mon père.

Ce dernier déposait mon sac de voyage dans l'entrée avant de nous suivre dans la cuisine.

« Je vais nous faire un bon chocolat chaud » Leur dis-je.

« Tu viens de rentrer mon amour, laisse-moi faire, je vais nous le préparer ce chocolat chaud »

« C'est hors de question Edward. Vas donc dans le salon avec papa et ne discute pas. Carlie se fera un plaisir de m'aider. N'est pas chérie » Elle acquiesça puis se dirigea vers les placards pour sortir le nécessaire « Papa ? Veux-tu prendre l'enveloppe marron dans mon sac et de tenir compagnie à Edward en nous attendant ? »

« Bien sûr ma puce. Ensuite je vous laisserais en famille. Vous avez certainement beaucoup de chose à vous dire »

L'enveloppe marron que j'avais demandé à mon père de prendre contenait le DVD de mon échographie ainsi que les clichés. Je voulais leur annoncer dès maintenant la bonne nouvelle. Le chocolat chaud fut prêt en 10 minutes. Je sortis un plateau sur lequel je disposais quatre tasses, du sucre, une tellière pleine de chocolat chaud et une assiette de petits gâteaux. Carlie eu un peu de difficulté à porter le plateau jusqu'au salon où Edward et mon père était en grande discussion.

« Dîtes-moi, vous devez être dans une grande discussion pour avoir des têtes aussi sérieuses » Leur demandais-je en m'asseyant près de mon fiancé.

« En effet » Répondit mon père « Nous discutions de l'avenir d'Edward »

« De son avenir ? »

« Oui. Je … comment te dire… durant ton coma, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Je t'ai mise en danger avec Carlie et ça je ne peux pas me le pardonner »

« Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. James en avait autant après moi. Si je n'avais pas été aussi imprudente pour ce fichu article lorsque j'étais en France, il n'aurait jamais essayé de me chercher, il n'aurait jamais trouvé Carlie, il n'aurait jamais compris que nous étions fiancés et … » Le coupais-je.

« Non Bella, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes responsable. Je suis le seul coupable dans cette histoire. J'aurai du te dire mon véritable métier bien plutôt. Nous avions basé notre couple sur la confiance et moi j'ai tout gâché et je vous ai mise en danger, Carlie, notre bébé et toi. C'est pour cela que j'ai pris une grande décision : j'ai démissionné de la CIA. Grâce aux relations d'Ed, mon mentor, j'ai réussi à être affecté dans le commissariat de ton père. Je reste toujours un flic. Pour être honnête avec toi, je ne peux pas me détacher de ce métier mais le bon côté des choses c'est que pour moi, pour nous, les missions dangereuse et la double vie, c'est fini. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Je trouve cela génial mais ne vas-tu pas t'ennuyer en simple flic ? Ce n'est pas contre toi que je dis ça papa mais… et l'architecture ?»

« Pas du tout. J'ai fait mon choix par rapport à vous. Je vais être présent à vos côté tous les soirs, je ne veux plus partir en mission et risquer de ne plus vous voir et en plus je vais travailler avec le meilleur coéquipier qui soit : ton père. Enfin, s'il accepte son futur gendre comme coéquipier. Pour l'architecture et bien je garde mon cabinet et tous mes employés. Ils ont fait du bon boulot jusqu'à maintenant et ils continueront. Tout est arrangé »

« Et bien, si tout est arrangé, je suis d'accord. Ce serai égoïste de ma part de ne pas accepter que mon fiancé soit plus présent à la maison entouré de sa famille » Plaisantais-je.

« Moi non plus je ne vois aucun inconvénient » Répondit mon père en nous servant à chacun une tasse de chocolat chaud avant de se lever.

« Tu ne restes pas avec nous ? » Lui demandais-je surprise.

« Désolé mais non. Je préfère vous laisser en famille pour la suite des festivités et puis j'ai hâte de retrouver ma femme »

« Oh ! Sue, je l'avais complètement oubliée. Je suis égoïste parfois, je m'excuse. J'ai oublié que cela fait une bonne dizaine de jours que tu ne l'as pas vu et moi je te retiens chez moi »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ma puce » Il m'embrassa sur le front « Passez une bonne soirée tous les trois et demain j'enverrai Emmet vous chercher. Vous venez dîner à la maison. Toute la famille sera présente et a hâte de vous revoir tous réunis parmi nous »

« Oh ! Papa, je compte sur toi pour ne rien dire à personne avant demain, je veux leur annoncer moi-même la nouvelle »

Il fit une petite tape sur le bras valide d'Edward, m'embrassa une nouvelle fois, prit Carlie dans ses bras pour un énorme câlin avant de sortir. Je me retournais vers Edward, lui fis un grand sourire avant de me pencher sur la table basse pour attraper l'enveloppe marron contenant notre futur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est maman ? » Me demanda ma puce.

« Ma première échographie. Mon médecin à Henderson a fait une vidéo de l'échographie et je voulais que nous partagions ce moment tous les trois en famille »

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers le lecteur DVD. J'allumais notre écran plat, le lecteur DVD dans lequel j'incérais le petit disque avant d'aller rejoindre mes amours qui c'étaient confortablement installés dans notre canapé. Je m'installais à côté de ma fille et mis en route le DVD. Edward et Carlie étaient subjugués par ce qu'ils voyaient à l'écran. Je les vis froncer les sourcils devant les images combinées par les explications du médecin. Celui-ci dura 10 bonnes minutes. 10 minutes pendant lesquelles aucuns de nous ne parlais. Lorsque l'écran devint tout noir, je me surpris à fermer les yeux et à attendre. Attendre quoi ? Et bien leurs réactions. Carlie fut la plus vive des deux.

« Maman, si j'ai bien compris, on va pas avoir un bébé mais deux ? »

« Oui ma puce, nous allons avoir deux bébé »

« Génial » Cria notre fille avant de se lever d'un bon et de déposer un bisou sur ma joue ainsi que sur celle de son père « Je monte dans ma chambre faire des dessins pour les futurs bébé »

Je regardais Edward qui lui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Son regard était comme vide et regardait toujours l'écran noir de notre télévision.

« Edward ? » L'appelais-je.

Rien pas de réponse.

« Edward ? » Recommençais-je une nouvelle fois passant ma main gauche devant son visage.

Toujours rien. Pas de réaction.

« Edward ? Tu me fais peur. Réagit bon sens »

« Des jumeaux ? Nous allons avoir des jumeaux. Je vais être papa de jumeaux »

« Oui Edward, nous allons avoir des jumeaux et si ça te poses un problème.. »

« Non, non, pas du tout. C'est génial mon amour. Désolé pour mon absence c'est le choc de la nouvelle. Je n'en reviens pas. On a réussi à faire des jumeaux » Il avait les larmes aux yeux « C'est le plus beau cadeau que je pouvais avoir après ton pardon, des jumeaux »

Puis il m'embrassa avec passion. Sa main valide autour de ma hanche pour me rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Entre chaque baisé, il me disait combien il m'aimait et combien il était heureux d'avoir des jumeaux. L'irruption de Carlie dans le salon, nous fit relâcher notre étreinte.

« C'est bon papa, je crois que l'on sait qu'on va avoir des jumeaux, tu le répètes depuis 5 minutes »

« Carlie, voyons, arrête d'embêter ton père »

« Désolé maman, quand j'ai faim je deviens comme tonton Emmet et mon humour s'en ressent »

Nous rîmes à cette petite phrase. Il fallait vraiment que j'ai une discussion avec Alice et Emmet. Ma fille leur ressemblait trop pour notre bien.

« Que dirais-tu de commander des pizzas pour ce soir ? » Lui demanda Edward.

« Oh ! Oui. Je vais les commander tout de suite. Vous prendrez comme d'habitude ? »

« Oui ma chérie »

Puis elle fila dans la cuisine. Elle revint 5 minutes plus tard nous informant que les pizzas seront livrées d'ici trente minutes avant de repartir dans sa chambre.

« Où en étions-nous avant d'être interrompu par notre fille ? » Me questionna mon Edward.

« Là, je crois » Répondis-je en l'embrassant. Je fis glisser ma langue entre ses lèvres afin d'approfondir notre baisé. Le seul problème était notre immobilité. J'avais tellement envi de lui mais chacun de nous avait peur de faire mal à l'autre. Cette fois-ci, c'est la sonnette de la porte d'entrée qui nous interrompit dans notre baisé. Il me tarde d'être à ce soir dans notre lit pour pouvoir câliner mon fiancé comme il se doit et lui montrer comme il m'a manqué.

& & &

& &

&

Le lendemain, le réveil fut difficile. Dormir dans les bras de mon fiancé était agréable mais se faire réveiller par une boule d'énergie de 5 ans l'était moins. Elle est arrivée dans notre chambre en courant et s'est jeté sur notre lit. Il fallait vraiment que j'ai une discussion avec Alice. Je sais que je me répète mais ma fille prend de mauvaise habitude. Comment Edward a-t-il fait pour vivre avec un frère comme Emmet et une sœur comme Alice. Mon futur beau frère est venu nous chercher à 11h30. Il était plus qu'heureux de me voir. Le trajet jusqu'à chez mon père se fit dans une bonne ambiance. Entre notre Carlie et Emmet, aucune chance de s'ennuyer.

Notre arrivée ne passa pas inaperçu. Emmet a eu la brillante idée de se mettre à klaxonner 100 mètre avant notre arrêt total dans la cour de mon père. Résultat, toute la famille et quelques curieux nous attendaient dehors. Edward et Carlie étaient mort de rire tandis que mon je baissais la tête rouge de honte. La voiture était à peine arrêtée qu'Alice se précipita sur la portière arrière pour me l'ouvrir. Je pris la main qu'elle me tendait pour sortir et fut assaillie par deux petits bras fins autour de la taille.

« Oh ! Bella, tu nous as fait une de ces peurs, ne recommence plus, c'est un ordre et pour fêter ton retour, je nous ai programmé des séances de shopping et interdiction de refuser » Me dit Alice.

« Loin de moi cette idée Alice, une fois mais pas deux, je te le promets. Pour le shopping, ça attendra que je me remette un peu. Tu ne crois pas ? »

« Ne t'en fait pas pour ça Bella, je vais la canaliser jusque là. Alice, mon cœur, laisse-la donc respirer » nous coupa Jasper « Tu m'as manqué petite sœur » Continua t-il en me prenant à son tour dans ses bras.

« Et nous, on n'a pas le droit à un câlin ? » Me demanda Esmée.

« Bien sûr, venez par ici que je vous embrasse » Leur dis-je en leur ouvrant mon seul bras de disponible.

Chacun leur tour, ils vinrent m'embrasser et me dire combien je leur avais manqué. Je les remerciais un par un pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour nous depuis le début de cette histoire. Sue qui s'était occupé de ma petite Carlie, Esmée qui prenait soin de mon Edward, mon père qui a passé beaucoup de son temps à mes côté lors de mon coma, Rose grâce à qui la police a commencé à faire des recherches lors de notre disparition, Alice qui a abattu un boulot incroyable en remettant notre maison en état après le passage de Victoria et Jacob et qui a rempli, par la même occasion, mon armoire ainsi que celle de Carlie de toutes sortes de vêtements, Jasper qui s'occupe de suivre ma fille, Emmet qui a aidé mon Edward a coincer Jacob, tous les hommes de mon père et les amis d'Edward qui ont remué ciel et terre pour nous sortir de cet endroit où James nous avait enfermé, Freddy pour avoir risqué sa vie et tuer James pour me sauver la vie ainsi que celle du seul homme j'aime et que j'aimerai toute ma vie : Edward. Les larmes montèrent toutes seules et ne mirent pas longtemps avant de glisser le long de mes joues.

« Bella, mon amour, que se passe t-il ? Pourquoi tu pleurs ? » Me demanda Edward alors que nous étions encore dans la cour de la maison.

« C'est l'émotion. Je … Je repensais à tous ce que vous aviez fait pour nous depuis le début de cette histoire et je vous en remercie tous »

« Tu n'as pas à nous remercier Bella, tu fais parti de la famille et nous soutenons notre famille » Conclut Carlisle avant que nous ne rentions dans la maison.

Nous nous installions au salon et Sue nous servie l'apéritif. Tout le monde prit place sur les canapés. Je m'installais entre mon homme et mon beau frère qui avait Carlie sur ses genoux. Sue apporta du champagne et les petits fours, mon père suivait derrière avec du jus de fruits et les verres.

« Aujourd'hui, c'est champagne pour fêter le retour de Bella et Edward parmi nous » S'exclama Sue en montrant la bouteille qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

« Ouuiiiiiiii » Se mit à chanter Alice en frappant dans ses mains « J'adore le champagne ! »

« Carlisle, autorises-tu Bella et Edward boire une petite coupe malgré les antidouleurs ? » Demanda Sue pendant qu'elle servait les autres.

« Juste une coupe alors » Nous autorisa Carlisle « Pour fêter votre présence parmi nous »

« C'est très gentil à toi de nous l'autoriser Carlisle mais je vais me contenter d'un verre de jus d'orange. Merci quand même » Dis-je à l'intention de Sue.

« Mais Bella, tu adores le champagne » Nous fit remarquer Alice.

« Je le sais Alice mais je vais m'abstenir pour aujourd'hui »

« Puisque Papa te l'autorise » Insista mon lutin préféré.

« Alice » Grogna mon Edward avant de se pencher et me murmurer « Il est peut être temps de leur dire si tu ne veux pas qu'Alice insiste mon ange »

« Tu as raison »

Je pris une grande inspiration, regardais mon père qui me sourit pour me donner de courage avant de prendre une nouvelle fois la parole.

« Alice, il est inutile d'insister comme tu le fais, je ne craquerai pas. Et inutile de me faire tes yeux et ta moue spéciale Cullen, ça ne marchera pas aujourd'hui »

Je pris les photos de mon échographie que j'avais mises dans de petites enveloppes et demanda à Carlie de les distribuer. Une fois que tout le monde avait son enveloppe dans les mains, Carlie vint s'assoir sur les genoux de son père et me sourit.

« Vous pouvez ouvrir votre enveloppe » Leur indiquais-je.

Je les vis tous faire de grands yeux et ouvrir la bouche sans rien dire. Je vis les larmes dans les yeux d'Alice qui venait de comprendre. Esmée se leva d'un bon avant de nous sauter dessus pour nous serrer dans ses bras, ce qui eu l'effet de nous arracher un petit cri de douleur.

« Désolé, désolé. J'avais oublié pour vos épaules. Un bébé ? Vous allez avoir un bébé ? Tu as vue mon chéri, je vais être grand-mère pour la deuxième fois ? Comme je suis contente »

« Esmée, mon amour, calme-toi » Tenta de la calmer Carlisle « Oui j'ai vue, nous allons être grand parents une nouvelle fois tous comme Charlie et Sue mais tu fais une petite erreur mon amour … »

« Quoi, quelle erreur, Bella et Edward vont bien a voir un bébé ? » Coupa Esmée.

« Pas seulement un »

« Comment ça pas seulement un ? » Elle nous regarda comme ci Carlisle était fou avant de se mettre crier « Ahhhhhh ! Des jumeaux ? Ce n'est pas vrai, vous allez avoir des jumeaux ? »

« Oui maman, nous allons avoir des jumeaux » Reprit mon homme avant de m'embrasser sur la tempe.

« Félicitation à vous deux » Nous félicita Emmet, Rose, Alice, Jasper et Sue.

Et une nouvelle fois, toute la famille vint nous prendre dans leur bras et nous féliciter. Le reste de la journée se passa dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Nous étions heureux de partager se moment en famille. Edward leur avait raconté son parcours avec la CIA et ses futurs projets. J'avais parlé de mon enlèvement et ma détention et cela m'avait fait du bien. Je leur avais fait part de mon désir d'écrire un livre sur mon histoire et ma famille m'avait encouragée à suivre cette idée. Une nouvelle vie commençait pour nous et dans maintenant 6 mois, elle changera du tout au tout. Nous ne serons plus une famille de trois personnes mais de cinq.

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font énormément plaisir à chaque fois que je les lis. Et j'espère en avoir autant pour celui-ci. Je tiens à vous dire que ce chapitre est mon avant dernier et oui, il faut bien que l'histoire se termine un jour. J'ai déjà une autre idée de fiction et je pense poster un prologue prochainement.**_

_**Lâchez vos coms.**_

_**Biz. **_


End file.
